


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by whoatemygum



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Age Difference, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Blood and Torture, Coercion, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Degradation, Derogatory Language, Drama, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Hate Crimes, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt, Kidnapping, Love, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Pain, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Roughness, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Smut, Soulmates, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 100,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoatemygum/pseuds/whoatemygum
Summary: Mac has always been obsessed with venting his insatiable lust on his top drug dealer, the cold-fish Manny. One night while extra intoxicated he kidnaps her, chaining her up in the cave as his toy, his obsession with her running so deep as to not kill her off once done with her like all the others. Manny's hellcat personality eventually creeps into Mac's psyche and the two eventually fall for each other, simultaneously embarking on a Natural Born Killers-esque crime spree and having to deal with the fallouts, such as rivals/enemies, that accompany a life of crime.While Mac's psychosis has always been on the surface, it turns out that deep down Manny is just as twisted as he and the two are made for each other. They're two sides of the same coin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EXTREME RAPE AND VIOLENCE THROUGHOUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> This is a copyrighted work. All rights reserved.

Two Sides of the Same Coin – Chapter 1

“Suck it, bitch.” Mac Ford growled down at the dark head kneeling infront of him, impatiently brushing the head of his massive, swollen cock over those plump lips he’d dreamed about seeing wrapped around his dick many a-time. The knuckles of the hand fisting his engorged shaft were split and covered in her blood, not that he cared. His dick was pulsing just at being this close to having the hot as hell Latina finally sucking his cock. Leaning forward, Mac rested his free hand on the back wall of the Luna Mesa above her head, his knife resting just inches away atop a crate. Blood already stained the blade. Pressing his sensitive head harder against those dick-sucking lips, leaking a drop of precum onto them. “I said, FUCKING SUCK IT!!!”

On her knees out back behind the Lazy Salamander, her boss’s dick pressed against her lips, having been beaten – surprisingly, not nearly the worst beating of her life, probably because of the blood trickling from the cut in her neck – was a place Manny Cortez never, ever thought she’d be. Mac was higher and drunker than anyone had ever seen him, and he’d apparently decided tonight was the night he’d unleash the lust for her the nineteen-year-old had known he’d carried but thought even Mac would keep under wraps, the same as all the other slimeballs in town. They all knew she was far from interested and the little spitfire was short in stature but taller than most men in brawl. Her black scowl alone was enough to scare off most men who attempted to hit on her, and in her line of work – selling, but never using, drugs – Manny had run into enough shady characters she’d had to fight to keep not only her virginity but out of situations exactly like this one more than once. She’d never come just this close to having her throat slit before, though. 

Mac had called the cell he’d given her and insisted she come up to the Salamandar on a non-pickup night for some work-related reason he never got around to sharing, instead trying to ply her with alcohol, turn her onto his toxic mixture of meth, get her to dance, and in general feel her up while Manny, stuck until her murdering sadist of a boss let her leave, fended him off and waited with boredom until Mac was slurring his words and clearly not going to get down to any business that night nor let her go. When she tried to leave, he insisted on talking to her out back and grabbing her slender wrist, literally dragged the protesting Latina out the back door, threw her up against the wall, and started kissing her while simultaneously sliding one hand up under her sleeveless plaid button-down and the other started working the button on her cutoff shorts so short the pockets poked out the bottoms. She’d shoved him off her of course, with a hard slap and a growled,”The FUCK ya doin’!!!” in her accented, gravelly voice. And then things got ugly. Mac had hit her back, they grappled, and he quickly drew out his knife, pressing it into her throat and informing her she was going to suck his dick or die. Manny had balked, causing Mac to press in and cut her enough to make the girl realize her life was really in danger. And for the first time in her life, having been homeless and selling since she was thirteen, she was really going to be forced to fucking do this.

And so here she was, on her knees in the dirt behind the goddamn Lazy Salamandar, with Mac’s dick – which although inexperienced, Manny had seen plenty of dick in her days, and NONE as big as the baseball bat Mac sported in his pants – poking against her tightly closed lips. Godddd, she didn’t want to do this, every part of her was rebelling, railing against what was happening, but Manny had always valued her life above all else. Staring blankly at the sliver of muscled abdomen she could see between Mac’s unzipped jeans and the dark blue button-down he was holding slightly out of the way with the arm gripping his cock, she felt that drop of precum hit her lips and instinctively, unthinkingly, licked them – and in doing so, licked the very tip of Mac’s enormous dick, wrinkling her nose at the salty taste and hearing his breath hiss in as he plunged the head between her lips, one hand fisting in her long, thick black hair. “Yesssss..” Suddenly finding herself with a mouthful of cock Manny’s hell no kicked in and she tried to pull back, but so caught up in the moment, Mac’s hand in her hair was pushing her head forward and he was instantly noticing she hadn’t continued beyond that lick. “DON’T FUCKIN’ MAKE ME SLIT YER THROAT, CUNT!! SUCK. IT!!!” His other hand snatched the knife off the crate next to them, bringing it to her neck once again and pressing in threateningly but not hard enough to cut this time. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK she was going to actually have to go through with this…and Manny was going to have to go on instinct on how to suck dick, no less. It wasn’t something she’d done before that she could just go through the motions on. Not that it seemed hard by idea or anything, but she wanted to get him off as quickly as possible…oh God, the thought made her want to vomit. But the knife pressing into her neck added pressure, and she had to get down to business. Touching Mac’s cock with the tip of her tongue, Manny hesitantly circled it, hearing him groan his approval and repeating the action, sucking softly at first then harder as he shoved inches in until the head bumped the back of her throat, her bobbing head guided by his hand in her hair. “Fuuuuck yeah…suck that dick you little spic whore…Mmm…” Manny had never felt so fucking degraded in her life. She couldn’t – wouldn’t – do this, and as the hand tangled in her hair gripped the strands at her scalp so painfully it threatened to rip them out as her head was guided to tilt back. “Fuckin’ look at me when you suck my cock, bitch…” – that was the last straw. Her huge dark eyes met Mac’s slitted, glassy blues even while the girl’s head kept moving up and down on his shaft, realizing he’d put the knife down somewhere but it was surely still easily within reach. She didn’t care anymore, let the fucker slit her throat. Manny had too much pride to go through this.

He grinned down at her, seeing every fantasy he’d ever had about this moment coming true. “Yeah, you fuckin’ like slobbin’ on knob, don’tcha you little slut..” Shifting his grip on the back of her head to cup it, Mac tried sliding more of his cock between her lips to enter her throat – and suddenly screamed. “MOTHERFUCKIN’ SON OF A BITCH!!!” Jerking back out of her mouth, the teeth marks he saw on his shaft confirmed what he’d incredulously suspected - the bitch had fucking bit him. That wasn’t all, as soon as he’d jerked out of her mouth Manny had shoved at his hips, attempting to scramble to her feet, but Mac still had his grip on her hair. His other huge hand grabbing her shoulder, as Manny gained her feet he instantly guided her into the back wall of the bar, slamming her head into it once, twice, three times. “FUCKIN’ CUNT!!! GONNA FUCKIN’ PAY BIG FOR THAT!” Kicking her feet out from under her, Mac tripped the barely-conscious girl so she fell on her face in the dirt, grabbing her wrists in one hand and twisting them up behind her back,releasing her hair to grab for his knife with the other. “Fuckin’ do it, I AIN’T SUCKIN’ YOUR DICK PUTA!!!” She managed to spit the words out into the dirt, seeing the flash of the blade as Mac brought it down. 

He actually stopped for a second. New desire, new idea. It was all about his wants, after all. Flipping the knife in his hand so the handle was pointing down, Mac clubbed Manny in the temple with it, knocking her out with one final blow. Standing, swaying slightly, he surveyed her limp body a moment before picking her up easily in his muscular arms and ambling off to his truck, dumping her in the bed and grabbing for the rope he kept back there. Binding Manny’s legs together above her red cowboy boots, then her arms above her head and to one of the hooks on the bed meant to tie a tarp to, he made sure she was secure before jumping in the cab and peeling out of the lot of the bar.

His headlights swept over the rocks as he pulled up to the entrance to the cave where he cooked his meth. Getting out and hauling Manny’s still-unconscious body from the bed, Mac hefted her carelessly over his shoulder and headed into the entrance, lighting a lantern to guide his way, face grim with determination. Once deep inside, in his lair, he set the lantern on the workstation before turning to unceremoniously dumping Manny’s body onto the filthy mattress across the “room”. Untying her, Mac worked with almost mechanical methodology as he snapped her wrists into the shackles built into the wall above her head, the ones that would give her a bit of length if he so chose – which he indeed chose to do now, giving her about six inches of reach. Climbing off the mattress, Mac went about lighting the rest of the lanterns – he wanted to see this CLEARLY – before returning to the end of it, eyeing her form and wanting to rip her clothes off and get started right then and there – but it wasn’t as fun that way. He liked to see the fear as they were exposed to his touch, his desires. He could tell by the way Manny breathed that she wasn’t as deeply out anymore, and would be easy to wake. Good. Lifting his booted foot, Mac nudged her none too gently once, then twice, in the ribs. “Hey. Hey. Wake the FUCK UP!!!” He screamed down at her as those dark eyes snapped open, blinking then darting about trying to take in her surroundings and figure out what the fuck was going on and where the fuck she was. 

Rolling fully onto her back, Manny’s eyes clapped onto Mac standing calmly at the foot of the mattress, eyeing her with a little smirk. “The FUCK ya doin’ now, ya GODDAMN PSYCHOPATH!!! FUCKIN’ GET THE HINT AND LET ME GO, I AIN’T GONNA BE YOUR FUCKIN’ WHORE – NOW OR EVER!!!” She spat at him, missing by a mile due to the distance. Mac waited til her tirade ended, casually taking his little tin out of his pocket and smearing some of the drug onto his gums. Replacing the tin, Mac pulled his knife back out and set one knee onto the mattress, then the other slowly crawling up her body til he was straddling her hips, bringing the very tip of the blade down to graze first her caramel-colored cheek then over her neck, down between her breasts dragging the material of her plaid button-down with it. “Shouldn’t have fuckin’ bitten me, bitch.”

Manny’s eyes shot wide as Mac’s knife sliced through her shirt, the sound of fabric tearing loud as fuck in the cavern, followed instantly by the jangling of her shackles as her hands tried to shoot down to stop him – and, obviously, were to no avail. Glancing above her and seeing the shackles, Manny’s face twisted in horror as the enormity of the situation hit her, even as Mac kept cutting and pulled her shirt from her body, flinging it aside and leaving her in her black bra. “The FUCK ARE YOU DOIN! I’M GONNA FUCKIN’ KILL YOU – “ Her body jerked, bucked, twisted beneath Mac’s as he expertly sliced through her bra straps and between the cups, ripping that from her frame and revealing her full, ripe breasts to his gaze, the nipples instantly puckering from exposure to the air. Damn she was a fighter, this was hardly his first rodeo but the vixen beneath him had more fire and strength than the girls he’d done this to before and he didn’t want to cut her at this point. Pausing, Mac punched Manny full on in the face once, twice, managing to daze her. “Knock that shit off ‘fore I slip and open a vein, cunt!!!” Before she fully regained her wits, Mac made quick work of removing her shorts and then panties, and then her boots – but he didn’t move those far, he wanted to fuck her with those babies on later. For the first time, he wanted her buck naked as he’d always dreamed. 

Once she was, he climbed off her and the mattress, pulling off his own boots and socks, pulling his own buttondown over his head and tossing it before unfastening his jeans. The entire time, he never took his eyes off the Latina’s lush curves as her head rolled. God, he knew she was glorious underneath those clothes but had never envisioned just how much. Mac, for all his drinking and drugging ways, was a fucking sight for sore eyes himself. Beautifully muscled all over, handsome as fuck, the only physical flaws to the man were those meth-addled teeth and the fucking sadistic glint in his eye. As she regained her wits, Manny took in the now-naked man before her and sucked in a breath, not at his form but at the situation, and began to shake even as a full-body blush bloomed over her caramel-colored flesh under his scrutiny. She met his eye boldly however, jaw thrusting forward and tone snotty as shit. “This my fuckin’ punishment?!” 

Mac sneered as he crawled back onto the mattress, catching her kicking legs in both hands and spreading them so he could settle between them, catching the terror in her eyes she couldn’t hide as he did so. “Nah bitch that’ll be when I make ya cum screamin’ all over my cock…this is just for fun.” Grinning down at her, Mac pressed his groin against hers, starting to grind against her as he fell to his elbows, hands cupping those huge tits, thumbs instantly finding the nipples. For not only a virgin, but one like Manny who’d never been touched before period, it was an assault on the senses and in her case, entirely unwelcome. Gritting her teeth as her nipples hardened further, inhaling sharply at the sensations Mac was whipping up in her resisting, uneasy body, it was all too much. Eyes closed in shame and fear, wrists rubbing raw as they struggled at the chains, Manny jerked and turned her head away at the sensation of first the tip of Mac’s tongue teasing at one nipple, then his teeth scraping over the flesh. “No…” She cried out, hips jerking at his constantly-moving cock between her legs, shaking her head. “Shut up, bitch. You like it, or you will anyway…” His sneering chuckle grated at her pride, eyes flying open in time to meet his as Mac, staring her down, placed two fingers in his mouth to coat them with saliva. Shifting his hips away from hers, Manny gasped and jumped at the first touch of his fingers on her pussy, noting the glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes and hating him even more in that moment – until his fingertip found her clit and circled it slowly once, twice, carefully zeroing in until he found the little nub and was rubbing it slowly at first, then more quickly as the girl couldn’t help but respond to his touch. That was the problem with sensory nerves, they had no concept of consent. “Don’t – Mmmph..” Manny stubbornly bit back her gasps and moans when Mac started rubbing her clit, but as he persisted she was unable to hold them back, hips bucking with his hand. “Toldja ya fuckin’ liked it, whore.” He sneered down at her right before plunging two fingers into her dripping snatch, and it was like a record rip. Manny cried out in pain at being stretched by even that much as Mac groaned at how tight she was. Fuck making her cum, that could come later, he had to have the bitch NOW. Too many times had he jerked off to this moment, but never had he imagined she’d be so goddamn tight.

Ripping his fingers from her body, Mac fisted his huge cock and sidled up, aligning himself, and even as she screamed beseechingly,”No – DON’T!!!”, he had already thrust hard, trying to bottom out the first go. Manny’s scream rent the air, fucking music to his ears as it echoed off the cavern walls and the way she arched beneath him was poetry – but he hadn’t missed what had happened when he plunged into her, why he was only able to get the head in. Bitch was a fucking virgin!!! A hard sweat broke out over his entire body at the very thought, virgins were his fucking favorite but to think fuckin’ MANNY was one – he damn near busted in her at the very idea. Looking down at her face, twisted in utter agony, then pulling back to check out between their bodies – there it was, smeared all over his cock, the fucking proof. He couldn’t fucking believe it, this was fucking excellent. “Now THAT’S how ya bust a bitch wide open!!!” Mac crowed, looking excitedly at Manny’s face. “Hey – HEY! Open your fuckin’ eyes and lookit this!!” Grabbing her by the hair at her forehead, he forced the girl’s head up and pulled out just enough to show her, the movement causing a loud gasp from his tortured counterpart, her eyes, teary with pain, indeed snapping open. “Fuckin’ WEARIN’ your cherry, bitch. Ya see that shit all over my cock? Ain’t no virgin no more!!” 

Releasing her head with a push, Mac braced himself with both hands on either side of her body and shoved himself back inside Manny’s pussy as far as he could with a grunt, taking absolutely zero care for his size and her discomfort as inch by painful inch he forced the poor girl to stretch to accommodate his monsterous shaft. Manny’s wrists were bleeding from fighting against the shackles, groaning loudly every time Mac thrust into her, unable to bite it back, until he was balls-deep and fully seated inside her. “Jeezus, never thought I’d fuckin’ get there.” He muttered, pulling back again to start fucking her proper, groaning at the instant sound of his balls slapping her ass. “FUCK YOU YOU FUCKIN’ CHINGADERA!!!” She screamed up into his face. “I know ya ain’t done this before, but that’s what we’re doin’ cunt.” He sneered down into her face, settling down onto his biceps so he could really hump her good, panting as he sped up even further, fucking her even harder, hearing her choked cries with every crash of his hips against hers. “What girl, ain’tcha ever been fucked before?” Mac laughed briefly at his own sick joke, but his mirth couldn’t last long as he was jackhammering the smaller girl by now and needed his breath. Burying his head into her neck he bit down hard, tasting her blood. He wanted nothing more than to dominate the shit out of this girl. 

Slowing down only as much as he had to, Mac shifted his body just enough to reach between them and find her clit again, wasting no time and attacking her button with vigor, feeling Manny jerk and buck at the new sensation of pleasure mixed with pain. He was getting close, but wasn’t going to forget his promise to punish her for biting his cock. Hearing the chains rattle even harder, feeling her walls clench down around him – which was a damn challenge not to cum right then – Mac didn’t let up, pulling back to see her face. “C’mon bitch, you’re fuckin’ close. I can fuckin’ feel it. Cum all over my cock while I take your cherry like the little fuckin’ whore you are. C’mon bitch…c’mon…let it go…” His tone was almost soothing at the end, coaxing Manny to her climax. And, to her greatest fucking shame, his fingers were simply too much for the girl and Mac had timed it perfectly. “No…God….AHHHH, FUCK!!!” Manny came hard as fuck, hands fisting, walls spasming, milking Mac’s cock as it continued to thrust inside her sore, swollen pussy. Jaw dropped, legs shaking, it seemed to go on forever even though once she was well into it he stopped playing with her clit and went back to hatefucking her. Mac couldn’t hold back anymore, he needed to cum in the bitch especially feeling the way her pussy milked his fucking cock. “Fuckin’ whore…I’mma cum so deep in that virgin pussy..” He growled in her ear, hearing her gasp and shriek no was the final push over the edge. Slamming into Manny with all of his might, Mac made good on his promise, marking his territory with his seed. 

Once the final twitches from his dick had eased off, he pulled out of her slowly, damn near gasping for air – she certainly was. Mac glanced down at his bloodstained cock and grinned once more at the evidence that he’d been the bitch’s first. He still couldn’t believe it. Standing, he turned his back on Manny and found a ruined scrap of her shirt to wipe himself off with, temporarily ignoring her as she panted for breath – which didn’t stop her from making demands already. “Okay motherfucker, ya had your fuckin’ fun. Now lemme go!!” So I can fucking slit your throat, she didn’t add. Normally that’s what Mac would do, let them go or kill them right then, even the virgins, and while he hadn’t exactly thought things out bringing her here – he definitely didn’t intend to kill one of his best distributors -being Manny’s first had changed things. Mac wanted more, much more of her. Turning ever so slightly so she could hear him as he reached for his clothes, his tone was simple. “Ain’t done with yer ass by a long shot.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two Sides of the Same Coin – Chapter 2

The weight of Mac’s words sank into Manny slowly, very slowly, and with them came the expected sense of utter horror. Once they did however she reacted instantly, jerking into as much of a sitting position as she could, ignoring the pain between her legs, arms stretched behind her, legs outstretched and feet planted on the mattress as words were barked at Mac’s back while he casually started to dress. “The FUCK YA MEAN YA AIN’T DONE WITH MY ASS YET?! YA CAN’T FUCKIN’ KEEP ME HERE CHAINED UP LIKE A GODDAMN SLAVE – TOY –“ Manny broke off in a sputter of rage at the very idea, emitting a shriek of pure outrage and suddenly bursting out in a frenzy of motion, thrashing, fighting her bonds like a woman possessed. Her hair flew everywhere as she screamed at Mac. “MOTHERFUCKER LET ME GO I’LL FUCKIN’ *KILL YOU* GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT – “ The fit continued unabated, currently met by nothing but silence by her captor. Mac, for his part, ignored her for the moment then finally paused in the act of buttoning his jeans, glancing over his shoulder to take in the glory of the spitfire’s tantrum. That was one of the things that turned him on the most about her, her fire, her fight. There was no doubt that were Manny free, she’d be beating the shit out of him right now. The thought caused the corner of Mac’s mouth to kick up just a shadow before fading as he turned, heading for his workbench and opening a drawer.

Pulling a little key out and tucking it in his pocket, Mac approached the mattress once more where the Latina was currently in the process of screaming herself hoarse and must have been on the way to wearing herself out. He didn’t hesitate nor falter in his steps as he climbed right onto the mattress, swiftly avoiding her long, thrashing legs, grabbing her by the hair to lift her head with one hand in order to deliver a straightup bitchslap with the other, so hard it knocked her entire torso aside and blood appeared at the corner of her mouth, the sound thunderous against the cavern walls. Manny was instantly silent, seeing stars, and she didn’t make any further noise besides a grunt when Mac grabbed her by the hair yet again and punched her in the face for good measure to ensure she was damn well dazed. 

Withdrawing the key from his pocket, Mac made quick work of unfastening his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down over his ass and unleashing that once-again enormous hardon before kneeling between Manny’s legs. Unlocking Manny’s shackles, quickly tossing the key over his shoulder towards the workbench, he grabbed her beneath the knees and jerked her ass out from under her, hauling her further down on the mattress beneath his muscular body, snatching up the wrists that were already rising to ward him off, one in each hand, pinning them on either side of her head. She’d gathered her wits enough by then to start fighting back, to understand, which was exactly where he wanted her. Leaning down over Manny’s prone form as she pulled against his grip, Mac’s blues stared her dead in the eye and spoke with deadly clarity, capturing her attention enough to temporarily cease the girl’s movements. “Fuckin’ understand this, cunt. Ya ARE my fuckin’ toy, to do whatever the fuck I want to, whenever the FUCK I wanna fuckin’ do it! YOU’RE MINE!!!” His voice has risen sharply, until he was screaming down into her face now. “NEVER!!!” Manny screamed back at him, but Mac was already talking over her. “And right now I want to fuck that tight little pussy again!” “NO!!!!”

But Mac, of course, had the upper hand – didn’t he always, ever since he’d dragged her outside the back of the Lazy Salamandar? Shifting his hips, he managed to line himself up with her dry hole, leaning down to balance on his elbows as he pressed forward. It was a tough battle, what with their horribly mismatched sizes and her being dry, but Mac was not to be deterred – not that he was overly rough, just persistent. His teeth gritting as the head and then another inch gained entry, loving the look on Manny’s face as her jaw dropped and a choked groan of pain escaped, her hands fisting within his grasp, back arching. Pulling back a bit Mac thrust again, harder, getting further inside her this time. He immediately repeated the action again, and again, as Manny’s eyes squinched shut and she shook her head wildly, pain radiating up from between her legs to her stomach and chest, instinctively pulling her legs up in a blind effort to find relief and unknowingly allowing Mac’s slow, steady thrusts to get even deeper inside her. “Ohhhh, FUCK YEAH that’s good bitch..” He groaned, speeding up slightly, thrusting more forcefully til her tits bounced hard each time he bottomed out inside her. “STOP!!!!” She cried, increasing her efforts to escape from dazed weakness to hard struggling. Mac fucking loved it, gripping her wrists so hard it felt like he was going to break them and pounding her poor pussy out in a sudden frenzy. “Keep fighting – KEEP FIGHTING!!! You feel this dick inside you, cunt? You feel every-fuckin-inch-fuckin’-you??” He fucking LOVED when they fought, it was the reason he’d unchained her. Letting go of Manny’s wrists, Mac slid his arms under her to grip her shoulders while allowing her to push, pull, shove, hit, scratch at him, burying his face in her neck with a loud groan before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh hard enough to draw blood, loving her scream, the way her entire body tightened up – especially her pussy around his hammering cock, sending him over the edge. “FUCK THAT’S GOOD SHIT!!!” He shouted against her neck as he slammed into her twice more before dumping a thick load of hot cum deep inside Manny’s pussy. 

Both their sweat-slicked bodies stilled, Manny’s hands fisted in Mac’s hair having been trying to pull his teeth out of her neck when she felt those same twitches deep inside her that signaled he’d come inside her body, groaning internally. She’d certainly felt fucking violated both times Mac had raped her, but in different ways – having her virginity ripped from her was different than actually being physically held down and taken, somehow. Maybe it was the blow to the fighter inside her’s pride, who knows. Either way, Mac’s actions had the intended effect. For his part, Mac was panting harshly against her neck, the tip of his tongue flat against the trickle of blood on her salty neck, fingers digging into her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. Damn, that had been just as good as when he’d busted her open the first time! The little bitch was one hell of a fuck. He had an agenda here though he couldn’t forget, he had to show the cunt that she was indeed his to do with as he pleased. Part One of that lesson had just been carried out, it was time for Part Two.

Leaning up and off of her, pulling out of her body as those fantastic blue eyes surveyed her beautiful albeit bruised face – which was turned away from him in a mix of shame and anger – Mac sneered and gripped her chin, turning those large dark eyes to face him. He wouldn’t allow her to look away, and was pleased when the nearly-black depths blazed up at him with hate. Good, she wasn’t breaking. He’d hate for that to happen, at least this soon. “Now I’m gonna make ya cum, just cause I can, to show ya how much ya really like what I do to you deep down. What a filthy fucking slut ya really are.” Mac loved the way Manny’s full lips parted and her breath visibly caught in fear at his words, eyes flaring, but he didn’t give a damn thing away. Instead he made brisk work of pulling her up by those slender wrists to re-shackle them before she could move, needing her nice and secure so he could really get down to work. 

Manny couldn’t keep herself from trembling at Mac’s words, too inexperienced to realize yet that he was playing her and afraid he just might be right, that if he could make her cum that she really DID like it, and hating the fact that he had been able to coax those sensations from her unwilling – at least, she was 99% sure it was unwilling - body. She hated him for it, but most of all hated herself. No way, he wasn’t going to do it to her again. She wouldn’t allow it! He could hold her down and fuck her but she was in control of her body, goddammit! But before she could even begin to protest he’d already moved and shackled her, not that it mattered. The Latina’s mind was made up, no matter what Mac did to her she wasn’t going to respond like she did last night. She’d be like a dead body. 

As Mac resettled himself between her legs he noticed the stubborn jut of her chin and guessed her thoughts, unable to hold back a grin. He was more than good at this, and the little previously-a-virgin obviously had no idea how her own body worked. It would drive his lesson all the more home when he made her cum screaming, make his victory all the more sweeter. He didn’t say anything though, let her find out for herself. Merely laid his muscular body atop her svelte frame, one large hand coming up to stroke her hair almost tenderly as his mouth descended to meet hers – only for her to turn her head at the last moment. That was okay though, hell he’d have been surprised really had she allowed him to kiss her. Instead Mac proceeded as if this was the plan all along, pressing gentle kisses along Manny’s jawline down to her neck, taking the time to suck here, nibble there, trying to suss out exactly what she liked while lightly skimming his hands down her sides. He bit down on a certain spot and felt her silent, sharp inhale beneath him, running the flat tip of his tongue over the spot before sucking lightly and scraping his teeth over the spot as his hands came around and up to slide over her ribcage and up over those large, lush breasts, palming one in each hand and squeezing carefully, feeling her nipples harden against his palms.Shifting his grip as his tongue traced a path from her neck up to her earlobe, Mac’s thumbs found the tips of each nipple and lightly began tracing circles over each hard nub, smiling to himself as he finally felt her sharply inhaled breath.

Manny had been holding back the lightly growing sensations as Mac gently, slowly stoked the fires of desire within her uneasy body, focusing her gaze on the cavern wall and trying to think of anything else besides what he was doing to her – reciting old prayers from the Catholic orphanage she was raised in in her head seemed to help, particularly when he found that spot on her neck. But when his fingertips began teasing her nipples she was thoroughly distracted, feeling a pulse down below in her pussy, having to bite back a gasp of pleasure, particularly when he also located her sensitive earlobe. Gritting her teeth as hard as she could, Manny refused to look when Mac left her earlobe and began kissing and licking his way down her chest – until, that is, his hot mouth closed over one rock-hard peak, tongue flicking at it, sucking strongly even as his fingertip continued to tease its twin. Then her head snapped down to look in shock at the sensation, a gasp flying out before she could stop it, unaware that she was arching her back up into his mouth – that is, until she saw his grin against her flesh as his lips drew back to scrape his teeth against her sensitive nub. Then Manny’s jaw snapped shut so hard it clicked, clenching her teeth until her jaw ached painfully – just in time for Mac to raise his head to meet her eyes with a slow, lazy smirk as he blew over her saliva-slicked nipple, watching the reaction ripple over her tensed features.

She was going to fuckin’ crack at any second, Mac thought as he moved over to her other nipple, sucking it strongly into his mouth and scraping his teeth over it, proceeding as planned anyway but with the added advantage of helping Manny along to let go of her stupid dignity and just give in. One hand was gripping the generous flesh of her left breast at the base, the one he was currently tending to with his mouth, while his right palm slid down over the outside of her thigh over the knee and around it, gently but firmly pushing it aside before moving up the inside, heading for her core. Manny had since closed her eyes tightly to block it all out,brow furrowed deeply, but the skim of Mac’s fingertips over her center had those eyes snapping open in a panic as her hips jerked in surprise. “No – “ “Shhh…” Mac lifted his head, the lids heavy, and shook his head at her even as his fingers parted her lips, one fingertip finding her clit and stroking it gently, watching her arch and gasp. He stroked her again, and again, then settled his fingertip on her nub and gently but firmly moved it in a tiny circle, those magnificent blue eyes never leaving her face as it tensed, hands fisting, jaw dropping and a broken moan finally escaping her lush lips. “O—o-ohhh…” Reaching down, Mac ran his fingers through the moisture that had gathered at her slit and used it to rub larger, harder circles on her clit as he eased his body down hers, eyes still locked on her face. “That feel good, huh?” He grinned, withdrawing his fingers as he shifted to settle himself between her legs, placing one over each of his broad shoulders. “Ya gonna like this even better.”

Licking his lips, Mac looked up at Manny, wanting to see her reaction as he leaned in and slowly drew his tongue up her slit and ended on her clit, touching the quivering nub just barely, seeing her jump and groan loudly. His tongue snaked out further, the very very tip touching itself to the little mass of nerves and flicking slowly at first, then faster, noting the sweat that had broken out over Manny’s entire caramel-colored body. She was panting audibly, having completely lost – or forgotten – her resolve to not respond, far too swept up in the erotically pleasurable sensations Mac was wreaking upon her body. It was impossible to concentrate on anything else, particularly when his lips closed around her clit and he began sucking forcefully, drawing an unashamededly loud cry from the young girl’s lips. “Ohhhh, FUCK!!!” Her hips began moving against him, groaning loudly in appreciation when he slipped first one finger inside her tight, tender pussy, then added another, finding that sweet spot just inside and stroking it ceaselessly. “Oh God – Oh my God – Mmmmph!!! – What the fuck are you doing to me?? FUCK!!!” She was absolutely writhing beneath him now, her walls quivering around his fingers, drenching them, clearly on the brink. Mac lifted his head, hooded gaze finding hers. “Ya like what I’m doin’ to ya?” “Fuuuuck, YES!!!” “Want me to keep goin’?” “GOD yes, don’t stop!!!” She sounded desperate. Mac paused to suck hard at her clit, loudly, lewdly, eliciting a shriek of appreciation from Manny’s lips but he once more stopped when she was teetering right on the brink. “You wanna fuckin’ cum all over my fingers?” “Mmm, yes, PLEASE!” He paused for the briefest of seconds, stroking inside her even harder. “Toldja you liked it, ya fuckin’ WHORE.” And with that he dove back into her pussy, pushing Manny over the edge into orgasm immediately after speaking, so her body was reacting, cumming, even after having heard that devastating insult - she was screaming out her climax, pussy clenching and soaking Mac’s fingers as his words rang in her ears and crushed her spirit. To add to the shame she now felt, that mind-blowing orgasm had been built up in her so much, it seemed to go on forever. Mac removed his fingers so he could drink down every sweet drop of his ravishing captive’s cum, lapping it up greedily until she collapsed, utterly spent, and then he cleaned up her pussy with his tongue just to further rub it in, keeping his eyes locked on her face. 

Manny was trembling all over, staring up at the cavern wall, half in awe of what had just happened to her and half too ashamed and embarrassed to look at Mac after what had just happened. She’d begged him for it, had indeed acted like a whore, never mind that he’d basically driven her to do it – she hadn’t figured shit like that out yet. Sitting up onto his knees, Mac took the fingers he’d used to fuck her and sucked them clean, lewdly being loud about it just to goad the girl. God he was an ass. He was rock-hard too, but he wasn’t going to fuck her again despite his bragging about her being his to use as he pleased – that wasn’t part of the lesson right now. He’d go out and find some bar whore – no. The thought disgusted him. For the first time in ages, Mac was going to have to take care of himself, all the while thinking of the naked bitch shackled to the wall in his own private space just his for the taking. It was galling, but would have to be done. This had been about what he had said to her earlier – making her feel like she liked it deep down, making her feel like a fucking whore. It was all part of the sadistic mind games he loved oh so much. 

He could have rubbed it in her face even more at that point, she was regaining her breath slowly and would hear him, but he’d made his point when she’d hit her climax. No need for overkill. Besides it’d speak more volumes if he did exactly what he did – turned his back on her, quickly dressed, and strode out of the cavern without a word – clearly done with his toy for the moment. It was confirmed by the faint slamming of the truck’s door, followed by the engine starting, being put into gear, and gradually fading into the distance, leaving Manny alone and naked in Mac’s lair wondering if and when he’d be back for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I don't have to keep repeating it, same as the three previous chapters, and almost all of the following:
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE & RAPE

It had been three days. Three days since Mac had kidnapped Manny, dragged her unconscious body to his cave and shackled her to the wall, naked, ontop of a filthy mattress to be used as nothing but a pawn for his pleasure. Three days since he had alternately cruelly ripped her virginity from her yet also introduced her to passion beyond anything she could have imagined. It had also been three days since she’d eaten or even had a drink of water, nights in the canyons got cold as hell and she’d curl up in a ball as best she could, shivering, trying desperately to sleep to pass the time. That was mostly what Manny did while she was forced to wait for Mac to return, sleep and think and stew. She’d thankfully overcome the feeling that she really was a whore and he’d forced that pleasure on her, and she was only human – although, veeeeeery deep down, a small part of her remembered the experience with a shiver of longing that was instantly, sternly beat back down every time it snuck into her consciousness. She was flaming, fuming livid at Mac for having left her this long, cause goddammit dogs were treated better than this, and on the afternoon of the third day when she heard his truck roar up to the entrance, the door slamming, the Latina’s hot temper was fit to be tied while she impatiently waited for her boss - former boss – to make his way down the cavern hallway so she could give him an earful.

It had been damn hard for Mac to stay away, thinking of his luscious Latina tied up waiting for his pleasure at his own personal lair, but he had to make his point and had business to attend to outside the cavern anyway. When he was finally able to return, mostly because he needed to work, to make more product, he found his heart skipping beats beneath his coveralls as his boots crunched down the path, the lantern held high til he entered the main room and its glow casting over Manny’s naked form, still shackled to the wall, exactly as he’d envisioned her. Mac was instantly hard upon seeing the beauty ready for the taking once more, but he couldn’t give in to his baser desires – she had to learn her place, which was made abundantly more clear when her enraged voice rang out demanding to know exactly what the fuck he’d been thinking, leaving her here like this. 

Mac didn’t even look her way as Manny railed at him, heading for his workbench and setting the plastic bag of food and water for her down upon it – she could have it once she’d calmed down, and he needed to show her comfort wasn’t his utmost concern. Damn but he wanted to fuck the shit out of her again. Even though his back was turned as she shrieked like a banshee, he noted the underlying weakness and realized she needed the food now. Damn. He could continue to starve her if he’d really wanted to, but torturing her in that way wasn’t his intent. Sighing a long-suffering sigh, clearly annoyed by her railing, Mac tossed the gas mask he’d just picked up back down on the desk and picked the food bag back up, turning towards his lovely toy. Hungry blue eyes raked over her deliciously naked form as he plopped one knee on the mattress, using the back of his hand to cuff her across the mouth. “Shut the fuck up, I brought you some food. But if you’d rather scream your damn head off, I can put my cock in your damn mouth instead.” He was already opening the bag though, noting how Manny instantly shut her trap with extreme interest at the idea of something to eat and the desire to avoid having to suck him off instead. 

Pulling a few pre-packaged gas station sandwiches from the bag, several bottles of water, and a bag of chips Mac let the bounty pile around her on the mattress before reaching over to adjust her chains to the longest length, just long enough to reach the items if she strained hard and he put them by her head, before looking at her – noticing how pretty she looked all lit up at the idea of something to eat before brushing the thought uncomfortably from his mind. He just needed to fuck her, was all. That would come soon enough. “Eat it fuckin’ SLOW, or you’ll puke. And I ain’t cleanin that shit up or getting’ you any more.” And with that he stepped off the mattress, heading back to the workbench even as the sound of wrappers was instantly audible, pulling the gas mask over his head and taking his seat to get some damn work done.

Manny took Mac’s warning about eating slow very seriously, despite her strongest urges to fucking gobble and gulp everything down. She ate it all, besides it gave her something to do while he worked. Now that she had more leeway with her hands she sat up more, leaning her bare back against the cold wall, watching Mac’s back with interest as he worked. It was not only something to do, but she had a sharp mind and was always interested in how things worked, so actually seeing the meth she distributed actually get made was rather interesting to her – besides, it was something to fuckin’ do, anyway. The process was quickly picked up on upon a few moments of watching, piecing together the common knowledge of the process with the little parts that got skipped. After awhile she stopped watching Mac work and started watching Mac himself, how focused he was, his broad back, the way he’d occasionally pause to pull that tin out of his coveralls to swipe some on his gums before snapping it closed and replacing it in a clearly habitual motion. He was doing it more frequently today though, getting higher than usual, and she idly wondered what the cause was – and, when Mac suddenly spun around in his chair to face her, what it meant for her…

Mac had worked tirelessly for over two hours. When he not only felt he'd gotten enough work done to be at a good stopping point for a nice long break - he took his business very, VERY seriously - but he couldn't stand it anymore knowing his bitch was there behind him, just there for the taking. It'd been driving him crazy not to fuck her first, the methhead didn't realize just how much more frequently than normal he'd been swiping from his tin but the drug was coursing through his veins at a rate that couldn't be ignored - nor could his ever-present erection anymore. Pushing off his chair and springing forward toward her mattress, seeing her eyes go wide at his sudden movements, Mac ripped open the front of his coveralls to reveal a white wifebeater underneath, not that he stopped there. The muscles in his shoulders flexed as he yanked the coveralls off them and down his torso, over his hips taking his boxers with them even as he fell to one knee on the mattress. Advancing on Manny, her ankles were grabbed and yanked apart as he scooted between them and up her body, falling forward to brace his upper torso on one hand beside her frame even as the other fisted his enormous shaft, lining it up to her entrance and unceremoniously shoving himself inside her body, thrusting hard right away. The gas mask, he kept on.

Manny’s thoughts had been wandering when Mac suddenly spun around and off his chair, advancing on her so fast even as he disrobed just barely enough to carry out his obvious intent, she barely had time to react before he was on her, between her legs. “Mac, no- “Hands instinctively raised to ward him off but even with the extra length he’d given on her chains she could barely reach his shoulders, not that it mattered because he was already pushing inside her. Manny cried out at the invasion, groaning as Mac started fucking her with purpose right off the bat, glancing wildly up at his face to see those heated yet cold blues staring at her through the holes in the gas mask even as he gathered up her chained wrists and pinned them down, picking up the pace to fuck her even harder, his balls slapping her ass with an echo. “Stop it, Mac! “ She gasped, grunting loudly as the man rutting between her thighs picked up the pace yet again.   
He’d done nothing but violate her during sex – well, rape – thus far, but this…something felt even more wrong about this. It was too quick, too…there was an element of impersonality to it that scared Manny. Maybe it was the mask, maybe it was his silence and lack of taunts and sneers, but she hated this worse than she’d hated the others. Strange, because as Mac’s hips slammed against her, Manny became strangely wet. Not that she was actually getting off per say, but either her body was adapting to the fuckings and was trying to protect her or she was actually starting to equate sex with pleasure, since he’d made her cum during or after both times. Either way, she felt the change and flushed, glancing up at him expecting to see a smirk or sneer, but there was no change in Mac’s face that she could see behind the mask beyond that flat, cold determination. That was somehow even worse.

He did start jackhammering her however, causing the Latina to cry out sharply, arching her back. “Mac STOP!!!” He was really hurting her. That she was using his name for the first time didn’t catch Manny’s attention at the moment, though it did occur to Mac. His breath caught hearing it cross those cocksucking lips, a muffled grunt escaping as he fucked her as hard as he possibly could, actually trying to hurt her, knowing he was and totally getting off on it. Her wetness wasn’t the biggest surprise to him, but a pleasant one for sure that just added to his enjoyment. Seeing Manny pinned down, crying out for him to stop – by name, no less! – the feel of her impossibly tight, wet cunt after being denied for three days…he positively rammed into her three more sharp times before holding himself as deep inside her cunt as he could possibly get, shoved right up against her cervix, and shot rope after rope of what felt like a bucketload of cum inside that perfect little pussy with a little grunt.

As soon as his cock had stopped twitching inside her walls, Mac withdrew, gaining his feet and fixing his clothes before turning back to his workbench. He was still breathing hard - it had been short, harsh, but to him yet another incredible fuck. It was like he couldn't get enough of the damn girl. Hell, he'd literally JUST nutted inside her and her very nearness was making his dick start stiffening again. He wanted to go back and play with her incredible body for awhile, see her writhe with passion, taste her juices as she came undone all over him. 

It was a real fucking problem. Mac had never been this preoccupied with any of his playthings before, they'd always just been there to use when he felt horny. But with Manny it was like an obsession, he couldn't get enough of her. Hence the cold, brutal use of her body just now, he was trying desperately to take the edge off so he could get back to fucking work and it hadn't worked. He needed to get control over his damn cock, this was ridiculous. Slamming himself back down on his seat Mac stormily tried to resume cooking his special product, wholly ignoring the girl like what he'd just done to her hadn't happened, didn't matter, same as he'd have done any of the others. It wasn't successful, however. That short little romp had only served to further whet the raging appetite he'd had for her over the last three days without her. Maybe if Mac had other ways of dealing with women besides using them as masturbatory tools he could have at least begun to comprehend what was going on inside his head, much less dealt with the situation at least marginally more effectively than he had been, but that was all Mac knew. To say he was unbalanced would be an understatement, as anyone who’d even heard of him could attest.

Manny was still unable to believe what had just happened, what fresh new hell Mac had just visited upon her, by the time he was already sitting back down to brood. Rage welled up in her tiny form at this newest insult, and she wasn't taking this shit anymore. "I'M YOUR BEST FUCKIN' DISTRIBUTOR!!!" She screamed the reminder at his back, jerking the chains in frustration as she lunged as far forward as they'd allow. "I MADE YOUR ASS A *LOT* OF FUCKIN' MONEY, MAC! MORE THAN SOME OF THE OTHERS *COMBINED*!!!" She didn't understand fully the power lust could have over a man, more than money. That Mac might be fully fucking aware of what she had just said - and he was - and not care. Not to mention at that moment the girl needed to revalidate her existence beyond a mere fucktoy, particularly after not only what he had been doing to her but what he had just done to her. “I’M A GODDAMN *PERSON*, YOU MOTHERFUCKIN’ WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT! HOW FUCKIN’ *DARE* YOU DO THIS SHIT TO ME!!!” Manny’s positively enraged screams rang out to bounce off the cavern walls, ringing in Mac’s ears painfully for more reason than mere volume. 

“I KNOW!!!” He suddenly burst out back at her, clearing half his workdesk off with a violent sweep of one toned arm as he swung around to face the livid girl chained to the wall behind him. His confession shocked them both, Manny into silence, Mac into action. Jumping to his feet, the key to the shackles was scooped up from the floor where it’d landed next to the desk the other day when he’d tossed it over his shoulder as he stormed over to her, ripping off the gas mask to reveal a handsomely rugged face nearly purple with his own fury – born out of what, neither of them knew. Manny tensed, expecting an attack as Mac leaned over her to swiftly unlock her bonds, grabbing her by the back of the neck and dragging her to her feet, flinging her towards the end of the cave with a hard shove before following behind her. Only by catching herself with her hands did the girl manage to not land facefirst into the hard stone wall, gathering her wits quickly and spinning to face her adversary as he followed close behind her. 

In self-defense she swung, landing one of her famous right hooks to Mac’s chiseled jaw but instead of felling him like most of her opponents – though slight of stature the Latina was blessed with the strength of a spider monkey, it was how she’d survived this long - he merely stumbled slightly, head forced to the side, before coming after her again. A follow-up jab was dodged, just barely preceding Mac’s own fist flying towards her eye. Knuckles crashed into her flesh, red exploding into her vision as she was pushed stumbling back against the cold cavern wall. Manny was dazed for sure but not beaten, taking the hit and serving up one of her own towards Mac’s midsection again. She felt the connect, heard his grunt, but neither were nearly hard enough as they should have been – he’d gotten her too good with that last blow. 

Suddenly she felt large hands closing around her throat, eyes shooting wide open as Mac backed her up against the wall, squeezing the slender column of her throat so no air could get in with a crazed glaze over those gorgeous blues. Her own dark eyes locked on his in shock as her air supply was cut off, instinctively grasping his wrists, frantically tugging, scratching, pulling while Mac choked her even harder, his teeth bared in a fierce grimace. Manny’s mouth fell open, no sound even able to escape as her nails raked and dug desperately into Mac’s hands, drawing blood, her face already turning purple. It was when Mac saw the glaze forming over those gorgeously deep brown, almost-black eyes that always drew him in til he felt he could drown in them, that he came back to himself and realized he was killing her, which was far from the plan. Slowly releasing his grip so air could get through, hearing Manny gasp and gulp it in as color restored to her beautiful face, he tried in utter horror to come to terms with what he’d almost done to her. She was weak, shaking beneath his body that he’d pressed against hers, and the guilt that overcame him – certainly not an emotion Mac was at all familiar with – instinctively made him want to choke her again, hurting others being the only way he knew how to deal with painful emotions. But the memory of having almost just killed her seconds ago was fresh enough Mac managed to suppress that urge, instead, desperate to express the emotions he couldn’t handle ever since she’d screamed at him what he’d done to her, Mac surprised the ever-living shit out of them both and leaned in, tilting her face up so he could capture those plump lips of hers in a hard kiss.

Pressing his body into hers as his lips slanted over hers again, Mac was equally shocked to realize Manny wasn’t fighting him. Not yet, anyway – Manny was too shocked by not only the sudden switch from trying to strangle her to kissing her to react at first. It wasn’t until Mac’s lips opened, nudging hers open along with them to allow his tongue entry into her mouth that she regained her senses, particularly when his hands skimmed down her bare sides to her hips, curving his fingers over one bare thigh to open and lift it over his hip so he could grind his hard coverall-covered cock against her naked core that the girl reacted, tearing her mouth away from his and instantly delivering a hard slap to one carved-out cheekbone. “Ain’t your fuckin’ plaything, goddammit!! The FUCK I JUST TELL YOU, ASSHOLE?!”

Disappointment mixed with anger washed over Mac in a crushing wave, unused to such outcomes – basically, not getting his way – and he growled low in his throat first at being denied and then at the realization he’d just been fucking rejected – HIM. “FUCK!!” Jerking back from Manny, he grabbed her wrist in a punishingly painful grip and proceeded to drag her back towards the mattress, ignoring the way she dug her heels in and fought, assuming he was going to rape her again. “No! The fuck I just SAY, motherfucker – “ She stopped cold when he didn’t throw her down, however, merely walking her onto the mattress, over to the shackles, and with careless quickness only bothered recuffing one hand before turning and stalking off, right out of the cavern to leave her once again. Manny’s screams of frustration followed Mac out of the cave, but he didn’t care right then. He had to get the fuck away from the bitch, clear his head, contemplate his next move. Because he had no fucking clue what to do with her, no way was he letting her go now but for the first time he just might agree with her – she was a person, not a damn plaything…what the FUCK was wrong with him? Mac stopped up short, holding the open door to his truck at the realization that he was seeing her as more than somewhere to nut in. That’s all women were good for, all of ‘em. Swearing, Mac swung up into his truck and sped off, kicking up dust in his wake.

This time he stayed away for a whole week. In that time he fucked several bar whores, but none of them even came close to comparing to his little bitch in the cave and they just ended up disgusting him, inevitably ending in him snapping their necks and having to dump the bodies – normally he took them out and buried them behind the cave, but he wasn’t going anywhere near that fucking place right now. It wasn’t even so much Manny’s welfare that made him return but the fact that he was way behind on work, although the knowledge that she must be literally starving to death made him feel twinges of that uncomfortable guilt feeling again, that always invariably turned to anger at the subject of his remorse, since Mac, as at the very least a sociopath wasn’t emotionally healthy enough to actually process the feeling of shame. 

Nevertheless, when his truck finally did rumble back up to the entrance to the cavern it was with a passenger seat laden with a bag full of her favorite Mexican food from this shitty little stand that she swore made it just like home. Manny took pleasure in so little, everyone noticed when she had a vice or particular taste for anything, so her taste for the food was well-known, not anything Mac had gone out of his way to notice or care about – hell, he’d actually had to check with Walter to be sure. Climbing out of the truck he felt a sense of dread as he entered the cave, then wondered what the fuck was wrong with him – he hadn’t done a goddamn thing wrong. She was his to do with as he wanted, after all. A week away from her, back in their world where his desires ruled all had mostly re-warped Mac’s head, although the bag of her favorite food and that twinge of guilt’s existence proved telling. 

Squaring his shoulders as he ambled leisurely down the tunnel, lantern in one hand bag in the other, when he finally reached his lair his eyes immediately searched for her form on the mattress in the shadows. That’s right, the lanterns would have died out days ago, leaving her in the dark. He spotted her easily, her little body huddled up with her back to the cave’s entrance. He could tell by the rise and fall of her ribcage she was at least still breathing, and therefore okay. Seeing the long, smooth lines of her back and the lush curve of her ass instantly turned Mac on but he didn’t pounce right away, instead stopping first to light the rest of the lanterns. Once done, he stepped up to the mattress, dropping the bag of food beside her head onto the floor with a plastic crash, gaining the satisfaction of seeing her body jerk slightly as she woke, head lifting, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the sudden brightness after a week in total blackness, neck swiveling around to peer up at him. 

If he thought she’d be happy to see him he was sorely mistaken, Manny was fucking PISSED. Rolling onto her back, the arm that wasn’t cuffed immediately reached for the bag of food, pausing when Mac shifted his foot to kick it just ever so slightly away from her reach. She stopped to scowl up at him before her hand snaked out to snatch it up off the floor, sitting up and dropping it in her lap to dig right the fuck in. Hunger had abated a few days back, leaving only a hollow hole in her stomach, but now smelling her favorite food the girl could have eaten her own damn arm off. Not a damn word was said to Mac as she pulled first a bottled water out and chugged greedily, for besides a half-full bottle near her bed that had been there already before he left, she hadn’t had any of that either. Too fast, she started coughing and nearly puked, placing the back of her hand against her mouth til her stomach stopped heaving before setting the bottle down and reaching in for some food, remembering what Mac had told her the last time he’d left her about eating slowly so she didn’t puke. Though the enchiladas were her favorite, he’d brought her burritos and they were the best fucking thing she’d ever tasted in her whole goddamn life.

So involved with the food was she, not to mention fucking livid with Mac to not give a shit what the fuck he was doing, she didn’t notice that after a few moments of watching her he was slowly stripping out of his clothes. She was eating carefully, though quickly – as quickly as she could holding it with one hand anyway, the other still shackled to the wall after all - and had managed to get one burrito down by the time he joined her on the mattress, naked. Manny still didn’t pay him a damn bit of attention, it wasn’t until his fingertips were felt brushing over one of her nipples that she gulped, jumping slightly, turning her chewing face incredulously to face him. Swallowing, that gravelly voice was low and flat even as Mac’s fingers teased her nipple into a hard point and closed over it to pinch it lightly. “Don’t even fuckin’ THINK about it, you lowlife motherfuckin’ piece of shit – “ Mac cut her off suddenly, dashing the bag of food off her lap onto the floor, knocking what was left of her second burrito out of her hand, as he suddenly swung his naked body over hers, wedging one knee between her legs to pry them apart and settle between them. Manny screamed in fury, her free hand punching wildly at Mac’s head and chest as he, ignoring the blows, wasted no time moving down to her torso to settle his shoulders between her legs, spreading her thighs with his hands and diving face-first into her pussy, literally attacking her clit with his tongue, sucking hard right away with loud, lewd, wet porno-worthy noises. 

Manny bucked at the sudden assault on her senses and screamed, both from frustration and the sudden onslaught of pleasure. It took Mac no time at all of slurping away at her sensitive little nub to have her soakng wet, plunging two thick fingers knuckle-deep inside her pussy and finger-fucking her hard. This could possibly be called his apology for leaving her for so long, although as she writhed and quaked in ecstasy Manny still struggled against Mac, wanting no part of him anymore. “NO, motherfucker – FUCK! Mmmm!!! – Get – the – FUCK OFF ME!!!” Loud cries broke up her protests, free hand fisting in his hair, alternately trying to pull his head back from between her legs to stop him and damn near pulling the hair out by the roots when the pleasure became too much. Mac ignored her and kept up his assault, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked on that little clit as hard as he possibly could, fingering her furiously, determined to drive her right the fuck over the edge – and that’s exactly what he did. 

Manny came, hard as fuck, positively gushing over Mac’s hand as her entire body shook so hard it came right up off the mattress. Mac took her through the hardest spasms of her climax before abandoning his task to climb up her body, aligning himself with her still-spasming pussy and slamming himself inside, her scream music to his goddamn ears. Pumping away furiously, he held himself above her on his hands and stared directly down into her passion-misted, fury-filled eyes, ignoring her free hand that slapped, punched, scratched at his chest and shoulders as he fucked her nice and good, seeing her jaw drop when he picked up the pace. “I fuckin’ toldja girl, you’re MINE. Don’t ever fuckin’ forget that!!!” He slammed himself home, their groins crashing together painfully, dominating the fuck out the younger girl beneath him to drive his point home. It was an ownership thing, but not quite on the same level as when he was claiming her as his toy. He didn’t understand it, but he needed to fucking do it. Humping away at Manny even through his orgasm, Mac’s teeth were clenched as he leaned down, blue eyes boring into hers. “You got that, bitch? MINE!” And with that he pulled out of her and rolled away, leaving her a panting, shaking mess as he stepped back into his clothes. He had work to do. 

Once settled at his workbench, concentrating for once on the task at hand instead of the naked Latina behind him, Mac had thinking about business for awhile while he worked, and how Manny had indeed done far more business than his other sellers by far. Pausing, he pulled the gas mask off to rest atop his forehead so she could hear him but didn’t bother turning around. “How the fuck you move that much product anyway? Shake your fuckin tits at them?” He knew better than that,he was just being his usual asshole self. 

Manny had had sufficient time to recover from his latest attack, even regain interest in her food again. Sitting cross-legged on the mattress, quietly chewing the now-cold burritos, she glanced up darkly as Mac had the balls to speak to her like nothing had happened between them, considering not answering the fucker. But she was lonely and bored as fuck being locked up in the cave – funny, for a self-imposed loner - and so after a few moments decided to answer him. It was better than staring at the walls, waiting to get raped again. “Know the samples of the REAL good shit we give free? I give two and they agree to buy twice as much shit at a time, every time. Renege and breach of contract’s taken out from their ass.” It was stated simply. Manny may have been a small girl but she was damn well known not to be fucked with. 

Mac paused, considering this plan she’d been carrying out. It was risky as fuck, but obviously she’d been making it work. He was impressed, the little woman wasn’t only one hot piece of ass, she had an interesting brain in her head. Who knew. Still, she’d taken a risk with his product and as her boss – or former boss, anyway…he still had to figure that shit out – he felt it his duty to reprimand her. “Fuckin’ stupid, takin’ a risk with MY shit, bitch.” “Ain’t that stupid, I’m your fuckin’ Employee of the Year, EVERY year,” she shot back. Well, she had him there. God, that take-no-shit attitude of hers turned him on. Mac ignored her comeback however, business still on the brain. “Think it’d work if the others did it?” She snorted. “Fuck no, not all of ‘em. If it would they’da thought of it themselves, first off. Second, you know half those fuckers ain’t got the balls to enforce if breach of contract became a problem.” Manny spoke derisively yet knowledgeably, and Mac nodded. He’d thought the exact same thing, but she’d so impressed him he wanted to get her opinion. 

Reaching up, he was about to pull the gas mask back into place, ending the conversation, when she interrupted him with a no-bullshit question. “When do I go back to work, Mac.” Basically, when was he going to let her go? He smirked slightly, answering before pulling the mask back down to effectively end the conversation, his response both meant to fuck with her and because he honestly didn’t know himself what the answer was. He’d intended to keep her as a toy, but things had changed between them and he was seeing her as more, whether he admitted it to himself or not. “Who said you are?”


	4. Chapter 4

Setting his glass down on the bar, Mac went back to picking at his cuticles pensively – or as pensively as a psychopath could get, not bothering to look up as Walter instantly refilled it. Letting out a sigh, the next of what had been many whiskeys was slammed back before reaching into his pocket, pulling out his little tin. 

It had been almost a week since Manny had asked him when he was going to let her go back to work, and Mac was struggling with what to do. He sure as shit didn’t want to let her go, for having her there at his convenience at the cave was so damn easy. When he wanted another taste of her – and he would, and he’d get it whether she liked it or not, he was that damn hooked on the girl – it wouldn’t be as easy. She’d probably even skip town. But it wasn’t fair to her to keep her locked up like this. Over the past week he’d actually spent more time talking to her, not just fucking her – though there’d been plenty of that as well – and having gotten to know the Latina some, had come to like and respect her. Even if he couldn’t admit it to himself just yet, all he was consciously aware of was that the current situation wasn’t working. Besides business was suffering in her absence, she really hadn’t been bullshitting about how much money she made him. That was the reason, he told himself – he needed her to keep pushing. But having her at his disposal was such a perfect scenario for him, he was obviously loathe to give that up – particularly given how used Mac was to getting his way in the ways of pussy, always had.

He was ignoring all the other patrons around him, despite knowing most of them and all of them knowing him, or at least OF him. Everyone in town knew when Mac was in a mood and when to leave him alone. Except, that is, for the duo who came in the door just then, an older, graying, fatter old man everyone called Trader Joe for God-knows-what-reason and a shorter, skinnier, much younger barely-man everyone called Scotty due to his fresh babyface and freckles giving him the appearance of an eager little boy. The two were Mesa regulars, frequent drinking buddies of Mac’s, and they spotted him at the bar immediately and headed over with a raucous cheer, already half-wasted and missing Walter’s warning head shake. 

“Mac ol’ boy, where the FUCK you been?!” Trader Joe boomed, hefting his girth onto the barstool beside Mac with a hearty slap to his back while Scotty cheered a greeting, slipping onto the stool on Mac’s other side. Normally, they’d get a murderous look from the methhead psycho, but Mac had spent so little time socializing lately he decided it was exactly what was needed at the moment. 

“Been caught up..doin’ somethin’…” He muttered into his lowball, before swallowing the contents in a single gulp and motioning Walter for another, even as the old barkeep was bringing his friends beers. “Yeah? Must be some damn good pussy!” Joe busted out, sniggering at his own joke – totally unaware how accurate it was, not only since Mac was never up for a relationship longer than it took to climb into a backseat in the parking lot, but because Manny had been a frequent topic of drunken moaning about pussy they’d do anything to get. Mac stiffened instinctively, one fist clenching, about to take a swing at Trader Joe before remembering himself and getting a grip. Signaling Walter, he pounded back more whiskey, neither of the men on either side of him catching his reaction, too busy laughing like the fucking dumbasses they were. “Business must be good though, the amount of fuckin’ hours you been puttin’ in these past few weeks? We never see your ass anymore.” Scotty ventured, trying to turn Mac’s sour mood. Shots of tequila arrived and the subject got changed as the men pounded down several each, Mac swiping from his tin frequently, til all three were nice and wasted.

“Speakin’ of never see anymore, what happened to the little spic? She run off on ya?” Joe abruptly returned to the original topic out of nowhere, as drunks tend to do. When he called her a spic he didn’t mean it as the racial slur Mac did when saying it to Manny’s face, it was simply a common term for Hispanic or Latino around those desolate, ignorant parts. Mac’s face was like stone as he paused, staring at his empty glass, then gave a slight shrug as if he had no clue nor care what had happened to Manny. “Maaaaaan, too bad. Always look for her hot ass e’ery time I come into town, starting down with the front of my pants. Never find ‘er there though, more’s the pity.” Trader Joe shook his head mournfully before breaking out into a smirk and giggles, playing their usual game. Scotty, who had been near nodding off, suddenly awoke and piped up. “She sucked my dick once!” 

Both Mac and Joe’s heads whipped around to gape at Scotty in shock, Mac’s expression instantly turning absolutely murderous. Joe got over his surprise in a matter of moments however, snorting and rolling his eyes. “She did fuckin’ not Scotty, everyone knows that cold-ass fish don’t touch no one, ‘specially not your kiddie ass.” Mac was still staring Scotty down as if he could eviscerate him with a mere look, having not moved a muscle, but also watching the boy carefully as if gauging to see if he could be telling the truth. He wasn’t, Scotty was not only totally bombed and speaking utter bullshit, but due to his size and babyfaced looks got made fun of and dismissed a lot, giving him a complex causing him the need to impress others, to fit in.

“She did! First week she was here, needed fifty bucks to help cover her first month’s rent and ain’t started working for ol’Mac here yet – “ Scotty’s lie, which wasn’t obviously so due to his naturally boyishly earnest expression and the fact that despite his inferiority complex wasn’t given to making outrageous claims anywhere near THIS scale, had Mac fully believing him, which also meant he had Mac on his feet ready to kill. Even as Joe blurted out,”Was she any good?” Mac was on his feet, grabbing Scotty by the collar and slamming him facefirst into the top of the bar. “YOU’RE FUCKIN’ LYIN’!!”

Now Scotty was scared, and damn rightfully so. What did he do? Admit the truth and risk pissing Mac off even more, or stick to it since it wouldn’t matter anyway – none of them were or ever would fuck her? He chose the obvious.”She DID! Swear to god, out back the goddamn bar!!! On her knees like a dirty little – “ He was cut off with a loud grunt as Mac lifted him back up and threw a right hook so hard, it literally spun the smaller man around and sent him stumbling into the jukebox against the wall a few feet away.Mac was right behind him however, grabbing Scotty by the front of his shirt to deliver blow after blow to his face until it was a bloody mess. The several warning slams of Walter’s baseball bat on the bar, along with his hollering for Mac to knock it off or take it outside, weren’t even heard through the man’s black rage. It was Trader Joe who finally stopped him, grabbing his pulled-back arm and turning him to face him. “MAC!!! Fuck’s the matter with you, boy? Lookit what you done to Scotty over some little cold-ass fish bitch!!!” His face was a mask of confusion, staring Mac in the eyes, watching as Mac regained his senses and had to cover lest he completely give himself – and Manny – away. 

Letting go of Scotty’s shirt slowly, breathing hard, he ran his bloody-knuckled hands back through his hair, trying to come up with a cover explanation and failing, instead merely turning and stalking out of the bar. As he did, rage welled back up in him – this time, at Manny. She’d played so innocent at everything, and here she’d been sucking dick for cash right off the bat. He had to mentally review the proof he’d had of her virginity for a second to remember she couldn’t have possibly lied about that either, then as he climbed into his truck and peeled out of the lot, wondered what the fuck she’d been holding on to it for when pussy was worth so much more money anyway. He sure intended to find out, however. 

Mac had been so preoccupied he hadn’t noticed Trader Joe following him out into the parking lot, standing there watching Mac drive off – in the direction of his cave, not his house. The older, fat man’s eyes narrowed as he eyed Mac’s taillights getting smaller and smaller, a knowing twinkle suddenly appearing in his dull, faded brown eyes.

Mac tore off to the cave, literally running down the cavern hallway and into the main room, grabbing Manny’s arm to wake her up with a painful squeeze and screaming in her face. “RAN AROUND SUCKIN’ DICK FOR CASH?! THEN, ACT SO FUCKIN’ OUTRAGED WHEN I GET *ME* A PIECE???” He shook her, hard, moreso outraged at the idea that she’d been out debasing herself than her alleged hypocrisy – which, to be fair, would be pretty fucking galling if it were true. IF it were true. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, forehead creased in confusion at Mac’s screams of fury. “Fuck you talkin’ about?!?!” He kept right on screaming. “SCOTTY SAID YOU SUCKED HIM OFF FOR RENT YOUR FIRST WEEK IN TOWN, BITCH!!!” “WELL SCOTTY’S A MOTHERFUCKING *LIAR*!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WERE MY FIRST EVERYTHING, YOU FUCKIN’ SACK OF SHIT!!” She was livid he doubted her, and Mac had gotten to know Manny well enough for her words to not only make sense, but had he looked closely at her expression, would have seen nothing but genuine confusion and righteous indignation. He didn’t, however, too caught up in his blinding rage. “YOU WANNA BE A WHORE? HUH? I’LL FUCKIN’ SHOW YA WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE A WHORE!” Grabbing her hip with the other hand, Mac deftly flipped Manny onto her stomach even as he kneeled onto the mattress behind her, the hand that had been pressing bruises into her arm going to jerkily unfasten his pants. “NO – STAY THERE, BITCH!!! HEAD DOWN, ASS UP, LIKE A REAL WHORE!!!!” he screamed when she tried to struggle to her hands and knees and, having freed his cock from the confines of his boxers, shoved her head down into the mattress as he saddled up to her ass.

 

"Oh, FUCK!!!" Manny groaned, panting as Mac smoothly sank balls-deep into her from behind, stretching her tight walls in what felt like a whole new way. Wincing deeply as he pumped her in hard, measured strokes, one large hand grasping her hips to keep her close as her ass bounced off his groin with each plunge, the other twined in her long, thick hair holding it like a goddamn handle, keeping her cheek down against the mattress but head arched up and back. The chains rattled as she shifted on her elbows and knees trying to brace herself better as Mac began slamming into her now, not picking up the pace, just enjoying the feel of ramming himself inside the girl’s tight little body, battering against her cervix each time with his massive cock. Idly, he wondered how the bitch managed to stay so tight despite the countless times he’d fucked her by now. "UNGH!! STOP - too hard - " she gasped, trying instinctively but obviously no avail to wiggle out of and away from his grasp. "Shut up bitch you love it," he informed her, punctuating his statement with three hard slams right in a row, loving the way she screamed, seeing the mattress bunch up beneath her fingernails. 

Releasing her hair, Mac wrapped one thick, muscular arm around Manny’s waist to anchor her in place while the other snaked between her legs, finding her clit and circling it rapidly as he resumed fucking her. "That better, bitch? Hmm? My dirty spic whore like it when I rub her little clit while I fuck her tight pussy?" “NO! Mac, STOP IT!!” She tried frantically to squirm away from his fingers, but Mac was way too strong for her. He shifted his finger to zero in directly on Manny's button, taunting her over the reluctant moans sounding out from between her clenched teeth as she tried to bite them back. Jaw dropped as his finger found its target, flicking the tiny nub mercilessly, loud cries pouring from her mouth now unabated. “That’s it, come on…cum all over my cock you filthy fuckin’ slut…” he goaded, pistoning in and out of her at a breakneck pace. Manny’s hands were alternately grasping and fisting the mattress, her back arching deeply as her orgasm descended upon her. “OHHHHH, GOD!!!! FUCK – FUUUUCK!!!!” She screamed as Mac forced the most powerful climax out of her yet. He carried her all the way through it determinedly, repeatedly muttering as if to himself,”You dirty little whore…you dirty little whore…” 

The violent spasming of Manny’s walls as she came nearly proved too much for Mac to keep fucking through, particularly in his inebriated state, but he had enough rage fueling the entire encounter to hold out. Once Manny’s climax had ended his hands shifted their grip to her hips, crushing into her flesh bruisingly tight as he began straight hatefucking her, glaring hatefully down at her back. He had to punish her further. Slipping an arm around her hips once again, two fingers were shoved knuckle-deep into Manny’s virgin ass, quickly joined by a third, the muscles in his arms flexing hard as he tightly held her in place when this newest invasion sent the anguished girl into a fit of wild thrashing,desperate to escape this torture. All the while, Mac was still muttering that degrading phrase to himself. “You dirty little whore!!! YOU SUCKED SCOTTY’S DICK!!” Manny was literally screaming in pain, tears dashing down her cheeks. When Mac’s accusation and the obvious cause of all this sounded once more, she wailed out. “No I DIDN’T, MAC! *I DIDN’T*!!!!!” 

Mac had been on the edge anyway, and it was right when her convincing denial reached his ears that he came, pouring his seed deep within her depths. They both stilled when it was over, Manny literally collapsing with a sob, that and both their gasps for air the only sound in the cave for the next few moments until Mac, horrified, slid out of her slowly releasing her body as he tumbled back slightly on the mattress on his ass, staring blankly at her trembling body. Her face was buried away from him in the mattress, unable to stop crying but her stubborn pride demanded she hide it from him as much as humanly possible. The weight of what he’d just done to Manny kept hitting him over and over. His head dropped guiltily, eyes travelling over her wrecked form as he tried to think of what the fuck to do next, to fix it, to make it up to her. His mouth opened, starting to speak. “Girl – “ “DON’T!!!”. A hand reached out for her, stopped. Anger at himself and shame welled up within the psychopath for although not the first time recently,but recently having been the first time in his life. “FUCK!!!!” He suddenly exploded, raking his hands back through his hair and flinging himself up off the mattress. Hurrying out down the cavern hallway towards the entrance, fixing his clothes as he went and swearing to find a way to make it up to her before he came back, Mac jumped into his truck and tore off out of there harder than ever before.

So hard, infact, he didn’t notice the other truck parked off on the side of the road near the turnoff to the cave, its lights off and engine silent. Once Mac had sped by and was past a ways the vehicle turned on, slowly making its way to the entrance of the cave, parking on the other side from Mac’s usual spot. The driver got out, flashlight in hand, and made his way down the darkened hallway to the lighted cavern, stopping in his tracks with a full-on gawk at the sight of Manny’s naked body buried facefirst into the mattress, weeping, wrists chained to the wall with about six inches of reach to the shackles. The room positively reeked of sex. Licking his lips as a slow grin spread across his face, Trader Joe chuckled at his good fortune, dropping the flashlight with a clatter, causing Manny’s head to snap up in time to see him unbuckling his belt. “Well well well…what do we have here…” 

Roaring down the road at speeds beyond stupid, Mac slammed the heel of his hand against the steering wheel once, twice, then gripped it tight and let out a primal scream. What the fuck had he done? Why the fuck did he *care*? He’d done worse to women, much worse, all with a smile and a hardon. But worst of all, he not only didn’t know how to fix it but suspected Manny wouldn’t let him. Not with her strong pride and what he had just put her through. He had to go back and see her, there was a nagging feeling in his gut about that that wouldn’t let up – go back, go back now. And Mac –usually – had killer instincts. Easing off the gas just enough to make a wide turn, driving partially off-road into the sand, his headlights washing over the desert, Mac’s truck sped back towards the cave. He had to see her, had to make her listen, whether she wanted to or not. 

Minutes later, Mac’s truck made the familiar turn off the road and towards the cave, squinting as the headlights picked up what looked to be the outline of another truck parked outside. The fuck…Roaring back up into his spot, Mac jumped out of the cab, grabbing a shovel from the bed – just in time to catch the faint sounds of her screaming - screaming his name, screaming for him. Setting off at a dead run, Mac didn’t even think to bother with a lantern, his heart leaping in his chest in fear for her. 

 

“Knew you’d be one hell of a fuck just lookin’ atcha, but never thought you’d be so damn TIGHT…” Joe moaned as he sank balls-deep into Manny once again, ignoring her terrified screams for Mac. Though nowhere near as big as Mac, Joe’s cock was still sizeable enough to hurt, particularly as he had 300lbs to use as force behind his thrusts if he so chose. Wrists were raw and bleeding from fighting her shackles, inner thighs sporting fresh, deep bruises as Joe had been forced to pry those long legs apart, hard, to get inbetween them. Having the older, graying, heavily overweight man – who’d always been so nice to her – ontop of her was beyond Manny’s worst nightmares. Picking up the pace, Trader Joe leaned down, trying to force her lips open with his tongue. Pressing them together tightly, jerking her head to the side, Manny cringed and squeezed her eyes shut at the feel of Joe’s tongue openly licking her cheek as he fucked her harder, moaning loudly. When he leaned back up to balance on his hands as lust overtook him and he started hammering her, Manny simply started screaming for Mac again, praying for someone – anyone – to get her the hell out of this damn nightmare. 

She was looking up at Joe when the swinging shovel struck him directly on the side of the head, with a sickening metal clang, the sheer force of the blow knocking him off of her body. Another blow immediately followed, knocking Joe onto the stone ground a few feet away as Mac entered her vision, his expression beyond anything she’d ever seen before. Relief washed over Manny so hard it almost left her weak, but the adrenaline was pumping too hard to feel relaxed. Springing up into a sitting position, she began screaming again as Mac simply kept beating Joe’s head in with the shovel, blood starting to spray all over him with each new blow.

Her screams reached his ears but so lost to his own utter fury, the words didn’t register – not that it mattered, since Manny was urging him on. “KILL HIM, MAC! FUCKIN’ KILL HIM!!!” He was already on it. Joe hadn’t even had the ability to put up a fight, since Mac had taken him by surprise, not that it would have mattered given Mac’s level of rage and murderous intent. He beat Joe’s head in with the shovel even after his arms began to ache and there was the sickening crack of skull being broken in, and even after he saw brain matter Mac still gave several more swings before he was able to stop. He swung instantly in Manny’s direction, the expression on his face so fierce it looked like he just might go after her next, but all that happened was those blues swept over her entire body, taking her in, the way her hair was all over the fucking place from her fighting, how she was sitting up and so far forward from aggression her arms were stretched behind her, pushing those tits out – there was a few bite marks on them he hadn’t left – the way those huge dark eyes caught his own and stared back. 

Once assured she was okay, or at least okay enough to be left while he did what he needed to do next, Mac turned without a word and grabbed Joe’s collar, grunting as he started dragging the body out of the cave without a word to Manny. She was forced to wait for over an hour, alone, while he was out there in the dark burying the body. When Mac finally did come back she was laying on her side, back to him, facing the cavern wall. She didn’t move nor speak as he reentered, pouring some bottled water onto a rag and wiping the dried blood off his face and hands, keeping a careful eye on her. She wasn’t even screaming at him, which had him a little worried but given the entire events of the night it wasn’t altogether surprising the girl had retreated into mutism. 

Once clean he headed for the mattress, slowly crawling onto it to lay beside her, one hand propping up his head as the other hesitantly reached out, first for her hip, then her shoulder, her head…he didn’t know how to do this, wasn’t comfortable doing it. Worse yet, he was desperate to fuck her, to reclaim her as his, and normally that’s exactly what he would do her feelings be damned, but nothing about this situation with her had been normal and he found himself holding back for her sake. Dropping his hand with a sigh, Mac settled on combing his fingers through the very ends of her super-long hair, toying with a thick strand, doubtful she could even feel it. He tried to verbalize how damn sorry he was, and tried to reassure her he was going to protect her. His voice was awkward, gruff as hell, and it was the damn best he could do. “…Won’t happen again.” Mac glanced up at her face from under his lashes before concentrating on that little lock of hair again. She was silent for a minute, not acknowledging his promise. “You have to let me go.” “No.” It was simply, matter-of factly stated. “Why not.” “Can’t.” Manny closed her eyes painfully at Mac’s denial, her heart crushed at the obviousness that her life before was over – but what did he intend to do, keep her chained up here for the next fifty years? He wasn’t making sense, was being selfish as hell, and a big part of her hated him for it. Yet at the same time, she wasn’t livid like before, either. Like she got it, whatever it was, somehow. 

The feel of his hand on her shoulder caused those eyes to open again as Mac gently turned her onto her back, their eyes meeting and holding wordlessly for several breaths before he slowly leaned down, kissing her softly. Manny allowed it, even found herself kissing back, and it was when the kiss deepened suddenly, their mouths opening so their tongues could delve deep in each other’s mouths, that he pulled his body over ontop of hers, Manny allowing him to settle between her legs. The kiss suddenly became hard, almost desperate, as Mac quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down and releasing his rock-hard cock. As he lined it up to her opening his other hand raked through her hair, holding the strands tightly, her own hands unable to do anything back to him due to the shackles. 

Mac pressed inside Manny all the way in one smooth motion, their still-joined mouths catching her soft cry and his groan. He kissed her even harder as he began to pump her, then released her lips so he could look down into her face when he sped up, that frantic need to re-mark her as his taking over once again and he was fucking her hard. Manny took it like a champ, seeming to need the same thing, legs wrapping themselves around his hips tightly as they both panted and groaned. She was sore as hell, yes, but she needed this. Thank God for it too, because Mac’s mouth hardened and he started ramming her, propped up on his hands, losing himself to his own desperate needs. He couldn’t take his eyes off her face however, staring deep into those dark eyes as his teeth gritted at the way she let out a torn little grunt every time he bottomed out inside her, those plump lips parted temptingly. Settling back down onto his elbows Mac humped Manny as hard as he could, testosterone pumping and taking over, his ragged breath in her ear. She was wet but obviously not getting off, which wasn’t even his concern this time – just as long as she wasn’t hating it. Feeling her hips moving back against him, however, sent Mac over the edge and he poured himself as deep inside her as he could possibly go with a sharp groan.

Collapsing ontop of her, both of them trying to catch their breaths, his face buried in her neck, Manny wondered what the fuck had just happened – but whatever it was, she had needed it, too. She waited for Mac to collect himself, expecting when he lifted himself off of her he’d at least kiss her again, but all that happened was he brushed his lips over her shoulder before rolling off and onto his back next to her, one arm stretched beneath his head for a pillow. And promptly fell asleep, the asshole. So all the jokes about that WERE true – he’d always left the cave or gone right back to work before – and Manny felt like kicking him, but the events of the evening overcame her and she, too, fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight streamed through a few cracks in the cavern walls, dancing over Mac’s chiseled features and causing those crystal blue eyes to flutter open, dancing over his surroundings – right over to the naked back of the sleeping female form next to him. Blinking, trying to clear his pounding head, it was a few moments before the hangover lulled enough for Mac to remember last night’s events, and when they did he lay back onto the mattress with a silent groan, eyes crushed together tightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Fuuuuuuuck. The whole thing, raping Manny in that particularly cruel way when he was wrong, leaving her only for fuckin’ Trader Joe – that’s right, he’d killed his “friend” – to find her and violate her…the mental image of running in to see Joe’s fat ass humping between Manny’s legs as she screamed, the terrified look on her face, it all came back to him and Mac’s hands fisted, wanting to kill the bastard all over again. Never mind the fact that Manny had had that same expression in her eyes the first time he took her, took her virginity, and the next few…

“Fuck.” It was a harshly bitten off whisper, dropping his fists softly enough into the mattress that he – apparently – didn’t wake Manny. Glancing over to her again, those blues took in her form from the back, appreciating the view even as another memory from last night, the VERY last one, surfaced – the way they’d fucked. Mac had never taken a woman as gently as he had her, and even then he hadn’t been particularly gentle…for him, anyway. Mac would never, ever use the term “made love”, the very idea turned his stomach, but the way they’d done it, the way she’d responded- fuck this shit. He had to move her, today. She clearly wasn’t safe in the cave and God only knew if Joe had run his mouth before heading over. Doubtful, since he’d been alone, but Mac couldn’t take the chance. He had to move her, today, and there was only one other place she could go. FUCK fuck fuck...

“Wake up.” The harsh nudge against her calf wasn’t what woke Manny, it was that cold, gruff tone. She was used to waking up alone, after all. Or by Mac’s tossing a bag of food on the mattress before banging around his workshop as he arrived, not giving a shit if he woke her. Lids opened instantly, landing oh but of course on the brand-new, mostly-dry bloodstain on the stone floor. Another impatient nudge, slightly harder than the first, had Manny instantly crabby as she rolled slowly, painfully onto her back, rubbing those dark eyes with the back of one hand to sleepily snap at Mac. “What?!” She hadn’t forgotten last night either, but as she shifted onto her ass to peer up at his form, towering over her at the foot of the bed, it sure seemed he had. Hell, even his fucking pants were closed for once. Using her elbows to haul her torso into more of a sitting position Manny eyed her captor warily, assuming that’s exactly what he wanted, as usual, and she fully intended to put up a fight – after what first he’d done to her, raping her that way, then that fat fuck Joe…she was too damn sore.

But even as Manny was moving and making assumptions Mac was speaking, holding up the bunched-up coveralls he held in his hand. She’d missed the first thing he said. “Fuckin’ – what??” His eyes flashed warningly at being interrupted, stance changing to more menacing out of habit. That growl was still in his tone. “Fuckin’ wake your ass up and listen the first time, girl! I said, we gotta fuckin’ move ya. Now, today!!” He motioned impatiently with his hands when Manny didn’t instantly hop to to his unspoken, hell wholly unclear, intent. Her gaze fell on the extra set of coveralls he clenched and although being moved filled her with dread, the 19-year-old couldn’t contain the girlish glee that bubbled up at the idea of wearing clothes again. The cowboy boots she’d worn in - and been fucked in several times since – were tucked under his other arm. Eyes moved excitedly back to Mac, straightening up further, having followed along this whole time, but particularly when he stepped back to pick up HER 9mm – she knew her own piece, and so far hadn’t seen Mac with one of those particular pieces - off the workbench.

“I’m gonna keep your ass under control while I unlock you, your ass gets dressed, and we get in the truck.” He sounded serious, and grim. Mac hadn’t missed that sparkle in her eye at the obvious idea of getting dressed, and had he been capable of such an emotion, would have sworn he felt a twinge of guilt at what was to come. Stepping onto the mattress, gun trained on her head, Mac uncuffed first one wrist then the other before jumping back quickly, but not so quick he didn’t notice both the healing and fresh scrapes on her tiny wrists from trying to fight back, the dried blood from her struggles last night. He kept his focus though, keeping the 9mm steadily aimed while instantly tossing the extra pair of coveralls at her chest, moving back around to the edge of the bed to pick up her boots with one hand and wait until Manny had stretched her arms forward with a loud groan, shakily standing, leaning back against the wall for support while pulling on the coveralls. She’d been tied in the same position for so long her muscles had weakened, except those in her biceps and forearms from all the struggling that is, that her long legs literally looked like Bambi’s as she gingerly stepped off the grimy mattress she’d called home for at least the last two weeks and looked to Mac irritably, pissed not only at her current weakness but that someone was witnessing it.

Watching her, it was clear Manny wasn’t too much of a threat as she stumbled about on shaky legs. He motioned her with the gun to walk around a bit before tucking it in the left pocket of his coveralls, stepping back well out of striking distance, just watching the way she moved. Her hands threaded and combed back through her hopelessly tangled locks as she took a few trembling steps, one knee giving out and having to catch herself on the wall. Although her pride refused to let her look at Mac, at the moment the feel of wearing clothes and walking – well, trying – around like a normal person felt so wonderful the prickly Latina couldn’t resist the smallest of grins, shocking and intriguing Mac. Manny never smiled, ever. His eyes were transfixed on first her face, then her movements as she stumbled about, finally gaining enough of a semblance of footing he felt she could walk out of there. Carrying her, of course, hadn’t occurred to the barbarian – helping her, maybe, but shit the bitch had two legs.

Blinking his head to clear it of his thoughts, scratching a hand uneasily through those short dark blonde-brown locks, Mac cleared his throat. “Ya fuckin’ got it yet?” He was impatient again. A sideeye glance from Manny’s dark depths, the thinning of her lips slightly, and she nodded. Mac withdrew the pistol again and approached her, keeping her on the left and the gun drawn but down, held easily, in his right. “Let’s fuckin’ GO, then!” He wasn’t altogether happy about a lot of things right now, but the most surface complaint was having to move the bitch. Grumbling internally, Mac stepped up behind Manny as she turned, but wasn’t close enough or quick enough – he’d misjudged her strength – as she suddenly whipped around, kicking Mac ALLLLMOST square in the balls, for she’d also misjudged just HOW much strength she had but also hadn’t counted on Mac’s reflexes being quick enough to just barely start to dodge her, but not enough, or the rock her bare foot stepped on that threw her kick. Either way, she got him close enough to make her damn point, that was for sure based on the look on his face. “THAT’S FOR MY FUCKIN’ VIRGINITY!!!” Even as Mac, legs bunched together and doubling over gave a sickening groan of pain, starting to go down, he was bringing that 9MM up – but shakily, allowing Manny to get her famous right hook in on his jaw. “AND THAT’S FOR THE REST, MOTHERFUCKER!!!”

The shot rang out right as Mac’s knees hit the stone, louder than loud in the cavern as the sound had nowhere to go but continually bounce off the walls, followed by her scream as Manny went down as well. “FUCKIN’ BITCH!!!” He managed to growl-scream at her, already gasping for air as the pain in his groin had finished flaring and started to settle. Thank God the cunt hadn’t gotten him full-on, just that off-center kick had done enough. But although human Mac had a downright eerie-high pain tolerance, not to mention the adrenaline from having to keep an eye on his captive pumping through him, allowing him to start recovering quickly. “YOU FUCKIN’ *SHOT ME*, YOU PRICK!!!” Manny, surprisingly, was too when he checked. He’d actually aimed at her leg but missed, apparently, by the way she was on the ground nursing a bleeding outer thigh but not a destroyed one. He’d grazed her good, though.

For a few moments there was nothing but pants of pain from the two, each glaring hatefully at the other, as each tried to recover. Manny wasn’t going to bother making a break for it, as Mac had already re-centered his – HER – pistol on her once more. “Missed, whiny BITCH, but fuckin’ won’t again.” Hands pressed to the outside of her thigh – which wasn’t even that bad, the blood already slowing down to an ooze – Manny’s face turned bright red, an indication she was about to start screaming at him, but instead her lower lip sucked in, was bit hard, and she remained quiet. Probably because he’d just shot at her once and she’d just kicked him in the balls, or close enough, and knew she was in trouble. She didn’t regret it though, even if he HAD shot her it was the first thing she’d vowed three, four times a day for several weeks now to do as soon as he’d set her free. But Mac HAD shot at her, just admitted he’d missed by merely grazing her, and she wasn’t going to poke the bear. Again, anyway.

Struggling to his feet slowly, breathing deeply, Mac had had to lean over and brace himself on his knees to take a few deep breaths before being able to straighten up and swiftly approach her, keeping the pistol trained on her, free hand yanking Manny to her feet and alongside him down the cave hallway. He’d had enough of Mr. Nice Guy, letting her stretch her legs and shit. As she stumbled at his pace and limped on her burning thigh he just dragged her along carelessly, til they got to his truck. Opening the driver’s door he grabbed her around the torso, bodily hauling her up and into the cab. “GIT!” She was trying, first to get away and then a mere moment later to comply as he manhandled her. Once Manny had scooted over to the passenger side Mac –watching his still-sore junk – gingerly swung up himself, slamming the door and hitting the locks. “DON’T EVEN FUCKIN’ THINK ABOUT MOVIN’!” He screamed as he roared the engine on, then skidded out of there at speeds she’d be fucking stupid to try jumping out at.

Roaring down the deserted desert road, Manny resisted the urge to press her hand against the still-burning graze on the outside of her right thigh, because fuck Mac. Let her bleed all over his fuckin’ truck. It had just slowed down to an ooze by the time he’d hauled her out of the cave, but it wasn’t done oozing. Besides, she was too captivated by her first look around outside in weeks, even if Mac was driving so fast almost everything was a blur. Rolling down the window – earning a sharp look from Mac, but Manny wasn’t desperate enough to jump from a moving truck doing at least 85 – she did lean her arms out to catch the breeze with both hands, feeling the wind whipping her face and hair and the welcome warmth of the sun directly on her face. A surprisingly melodic peal of laughter rang out, hands outstretched, head leaned back and eyes closed. Glancing over at her, Mac took in the sight for as long as he dared take his eyes off the road, both taken aback yet also drawn in by the joy on her face. He felt something inside him soften just a smudge – goddammit!

Mac’s house was nothing to look at, even by the standards of the extreme poor who inhabited their tiny, run-down town. Few even knew where it was, and no one ever dared drop by without permission – and even then, did so with reluctance. It was a tiny, square, once-white damn-near shanty, and as they pulled in Manny saw with relief there at least wasn’t an outhouse. The screen door seemed intact too, there was another blessing to count, right? Even though the screens over the window were torn. She wasn’t even about to goad him over what an obvious shithole it was, God only knew how proud she was of her own roach-infested apartment with its crates for most of the furniture and the sofa with the stuffing poking out. Which still looked like an upgrade to this. So she kept silent as Mac turned the engine off and pulled her 9MM back out, training it on her as he ambled out the driver’s side, motioning with the barrel for her to do the same. “Git!” He was still in one hell of a mood, that was for sure. Manny wasn’t even entirely certain what Mac’s problem was this time, but then with Mac you didn’t usually need a reason. She obeyed silently, noting with an inner niggle of smugness the wide berth he gave her this time as she climbed out of the truck.  
Once out and past him, however, Mac shoved her gun back in his pocket at the same time he charged, his free hand tangling in Manny’s hair at the roots and gripping, hard, to literally drag her behind him the short distance to the front door. “’EY – FUCK! LET GO ASSHOLE!!!” She was tripping, full focus on not falling - he was doing that on purpose. Throwing open the screen door the key was jammed into the lock and twisted with a practiced ease so the inner door could be thrown open and Manny first dragged forward infront of him, then shoved so hard she went tumbling down onto the faded, worn carpet of the front room. “The FUCK – “ Mac was on her in an instant, legs braced on either side of her, one huge paw descending to deliver a straightup bitchslap designed and executed to make her see stars. Cupping the back of her head in one hand as those dark eyes rolled briefly in their sockets, that pee-your-pants frightening look was back in place on his handsome face as he screamed down at her, already ripping down the zipper of her coveralls. “LISTEN GOOD, BITCH!!! You gettin’ ONE SHOWER, NOW – YA FUCKIN’ *STINK*, GODDAMN! – AND YOU GONNA BEHAVE, OR YOU AIN’T GETTIN’ SHIT MORE!!!”

Manny had instinctively been fighting the hand trying to remove her only clothing, but stopped at the mention of the word ‘shower’. Ohhhh, fuck yes. She may have been the lowest-maintenance tomboy in existence, but the girl was fastidious about her hygiene and had been DYING to bathe. So she stopped fighting and nodded quickly, letting go of Mac’s hands so he could drop her back onto the floor and pull her pistol out and tangle his hand in her hair once more, dragging the girl to her feet and towards the only other exit from the main room besides the open hole into the kitchen – down the tiniest hallway into the only room on the left, the bathroom. Letting her go with a shove towards the shower that occupied the wall directly across from the door, Mac reached in first and grabbed his razor off the edge of the tub. Settling his left hip against the chipped, cracked countertop, gun resting in his lap, those blues watched as Manny got her footing against the top of the toilet tank, then glanced warily over her shoulder at him – great, no privacy – before facing the rusty shower with its horribly soap-scum stained clear curtain, flipping it aside to fiddle with the squeaking fixtures til the water turned on and she was sure it was going to become hot. The room quickly filled with steam as she stripped and stepped in, ignoring the dried blood running from various parts of her body to turn the water pink as it pooled around her feet then down the drain. She was going to take as long as he let her, first turning her back to the spray and just letting it run down her hair, rolling her head and shoulders to ease tight muscles, before the urge to actually clean herself took over and she reached for Mac’s cheap shampoo, thanking God it was a 2-in-1 because although those were total shit, she’d need SOMETHING for conditioner with how thick her hair was.

Manny scrubbed her scalp raw twice before reaching for the sliver of soap and sudsing the fuck up. She had at least two weeks’ worth of blood, sweat, dirt all over her – not to mention their combined bodily fluids. She’d actually forgotten about Mac, so delighted was the girl with this long-desired experience, soaping herself over and over again. It wasn’t til the water started running cool and Mac’s sharp voice cut in that she remembered where she was. “Enough. Git the fuck out.” Her head snapped in his direction, seeing him clearly as he hadn’t let her close the curtain all the way. Oh god, Manny thought even as she obediently shut the water off and caught the threadbare, holey towel he tossed at her – obviously not a clean one – and squeezed the water from her hair before hesitantly starting to dry off, avoiding eye contact. She knew that look, Mac was turned the fuck on. Manny’s hands actually started to tremble as she finished drying and wrapped her hair up in the towel, stepping out as droplets continued to cascade down her body, eyes avoiding Mac’s as she searched the countertop and spoke quickly, trying to head him off. “I need a brush, or it’s gonna become a big knot and we’ll have to cut it all off – “

He eyed her silently for a second before moving, heaving open a drawer that squawked in protest and finding a dusty little vent brush that had old strands of hair tangled in it, obviously his from God-knows-how-long-ago. Jerking it in her direction Manny took the brush quickly, just relieved he had one, and tossed the towel to the floor in her hurry to brush the tangles out of her hair before Mac’s lust overtook him. She was pleasantly surprised though, for as she stared in the cracked mirror with its stained corners, he actually let her do her thing, which when your hair is as long and impossibly thick as Manny’s, took some time – particularly since she needed better conditioner and the brush was a piece of shit.

Mac actually got some enjoyment out of watching the girl brush her hair, even as his hungry eyes raked appreciatively over her damp, naked form with an ever-growing urge. Once he could tell Manny was drawing things out Mac’s patience snapped, shifting onto his feet and snatching the brush out of her hand, tossing it carelessly into the sink. “Enough. You ain’t at the fuckin’ beauty parlor.” His voice was a low growl as his hand then captured her by the throat, literally dragging her once more from the bathroom back into the hallway and up a few feet to the door on the right, which was cracked until Mac kicked it open. Here they were, the bedroom. The bed itself was more than she would have expected, it actually had not just a mattress, not just boxsprings, but an actual frame to sit on. There was shit piled in the corners, clothes mostly, and an actual scarred wooden beside table littered with an overflowing ashtray and beer bottles. “God – no – NOT AGAIN!!!”  
Throwing her onto the bed roughly, Mac followed her down and flattened himself ontop of her, but it was short-lived as he rose back up, bringing with him two lengths of rope tied to each of the bedframe’s top legs. There were already loops tied on each end. After releasing them so he could flip Manny onto her back, there was a short tussle between the two as she slapped, shoved, punched and kicked, literally thrashing beneath him like a veritable wildcat and his own hands flurried to avoid blows while trying to grab her wrists, finally succeeding and pinning them above her head with one hand while the other worked the zipper on his own coveralls down to free his junk, sore from not only her kick earlier but being so damn hard watching her shower. Once released so that monster cock could spring forth Mac slipped a hand between Manny’s clamped knees, fumbling for a second before managing to pry them apart just enough to slip inbetween them. “Calm down – CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!!” Not very soothing Mac, but dammit he wasn’t good at this. Manny snarled up at him as Mac settled himself between her legs, throbbing as he pressed against the heat of her core. This time his tone was more coaxing, though tinged with impatience. “C’mon, it ain’t so bad last night, right? Shhh…shhh, c’mon…” He leaned in, burying his face in Manny’s soft neck to search for her spot with his teeth and tongue, free hand snaking between their bodies to find and circle her clit.

Jerking her head to the side, trying to block him out, Manny jumped, arched, moaned involuntarily as Mac hit all the right spots he knew, at just the way he knew she responded best, at once. But even as her wetness flooded the two fingers he’d slipped inside her, hips pumping as his thumb thrummed her clit, she still struggled. The important thing to remember was, even though Mac may be able to force her body to respond to him, he was still raping Manny every time he fucked her and she didn’t want him to. It didn’t matter if she got turned on or even came, many rape victims did. Even when he’d driven her repeatedly to the edge, only to back off then start again all in the pursuit of making Manny beg to cum, the fact was she still never wanted it and was being forced. It was why she grit her teeth every time to bite back the moans, why she never stopped fighting – except, of course, for last night after he’d killed Joe for her. The way Mac was being more gentle now, hell the fact that he was putting her pleasure first, period, given how badly he just wanted to fuck the shit out of her…one could almost wonder if part of him was trying to recreate their one consensual romp last night. Usually Mac only made Manny cum for his own pleasure, if he bothered at all– just going about it clumsily since he not only wasn’t used to that, but watching her shower, having her in his own bed – it spoke highly of his apparent newfound self-control that he hadn’t already just fucked the shit out of her.

Neither Mac nor Manny were thinking about these things, however, even if either were capable of that depth of emotional intelligence. Mac was battling his own urges while trying to stoke Manny’s, and Manny was fighting the entire situation – to not fuck Mac, to not let him hear her moan (a battle quickly abandoned as he persisted), to not cum and just as quickly TO cum as her body took over. As Mac’s teeth scraped over her earlobe and his thumb worked her clit overtime, two fingers pumping in and out of her dripping snatch to massage her g-spot with each plunge inside, he grinned inwardly to feel her legs draw up, heels digging in as her lower body writhed. “Wanna cum, girl?” He breathed in her ear in an enticing, erotic growl, raking his teeth over her sensitive lobe once more right away. “FUCK! Mmmph – fuuuuuck, yes!” She was going wild beneath him, there was no reason for the question other than to drive Manny further to the brink. “C’mon then…c’mon girl, let it out…let it go…” Mac kept his tone low, using that charm that had won over many a girl before, before biting hard into her lobe, jamming his fingers deep inside her, thumb rubbing her clit even more furiously, as a long second Manny exploded all over his hand with a scream.

Mac coaxed her climax out of her taut, tense body as long as he possibly could until Manny collapsed, shaking, beneath him, her little hands still fists within his grip. Unsure how she’d respond if he kissed her right then, besides her mouth was wide open gasping for air, Mac settled for the corner of her mouth. “My turn…” He grinned down at her as he shifted between her trembling legs, fisting his cock and lining the dripping head up to her juice-coated entrance. With a groan Mac swiftly sank inside Manny to the hilt, her own groan music to his ears – but even better, he felt those long legs wrap around his waist once again. He actually paused, fully seated inside her, savoring the feel of those ever-tight walls, to glance down into her face. Manny’s eyes were misty with pleasure and lust, meeting his own crystal blues. He noticed she wasn’t fighting him nearly as much, if at all, and leaned down over her to release her hands, but immediately place his elbows above her shoulders so if she did fight, she couldn’t reach his face, neck or chest. Manny wasn’t given much time to decide, for as soon as Mac repositioned himself above her he began moving his hips, and he wasn’t playing this time – it really was his turn, and he clearly intended to get what the fuck he needed, groaning with relief as he started off slamming into her, hard, fast, clearly unleashing all that pent-up need. Manny let out a choked cry of surprise, hands rising to initially push at Mac’s ribs as he fucked into her even harder, both their jaws dropped, grunting, but their eyes met and her hands stilled, fingernails biting into his skin as he bit his lower lip and paused himself, shifting back so he could swiftly hook his muscled biceps beneath her knees before ramming into her even faster. Manny’s back arched deeply, choked cries pouring from her mouth as her arms raised to grip the sheet above her head for dear life. “FUCK YEAH – take that shit!!!” Mac seemed lost to his own world again as his hands planted on the bed, Manny’s legs still hooked up over his arms, opening and spreading her to his view as he fucked her at a jackhammer pace, gaze switching nonstop between their bodies crashing into each other and her face as she took what he was dishing out, loving the way her tits bounced, her lovely face was twisted in the sweet agony of his doing. “FUUUUCK, GIRL!!!! FUCK YEAH!!!!”” He screamed as he came, bucking through it, leaning even further over Manny to stare into her face as those dark eyes opened to lock onto his. “JESUS – CHRIST – MAC!!!”

Mac slowed his roll at his own pace, feeling like beating his chest and howling at not only having fucked her so good but her not having fought him for once. THAT was what he’d wanted, not to be all soft and sweet, but for Manny to lie there on her own and take it as he fucked her. The very thought made the corner of Mac’s mouth kick up as his hips finally stopped, breathing like he’d just run a marathon, but even then he wasn’t through. Moving quickly, the previously discarded ropes were gathered one at a time and simply slipped over Manny’s wrists and tightened while she was trying to catch her breath, hands still above her head but having released the sheet. “What the – “ Her glance shot up to see herself once more bound before swinging to his face. “NO – NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN – MAAAAAAAC!” The last was a scream of pure frustration, disbelief, rage, and especially betrayal. He’d made her cum so hard, then fucked her so good, Manny had temporarily forgotten where they were and what he’d done after tossing her on the bed. Mac jumped off the bed right in time, because her kicking legs nearly caught him in the groin again – exactly where she’d been aiming. Manny was bright red again, screaming everything to what a lowlife motherfucker he was and how much she fucking hated him, to how dare he do this to her again,even a couple,”WHYYYYY”’s thrown in there before screaming at him again how she was a person, not a toy, not a thing. She wasn’t crying, but had reached the point he thought she might. Her despair was obvious and it gave Mac a twinge to see it, but his agenda was more important. Considering what he’d just done to her, not only held her down to force an orgasm out of her, then feigned like things were like last night just so he could fuck her without the fighting – Mac actually did feel a twinge of guilt, maybe…maybe more than a twinge. “Toldja, can’t – can’t let you go.” He mumbled, turning and scooping his coveralls off the floor before exiting the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and, once he was dressed and the doors properly locked behind him, tearing off in his truck once more.

He didn’t leave her for days this time, only long enough to get then some food. Manny had more slack in her bonds this time, enough to sit up and actually use her arms somewhat. That didn’t help her despair, however, and as the next few days passed and Mac went back to his usual habits before ever locking her up – working in the cave during the day, and at night either going to the Salamandar – one look at his face when casually asked where Joe’d been quickly answered that question – to drink or coming home, drinking in the other room with the tv on until it was time for bed, where he was back at Square One with Manny. He did sleep next to her however, the only change from the first few days at the cave except for location.  
For Manny’s part, however, without Mac to watch working during the day, she was soon going out of her damn mind with boredom. He didn’t talk to her much anymore except when he was fucking her, and as much as she hated to admit it she was so bored she even missed talking to the piece of shit while he worked. She wasn’t used to being idle, at least not this much. Manny worked her ass off, it wasn’t just a clever lure that had gotten her so much business, and although she, a loner by nature, never socialized by choice was used to at least having a tv to stare at. It had been bad enough the times Mac wasn’t in the cave to bug, but now she had literally nothing to do until he came home, and then she wanted really no part of him – yes he forced pleasure on her deep in the night sometimes, but it was still forced and Manny wanted nothing more than to be active again, have some semblance of a LIFE again. She was desperate. Not just for entertainment, but to take another shower, get up, get moving, SOMETHING besides staring at these four fucking walls.

So when Mac tossed yet another bag of greasy food onto the bed next to her before turning to head down the hallway without a word, Manny exploded. "I CAN'T EAT ANY MORE OF THIS FRIED SHIT, GODDAMMIT!!!" His footsteps actually paused, and lo and behold Mac returned to talk to her. "I ain't cookin, not for no WOMAN." "*I* can cook, asshole...in return for a fuckin' shower..." She tempted. It was something that just struck her, as desperate as she was for some semblance of humanity at the moment it was a trade she was more than willing to make. Mac snorted. "What, and you expect ME to do the fuckin' dishes?" "I'll do it all, in exchange for shit. Dinner for a shower. Dishes to wear some fuckin' clothes - at least for a little while!! Or, SOMETHIN'!!!" She rushed upon seeing the frown crease his face.Manny was almost frantic now, that he wouldn’t accept her idea, for a few reasons – one, the most obvious, she desperately needed this. Two, if he said no, the balance of power would shift so far in Mac’s direction she’d be lost. And to have begged for something, to boot. She was almost hating herself even now, but was holding on to her idea too anxiously to worry about her pride right now.

Mac thought it over, staring her down the whole time. The idea of Manny cooking for him excited the softer part of Mac that he’d been neglecting ever since moving her here. Not to mention, who says no to a home-cooked meal? And he could get other shit, too, in exchange for little things that she deserved. Not to mention, he’d noticed her growing despondency and wasn’t happy to see it… He’d have to rig something up so she couldn’t escape of course, Mac wasn’t about to waste his time watching her every move. Watch the bitch not even be able to cook. He snorted at the idea, eyeing the hopeful look in those dark eyes she couldn’t quite conceal and sweeping his eyes over her body. He liked her naked, but the girl had been through an awful lot. Besides, he did have visitors from time to time…  
Finally Mac nodded, uncrossing his arms and heading toward the bed to climb ontop of it, sidling up her body to kneel astride her hips while unfastening his pants, keeping his eyes on hers as he pulled his hard cock out and aimed it at her lips. “Aight but if I’mma let you do all that, you gotta do somethin’ for me first.”


	6. Chapter 6

There was a strange sound coming from the kitchen, so faint Mac had to first strain his ears, then, suspecting the cause, turned down the TV just a tad to be sure. Yep – the little woman was actually humming, very lightly, but humming to herself nonetheless. Manny, of all people – the thought caused the corners of Mac’s mouth to curl ever so slightly, before taking a last swig of his beer and, setting it down, decided to see exactly what was going on in his kitchen to not only cause that sound, but those delicious smells…

Stirring the rice, Manny was so thrilled to be up, to be moving around, actually doing something, AND actually doing it all while wearing clothes – the same blue button-down Mac had been wearing the night he took her, to be exact – she could easily forget yesterday’s events when Mac had won the hardest battle yet and cornered her into finally sucking him off. It had been unpleasant, to be sure, as she’d given in with the ultimate reluctance and had set about the distasteful, degrading task with the desire to get him off as quickly as possible yet with her basically nonexistent experience, had required some – surprisingly patient – coaching from Mac as he’d instructed her to cover her teeth, firmly guiding her head to show the rhythm he enjoyed, and then just as she got somewhat confident in what she’d been doing all hell had broken loose. Mac had skullfucked the shit out of Manny, so hard he’d not only left her a desecrated mess with eyes running, drool everywhere, his cum pumped down into her gullet – but her throat was actually still a little sore. It had not only been a horrible, humiliating experience that the belated realization had she just gone through it in the first place she could have spared herself all this, had sent Manny into something of a depression, not even really fighting him when he came to bed later and fucked her especially hard, still jazzed up over the blowjob.

That was, of course, until Mac had been heard out in the rest of the house with metal clinking and then drilling, shortly after entering the bedroom dragging a length of thick but not-too-heavy chain with him. Curled up on the bed, Manny hadn’t moved but there was a spark of interest in those dark eyes, particularly when he unceremoniously grabbed her right ankle and, wrapping the chain around it once, padlocked it into place. THEN her head had lifted for the first time since the brutal throatfucking, eyes leaping with excitement and already starting to grin as Mac reached over and untied her wrists. He’d not only kept his end of the deal, but she was free – free! Relatively speaking, but a hell of a lot freer than she’d been in weeks. Leaping off the bed once he leaned back from her, Manny did a full-body stretch of joy even as Mac was rummaging around in one of the piles of presumably dirty clothes, producing that dark blue button-down. She was already reaching for it when he snatched it back. “Clothes for dishes, you ain’t even cooked yet.” The disappointment was written all over her face, but Manny rallied quickly. “I can’t cook naked, Mac. Grease burns and shit.” He’d hesitated, then realizing she had a point grudgingly handed it over. Pulling it on instantly, the garment hung halfway down her lean thighs and the sleeves were entirely too long, but she was too happy to fix them at the moment.

Instead, Manny did something out of sheer happiness that surprised them both, taking the few steps necessary to close the distance between them and throw her arms around Mac’s neck in a hug. He was so surprised he initially stiffened, then, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his, wrapped his arms around her slim waist, then pulled her even closer so he could press his jean-covered hardon against her. Manny leaned back, squirming away with an actual little smile at the overture. “No time for that shit, I gotta make your ass a grocery list!” And with that she spun away to exit the bedroom and find some paper. No one, NO ONE had ever seen the snippy Latina actually happy, and it was such an infectiously sparkling sight even Mac was moved, feeling his own spirits actually lift in turn.  
Her chain clanked as she moved down the short hall, noting the metal plate Mac had attached to the wall that held the other end. Eyeing her length, she could see that she had enough to move around the house, probably just barely reach the couch, but of course not the front door. Mac’s house really was a dump, he was a damn slob and there were empty beer bottles, old takeout bags that needed to be collected and thrown out, and just random shit everywhere. She’d have to think of something really special to ask for in exchange for cleaning up this mess, but she’d have to do it soon because such a pigsty would drive her absolutely nuts in mere minutes. She may have never had much, but it was always neat as a pin – part personality, part her strict Catholic orphanage upbringing. Nuns didn’t tolerate messes.

Easily locating an old drive-thru receipt to write on the back of, Manny dug through some drawers in the kitchen before finding a damn pen. Seating herself at the rickety kitchen table, she was already writing – she was going to make her damn favorite meal, enchiladas with rice, first whether he liked them or not – when Mac sauntered back into the room, eyeing her. “You sure made yourself at home…” He wasn’t sure he liked someone else moving about his space so freely. Manny didn’t even bother looking up, her tone light yet smart-assy as she wrote. “Your doing, not mine.” Finishing her list, a hand raked back through her thick hair as she looked up at Mac, holding it out. “I need this shit to make your ass dinner, ain’t even need to look to know your damn fridge’s empty.” Mac took it slowly, reading it over, clearly not sure he cared for this sudden change of circumstances that allowed the girl to feel like she could call some shots after all. And now he had to go grocery shopping ontop of it? Clicking the pen closed, Manny had tossed it on the table before getting up, flitting past him and calling over her shoulder on the way to the bathroom. “Sooner you get back, sooner your ass will have a home-cooked meal!” And he heard the shower turn on – clearly, the little brat had just dismissed him. He wasn’t sure he liked this new attitude of hers, it was a different Manny than he was used to even before all this had happened – she was always sullen, unhappy – but it was also so damn adorable he wanted to throw her down and fuck the shit out of her. Later.

That same urge washed over Mac as he now leaned in the doorway to the kitchen, absently taking his tin out of his pocket to swipe some of the meth over his gums as those blue eyes took in the sight of the little woman working away in his kitchen. She’d had to roll the sleeves of his shirt up quite a bit, and as his eyes were raking appreciatively over her body in his clothes, Manny suddenly reached up to a high shelf to get some plates down and Mac was treated to a tempting peek of that luscious bare ass.

Manny had been so focused on what she was doing, so damn happy to be active and doing ANYTHING, she hadn’t been paying Mac one bit of mind. So when he suddenly came up behind her after she’d set the plates down and resumed stirring the seasoned rice in the skillet, keeping an eye on the chopped-up peppers mixed in, it caught her off guard to feel those strong arms suddenly encircle her body as he leaned his frame into hers slightly, hands gliding first over her toned tummy then up to cup each breast, a finger finding each nipple and teasing them immediately through the fabric of his shirt. “Mmm, smells good…” He growled low in her ear, pressing his ever-present erection into her ass at the same time. Manny’s breath caught at the instant flicker of desire Mac’s fingers elicited, her nipples hardening immediately but she had to squash it now as one of Mac’s hands had already reached down to skim over her inner thigh, heading north and doing it quickly. Catching his wrist before he reached her pussy, Manny had to bite back a groan even as she pushed his hand away, her other hand removing his from her breast. “It’s gonna fuckin’ burn!” She laughed slightly, gently nudging Mac to step away from her as she picked up the spoon to stir the rice again. “Better be fuckin’ good, then” he half-complained, nipping her neck to let her know this little almost-interlude wasn’t over.

Good thing she’d stopped him when she did, because the rice was finally done and the entire meal was now ready. Serving it onto plates quickly, Manny carried them both to the table where Mac had settled himself to wait, placing the steaming plate of enchiladas with plenty of sauce, the rice, and refried beans infront of him before settling down into a chair herself and digging right the fuck in. Manny was an excellent cook and she knew it, a glance cast to Mac’s face as she chewed the first huge mouthful to confirm that he agreed. She wasn’t worried, just wanted to feel all smug at seeing him not have a remark to make. Mac wasn’t one to ooh and ahh, the fact that the first bite had gone down then he also dug right in was his own way of saying it was damn good. “Didn’t think you could actually cook…” He goaded in a growl after a few moments of silent chewing from them both, instantly rewarded with a snort. “I’m Mexicana, of course I can fuckin’ cook. Puta.” “Still like the way you fuck better.” It had been meant as a light, teasing remark but Mac caught the flash of sadness in those dark eyes, the way her face drooped almost imperceptibly. The funny thing about Manny was that she was famous for never giving anything away, but Mac had quickly learned that, if you actually looked, her eyes gave EVERYTHING away. He’d quickly learned how to read her, most never bothered due to her snarling, fuck-off attitude to support her self-imposed loner lifestyle. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to do that. But there was nothing he could, or would, say to fix it right now even though he did feel bad about dimming her shine. After that the two were silent as they devoured their food, not as much due to the misstep he’d just made but moreso because both had been sick unto death of fast food, and the plates were cleared within minutes.

Leaning back with a full-belly sigh, Mac watched as Manny instantly got to work clearing the plates –not because she was his little servant, but because she was anxious to get to the dishes lest he dare accuse her of reneging. The sink was already filled with hot soapy water, pans and utensils having already been soaking, in preparation. Manny was so thrilled to be up, about, and fuckin’ DRESSED she wasn’t going to give Mac any ammunition to take those things away from her. Especially because she had seen his frown at the idea of her wearing clothes, knew he loved her naked form, she was going to hurry to uphold her end of the bargain in the hopes he’d let her stay clothed. But Manny had no idea just HOW much it her plan had backfired, for seeing her in his clothes just served to turn Mac on in a different way.

So as she rinsed the plates she had no idea that “clothing time” had already come to an abrupt end until she felt him once again behind her, taking the plates out of her hand to drop them in the sink before grabbing her by the shoulder to spin her around. Pinning Manny up against the sink Mac’s mouth descended on hers in a hard, deep kiss, hands instantly rising to grip the front of her shirt and tear it open, buttons flying everywhere, yanking it down her shoulders and arms even as she was already kissing him back just as passionately, jumping slightly in surprise as her beloved clothing was suddenly torn from her body. The Latina was near-heartbroken to lose her clothes so fast, breathlessly trying to protest even as Mac’s hands slid up to cover her breasts again, giving them a healthy squeeze before his thumbs found her bare nipples again, instantly teasing them into hard peaks. “Gotta do the dishes, that was the deal..” “Dessert first.” He growled at her, not even giving her time to really process what he’d said before leaning down, fastening his mouth on hers once again as he picked her up under her thighs, lifting Manny to wrap her legs around his waist – to which she instantly complied – as he turned them both around and took the few steps to the table.

Setting her ass down upon the cold surface roughly, Mac broke the kiss to make Manny lay back with a forcefully guiding hand pressed to her breastbone, even as he knelt between her legs. Throwing them over his shoulders Mac dove into Manny’s pussy, spreading her lips with his fingers so he could instantly attack her clit with his lips, fastened around it and sucking, even as his tongue was furiously licking the sensitive nub. “Ohhhh, FUCK!!! Mmph – Mac – OHHHHHH, my GOD!!!” He didn’t fuck around, that was for sure. Manny was instantly writhing on the tabletop in response to the skilled assault on her nerve-packed nub, back arching, one hand fisting in his hair as the other lifted to grip the far end of the table above her head. Mac kept up his ministrations until Manny was damn near convulsing beneath him and he could tell she was on the edge, then switched it up. Dipping his head he plunged his tongue as deep into her pussy as he could, tongue-fucking her dripping hole even as one hand lifted so his thumb could thrum her clit mercilessly. Manny released a primal scream he hadn’t even heard yet, damn near ripping his hair out, heels digging into his back. “OHHHH FUCK – OH FUCK – MAC, FUCK ME- I NEED YOU -TO FUCK ME -NOW!!!!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Mac was a master at getting his fly undone in a blink, yet he’d never moved faster. It was a mere two seconds later he was sinking into those unbelievably tight depths to the hilt, pausing to rip his shirt off before leaning over Manny to plunge his tongue deep in her mouth so she was tasting herself, hands cupping her head, at the same time he began pistoning in and out of her. Manny’s deep cry of satisfaction at being filled, stretched, was captured by their mouths as their tongues frantically dueled, her legs wrapping tight around his hips. But Mac didn’t stay put there long, as his lust picked up he leaned back up, grabbing her ankles to press her knees up toward her chest and spread her legs wide, fucking into her even harder so the table began squeaking and starting to lurch. Gripping the end above her head again the girl arched deeply, squeezing his cock with her walls as she undulated, fucking him back. Loud groans of satisfaction were ripped from Manny’s lips every time Mac’s cock bottomed out inside her, words pouring from her mouth when he picked up speed. “Fuck – yes – YES – FUCK ME!!!” “Ohhh, fuck…” He was getting close already just watching her respond to him with such unbridled passion.

Ripping his dick out of her, Mac grabbed Manny by the waist and jerked her up off the table to her feet, instantly flipping her around to bend her over the table as one foot kicked her legs apart, realigning himself to slam back inside as the other hand gripped her shoulder, keeping her torso down flat against the table. Gripping the sides as it lurched, loud grunts were forced from Manny’s lungs as Mac resumed fucking the shit out of her, his other hand initially gripping her hip but as he felt his balls start to tighten it snaked between her legs, zeroing in on her clit and rubbing it mercilessly. “I wanna feel you cum all over my cock. C’mon baby girl, cum all over my fuckin’ COCK!” He rammed her even harder, hitting her g-spot even while triple-timing her clit as he felt not only her own orgasm impend but his own. “C’mon baby girl, CUM WITH ME!!!” Mac was instantly rewarded, hearing Manny emit another one of those primal screams as her climax hit but especially feeling it as her walls clamped down around his dick, spasming like crazy to instantly force his own orgasm, slamming deep within her and holding still as he shot his seed deep within her pussy. “FUCK! YEAH!!!”

Manny was a collapsed, trembling, shaky mess once both of them had finished cumming, gasping for air and clinging to the table for dear life. “God…fuck…fuck…” Mac stayed seated inside her for a few moments as he panted for his own breath, surveying the girl’s wrecked form with a feeling of primordial satisfaction. His dick was too sensitive to stay inside her though, so he reluctantly slid out, leaning over to brush her hair away from her face and press a kiss to her parted lips before straightening back up, gingerly tucking himself back inside his jeans. “Fuck that was good shit…” He was looking for his t-shirt on the floor when Manny shakily straightened up, groaning at the delicious soreness between her legs. She was awkward at this still, unaccustomed to the collaborative side of fucking and not straight rape where she was angry afterward. So she couldn’t even look at Mac at first, keeping her body facing forward on the table as she tried to make some sort of order out of her wild-as-fuck hair.

It wasn’t til she felt the second gentle nudge of fabric against her arm that Manny blinked, coming back to the moment, turning to see Mac holding his t-shirt out to her as an offering. He met her eyes solemnly for a split second before shifting his gaze down, turning once she’d taken the shirt to head back out into the living room. “Don’t forget them dishes.” He wasn’t intentionally being an ass, his tone was gruff because now he felt awkward too. But it came off shitty as hell, and as Manny yanked the t-shirt on she was pissed. “How could I fuckin’ *forget*?” She snarked snottily as fuck at his retreating back, moving on still-shaky legs to tear into the plates and pans soaking in the sink. Mac sighed inwardly at having ruined the moment, but far be it from him to make things right.

Settling back down on the sofa, he cracked another beer from the still somewhat-cold 6-pack on the scarred coffee table, turning the TV volume back up to normal. It wasn’t long that he heard Manny banging cabinet doors closed as she put the dried dishes away, having torn through the chore in her fit. He saw as she appeared in the doorway separating the living room from the kitchen, saw her stop short and hesitate, and guessed what her trouble was. She didn’t want to return to the bedroom but having no other deals on the table, had nowhere else to go. Mac took pity on her, trying to make up for earlier. “An hour of TV for a load of laundry…” He glanced at her fully then, arching a brow slightly. He saw the way her body relaxed at having the dilemma of having to return to the bedroom yet not wanting to ask him for another bargain when pissed at him, and felt better about having fucked things up right after they’d finally had another moment of…tenderness? What they’d done certainly hadn’t been tender in any way, but it had been a moment of…something…and he’d liked it.

Manny’s heart leapt at the idea of watching tv, even as her whole body relaxed at having had the issue of what to do with herself now solved for her. She even smiled again, eyes lighting up as her bare feet padded over to the couch, tucking herself into the corner a foot or less from Mac, who was taking up the middle. Drawing her knees up to her chest and leaning into the arm, Manny snuggled happily into the couch, eyes trained on the flickering sitcom Mac liked to have on in the background while he drank. So absorbed in catching up on TV she didn’t feel his eyes on her, lingering as they took her in. With another inner sigh at himself, Mac leaned forward and snagged another beer off the coffee table, keeping his eyes trained on the screen as he held it out to her. He didn’t even know if she drank or not, but figured if so they could do it companionably together.

Manny didn’t drink, actually, only on the extreme rare occasion her nerves were frayed past the breaking point. But hell, why the fuck not right? Taking it with a smile to herself, Manny cracked it and took a deep swig. The silence stretched on, becoming uncomfortable and dammit Manny was determined to enjoy her hour. Taking another long pull from her can, she intentionally let out one hell of a belch just to see if she could get a reaction from Mac. He glanced over at her with a raised brow. "Not much of a drinker, are ya." "Nope." She grinned at him, settling back into the couch and draining what was left of her can. After a few moments of consideration she leaned forward, taking another without asking and cracking it. "Tastes good, though." That wasn’t exactly true, Mac drank cheap shit but it was that cold-beer-after-a-long-day feeling she was enjoying. That, and the sensation of the alcohol entering her bloodstream, Manny had only slammed liquor those few times and apparently beer hit her harder - not to mention her utter lack of tolerance and that she was gulping it down.

Mac shifted, reaching for his pack of smokes and lighter that were on the coffee table. He lit one, exhaling the smoke before offering the pack to Manny. Well well, he was just surprising her all over the place. She took one, smoking being a habit she'd kicked several years ago but figured why the hell not. As she lit it Mac stretched both arms out over the back of the couch, his left hand nearly on Manny’s shoulder now. He didn’t seem to notice, merely settling into the couch more. "You like this show?" He asked with a nod toward the tv playing that stupid sitcom he always had on.

Manny nodded, finishing off her second beer. "Yup, watch it all the time at home, actually." She did, although it was more like how Mac did - background noise, something to stare at. Noticing Mac finish his beer and there was only one left on the table, Manny got up - careful to yank the t-shirt down over her ass - and half-swayed to the kitchen to grab another. "Jeezus you're a fuckin lightweight" Mac remarked, watching her go. "Always hadja pegged for a drinker, too." Before he got to know her in the business sense, anyway. Manny toddled back to the couch, setting the new 6-pack on the table and grabbing one before settling back on the couch, noting that Mac had shifted a couple inches closer to where she'd been sitting, so now his outstretched arm was partially behind her like he was trying to put it around her. She didn’t say anything however, merely taking another deep drink before answering. "Nah. Always had to have my guard up, yanno. Livin' on the streets, then running with the gangs...everyone thought they could fuck with me, or just plain FUCK me." Mac nodded, it was the same situation for her here, too. Well, it HAD been. He’d gone and permanently changed her track record, not that he was particularly sorry or anything.

Manny was focused on the TV commercials, suddenly quiet. Mac glanced at the screen and saw an ad for EPT playing. She took a deep breath. "We gotta do somethin' about that, dude. You can't fuckin' knock me up and the rate at which you fuck me, s'only a matter of time -" "If it happens, we'll just get rid of it." He cut in casually, obviously not too concerned. Manny paused, her tone sharpening. "We can't just 'get rid of it'. I'm fuckin' Catholic." Not that she was a huge practicer of the faith, but her upbringing by nuns had instilled some shit in Manny she couldn’t let go of. She raked her fingers through her hair in annoyance, pushing away the mental reminder she was supposed to have had her period last week but didn't - that, however, she was chalking up to the stress of her situation. Besides, you didn't skip your period that soon if you were pregnant, right? She was pretty sure she'd heard that somewhere. But the paranoia remained a niggling little thought in the back of her head, particularly since pregnancy was never something she’d had to worry about before.

"I'll take care of it, figure somethin' out. I ain't wearin' no damn rubbers." Gee thanks, Mac. But really, what did she expect from him of all people? Manny sighed from her end of the couch and Mac could sense she was stressed about the situation, but he wasn’t and wasn't about to talk the girl through the birds and the bees. He did briefly ponder which route to take on this though, it'd happened to him once or twice before and he'd always persuaded or outright bullied the woman into having an abortion. He could just as easily tie Manny down, force a back alley doc to come get rid of it... for some reason, though, he didn't want her to hate him for doing that to her. He'd have to find her some form of birth control. Jesus, women and the shit you had to put up with to get some fuckin pussy.

"I'll take care of it." His tone was sharper this time, impatient with the worry he could sense still rolling off of her. He wanted happy Manny back, and sure as shit didn't feel like putting up with this bullshit anyways. She nodded, seeming to relax, and chugged half her beer. Mac glanced at her askance, raising a brow. "Tryin'a get wasted, Lightweight?" He nudged her with his hand, trying to snap her out of her reverie. Manny gave a little giggle - Good Lord, she really was a lightweight - and shrugged. "Maaaaaybe....really, it's just relaxing. Kinda takes my mind off shit." "I can take your mind off shit real easy, girl..."

And with that Mac leaned in and kissed her, trying to shut up the twinges of guilt that she had shit she needed off her mind and he was the cause - that, and, show her it wasn't ALL bad. Hell, he'd just had her begging him to fuck her in the kitchen not a half hour ago.

Wrapping both arms around Manny as he used his torso to press hers back down onto the couch, Mac was surprised when she kissed him back yet again. He was being gentle yet firm this time, taking her beer and setting it on the floor before shifting to slip in between her legs, kissing her harder as he slowly unfastened his pants. “Wait, don’t – I don’t want to..” Manny broke the kiss upon hearing Mac’s zipper, weakly pushing at his shoulders and turning her head away. He ignored her protests, simply moving on to nibble and suck at her neck, reaching between them to find her clit. Manny groaned, pushing harder at his shoulders and trying to wiggle away from his hand. “Mac, serious – I’m sore from before – “ She gasped as Mac gave up trying to get her interested and simply placed his cock at her opening, smoothly pushing inside. “DON’T!!! *THIS* IS THE SHIT I NEED TO GET MY MIND OFF OF!!!”  
She was shoving harder at him now, but Mac simply gathered up her hands and pinned them on either side of her head as he pumped her slowly. “Fuuuuck, I know girl but I can’t stop… I don’t fuckin’ get it, any other bitch it’s as-needed but YOU – “ He broke off, panting as he sped up to an almost frantic pace, the words tumbling out. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy and feel so goddamn GOOD, I just can’t fuckin’ get enough!!! FUCK I DON’T KNOW WHY!!!” He was ramming her now, desperately, staring down into the face she’d turned away from him with her eyes closed tight. It wasn’t but a few more slams of his hips against hers and Mac came with a groan of satisfaction, stopping to look down at her. He hated that he caused that look on her face, and suddenly hated himself for what he’d just done to her.  
Withdrawing abruptly, shoving his entire body off and away from her, Mac jerkily rearranged his clothes, staring at the TV screen again. His voice was cold, not looking at her. “Hour’s up. Get your ass back in the bedroom.” When she didn’t move fast enough for his liking, Mac glanced over and his voice rose warningly. “I said, GIT!” He stared her down until she’d rolled off the couch and scurried away into the bedroom, hearing the door try to slam but get caught on the chain to bounce back open before looking to the TV again, raking his hands through his hair in frustration. “Fuck!” He didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him all of a sudden, but it bothered the shit out of him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Again.” Mac growled, lowering his face back into Manny’s dripping snatch. “No, I can’t, I CAN’T!!!” She cried, shaking her head back and forth fiercely, jerking violently at the ropes stretching her wrists towards the head of the bed. “Yes, you CAN!” Mac insisted sharply from between her legs, tongue snaking out to touch ever so lightly at her quivering little nub once, twice. He’d been at her for what had to have been hours now, trying to make up for his actions last night by tying her to the bed and forcing five, soon to be six, earth-shattering orgasms out of the young girl’s now-weary body. She was positively quaking beneath him from head to toe, soaked in sweat and her own fluids – hell, they and the sheets and mattress beneath her were all drenched in Manny’s juices by now.

Mac had settled himself kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed, laying on it on his tummy so he was facedown in her pussy. He’d moved of course during the course of all this, sliding up her body to use his teeth just right on that spot on her neck while working his skilled fingers inside on her g-spot, thumb circling but not touching her clit. Or when he’d lavished attention solely on her nipples, sucking and using his teeth with just the perfect amount of force while grinding his cock, that he’d only freed for this purpose, directly against her clit, which had been begging for direct contact after that last tease where he wouldn’t touch it directly. But he didn’t fuck her, had summoned every single ounce of strength he possessed and some he didn’t even know he had, tucking his aching dick back in his boxers and the camo pants that were the only items he wore, to crawl back down her body and reposition himself flat on his belly, knees on the floor, while she recovered from that last one to demand the poor girl do it again.  
Manny couldn’t stop trembling all over, her legs were shaking like leaves, and here he was already toying with her nub, noting by the way Manny moaned, jerking, that it was still too overstimulated and instead moving his attentions to her dripping outer lips, sucking one in his mouth to run his tongue along the edge, sucking on it, before moving to do the same to its mate only ending that one with a soft bite. Mac continued to move toward her center, playing with every fold and edge that made up the outside of this pussy he was literally worshipping until he reached its center, where he began to gently, softly, probe with the tip of his tongue but didn’t push her or rush things, merely kept it at luxuriating gentle attentions on the entrance to her hole, letting the Latina’s body recover and at the same time, slowly rev it back up.

To say she was exhausted would have been a laughably gross understatement. She’d been sleeping when she’d felt her wrists being slipped back into those goddamn, GODDAMN ropes once more – causing Manny’s eyes to snap right the fuck open, adrenaline shooting right the fuck up in panic, but even as she was starting to wake, starting to react, Mac’s weight was dipping the mattress to half-cover her body with his, one hand stroking her hair and then the side of her face as close to tenderly as Mac was physically capable of before leaning in to meet her wide eyes with those deep blues, ignoring the alarm he’d seen in them immediately upon her lashes parting as he leaned in to kiss her with that mix of firmness tinged with the almost-gentleness he HAD managed to master. “Wake up, Baby Girl…” His low, growly tones were actually light for once, trying to rouse her kindly even though he’d suspected – worried – as soon as he’d put those ropes back on her wrists, no matter how gingerly, it’d wake her up.

Mac wanted to wake her, softly, as the means to the beginnings of what he’d planned to try and make up for what he’d done last night. He felt those ever-present-anymore, ever-annoying twinges of guilt, yes, but after their exquisitely wild, wholly consensual romp on the kitchen table he wanted to keep her compliance. He’d fucked it up last night, but was determined to make it up to her this morning – only for Mac, everything related back to sex, so his reparations were going to come in the same form. And any idiot would know she’d want no part of that, hence the tying her down even while trying to romance the little spitfire. Try and keep her flames down, he thought to himself with the barest of smiles even as he leaned in and softly, almost tentatively, kissed her, gauging her response even while keeping the kiss going, deepening it ever so slightly but taking it so slow he didn’t even part his lips yet, merely kissed her a tiny bit harder.  
Of course, Manny wanted no part of Mac even if she hadn’t just been woken up by being retied. So the instant terror upon waking when feeling them being reapplied, seeing his half-clad body advancing on hers – she wasn’t in the fucking mood, that was for sure, even though the panicked feeling of being retied had been fleeting, seeing how he was acting this morning. She knew Mac more than well enough by now to know he was almost certainly just restraining her to carry out some sexual act, not keep her that way, by the way he was instantly on her – forced gentleness or no.

So she managed to relax slightly even as Mac finished stroking her and kissed her, but no – Manny wasn’t having that shit, not after what he’d done to her last night. She’d thought they’d – he’d – been making real progress in not treating her like a fucking toy, treating her like a goddamn person, one more step to not being his fucking sex slave…hell, they HAD been making real progress. And then he’d had to go and lose his shit and rape her on the couch like it was day one again. What he had said during, about how he simply couldn’t get enough of her and didn’t know why, it was new to him, his own obvious confusion – Manny didn’t care. She was smart enough to understand that there was some draw to her for Mac beyond a mere masturbatory tool, unlike all the others apparently, but that it might be something besides what happened to be between her legs in particular wasn’t a theory she was currently in the mood to entertain, not consciously anyway. But her sharp mind was working behind the scenes, even as her more superficial anger bitterly half thought it was just that he just liked fucking HER for some reason. Manny simply wasn’t in the mindframe to see Mac as anything but utterly and completely controlled by his cock, as the motivation behind every single thing he did being directly on its behalf.

“Mmmpphh..please…no more, I can’t Mac I can’t!!!” She cried out suddenly as Mac’s attentions become more focused, feeling the effects in her exhausted body as it somehow started to stir to life once again. “You can, and you fuckin’ WILL Baby Girl!” He ordered her in a hard tone, shifting his head to once more ever-so-lightly probe her button with the very tip of his tongue, feeling it quiver beneath even those feather-light touches. Manny half-cried, half-moaned in vexation and pleasure as Mac continued to tongue her nub with the slightest increasing of tempo, kicking her legs out in frustration and helplessness before his steady ministrations caused her toes to suddenly curl, another moan escaping as she drew her legs up mindlessly. It was the damndest sensation, being so sore and tired yet still able to be aroused by her tormentor’s ceaseless attentions. She hated him, she hated her body for responding to him, she hated everything right then –

“Ohhhhmmm…mmmph!” Except that which he just did, clearly she didn’t hate THAT.  
Mac grinned to himself as he patiently stoked the fires of desire within Manny once again, marveling at the girl’s passion – any other bitch would have passed the fuck out long ago. See, this – this was just one of the reasons he was so damn addicted to the little bitch. HIS bitch, and he needed to make her cum screaming his name just once more, he reminded himself, not allowing his mind to wander from the task at hand. Some sort of distraction would be nice, however, because his cock was literally aching, throbbing, dripping with the need to fuck her. He’d already shot all over her stomach when she’d cum from him grinding it against her clit the last time….but no. He would get his later, once he’d fixed things with Manny and could fuck her til she screamed bloody murder…STOP it, Mac! He took a breath, this was getting too hard, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Manny’s taut torso and those ripe tits as she arched and twisted beneath him was only serving to further push him towards the edge. He needed some relief.

Unzipping his fly, he instantly shushed and soothed Manny when she tensed upon hearing the noise, even as he allowed his cock to spring free. “S’okay baby girl, not gonna fuck ya…s’still all about you baby, I just need some relief too..” He murmured, dipping his head back down to lap at her clit again even as one hand fisted his cock, stroking it slowly. Mac groaned into Manny’s pussy but by some force of God managed to keep himself focused on the task at hand. Closing his lips around her clit, Mac began lashing at it with the tip of his tongue while sucking with slowly increasing force, soft at first then building up to strongly drawing upon it, keeping his eyes on Manny’s beautiful face as it twisted and dropped in sweet agony, writhing and crying out beneath him, digging her heels into his shoulders now, never breaking his concentration from his mission even as his hand stroked with gradually increasing speed and force along his shaft. Moaning softly into Manny’s clit caused vibrations that elicited quite the reaction from the little Latina, her entire body jolting and arching deeply, legs curling around Mac’s arms and squeezing tightly.”Ohhh, FUCK!!!” He grinned to himself and hummed again, sucking harder, before plunging three full fingers into her dripping cunt, pumping her hard, loving her gasp at the delicious stretching. “You like that, baby girl? Like what ol’Mac does to ya? Yeah I knew you did all along, the way you’re moaning and writhing like a dirty little slut while I eat your pussy. You’ve always loved it baby girl…” He paused, his own words having been borne from his own rising lust as he furiously jacked his cock with the hand not buried in Manny’s snatch, groaning to himself. “Fuckin’ whore…cum for me baby girl, cum all over my fuckin’ face…” He goaded before leaning in to suck ever harder on her clit, having reached a frenzy once again but this time somehow managing to control himself and redirect his passions to her.

Pumping Manny’s pussy, sucking and licking her clit harder than all the times before this morning, Mac was openly groaning as he jacked himself off furiously, eyes trained on the caramel-colored body before him on the bed that had since been lost to its own ecstasy. Manny was mindless, feeling this orgasm somehow building up harder than the others, and as it approached Mac’s words rang in her ears and pushed her over the edge with no words, just a long, loud scream that was surely heard out in the road as her entire body seized up, walls clamping down around Mac’s thrusting fingers, and she came so hard she not only forced his hand partially out of her but she managed to knock herself right the fuck out. Mac had been cumming all over his hand just watching his little girl writhe out her climax, his groans of satisfaction having only added to Manny’s orgasm – it was basically a big old give-and-take of feeding off each other, which to Mac only added to the whole fucking experience. “Ahhh, FUCK…” He groaned, starting to catch his own breath while eyeing the passed-out girl on the bed with a triumphant grin. She hadn’t broken like the other bitches would have from exhaustion, it was the sheer force of her cumming – which HE’D produced – that had knocked Manny right the fuck out. Her body had continued to do its thing even after she lost consciousness, Mac had felt the strong contractions from within her even when her form had gone limp.

The body sure was a splendid creation, he thought wryly to himself as he wiped his cum off on the edge of the sheet - Manny had long since soaked through it, the fucking thing was little more than a cum rag at this point anyway – before slowly unfurling her legs from around his head and shoulders, those crystal blues trained intently and seriously on her smooth face as he gently put her legs down and eased himself up to lay on his side beside her prone form, tapping her cheek.”’Ey – ey..” He gave a soft laugh of uncertainty when those dark soul-piercing eyes didn’t open right away, reaching up to loosen the ropes on her wrists. “Well shit, you sure are welcome” he said smugly to her as, once her hands were free, he resettled his chiseled form down on the bed, rolling onto his back with his hands clasped behind his head, openly grinning with downright arrogance at his obvious prowess. After a second of smirking up at the ceiling he glanced over to Manny once again, smirking even more egotistically at seeing those thick sooty lashes just now beginning to flutter. “Yup yup yup, you aaaaare welcome ma’am.” He drawled to her, eyes flicking from roving over her body to her face once more, clearly expecting adulations.

Of course, he’d been doing all this to make things right after what he’d done last night, but an orgasm so powerful she’d passed right the fuck out – and stayed out, too – Mac had not only settled the score but tipped it back in his favor, as he saw it. So the fists that came flying at his head and chest were wholly unexpected, as was her anger as Manny sprang up and launched herself ontop of Mac, hitting and swearing. “Don’t you EVER fuckin’ tie me up – force shit on me – I AIN’T YOUR FUCKIN’ TOY TO PLAY WITH!!!!” He just didn’t get it, that while for him sex was the path to everything, his way of doing things forced him to force Manny to play along, and every time he did, he unknowingly – now, anyway - dehumanized her. Because whereas Mac was making actual overtures, however misguided and clumsy, to communicate with Manny she was too quick to anger and unused to communication to do more than react with her temper most of the time…it was also her defense mechanism, of course.

Mac was surprised at first by the little hands slapping at his head and chest right before the small girl launched herself bodily ontop of him, screaming, but he listened to her – for such a shitty communicator of few words, Mac observed just about everything – and somewhere, far off in his head, the lightbulb came on connecting his actions and her feelings and the truth of how he treated her. Too bad, it was a dim, distant bulb too far buried in his psyche to be a Eureka! moment, particularly as he was distracted by the naked girl attacking him. Mac took the blows in confusion at first, then in annoyance started dodging them and delivering return slaps of his own as he tried to catch her hands, trying to get her to quit. “The FUCK - LOOK, I’M DOIN WHAT I FUCKIN’ CAN AIGHT!!!” He screamed back, grabbing her wrists in one hand and open-handing her face, hard enough that it knocked her down onto the mattress and he reared up, smacking her again. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I’M DOIN’ HERE,OKAY?!”

Mac was pushed into that same panicked, frenzied state that had caused him to attack her in the cave, that one time he damn near choked the girl to death – right before he kissed her, REALLY kissed her, for the first time. In his heightened condition he was capable of anything, that truly unbalanced, psychotic side of him taking over. Grabbing Manny by the scalp hair at the base of her neck Mac drew back one large fist and crashed it directly into her nose, before hitting her again and again. Blood spurted down the Latina’s pretty face, but THIS type of fighting was way beyond being her first rodeo and Mac had entered them into an arena she was actually well-equipped to fight in, for once.

So as his fist smashed into her face, even as her blood spurted over his knuckles and Manny registered the intense pain of having her facial cartilage busted, she was already moving, fighting back, albeit a bit wildly given her prone position beneath him and his hand holding her head in place. Using her hands, balled into fists, Manny shoved forward with all the strength in her arms to half-punch, half-shove into Mac’s muscled abdomen, hearing him grunt and propel backwards from her a bit, his hand loosening in her hair enough that when at nearly the same time she swung one leg up as high as she could, she was able to catch advantage of the space she’d created between their bodies to jam her heel into his shoulder and kick/thrust him backwards even further, even if only slightly.It still gave her the room to at least shoot up into a sitting position, one fist already drawn back and the coiled muscles releasing to punch him in the jaw when Mac, already recovering, punched her first in the exact same spot, their blows only seconds off from each other and his, landing first, made hers slightly less effective. It still had an impact however as Mac was knocked off-balance from his knees to fall backwards slightly. Manny was taking the advantage of his hands being temporarily allocated to catch himself on the mattress to scramble up onto her own knees, hitting him again in the same spot, this time with that full-force famous right hook that, this time, lived up to its name and actually knocked Mac backwards onto his back on the mattress, Manny following him down to straddle his waist and return the earlier favor of just letting loose all her angst, all over his face.

Mac had been dazed enough by first the fall and then the instant chain-reaction of being beaten quite impressively in the face to actually just be forced to take it for a few moments. The sudden power rush of having the advantage flipped a switch in Manny’s head that had lain dormant far too long these past weeks, and she full-on just unleashed all her rage upon Mac’s face with both fists at the same time. She was in her own kind of heightened frenzy now, the tables having totally turned, and all the little girl wanted was to make someone hurt, make them bleed, the only things that would soothe the raging beast within her. Mac may have been far more unbalanced than she was, but her certainly wasn’t the only one off-kilter by any means. “Ya don’t know what to DO? Quit bein’ such a fuckin’ PUSSY AND HANDLE YOUR SHIT, ASSHOLE!!!” She screamed down at him, striking that handsome face even harder with both fists, now her knuckles covered in his blood. “Ya can’t keep on this fuckin’ way, ya KNOW IT, and instead of fuckin’ fixin’ it ya just keep runnin’ away, runnin’ after YOUR FUCKIN’ DICK!!! Never seen an asshole follow it around like a goddamn DIVING ROD so goddamn much!!!” Yes she was actually chastising him, while beating his face in, and it was probably long overdue in the eyes of most.

For his part, Mac was so knocked for a loop, literally and figuratively, at having suddenly lost the advantage so completely he initially just lay there, weakly trying to fend off her blows, until the pain and the big fat not liking having his face smashed in, especially while the little bitch was taking him to task and he knocked her arm aside, reaching up to grab her by the throat as he lifted up and rolled both their bodies into a 180, suddenly ontop and screaming down into her face. “Because EVERYTHING’S FUCKED!!! Business fell APART without your ass there keepin’ shit in line, bringing in the dough, and we’re in SERIOUS FUCKIN’ TROUBLE GIRL!!! But GUESS WHAT! Can’t bring your ass back from the dead suddenly without serious questions, fuckin’ tell the truth and BOTH our lives are fuckin’ destroyed!!! The fuckin’ reps we both live by destroyed, and YOUR ASS now up for grabs by whoever fuckin’ wants it, once it’s known you’ve been here so long and why, ain’t no fuckin’ spitfire scowl or swingin’ fists gonna fend them off! You’ll be walkin’ ‘round with eyes in the back of your head just to avoid getting’ bent over the nearest fuckin’ table by whoever wants to fuck ya right then!!!” And there it was, his huge conundrum that he’d been trying desperately to figure out a way to fix without ruining both their lives in this town and putting Manny in serious danger. Not to mention, he was going broke. First was the shortfall of not having a significant portion of his profits brought in by Manny alone anymore, but her sudden, unexplained absence had had a strange effect on his other dealers – they suddenly didn’t fall in line anymore, had been increasing their own useage, just plain fucking up all over and getting messy. He’d had no idea the effect Manny had had on all those who knew her, had never dreamed the cold fish bitch was anything more than an unattainable piece of ass he dreamed about nailing constantly from the moment he’d first clapped eyes on her. And now he’d not only gotten his wish, but so much more in the form of realizing SHE was so much more, but he’d managed to nearly destroy everything he’d worked his whole life to build in the process. And the kicker was, he desperately needed her working again, NOW.  
So, stressed about their situations didn’t even begin to cover it. After he finally finished unveiling their precarious situations to her, Mac merely glared down at her with a face full of the Old Mac, the one that had originally taken her and started all this. “I need your ass workin’ again, NOW, too. You got any ideas how to fuckin’ fix this shit that all started cause ya just couldn’t suck my dick like a good little whore? HMM? Ya got any clues ‘sides how to fuckin’ spread your legs, that fuckin’ STARTED this shit, on how I’m supposed to clean up the mess you fuckin’ made?!” He’d gone full Old Mac on her, squeezing Manny’s throat so tightly as he raged down at her her eyes were starting to glaze over dangerously again. Mac took in the sight, noting he was on the verge of killing her again, and abruptly let go with a little shove, backing up off her body and sneering down at her. “Didn’t fuckin’ think so.”

He turned and Manny was instantly up, needing an escape from him, from the reality and weight of what he’d just laid on her, that he’d been tearing himself up trying to solve on his own this whole time without a word to her. Brushing past Mac, Manny made a beeline to the bathroom, closing the door as much as her ankle chain would allow and turning on the faucet, gripping the counter tightly as she took a couple deep breaths. A glance up into the mirror revealed her swollen, bloody face. Great. Giving an eyeroll and headshake of frustration, Manny used wet tissues to clean her face up quickly, though gently, before reaching over to turn on the shower.

“THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Mac screamed instantly from the kitchen, where he was cleaning his own face up, flying into an instant rage upon hearing the shower turn on. Storming down the hall and throwing the bathroom door open, he positively loomed over the surprised Manny in an absolute fury. “THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU’RE DOIN, BITCH? YOUR ASS AIN’T EARNED A SHOWER!!!” He was just in a mood and being an asshole, Mac had eventually stopped making her “pay” to bathe. He was in for a big surprise though, because Manny had intended to take a full-on bath – she needed some space, from her circumstances, from him, just some time to breathe and decompress.

She wasn’t about to beg or make a deal however, fully intending to put her foot down. “I’m takin’ a fuckin’ BATH. Now.” Turning away from him to lean over, reaching for the plug to stop up the drain, Manny’s arm was suddenly grabbed from behind, being bodily dragged out of the bathroom into the living room, where she was released with a shove before Mac threw himself down onto the couch, reaching into his camos to pull out that tin. “Nah. I don’t fuckin’ think so.” His voice was lighter, but deadly firm in its finality. He glanced back up at her for her reaction while swiping the meth onto his gums, sniffling and putting the tin back while enjoying the despair he saw flit across her features before, pushed to her absolute fucking limit, Manny exploded. “Fine! The fuck you want for a shower, you fucking piece of shit? Oh – OH, you want your fuckin’ dick sucked? Wanna fuckin’ skullfuck me so I can fuckin’ BATHE, that gonna make you feel like a big man?” She raged, seeing Mac lean back against the couch while she was bitching and unfastened his pants, merely pushing them and his boxers down to his knees to reveal that absolutely huge, rock-hard pole standing straight at attention but making no further moves to initiate anything, merely looked at her expectantly while she screamed at him.

Once she’d finished, Mac leaned back against the couch, spreading his arms across the back and spoke simply, clearly, one hand gesturing vaguely in the direction of his crotch. “Climb on.” He stared at her casually, yet clearly expectant, while Manny’s eyes flared in response to the idea of riding him. Yeah he fucked her, and she fucked him back sometimes by moving her hips, but that was never a conscious action designed to participate, it just fucking felt good to her. Besides the drag of having to engage with him when all she wanted – needed – was some alone time was a drag, but was really troubling the girl was the fact that she had no fucking clue what the hell she was doing in the sexual driver’s seat, and the notion of not only having to take the reins but do so in such an exposing manner…Manny swallowed hard, debating with herself over admitting a weakness vs taking her desperately needed bath/decompression time while Mac waited, those deep eyes raking over her naked form in anticipation.

She knew better than to keep him waiting long, however. Eventually Manny stopped balking and anxiously pushed her hair back behind one ear, shifting her weight and dropping those dark eyes to the floor while mumbling her confession. “I – don’t fuckin’ know how…” A slight, nervous twisting of her fingers proved that her reaction was true and genuine, not that she was trying to squirm her way out of it. Mac knew that really wasn’t her style anyway, she either met you on a challenge or flat-out refused. He softened ever so slightly inside to see her in this anxious state, besides what was he going to do – insist she just climb on and sit there while he did all the work, again? Nope, Mac wanted Manny bouncing on his cock, and clearly he would have to work with her. “Not fuckin’ hard, girl, but if ya need help I’ll walk ya through it. C’mon…” He patted his leg with a little jerk of his head, again patiently waiting while Manny seemed to make up her mind and hesitantly approached, avoiding eye contact while tossing her head in preparation, reaching for the back of the couch to steady herself as she swung one leg over Mac’s lap,seating herself on his legs with that pole pressing against her slit.

Clearing her throat, Manny again swiped her hair behind one shoulder before settling that hand on Mac’s shoulder, flicking a glance at his face before casting her eyes down on his dick, slowly reaching out to grasp it at the base, feeling his skin leap reflexively beneath her touch. He said nothing, merely waited for her to do her thing, hands resting lightly around her hips, on the outsides of her thighs. Manny wasn’t one to procrastinate when faced with a difficult task, and she fucking NEEDED to take that bath. What was ten more minutes, if she got what she needed? Rising up onto her knees, Manny swallowed hard while awkwardly trying to position him at her opening, the head sliding out of place once or twice before Mac silently, unjudgementally, helped her, positioning his head so it nestled at her entrance. From there he stopped helping however, yes he really was going to force her to do as much of this herself as he could.

Manny really didn’t have much of a choice at that point but to sink down onto his shaft, going extremely slow, her jaw dropping as he slowly stretched every bit of her walls in a whole new way. Mac’s hands smoothed out over and down her thighs with a soft groan as Manny impaled herself on his dick with excruciating slowness, it took her a good few seconds to sink all the way down so she was fully impaled on that thick shaft, fingers digging into his shoulders. A glance flashed at Mac’s face revealed him watching her through slitted eyes, his breathing having picked up. As Manny gave herself a moment to adjust, Mac’s low tones growled out at her. “Can feel every fuckin’ inch, cantcha bitch…” His fingers dug into her thighs, and Manny took that as a sign that he wanted her to get going. Bracing herself on Mac’s shoulders she lifted up slightly, gasping at the sensation, then awkwardly reseated herself, casting a worried glance at his face, catching his nod of assurance. “Yeah keep doin’ it girl, try to move up even higher on it though…” His breath caught as she obeyed, letting out a long breath while repeating her actions and seeing how to build and set a rhythm right off the bat.

As she sped up into a smooth pace, looking again at Mac under her lashes for reassurance, his groan as he spread his legs further and lips parted, the tip of his tongue just between them, forcing himself not to thrust up into her, Manny grew more confident and let go of the fears that had been impeding her from doing more than a basic job and began experimenting with what felt natural – rolling her hips, squeezing her muscles around him on every upstroke. Mac groaned loudly, letting his head drop back against the couch as his large hands cupped and squeezed her ass, breathing hard. “Yeah you fuckin’ got it…harder…fuuuuuck, yeah, knew you’d be fuckin’ stellar at this shit too…Mmmm.”

Manny learned something quite fascinating to her; in this position SHE had all the control for once. It was something she instantly latched on to, being a natural control freak, and fell in love with on the spot. Rolling and shifting her hips harder, so she was bouncing properly on Mac’s cock, Manny let go of his shoulders and leaned back, resting her hands on his knees and letting them support her as she fucked him even harder, enjoying watching the pleasure play out along Mac’s features, eating up the fact that SHE was responsible for that. No wonder he hadn’t brough this out til now, they both wanted to be in control and if it was like THIS, causing these reactions in another person… Licking her lips Manny squeezed down on his shaft even harder, seeing his jaw drop as she rolled and bucked her hips hard. “You like that, baby?” Her tones were honeyed, soothing, the same ones he’d used on her.

Mac groaned his appreciation and suddenly smacked her ass, hard, with one hand. The clap echoed out into the room along with Manny’s grunt of surprise and Mac’s of pleasure as her jump caused an extra hard squeeze from her tight pussy, still rolling and moving up and down his shaft at a hard pace. “Fuuuuuck, yeah that’s the fuckin’ SHIT baby girl… God, keep fuckin’ goin… Mmmm….fuckin’ knew ya’d take to bouncin’ on cock like a pro, filthy fuckin’ slut….” The words were just pouring from Mac’s lips with abandon as Manny groaned herself at all the friction, lifting one hand to grip Mac’s muscular shoulder for support as she fucked him even harder. She was fucking LOVING the control here. Sitting up as Mac’s hand came to smooth over between her breasts, watching her through barely-open eyes, Manny gripped the back of the couch with both hands so she could REALLY go to town on him. Her hips were crashing into his every bit as hard as he’d fucked her in the past, loving the loud groan and then combination of grunts her actions caused to escape Mac’s lips as he smacked her ass again, twice, before his lust kicked in hardcore and he had to thrust back up into her, NOW.

Wrapping his own arms around her slender waist Mac started fucking Manny back, her whimpers filling the air, as the two held on to each other and simply fucked in the most primal fashion, their breathing ragged in each other’s ears, the couch cushions squeaking beneath their writhing bodies. “Ohh, FUCK!” Mac gasped as they simply humped the shit out of each other, feeling his orgasm edging in. “Yeah that’s it baby girl, fuck that cock…yeah bitch, mmm, FUCK IT!!!” He screamed right before slamming her hips down hard onto his own, holding her in place as he shot his load up into her pussy. Manny bit down on the top of Mac’s ear at the same time, feeling a particularly hard twitch from his pulsing cock as she did so. So he had a spot too, mental note made.

Once Mac had finished cumming and collapsed back into the couch, taking her with him to keep her pressed tight against his chest as his head lolled back, groaning in satisfaction. “Mmmm, shit girl I knew ya’d be good but never dreamed ya could pull off THAT kinda shit..” He looked up into her face, raggedly trying to catch his breath. Her hair was fucking everywhere, in both their faces, and as she wiped it back over her head he saw the ghost of a smug little smirk on her lips. “Shouldn’t underestimate me by now..” She half-teased, raising a brow when he gasped out a short laugh. “No fuckin’ shit..aight girl, take your time in there. Ya more than earned it.” He gave a careless wave in the direction of the bathroom, still so caught up in coming down from his high he didn’t notice how quickly Manny climbed off his lap.

She didn’t say anything, simply scurried into the bathroom and instantly turned on the water. Starting to catch his breath, Mac looked over at the partially closed bathroom door in still-awe, pulling his pants and boxers back up and refastening them, shaking his head as he pulled out his little tin again. “Shit…” He felt it then, that twinge of guilt at having used her again for something as simple as some time alone. A dark expression crossed his features then, absently bringing his thumbnail to his mouth to chew on it. She deserved a surprise, he decided - especially since he fully intended to have her do THAT quite a bit more often - and though he wasn’t a fan of the idea Mac knew just the thing. Tomorrow, he would go on his little mission and hopefully bring a smile to his little Latina’s face.


	8. Chapter 8

Seated at the kitchen table, Manny was alone, dressed in merely a t-shirt of Mac’s as she worked on the weekly grocery list. He wasn’t due to make the trip for another couple days, but Manny was nothing if not scrupulous and liked to make sure it was organized, complete, and up-to-date so nothing was forgotten or allowed to run out now that they had a steady, abundant supply of food in the house. She was worrying absently over if a few items needed to be cut however, since Mac’s confession yesterday that they were going broke. But growing up on the streets, food was something never to be taken for granted so as it was the girl never asked him for frivolous items. Revising the list just gave her something to do until Mac came home, since she’d bargained her way into getting the entire dump of a house cleaned up rather quickly and maintained it out of sheer boredom.

The rumbling of Mac’s truck alerted her to the fact that he was home and her lips twisted slightly, scratching at her hair in mild agitation. She didn’t know how she felt towards that fucker anymore, between the shit he did to her and the shit he’d done FOR her, like forcing her to ride him simply for some time to herself – yet meanwhile, introducing her to a whole new side of pleasure she’d frankly, instantly, become rather obsessed with.

Tapping the pen against her teeth while she mused had given Mac enough time to exit the truck, unlock the front door, and come bounding inside with quite the unusal spring in his step. “Hey –“ Heading straight into the kitchen where he knew he’d find her, his keys were tossed carelessly onto the counter before turning to present the garbage bag he was toting with him, plopping it down onto the table infront of her with an almost-grin. When Manny didn’t instantly react, just kinda stared blankly at the lumpy bag like she couldn’t figure out what it was, he pulled it a little closer to her and shifted the opening so it was easier for her to access, yet not fully open so as to reveal its contents. Stepping back, he held his palms out, presenting it to her again, seeming to almost give a little bounce. Was the fucking psycho tweaker…excited about something? The hell… Manny stared at Mac in confusion, then the bag again, before slowly reaching out to separate the two halves of the top to open it, reaching in and pulling out…a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, folded and clean but obviously not new. She stared at them for a moment as if not recognizing what they were, then her head shot towards the bag and she began digging through it with her free hand, head jerking up to Mac’s face. “These are…my clothes??” She couldn’t seem to believe it, seemed confused. Pulling out a fistful of panties – it seemed Mac had managed to grab every one of the few thongs she owned – and a red bra, Manny’s eye caught a strap dangling from her fingers and lifted her hand to pull out a strappy, showy, sexyish black bra she definitely didn’t recognize. An arched brow to Mac elicited a shrug. “Your shit was boring.” Producing his key ring from his pocket, he hesitated for only the briefest of seconds before leaning down and unlocking her ankle so she could put them on.

It still took a few more seconds for it to sink in to the Latina that Mac had taken the effort to break into her place, gather her clothes, bring them here, and apparently was giving her PERMISSION TO WEAR THEM. And – and!!! She was unlocked!!! Once it did her head snapped up with the beginnings of a smile quirking the corners of her lips, the sparkle back in those dark eyes, letting Mac give a tiny inner cheer at finally getting the reaction he’d hoped for. This was the surprise he’d decided upon the night before, although of course he was going to limit and monitor what exactly she wore – he didn’t care for the idea of her wearing clothes period, preferred the glory – not to mention access – of her naked body, but she had a point about being a person, dammit.

“Really??” Springing to her feet, Manny couldn’t seem to believe her eyes as she dropped everything she’d been holding onto the table save for a black thong, hurriedly pulling it on and marveling at the feeling of wearing underwear again. Her shorts were snatched up next and hurriedly slid on, forgetting to change from his shirt to hers or put on a bra, because she was just thrilled to qualify as fully dressed for the first time in weeks. Putting her hands on her hips, Manny turned this way and that as if modeling the shorts for a moment, before a tiny squeal escaped and she launched herself at Mac, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his in a thrilled hug, then catching his lips to give a deep kiss of appreciation as if it were a normal thing she did all the time. For his part, Mac was happy to see her happy again, giving a small grin as he caught the small body that’d crashed into him, wrapping his arms easily around her slender waist. The kiss was a surprise however, he almost couldn’t react at first but certainly didn’t pull away, quickly returning the kiss with a soft growl of interest as it deepened further, leaning back against the fridge when her lips parted, her tongue seeking and instantly gaining entry to his mouth.

Now THIS, he hadn’t expected – not that he was complaining, not in the least. And not just because she was choosing to make out with him as a show of gratitude, but because he was enjoying this softer moment between them. Manny didn’t allow it to stay soft, however, pressing her mouth and body against Mac’s chiseled frame suddenly with need, her hands encircling his wrists and bringing them up against the fridge on either side of his head as she pressed her groin into his with a sharp inhale through her nose. Mac was intruiged, to say the least, hell – he was knocked for a loop by this unexpected display of…affection? Desire? He didn’t have time to ponder which it was, however, for as soon as Manny had pinned his wrists against the fridge she was letting them go so her own hands could drop between them to the button on his fly. It was jerked open and his zipper pulled down sharply, wrenching his jeans and boxers from around his hips even as she kept that kiss going fierce, until both had been yanked down enough to free his already-hard cock from their confines.

Her little hand instantly grasped his shaft firmly, finally pulling back to break the kiss, looking Mac dead in the eye as she stepped back just enough to drop to her knees before him. Wasting no time, her tongue snaked out to circle the head, tasting him, not closing her lips around his head until she heard the soft moan he didn’t even realize had come from his mouth. Mac couldn’t fuckin’ believe his eyes, to say the least, having her not only willingly participate but actually initiate, and with such enthusiasm, such…determination. His own hands had drooped from their position against the cold fridge door as soon as his pants had been opened, held there awkwardly as he’d watched in shock her actions unfold, but once she began sucking firmly on his head, bobbing her own slightly to take more of him in they dropped to land atop her dark hair, sucking in a deep breath and groaning loudly as Manny’s warm mouth quickly encompassed the first several inches of his dick. She worked with gusto, taking more of him in with every movement of her head until his head bumped the back of her throat, then her cheeks hollowed out at the sudden change-up in suction she deployed, bobbling fiercely on Mac’s shaft.

It was all he could do to just watch, his crystal blues flared wide with disbelief initially as they took in every movement she made, but particularly when she’d been at it a few moments and had lifted those dark depths he adored so much to lock them on his own gaze. His cock actually pulsed once they made eye contact and held it, arching his back and groaning again, jaw dropping when he bumped the back of her throat. “Mmmm…” His breathing was coming heavy, quickly turning to pants as Manny simply went to fucking town on his cock in the way he’d always dreamed she would, her little hands grasping his hips, just the right amount of slurping sounds escaping – enough to be sexy but not porno-worthy obscene. Shit, they were almost ladylike. Watching through slitted eyes as her dark head bobbed back and forth forcefully on his shaft, Mac cupped her head with his hands, absently stroking his thumbs over her jaw but otherwise made no moves, not even thrusting his hips, taken so aback by both the intense pleasure suddenly slamming into his body and the abandon with which his captive was delivering it.  
Mac’s groans openly filled the kitchen, becoming more intense when she sucked harder, faster, as if determined to get him off and get him off hard. It was sure as shit working, for the entire situation was just too damn much, her mouth surprisingly too skillful given her inexperience, the held eye contact so damn sexy…Mac felt his balls tightening up already, finally unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips ever so slightly as he felt his orgasm approach. “Fuck - gonna cum - ” he warned her, groaning louder and letting his head fall back against the fridge as his well-intended warning only spurred the little hellfire to suck him off even harder, clearly determined to get him off and hard. She succeeded beautifully, Mac’s head snapping forward with a slack-jawed gasp to meet her eyes as his climax slammed into him harder than any thus far, gripping her long strands of hair but not pulling on them as his whole body stiffened and he came, hard, down her waiting throat. “FUCK!!!”

Manny took his load like a seasoned pro, not stopping until the last few twitches of his shaft had subsided and he’d instantly collapsed back against the fridge, gasping for air and wondering what the fuck had just happened, but sure as shit not sorry it had. For her part, Manny finally released Mac’s cock with a ‘pop’ nearly panting for breath herself from her exertions and flexing her sore jaw. Watching Mac recover from his orgasm gave her a smug sense of satisfaction, but then she started returning to herself and she, too, wondered what the fuck had just gone down. It had been 100% different from all their previous romps, although not gentle it had been an almost tender, wholly spontaneous act between them that left both surprised and confused as hell, but neither sorry.

Leaning back from Mac’s crotch, out of reach of his hands, Manny tucked her hair behind one ear and awkwardly stood, avoiding looking at him now. Quickly moving to the table the bag of clothes was gathered up, simply exiting the room in one hell of a hurry. Entering the bedroom, Manny tossed the bag carelessly in the corner before throwing herself on the bed to curl up facing the window, heart racing and eyes darting around as she went back over what she’d just done in bewilderment and disbelief.

It was well past dark by the time Mac finally decided to enter the bedroom, which had been silent ever since she’d disappeared into it. His eyes instantly sought out her form on the bed, instantly able to tell even with her back to him that she was asleep. Keeping his gaze on Manny’s sleeping body Mac quickly but quietly stripped completely out of his clothes, climbing easily onto the mattress to stretch out right behind her, one hand settling on her shoulder to gently turn Manny onto her back. Those dark lashes were already fluttering, sleepily opening as she was turned to face him, locking on those blues. They both held the look wordlessly for a brief moment before Mac leaned down, kissing her gently yet firmly, sliding his hand down her side and slipping a knee between her thighs even as her arms twined around his neck.

Their kiss quickly deepened yet didn’t turn forceful or needy, simply…deeper…as Mac paused it just long enough to strip his t-shirt up and off her head, with her arms lifting to help him, instantly resuming the liplock as he tossed the shirt aside and reached down for the button on her jean shorts. Manny wordlessly helped him remove those quickly too, along with her thong, instantly spreading her legs even as he moved to settle between them. Resting on his elbows above her, Mac’s fingers stroked through her hair as he took a moment to just kiss her deeply, searingly, feeling her fingertips glide up his ribs to hook her arms under his elbows. Shifting, he reached down between them to rub two fingers over her opening, pleased to find her already wet, ready for him, wasting no time in grasping his cock and lining it up, smoothly thrusting deep inside her, bottoming out on the first go. His mouth caught her soft cry, feeling her legs wrap around his waist and lock even as he began to move in slow yet firm strokes, pausing his oral seduction to exhale hard against her lips at how damn good she felt.  
He didn’t ram her. He kept it soft, smooth, gentle strokes that she moved in time with, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their mouths caught every groan between the two, even as their lust built and he did speed up slightly, did begin pumping her just a little bit. Manny moved one arm to twine her fingers through his hair, her nails on the other hand digging into his back as their orgasms built. When they finally came it was again, softer, with her cry and his answering groan when her spasming walls caused him to pour himself deep inside her, their pants filling the room, her arms relaxing from around him, his head dropping down onto her chest. After a few moments Mac rolled off of her onto his back, pulling Manny with him roughly, possessively, to lay half on his chest, his arms wrapped loosely around her, one hand stroking her hair.

There were no words needed to say. It wasn’t their style anyway.

It was close to an hour later, both of their bodies still twined together, that he finally spoke. “What are we gonna do?” She knew exactly what he was referring to. “Well we could always say someone kidnapped me, holding me this whole time raping and beating me.” Manny’s tone was pure smartass, with the slightest touch of bitterness. Mac exhaled, glancing down at the top of her head guiltily. Didn’t mean it wouldn’t happen again, though. “…Actually, we could…” He said after a few moments, glancing down at her head. He waited for Manny to look up at him before continuing, scratching his eyebrow with his thumb slowly as he thought. “I been in talks with the Stevensons next county over, everyone knows that. Could say I sent you over to make a deal, they kept ya, I came and got ya.” “So you get to be the big hero!” Manny snapped. “Look, it’s all we got!” He growled back, dropping his arm to wrap back around her. “This is to protect YOU, remember?” She fell silent for a breath, knowing Mac was right. “Yeah. It’s a plan.” They both were quiet for a few breaths, both minds calculating how to play this. Both knew it went without saying they’d have to fall back into their old personas, the people they were before all this happened. “Hey…” Mac said softly, tipping her head up with his finger at her chin. Manny met his eyes and they looked wordlessly into each others depths, brown meeting blue, before he leaned down and kissed her, sliding his palm over her soft cheek. Manny kissed him back, curling her fingers through the sparse hair on his muscled chest. When the kiss ended and his strong arms squeezed her close, for the first time in a long time, possibly ever, Manny actually felt safe – at least for this moment.

The next day they were both quiet, tense, mentally preparing for the night ahead. It was Friday night, perfect time to visit the Mesa and employ their plan – no sense in waiting another week, Manny had to get back into circulation for financials sake. They both left each other alone, except for when Mac joined her in the shower to make love to her one last time before having to treat her as of old – hooking her knees over her his elbows, he’d pressed Manny’s back against the tile wall while folding her in half, allowing him the deepest possible angle with which to enter her. Once again he didn’t take advantage, taking her in slow, measured strokes under the spray, his mouth capturing every groan and cry that escaped her mouth, speeding up only when he knew she was close, coming himself deep inside her with a grunt of deep satiation.

They dressed separately, he in jeans and a red button-down, she in a lacy white sleeveless top, a leather vest, and a jean skirt, both wearing shit-kicker boots. Climbing into the truck they both sat there for a second staring at the house, elbows propped on their windowsills, before he turned to stare at her. Manny’s face was stone, the look he knew from long ago. Mac drank her in for a second before reaching out to trace his thumb along her lower lip, an advance apology for anything he might have to do tonight and reassurance of his feelings for her. Manny stared at him for a second almost coldly, with her “Manny” look, before catching his hand and giving it a squeeze. She forgave him. After a long look between the two Mac took his hand back, starting up the truck and peeling out of the yard toward the Salamandar without hesitation. They had work to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Backing into his spot at the Lazy Salamandar– back row, in the middle, facing the bar – Mac shut off the ignition while putting his tin away. They both sat there for a second, just one, staring at the building. Then as one, without a word or even so much as look at one another, Mac and Manny opened their doors, slid out, and shut them before walking around the truck to meet in the middle, his arm instantly going around her shoulders as they headed for the front door. The two were so in sync, their feet even crunched through the gravel as one. It was ride or die time, and they both knew it, both on edge with game faces on.

As Manny opened the door and entered first, Mac close behind and instantly re-wrapping his arm around her shoulders, both head their heads high as the bar seemed to come to a stop, several jaws literally dropping as the patrons – Mac’s employees, friends, members of their ‘community’ – watched him not only enter with the cold fish bitch, back from the dead, but both with equally bruised-ass faces. Thank God for their battle in bed two days ago. Mac and Manny ignored them all, taking their seats at the bar with surreptitious glances at Walter, whose sad brown eyes always seemed to know all. “Beer and a whiskey,” Mac ordered for them as the murmurs started behind them. Walter didn’t look fooled in the least, but quickly – if dubiously – served up their order. Manny’s young age didn’t matter here. Mac’s hands were tapping somewhat anxiously on the bartop while he’d waited, appearing to anyone else that he was tweaking a bit harder than usual. The truth was, it wasn’t just people accepting him and Manny, and their story, that he was concerned about. It was Manny being off her chain. What if she tried to bolt, tried to out him? He’d done some fucked up shit in his time, that the cops always ignored, but never with a live, complaining witness.

Mac kept her in his right peripheral as he slammed down his whiskey, instantly refilled by Walter. Sipping her beer, Manny’s “Manny” face was intact but she showed no signs of treachery, so he relaxed ever so slightly, although guard was still up. The bar had returned to its usual dull roar, although now the roar was about them. Five of his employees came up, crowding them with questions and amazed welcome-backs to Manny. Both her and Mac simultaneously froze and relaxed, her game face turning into a scowl into her bottle and his handsome features quickly becoming annoyed. “I ain’t got time for this shit! Meeting, tomorrow. Noon.” He didn’t have to say where, all the meetings took place at the Salamander.

A quick glance to Manny proved the girl was feeling overwhelmed by all the attention. She’d slipped off her barstool to stand inbetween them, closer to Mac. He couldn’t help but snake his arm around her waist, pulling her close into his side protectively as the small crowd around them was slowly dispersing. That gesture didn’t go unnoticed by any of them however, nor anyone in the bar, and Steve, one of his louder-mouthed employees, grinned an evil meth-added grin similar to Mac’s. “So it’s like that, huh Ol’ Mac - bitch likes it rough? What say we tag-team her someti –“ Steve didn’t have time to finish his sentence, as Manny tore away from Mac before he could react himself and pulled that famous right hook right across his mouth, felling him with a grunt of satisfaction. THAT was the reaction she was used to. “I’m Mac’s girl!” She growled automatically as he tumbled to the floor.

The whole bar went silent and still at the declaration, having it spelled out for them, but none moreso than Mac himself at the shock of Manny publicly shackling herself to him. She’d just done it, and without hesitation. His chest swelled as he admired her form, standing heaving over Steve, before busting to his feet and delivering a swift kick to Steve’s ribs. “What she said.” He growled low at him, before spinning to face Manny, his hand tangling in her hair as he pulled her to him, another growl entirely escaping as he pressed his lips fiercely against hers. Manny returned the kiss full force, her arms going around his body to claw her nails into his back, pressing her body back against his just as hard in a sudden flare of desire.

Pulling himself off Manny just as hard as he’d descended upon her, Mac’s heavy-lidded gaze took in her face for just a moment before releasing her hair and, grabbing her by the hand, simply started dragging her toward the door. There were no protests from Manny, who followed hot on his heels, to the cheers and catcalls of the other patrons. Out to the truck they ran, where, throwing her back up against the driver’s side door Mac was on her again, kissing her, hooking one hand under her knee to bring it up over his hip and grind against her panty-covered crotch. Manny’s hands were all over his face and hair as she kissed him back, feeling a wet spot form with a soft whimper of need.

It was answered by his growl as, pulling them both away, the driver’s door was yanked open and he climbed in, instantly lifting his hips to unfasten his jeans and push them and his boxers down around his hips while she gawked. Once completed Mac held his hand out to her. “C’mon.” Manny didn’t hesitate, biting her lip and taking Mac’s hand to swing up and over his lap into the seat, feeling him slam the door behind her. As she grasped his cock, he helped by pushing her panties aside and Manny was able to position herself perfectly this time, sinking all the way down with one go as they moaned against each other’s lips. She didn’t waste any time, squeezing him hard the entire time as she started riding up and down furiously on his pole, his hands jerking her top and bra up and over her breasts so he could see those ripe breasts bounce. “Yeah that’s it girl, ride it…fuck it…” He bit her lower lip, causing Manny to groan and fuck Mac even harder, provoking an answering moan from him as he bucked up into her.

A catcall from behind them caused both to pause, Mac peeking around Manny to see several lookie-loos had gathered a distance away on the Salamander’s porch. He didn’t want them to see Manny like that, so grabbing her around the hips quickly rolled so they were on the seat, him ontop, intertwining his fingers with hers and holding them on either side of her head. “UNNNNGH, FUCK!” She cried as he pounded the fuck out of her, his hips a blur. Leaning in, Mac bit her neck so hard he drew blood, earning a slap to the shoulder when it was too hard – both the teeth and his fucking. He ignored her, lapping up the metallic taste and just ramming his girl until he abruptly came with a groan. “FUCK THAT’S GOOD SHIT!!”

The sudden sound of the horn, long and loud, startled them both. Mac’s leg was leaning against it. The cheers erupted from those on the porch and both noises drew even more people out there to witness the spectacle being made. Mac and Manny looked at each other warily for a second, then burst out laughing. Climbing up and off of her so she could scoot back into her seat, Mac fixed his clothing, giving a little wave out the window to the crowd they’d drawn. Pulling out his tin once both were settled, he smeared some meth over his gums and replaced it, withdrawing the keys while an embarrassed Manny stared out the window, ignoring everyone.

Roaring the truck to life, Mac peeled out of his spot with a kicking up of gravel and headed for home. They’d done what they’d come to do, at least for now. And better yet, she’d publicly declared herself as his.


	10. Chapter 10

Manny paced the floor for what had to have been hours, the chain clanking behind her with every other step – that’s right, Mac had chained her up again once they’d gotten home, saying he had work to do and driving off into the night. Needless to say it had been a battle royale to get it back on her, and the bloody streaks down her temple from the blow he’d finally had to deliver proved that. And just when she’d thought they were really coming together as a team to carry out their plan – they’d not only carried out part of it at the Salamandar when she’d blurted out she was his girl and he’d confirmed it, thus ensuring no one messed with her sexually once the ‘truth’ came out because they were all too scared of Mac, but…she’d blurted out she was his girl and he’d confirmed it.

Only for him to chain her back up once they’d gotten home and drive away, similar to how he’d come and go in the cave. Or worse, he could be out fucking some other bitch, for all Manny knew. She’d tried everything to get free, even breaking a couple kitchen knives trying to poke through the wall to remove the steel plate he’d installed to link the chain to, but Mac had done a sweep after knocking her out and removed anything from the house she could free herself with.   
Mac’s truck rumbled up to the front of the house. He’d spent all night in the cave stocking up his supply for what was to come – sticking to their original plan they’d made right after making love, he was going to out Manny as having been kidnapped and raped when sent to make a deal with the Stevensons next county over, he’d saved her, and now they were together. That last part was crucial to keeping her safe from the other men in town.   
Exiting the vehicle, he could think only of getting inside and fucking his girl to release some tension before this meeting. He was tired but tweaking, and in no mood for the shitstorm he knew was coming from her. Once the front door was unlocked he threw it open, casting light on her form standing feet away, facing off against him. One look at the other’s eyes and each knew exactly what they were thinking, no words were even necessary. They loomed feet away from each other til she feinted left, his right mirroring her to block her, same when she edged right.

Mac pounced at the same moment Manny twirled to run, the drugs giving him an edge to overcome her almost instantly. Tackling Manny to the floor, he quickly, simply shredded her clothes, all save for the jean skirt which he just pulled up around her waist. Using his upper body strength to push down on her back, Mac kept Manny pinned on her knees with her face and upper body pressed painfully down into the worn carpet. Smoothly unzipping his coveralls and freeing his junk in one motion, Mac sidled up to Manny’s ass and rubbed his cockhead between her lips, searching for her opening. “Mac, NO! AUUUUGH!” She screamed as he slammed himself home, instantly pumping to bottom out within her dry depths. Palms pressed down into the carpet, Manny tried to push up, crawl away, anything to get away from him but his hold on her back was simply too strong. Her legs trembled as Mac’s balls finally slapped against her and, shifting his grip, he began ramming her with a groaned, ”Fuck yeah…missed this…” Manny was hollering in pain and it was getting on his nerves, that and her squirming, so he slipped one hand beneath her, between her legs to find her clit, rubbing it harshly. He felt the jolt go through her as the sensations hit her brain, felt the flood of wetness, but even as she moaned and moved her hips she still fought him, leaning her weight on her shoulders and reaching down, trying desperately to pry his hand from between her legs. “STOP!!!!”  
He was unrelenting in his search for his own orgasm, which was quickly approaching. Hammering into Manny so hard it caused a loud slap of hips against ass to echo through the room and forced a guttural grunt from her lips each time, Mac rubbed her clit frantically, not from any desire to get her off but just from his damn frenzied state. Manny had actually quit fighting…was almost there…when Mac came with a triumphant yell, collapsing over her and stopping his ministrations to her. Manny let out a scream of pure frustration, both at being raped again and not being allowed to at least finish, for God’s sake.   
Getting up off her with a shove, Mac panted for breath as he rezipped his coveralls, eyeing her form as she slowly, shakily climbed up off the floor. Did he feel bad about what he’d just done? Not especially. He’d come home, horny, and fucked his girl. Leaning down, Mac pulled out his keys and unlocked her ankle so she could get dressed. “Let’s go. We’re gonna be late.”

After flashing him an incredulous, hateful look Manny moved slowly, much slower than usual after one of these shock-to-the-system encounters, to the bedroom. Her face was stone after that one look as she pulled items out of the garbage bags almost on autopilot. A fresh pair of underwear – a thong, of course – a bra, her favorite jeans, an olive green wifebeater, and her boots. Moving into the bathroom, she was pulling a hairbrush through her hair when the haunted look in her eyes caught her attention. Setting the brush down, the Latina gripped the edges of the counter and stared at her face, taking in the healing bruises, the newest gash with its trickle of dried blood, the fading red marks on her skin from the carpet just now. She barely recognized herself, had to look away in anguish. Taking the washcloth she wet it and carefully scrubbed off the dried blood before flipping off the lights, exiting the bathroom.  
Mac was waiting impatiently by the door, he was not only tweaking but on edge about this meeting. Once Manny appeared back in the living room, obviously headed his way, he stepped aside so she could exit the rackshamble house and close the door behind them, locking it. “Ready?” He meant to do this. She gave him a little glance as she headed for the truck, nodding.

They were both silent on the way to the Salamander, both deep in thought. Or, at least Mac was. He was assuming she was in game mode and paid her little attention. Once parked in his spot and both had gotten out, walking side by side, but he was concentrating so hard on this meeting he didn’t bother trying to touch her at that point like he had last night. Entering the bar, he saw his crew – Steve, whom Manny’d punched out last night, Will, Troy, Frank, Tim, and Little Ryan – called so because he was so young, twenty, even though he still had a year on Manny – gathered around their usual table off to the left. Two spots were saved at the head of the table, one for him, one for her.

Slipping into their seats, Manny at his left, Mac wasted no time getting down to business, his voice serious and grim. “Kay so y’all know she been gone. She’s back now, in her old position as top seller. She’s getting started again as soon as she feels up to it.” Manny shot him a sharp-ass look at that point, with a small snort. Mac glanced at her in surprise, catching her little glare, giving Frank an opening to interject. “The fuck she been, Mac? Off on some little vacation? Shacked up at your place playing wifey?” he sneered. Manny’s “FUCK YOU!” was overshadowed by Mac jumping to his feet, grabbing Frank by the front of his shirt and throwing him to the floor, delivering a swift kick to Frank’s ribs, continuing to kick him between words as he went off. “Think ya know so much, asshole-” -Kick- “They took her – “ – Kick – “They beat her –“ – Kick – “THEY RAPED HER! I SAVED HER!!!! AND I’M GONNA FUCKIN’ TAKE CARE OF IT!!!”   
It went silent after that, Mac stopping to catch his breath, everyone’s eyes shooting to Manny – some with pity, some with renewed interest at catching themselves a taste of the goods, considering her fair play now that she’d been defeated and used. “She’s mine” Mac growled low, catching those looks, before shifting his gaze to Manny, waiting for her to agree. 

Instead, Manny had turned bright red under everyone’s scrutiny – although it appeared to be with anger as she glowered at Mac, having jumped to her feet to avoid being hit by him or Frank’s falling body when the altercation went down. Nevertheless, she clearly wasn’t watching him with the adoring eyes of someone who’d just been saved and was regarding their new hero and boyfriend. No, she looked like she might take a swing at him. “Fuck. You.” Manny growled back before spinning around and stalking for the door. She was fucking humiliated, having everyone know her shame and be looking at her like that. Manny would rather die than have that kind of attention. She was out of there, and no power on God’s green earth would make her go back into that meeting.   
She hadn’t counted on, of course, the power of Mac. He had been taken utterly aback by her total lack of support, this was the exact opposite of what they’d planned, and their plan was their lives being safe, and she was pulling shit not only off the plan but making him look bad to his employees. He was tempted to let her go, but the thought that she’d run away from him crossed his mind, not to mention he needed to save face more than ever right now, sent Mac after Manny into the parking lot, slamming the door behind him.

His employees let out whistles and snickers, raising their brows at each other. They didn’t have long to start gossiping however, as within moments the door slammed back open to permit Mac to reenter, literally dragging a struggling Latina with him. One arm was stretched around her to encircle her wrists, holding them captive, while the other was locked firmly in the hair at the crown of her head. Hauling her right back over to the group, his face held that scary expression that wiped the smirks right off everyone’s faces and kept them off. “’Scuse her, the bitch’s had a rough time and forgets her place. Either way, that’s where the fuck she’s been – She’s going back to work soon as she feels up to it, WITH FULL RESPECT, and y’all keep your filthy fuckin’ hands off my woman or you deal with me. I’m takin’ care of it.” Meeting over, as Mac then dragged Manny out of the bar.

Great, now he’d created a new problem – he had to now take care of the Stevensons, whom everyone knew he’d been in talks with and were now assumed to have taken Manny, and he’d shot his mouth off. Now he had to retaliate to keep up their story, and it was a goddamn MESS.  
Opening the passenger door of his truck he literally picked her up and threw her inside, slamming the door before walking around to his side, keeping an eye on her as he went. Peeling out of the parking lot, Mac was fuming to himself. The fuck was she pulling? Yeah they had some shit to deal with, and maybe he hadn’t always treated her the best, but he’d done a lot for her – saved her from Joe back in the cave, hell – kept her to himself, for that matter, taken her into his home, his HOME, to protect her, broken into her apartment, gotten her clothes, taken the ankle chain off for Christ sakes!!! Mac blinked suddenly, almost swerving – yeah he’d taken it off, but…he’d also put it back on her last night, hadn’t he. And after she’d already publicly declared herself his woman, too.   
Oh shit, maybe THAT was the problem. Maybe this was HIS fuckup…but…he didn’t MAKE fuckups… Glancing over to Manny, he saw she was nearly curled up in a ball, head against the window, staring seemingly blankly out the window. Mac shook his head, trying to clear it, trying to wrap his head around the fact that maybe, just maybe, he’d screwed up. 

Pulling into the gravel drive, he shut off the engine and swallowed, glancing over to her again, unsure what to do or say. Manny didn’t wait, however, although she certainly didn’t rush out of the car. Her movements were even more mechanical than before, almost robotic, as she slowly opened the door, slid out, and went up to the front door, just staring at it as she waited for it to be unlocked. Mac was quick behind her, waiting for the snap and the explosion, but after shoving the door open for her and following her inside it didn’t come. It didn’t come as, making her way into the living room, she slowly, almost painfully, stripped off her clothes…before picking up the ankle chain. Pausing to relock it around her ankle, Manny was silent still as she headed for the bedroom, laying down ontop of the sheets with her legs spread, hands up on either side of her face – all the more easier for him to pin her down, right? – and stared at the ceiling.   
She was done. He’d cracked her, broken her down to where she didn’t care anymore. After all the abuse she’d suffered at his hands – sexual, physical, mental and emotional – Manny had had enough. She’d far, far outlasted any other to a superheroine degree, but she wasn’t a superhero. She was a nineteen year old girl who’d had her virginity ripped from her and been brutalized every day since for weeks. That, she probably could have dealt with. But to have developed feelings for her admittedly twisted captor, have them returned, and then be relegated back to slave status…she had no more left to give at this point. The humiliation infront of her coworkers at the bar had been the nail in the coffin. 

Mac had followed every step, and now stood uneasily in the doorway of the bedroom, just watching her stare blankly at the ceiling, not moving, barely blinking or breathing. At first he’d thought maybe she was about to attack him sexually, but that’s not what had happened. This silent, strange Manny who for all intents and purposes appeared to have given up on life, frankly, scared him a little. Well he wasn’t putting up with the dramatics, fuckup or no. She wanted to play? He’d play.   
Unzipping his coveralls, Mac stepped out of them, to be left in his boxers and a white wifebeater. Approaching the bed, he kept his eyes on Manny’s face as he slid down onto his stomach, placing one of her legs over each of his shoulders, and spread her lips. He’d get her to cry uncle right quick, he smirked to himself as his tongue snaked out to just barely touch her clit, then again, and again. The whole time his eyes were on her face, watching for the reactions she’d always fought so hard to hold back. Not even a flicker. Fine, he knew how to handle this. Running his tongue around her clit, Mac closed his lips over it and sucked, hard, that always sent her right up off the bed. Nothing. She didn’t even look at him, didn’t react except to close her eyes. Mac kept going, thinking he was getting to her, until he ran two fingers up her slit and found her bone-dry.   
The fuck… Pulling his head up, he stared at Manny’s face in utter shock. She wasn’t even responding to him physically?! It was then that the first trickle of fear, hell more than a trickle, began to pound Mac’s heart. He’d seen this before, in the others. No no no no no….NO NOT HER!!! Climbing up her body, Mac peered frantically down into those wonderfully dark brown eyes that always managed to captivate him, noticing the emptiness as they stared beyond him. “Baby girl!” No answer. He slapped her, hard, noting how her head lolled. No no no no no NO NO NO NO!!!!

Jumping up, Mac outright panicked. “Girl the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? You given up? Huh? Just like that!” He spat, throwing a hand in frustration. No answer. “Figures, knew I’d break ya eventually…just like all the rest.” He sneered, pulling out his cock and moving between her legs again, rubbing himself between her lips trying to get hard. That should have been enough to scare her anyway, but again, no reaction. Jerking back from her and stumbling off the bed, Mac scrabbled for his coveralls and pulled the keys out of the pocket, unlocking her ankle. “FINE! Get the fuck outta here, tired of your ass anyway. You’re FREE, WHORE!!!” Still nothing.   
Pacing back and forth at the end of the bed, staring at her, Mac ran his hands through his hair in terrified exasperation. Manny was the one he never thought would break. It was what set her apart, what he loved about her – her fight. And now it was gone and he was going to have to get rid of her just like the others – NO! He stopped, squeezing his eyes shut, hands fisting in his hair, before shaking his head frantically. He couldn’t bear to do that to her, he didn’t want to have to God please wake her up don’t make me kill her – “NO I WON’T!!!” He screamed, jumping back onto the bed and crawling up her body, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, hard. “DON’T DO THIS TO ME BABY GIRL!!!! PLEASE!!!!” His head dropped, chest heaving, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the unfamiliar prick of tears. Dropping down to lean his forehead against her chest, Mac almost wailed. “I ain’t gonna lock you up no more, I-I’m sorry…” Still nothing. Mac’s hands fisted the sheets on either side of her as he took a deep breath, locking up and almost screaming. “MANNY! I NEED YOU!!!!”   
It was that, the first time he’d ever, ever used her name – even back when he was just her boss, he’d never said her name – that broke the spell. Manny blinked, eyes glancing around as if unsure where she was while Mac heaved breaths against her chest. Slowly, her hands rose, cupping either side of his face to bring his surprised eyes up to meet hers. She was back, he could see it, just couldn’t believe it yet – “Then quit treatin’ me like ya don’t…” She said, softly yet firmly, waiting for his incredulous nod before slowly bringing his head down to hers for a soft kiss that he instantly returned, deepening it in his relief. Mac’s lust leapt to the forefront, as usual – some things never change – and as he ran his hands over her face as if trying to memorize the features he settled down between her legs, pressing his boxer-covered cock against her core, sliding his hands down her sides and turning the kiss into something different.   
Manny pulled back, shaking her head slightly. “First let’s get us out of this hole you’ve dug.”


	11. Chapter 11

Mac’s truck roared down the nighttime desert road. He and Manny, perched in the passenger seat, were grimly silent as they passed the sign indicating they were leaving Greenville and headed out of town. It was time to do this, to carry out yet another step of their plan. An unexpected one, since it was Mac who’d shot his mouth off and made it necessary.

They drove for almost an hour, well into the outskirts of the next town, in a desolate wooded area. Mac abruptly pulled off the main road onto a poorly maintained, long dirt road that was almost more of a path, flipping off his headlights and relying on the barely-there moonlight to guide his way, slowing down to almost a crawl until just barely visible up ahead were the lights of an utterly run-down shack, almost half a mile away still. Rolling to a stop he cut the engine, leaving the keys in the ignition, glancing over at Manny and giving her a nod. Both exited the vehicle, leaving their doors open. Both were dressed in camos – well, she was wearing another pair of his, adorably baggy on her – and had their faces painted up in camo as well. Manny’s hair was pulled back in a severe French braid. 

Rounding the truck to the bed, Mac pulled out the two high-powered hunting rifles, complete with scopes – otherwise they’d never pull this off, neither being a particularly experienced shot – and handed one to Manny. She shouldered it almost dubiously, causing him to pause. “You can do this, baby girl.” He whispered. She nodded and they set off toward the house slowly, quietly, watching it closely for signs of anyone coming out. Clearly their targets were home, given the lights and music blaring from the open windows.

The weight of the weapon slowed the tiny Manny down somewhat and she lagged behind Mac. He was so focused on the house it took him a few moments to realize she wasn’t right beside him and he swung around quickly, starting to raise his rifle, suddenly realizing she could take this moment to exact her revenge. He instantly saw she was doing no such thing and the few inches his gun had been lifted, lowered right back down, but she still stopped up short giving him a look of owl-eyed innocence. A breath passed as they looked at each other and he relaxed as, as usual, they silently communicated and Mac realized she was in this with him and Manny reassured him she was thinking no such thing. 

Continuing on, the pair stopped when they could just barely see figures through the windows. Inside the Stevenson residence, a worse dump than Mac’s by far, their competition – two brothers, Rex and Clyde – sat on ripped easy chairs on either side of a coffee table, doing lines of coke and laughing. Their meth-making paraphernalia was littered all around them, fucking slobs Mac thought in disgust. Glancing to Manny he nodded, and as one, they raised their rifles to their shoulders, taking their time aiming through the high-powered scopes that allowed them extreme close-ups of the boys’ heads as each leaned down to do another line. Mac, on the left, had Clyde in his sights and Manny had Rex on the right. “Three…two..one..” He whispered. A loud crack rang out as Clyde’s skull exploded all over Rex’s bent head, which didn’t follow right away as planned. “Manny! NOW!!!” 

She was primed and ready to pull the trigger, but hesitating. Unlike Mac, Manny had never taken a life before and as she stared at Rex’s bent head through her scope, didn’t think she could do it, could kill this man she’d not only never met but for a crime he hadn’t committed. The sound of her name jolted her back to the mission at hand and, narrowing her eyes, for a split second didn’t see Rex’s head snapping up in shock at his brother’s lifeless body. She saw Mac’s sneering, jeering face as he ripped her virginity from her. She saw the horrifying lust of Trader Joe as he grunted and sweated ontop of her. And she pulled the fucking trigger. 

Just like that, Rex’s skull also blew all over the wall behind him and they were killers, their competition was dead, and Mac’s problem was not only solved, but he now had a whole new county to take over selling in. All these results from one simple little twitch of the finger. Manny was thinking all these thoughts as she stared at the aftermath of what she’d just done, unable to tear her eyes away until Mac’s whoop sounded and he crashed into her, wrapping an arm around her to tilt her face up for a long, hard kiss. “Knew you could do it, baby!!! Like a damn pro!!!!” Looking back at the house with a huge grin, Mac pulled Manny into his side, nearly jumping around as the shell-shocked Latina just tried to keep her balance. “Now c’mon, we gotta get the fuck outta here – c’mon!!!!” Pulling her behind him, Mac dragged Manny, stumbling, back to the truck. 

Grabbing the rifle from her, he tossed both in the back and gave her a little shove towards her door, her legs finally working as they both jumped into the truck. Roaring the engine to life, Mac tore out of there like the devil was chasing him, keeping a careful eye out for anyone coming. Neither really relaxed about that until they were back through town and on the desert roads back to Greenville. Finally tearing his eyes off the rearview mirror, he glanced over to the mute Manny. “You did real good, baby girl. Real fuckin’ proud of ya.” Reaching over, he gave her shoulder a quick rub before returning his hand to the wheel. Manny just nodded finally, before turning her head to stare out the window. Once they were inside the city limits Mac pulled out his phone, calling Troy. “Stevenson’s. Take care of it. Bring Frank,” He added, before hanging up.

They were silent the rest of the ride home and on the way into the house, where she suddenly flipped the script on him. Grabbing Mac by the arm, Manny swung him around to grab his shirt with the other hand, pulling him down to receive a hard, hot kiss, her tongue thrusting deep into his mouth with need. He was surprised but certainly responded, well as much as he had time to before she shoved him down onto the couch. Advancing, Manny ripped his camo shirt up off her head, unhooking her bra and flinging it over her shoulder while straddling his lap to reclaim Mac’s mouth in another one of those deep, demanding kisses while frantically unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it open.

He helped her, quickly pulling his arms out of the shirt to then instantly reach for the button on her pants just as she grabbed for his. Once he’d unzipped her fly Manny scooted off of him just long enough to kick off her boots even as he was dragging her pants and underwear down those long legs, meanwhile she’d gotten his own zipper undone. Stepping out of her remaining clothes gave Mac just enough time to lift his hips and shove his pants and boxers down, and it was a damn good thing he was so quick about this shit because she was already climbing back on, grasping his hard shaft and rubbing the head between her lips briefly before setting him at her entrance, her mouth catching his groan at finding her wet already – and then the louder moan from them both as Manny sank down on Mac’s long, thick cock to the base in one motion. 

She squeezed him tightly with her muscles, moving instantly, hard. She was taking him. Gripping her hips, Mac groaned into Manny’s mouth as her fingers dug into his shoulders, moaning back at him. “Fuck yeah, take that cock baby…make it yours…fuck me baby girl, fuck me HARD…” He egged her on even as her ass was slapping against his thighs already. Releasing Mac’s mouth Manny leaned back slightly, crashing her hips into his as hard as she could, squeezing him tight, feeling him thrust back up into her. “Fuck yeah, fuck me back Mac…just like that, ohhh God…” She picked up the pace to where it was frenetic, digging her nails into his shoulders, their groans filling the room. She loved having the upper hand, loved seeing his face twisted in sweet agony as she fucked him, knowing SHE was causing those groans that poured from his mouth and his hips to jerk back up against hers.

“Hang on – Manny –“ He had to grip her hips hard to stop her, and even then she kept undulating on him, causing him to grit his teeth at the sensation of her literally fucking herself on his cock. “Ohhh, fuck baby – okay, stop - turn around, climb back on. Wanna show you somethin’.” As much as Mac loved letting her have her way in this, he definitely owed her one and wanted to give it to her in a grand way. Helping Manny guide him back inside her once she’d complied, sitting in his lap with her legs spread on the outsides of his, Mac guided her waist to get her going once again. Once she’d adapted to the new position and had a good rhythm build up once again, gasping as his dick rubbed against her front wall, he resumed thrusting back up into her and snaked his arms around her. One hand settled on her left breast, fingertip teasing the nipple, as the right slipped between her legs to find her swollen clit and rub circles over it. “Cum on my cock Manny, cum all over it like the little slut you are…c’mon Manny, cum on my fuckin’ DICK!!!” He thrusted harder, rubbing her faster, hearing her gasps and grunts fill the room as her hands were stretched back to grip the back of the couch. “Fuck…Mac…gonna cum…” He felt her tighten up, knew she was close, and redoubled his efforts, triple-timing her clit and nipple. “Cum all over me, you little whore!” That did it, Manny was pushed over the edge with a scream of “UNNNNGH, FUUUUCK!!!!!” so hard her pulsations damn near forced his own orgasm, but only through sheer determination did Mac hold back.

Once Manny finally collapsed onto his lap, trembling, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, settling them both down on their knees infront of the coffee table so her upper half was shoved up against it, gripping the edges. It was his turn. Gripping her hips so hard he was bruising her, Mac rammed himself balls-deep inside his girl and fucked her as hard as he could, shifting his grip so one arm was wrapped around her waist so the other could reach up and grip her throat, but not choking too hard. Manny was emitting a guttural grunt every time his balls slapped hard against her, moving her hips back against his, one hand gripping the wrist holding her throat. It didn’t take Mac much time of hammering away at her like an animal before his balls tightened back up and he came with a roar of satisfaction, both of them tensing up and holding still until he stopped twitching inside her, then they both collapsed forward – her over the table, him over her. 

Mac gasped for air raggedly for a few moments before pressing kisses against her shoulder, her neck, lifting her head by the throat to capture her lips. “Let’s – do it – again…” She panted against his mouth. “Damn Manny, you’re so fuckin’ perfect.” 


	12. Chapter 12

 “OW – Not – so deep – “ Manny gasped as Mac sped up. His orgasm right around the corner, within reach, he leaned down and kissed her to shut her up, bending the girl’s body in half as her legs were over his shoulders, pounding her harder. He ignored the hands that shoved at his muscular shoulders as he came with a groan into her mouth, thrusting sharply, not hearing her cry. He stilled then, riding out the last twitches even though he’d wanted to keep pounding through it in final deference to her wishes, ending with a kiss and a gruff whisper against her lips of surprise. “That hurt??” Manny nodded, surprised herself. “Yeah – I’m cramping all of a sudden– “

Mac pulled away and they both looked down, both blinking at the blood on his dick. She’d just gotten her fucking period during sex. Apparently her own earlier orgasm had shaken it loose, but damn she was late. Mac recoiled in disgust, leaping off the bed to scurry to the bathroom and wash himself off in the sink as she checked the sheets, not stained thankfully as they hardly had many sets, and followed him to plunk down on the toilet and reach for the long-forgotten tampons she’d had him pick up forever ago, back when she was still chained, with a tremble of relief. They were both silent as they cleaned themselves up and returned to the bedroom, Manny pulling on a pair of panties before stretching back out beside Mac in bed, tucking her arms behind her head, both thinking about the fact she’d gotten her period, FINALLY, yet so late after he’d started fucking her.

Mac was relieved as all hell she’d finally gotten it, the lateness not occurring to him, but Manny was almost wondering if she’d just had a miscarriage, or was currently having one. The cramps were unusual, at least in intensity, as was the heaviness she’d just seen while cleaning up…but then again, so was the lateness and the stress of her situation, the sexual activity, a million factors could have changed all this. She didn’t know. There was really no way to know, besides going to a doctor, and what was the point? This was God’s plan, after all. There was that Catholic upbringing again. Although she’d just killed a man in cold blood Manny actually had a huge heart hidden way, way deep down and so the thought of having a child one day was something she wanted, so the thought she might be losing one now made her a little sad, but that sharp intellect always overrode and she knew this was hardly the situation – or the man – to bring a child into the world with.

A glance over to Mac at that thought caught his attention and he rolled over to her with a small quirk of his lips, trying to let her know he wasn’t too freaked out – even though yeah that had been disgusting as hell. “Thank God….thought your tits were gettin’ bigger..,” His fingertips brushed over her nipple as he laid his dark blonde head on her chest, gently toying with the slightly-hardening nub with renewed interest. He could never get enough of her. She shifted as she felt a twinge of returned interest, but another cramp ruined that and she winced, capturing his hand and moving it to the irritated muscle in her lower abdomen. “If you’re gonna rub somethin’ start there. I’m crampin’ like a little bitch.” To her surprise he actually complied, though with a long-suffering sigh. “Speakin’ of my tits…we gotta do somethin’. You said you’d take care of it, ya haven’t, coulda been a close call this whole time. We can’t bring a fuckin’ baby into this mess.” “We ain’t bringin’ a fuckin’ baby anywhere.” He told her sharply. “I don’t do babies.”

“And I ain’t havin’ an abortion, so fuckin’ HANDLE it, Mac!” She snapped back. She wasn’t exactly adverse to the idea of birth control, although being raised devout Catholic had been taught that it was wrong, Manny wasn’t stupid and knew something had to be done. She just assumed Mac could get some condoms or something, she didn’t know. SHE’D certainly never been in the situation where she’d need to be on birth control herself, so going on it wasn’t really occurring to her. “I WILL!” He snapped back. He stopped rubbing her stomach and raked a hand back through his hair with a sigh, then stopped. He reminded himself she’d just started her rag and women were always fuckin’ bitches on their rags.

 “I want a sandwich.” Manny said suddenly, rolling away from him and off the bed. He couldn’t help but admire her mostly-nude form as it strolled out the door and into the kitchen, listening as the fridge and cupboards opened. In short order she was returning with two plates, each laden with a PB&J – strawberry for her, grape for him. She wrinkled her nose, handing him his – Manny HATED grape jelly, but he’d grown up on the stuff. She had too, but she hated it so bad she allowed herself the luxury of buying two jellies. One of the very few frivolities she permitted in their house. Handing him his, the Latina climbed back onto the bed to sit Indian-style, placing her plate in her lap and dig in with a huge bite. “Oh yeah, my woman bringing me a sandwich after fuckin’…” He said, sitting up, but didn’t get far as her answer was to swipe his plate to the floor with a quick motion. “GODDAMMIT!” He was gonna eat it anyway. Manny snickered as Mac picked up the plate and the sandwich, pretended to inspect it, and took an equally big bite as hers with a sexy wink.

Manny’s chewing slowed, wondering when exactly she stopped seeing him as a monster and started seeing him as sexy. Or handsome, or someone she wanted to fuck and then make a sandwich. It was a warm yet at the same time really uncomfortable thought for her. Mac noticed her stillness and glanced over, his mouth full of PBJ. “Wha?” Manny swallowed, shrugging. “I’unno.” He raised a brow, looking her over as she turned her attention back to her own sandwich. He leaned over, surprising them both with a rare show of unwarranted affection and kissing her hair. “Ya make good sandwiches.” “Damn right I do.” She grinned back.

It’d been five days of blowjobs, titjobs, no fucking, and mounting tension between the two. Mac was getting off but wanted to fuck her, Manny wasn’t getting off, and neither were used to not fucking and hated it. Not to mention Manny’s hormones had her on edge. “I’m gonna go get a drink.” He growled, shoving back and rolling off the bed, moving for his clothes. “NOW?” She asked incredulously, hurt. He also wasn’t inviting her along.  Mac hesitated before answering. “Jackie should be up there, I’ll talk to him about finding some birth control. You rest.” He turned to face Manny, seeing her beauty in the moonlight filtering in through the window. Mac came over to kiss her deep, stroking her hair. “I’ll be back soon. I’ll bring you some Midol or some shit, okay?” She rolled her eyes, throwing up her hands. “My period’s about over and NOW you wanna get me some Midol. Thanks.” Mac whipped around excitedly. “It’s almost over??”Manny couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah, I’m thinkin’ tomorrow.” “Well get yourself ready for the fuckin’ of a lifetime, little girl. Been WAY too damn long.” He kissed her again, then headed for the door. “I’m still gonna go, gotta get this shit taken care of. I keep around ya, I’ll fuck ya anyway.”

Locking the door behind him, Mac roared down to the Salamandar. Saying hi to everyone, he explained Manny was still recuperating, had fallen sick, but would be back at work in a day or two and climbed up onto the barstool next to Jackie, one of his regulars. They were good friends and casual business associates, as Jackie was a semi-crooked pharmacist who occasionally bought from Mac. If anyone could help him on the DL, it was Jackie – he sure as shit wasn’t going to no damn Planned Parenthood.

They greeted each other and Mac filled him in on the situation, most of which Jackie already knew or could guess – everyone knew by now he and the Catholic Manny were together. “But I ain’t wearing no damn condoms, and that period shit is fuckin’ GROSS, dude – I’on’t mind when it’s poppin’ a cherry, that shit’s different, yanno? What you got that’ll take care of that shit?” Jackie listened and smiled. “Depo shot, man – lasts three months, shoot ‘er up in the arm muscle, no guarantee on the periods but most likely. ‘Sides super effective, and she can’t bitch – once we inject her, it’s done and you’re good til you’re tired of ‘er.” Mac stiffened slightly at the mention of being tired of Manny, but he had an image to maintain and was hardly about to wax poetic. “Fuckin’ A, man. But I’unno if she’s gonna go for that shit, you cool with a sneak attack? We hold her down, you shoot her up?” It went without saying that Mac would compensate Jackie for the task. Jackie nodded, setting down his drink. “I can actually go get it now, you think she’ll be asleep?” Mac nodded back. “Yep, this rag shit got her layin’ low.”

Manny was curled up on her side on the couch in just her panties and one of Mac’s wifebeaters, half-covered by a blanket, the tv on, when the locks were quietly clicked open. The two men entered silently, converging on her sleeping form. Mac stood for a moment looking down at his slumbering girlfriend as Jackie turned, unwrapping the needle and readying it, the noise of the wrapper causing Manny’s eyelids to start fluttering open. “Shit…” Mac groaned, quickly descending on her. One knee pressed down into the sides of her stacked thighs, his palms pressing down on her arm and torso above the elbow, the other clamping her head down. “JACKIE!” He yelled as the other man finished flicking out the air bubbles and pushing the plunger up. “THE FUCK!!!” Manny screamed, instantly recognizing Mac yet of course struggling against him. “WHAT’RE YOU DOIN – “ She screamed as Jackie came into view, Mac shifting down to knee her calves and thighs now, holding her waist and wrist, as Jackie’s knee descended upon the other wrist and he grabbed the upper bicep of her arm that was on top. Effectively pinioned, she nevertheless struggled harder upon seeing that needle coming into view, feeling Jackie pinch her muscle and stab into it. “NOOOOOO!!!!!” Her bloodcurdling scream of pain and denial echoed throughout the room as Jackie pushed the plunger down.

“CALM DOWN!!! It’s just birth control!!!” Mac screamed back at her, keeping an eye on Jackie’s movements until he withdrew the needle and nodded, glancing at Mac. As one they sprang back from Manny, who bolted upright, rubbing her sore arm and launching up off the couch at Mac. Her arm was too sore to punch him, but she was all slapping hands and screams. “You call this taking care of it??? Holdin’ me down and shooting me up with shit??” He grabbed her wrists and turned her around so her back was to him, bending her over to stop her while nodding to Jackie. “Thanks man.” “Call me if you need anything else.” Jackie said, all too glad to scoot the fuck outta there. Mac had already paid him in drugs on the way over. Once the door closed behind Jackie Mac returned his attention to the struggling Latina, whose ears were practically smoking with rage. “Listen – listen!!! You know damn well I ain’t gonna wear no condoms and this was the best way!!! I just didn’t think you’d go for it, but you were right we had to do somethin’!!!” He’d tell her she was right if it got him out of this level of shit. He hadn’t considered until he’d seen the terror on her face how selfish a plan it was. “Look, I shoulda toldja what it was first. I was just tryin’ to take care of us, Manny.” He pulled her closer, kissing her neck. He waited til she relaxed, then warily let go. Manny pulled out of Mac’s arms and spun to face him, looking him dead in the eye. “Don’t EVER do that to me again!” She spit at him. Waiting til he nodded, Manny nodded back, catching his eye, then punched him dead in the stomach before padding off to the bedroom.

The next night saw Mac back at the bar, getting hammered and high as hell. Not because he and Manny were still on the outs, they’d made up the next morning, but BECAUSE they’d made up and he was more desperate than ever to fuck his girl and her damn period wouldn’t stop and he’d been so disgusted by all that blood the first time he just couldn’t go back in there. She felt the same way, and besides it had hurt her and he needed to go hog wild. Mac needed Manny so bad, he was shaking with it, and had to get away from her before he attacked her and did some real damage. So here he was at the Salamander after another long, LONG day at the cave, getting real fuckered up before heading home. He was bored though, he wanted to be home playing with his Latina. Even a BJ would work at this point, hell right now he was so fucked up a little blood didn’t sound so bad. She’d said she should be done today, right? What if she wasn’t?

His cock was throbbing in his coveralls as he headed outside, only to see hanging out by his truck in the back, lo and behold, Sammi. Sammi had been one of his favorite tasty treats back in the day before he’d finally bagged Manny, even though it had been Manny he’d always lusted after and Sammi was her polar opposite except for the dark hair and big tits. Her tits were obscenely huge and she dressed like a bar whore, tiny red minidress and heels, hair all teased up, leaning against his driver’s door and throwing him a wicked smile as he stumbled up. “Hey baby,” She purred. “Been a long time…” Reaching out, a long red fingernail ran from his collarbone down the front of Mac’s muscular body. “Fuck off Sammi, ‘m with Manny now..” He slurred. “That little cold bitch he-she?” Sammi scoffed. “Wouldn’t even know she’s a she if not for the hair and the tits!” “Fuck off, whore! Hell of a lot better’n your skank ass!” “Wanna refresher course on that, baby?” Sammi smirked, dropping to her knees infront of Mac, unzipping his coveralls. He’d gone soft during the exchange, but knew Sammi’s skilled mouth could quickly bring him back to life and damn did he need to fuck… “Yeah…” He mumbled. His breath hissed in as Sammi’s lips and mouth covered his sensitive flesh, closing his eyes and leaning against his truck. His hands fisted in her hair, rocking his hips to fuck her mouth, but something was off even as she sucked him like a pro. It didn’t feel right, he wasn’t getting that hard. Sammi noticed, was stroking him and playing with his balls, but looking down at her Mac knew exactly what the problem was. “Stop – get OFF me, whore!!!” He pulled her off, throwing her away from him in disgust and zipping up. “It’s that little spic, ain’t it?!” Sammi cried, wiping her mouth. “She’s ten times better’n you’ll ever be.” Mac said flatly, climbing into his truck and pulling out, leaving Sammi on her knees in the gravel.

Driving home, he pounded the steering wheel with his fist at what he’d just fucking done to Manny – then, then – a strange feeling started welling up within him. Pride. He was committed to her, he only wanted her. It’d never happened to him before, yes he’d been “faithful” to her all this time but that had been obsession. Maybe it still was in his fucked-up psychopathic mind, but Mac had never been faithful to a woman before, had never cared to be, and realized how exciting it was to have a woman he wanted to be AND have her waiting at home for him. He sped the fuck home like crazy, swiping his meth over his gums, and bounded into the house – only to be greeted by a naked little figure flying at him, wrapping its arms and legs around him, pressing her lips desperately against his, demandingly, roughly. “It’s over! FUCK ME!!!” Manny insisted, grinding her naked pussy against Mac’s crotch.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Kicking the door shut, he slammed her back against the wall next to the tv as she frantically unzipped his coveralls, helping her slide them and his boxers down –see, NOW he was rock-hard again – and, grabbing her beneath her thighs, lifted her so he could absolutely slam balls-deep home inside her pussy, slamming her spine into the wall, her choked cry overshadowed by his loud groan of deep satisfaction. He didn’t pause, didn’t stop, simply began hammering into Manny for all he was worth, making up for all the days they were unable to fuck, burying his face into her neck and biting her spot so hard he drew blood while she writhed on his cock and screamed in ecstasy, legs locked around his waist. “FUCK! YES! FUCK ME!!!” Mac did better than that, he rammed her so hard her ass cracked the drywall as they panted and groaned, cumming together mere minutes later, both nearly collapsing.

But he wasn’t done. Pulling her away from the wall Mac shuffled down the hall into the bedroom and tumbled down with her ontop of her, kissing her fiercely, instantly hardening again thanks to the meth and the abstinence and, spreading his knees wide in order to spread HER wide, began pumping Manny all over again like a man possessed. “Ohhhhh fuck Manny I’ve fuckin’ missed this you got the best goddamn pussy….that’s it bitch fuck me back just like that…ohhh FUCK I CAN’T GET ENOUGH!!!” Cupping her head in his hands Mac gathered himself up above her and fucked Manny as hard as he could, kissing her bruisingly. The bed positively squeaked and rocked beneath their undulating, rutting bodies as they frantically fucked, her nails raking red streaks down his back. “FUCK YEAH JUST LIKE THAT!!!” Manny screamed as she came yet again, her walls pulsing and squeezing his cock in that way he liked oh so much and spurring his own orgasm yet again. “FUCK MANNY FUCKIN’ GOOD SHIT!!!!” He screamed back, humping her through his orgasm until there was no more seed to shoot deep within her and his sweaty body collapsed ontop of her trembling form.

Pulling back slightly, Mac pressed kisses all around her gasping mouth until Manny seemed to have caught her breath enough to receive the searing kisses he was desperate to give her. She kissed him back hungrily, threading her fingers through his hair, pulling him close. His arms slid around her, holding her close as the two shared a rare tender moment, just holding each other and kissing. “God I missed that..” She whispered against his mouth, kissing him again deeply. “Me too. Missed you too.” He kissed her back, then pulled back slightly with a little grin. “Never guess what happened tonight.” “What?” “Was missin ya so much, so desperate for ya, Sammi came on to me and – “ “And WHAT?” Manny demanded, starting to pull back from him already, those eyes flashing. Mac hesitated just the briefest second, looking her over. “And nothing. Couldn’t do it. Needed YOU.” Manny’s face started to relax as she stared back up at him, a slow, brilliant smile that warmed Mac’s cold black heart just a bit breaking out. Throwing her arms around his neck, tightening her legs around him, Manny hugged Mac close, kissing him fiercely before looking into his eyes and speaking against his lips. “Good. Cause ya ever do that, I’ll cut your balls off.” “It’s a promise, girl.”


	13. Chapter 13

The next week saw Mac and Manny fall into a regular, if tenuous, routine. Tenuous because she not only returned to work selling for him but Mac was still feverishly stockpiling supply at the cave every chance he got in anticipation of taking over the Stevensons’ territory.  So the few hours they had in the evening were precious, spent eating dinner and usually watching some tv together while relaxing and talking before getting down to their favorite activity – fucking like bunnies. Sometimes however their hunger was simply too great and they spent the evening going at each other like animals, and it was a night like this that saw them going at it on the couch, Manny on her knees gripping the arm of the couch she was bent over as Mac knelt behind her on the cushions, his large hands crushing her tiny waist as he grunted, pounding her hard, close to cumming. Manny was panting, hard, having just climaxed herself.

Mac felt his balls tightening up when there was a fucking pounding at the door, startling them both, but he never paused, never slowed down. “HOLD - THE FUCK - ON, ABOUT - TO NUT!!!” He hollered over his shoulder, slamming into Manny’s pussy harder, causing the girl’s groans to echo through the room as she moved back against him, almost – almost- “FUCK!!!” Mac came hard, ignoring the pounding that repeated itself insistently, authoritatively, until his cock had stopped twitching deep within Manny’s depths. Brushing a kiss over her shoulder he pulled out, tossing her her pants and panties as he rolled off the couch, tucking himself back into his coveralls and zipping them up to his lower stomach on the way to answer the door as Manny caught her clothes, scurrying into the kitchen to hastily pull them on while Mac jerked the door open. “WHAT!”

The two uniformed police officers were an unpleasant surprise, given that the cops here in Greenville let him have his run, no matter what he did or was suspected of. Mac squinted at them, leaning his arm against the doorframe, keeping his body in the mostly-closed doorway as if blocking Manny from them, even as she came back out to stand behind him, his broad muscular body indeed blocking her from their view and them from hers. “Clarke County PD Mac, gonna have to come with us. Got some questions for ya.” One of the officers replied curtly, as both shifted their stances to indicate they were ready to take Mac in by force if necessary. Mac furrowed his brow, shaking his head at them. “I ain’t got no business in your county yet, boys. Ain’t got no reason to haul my ass in for nothin’.” Mac’s voice was calm, cool, yet firm. Manny waited behind him, her own stance stiff and aggressive for if they dared indeed touch him. She wasn’t the cool customer Mac was.

“We’ll discuss it down at the station, Mac. Now, easy way or hard way, you’re comin’ with us.” The two officers again shifted their position, advancing ever so slightly, to show they meant business. Mac of course knew what they were hauling him in for, to question him about the murders. He wasn’t scared, though. Manny knew it too, and although her heart instinctively started to pound the true fearlessness she sensed in her man helped give her confidence. If Mac wasn’t scared, he had reason not to be. She should have had more faith in him.

There was a slight pause after the officers had spoken, as if Mac was thinking it over, before he pulled back from the doorway with a nod and turned to Manny, those magnificent blues locking calmly on hers and communicating a million things with one look in that secret language the two had, the main one being not to worry, he’d see her soon, he had a plan and they weren’t going to go down for this. Her own browns were speaking back to him, telling him she was good and not worried and would indeed see him soon.  All that in one glance as he’d kept moving, cupping her face with one hand to press a kiss on her lips, the other hand reaching into his coveralls pocket to retrieve his cell, handing it to her. “Back in no time, baby girl.” He said more for the officers’ benefit than hers, same as her nod. As Mac easily walked out the door to join the policemen Manny caught their curious eyes on her, no doubt noticing her youth for one thing and just checking her out for another. They were treated to one of her best dirty looks, one that made both glance away quickly as Mac joined them on the porch, leading him to the back of their squad car. Once all three were settled in, Manny watched from the doorway with a stone face as the car pulled away before shutting the door and instantly flipping open Mac’s cell.

A couple calls placed, and an emergency meeting was set for NOW at the Salamandar – headed by Manny. The men didn’t dare turn her down, not only because she was now Mac’s girl but because before that, she’d been his number one seller by far and therefore holding a small amount of unestablished authority over the rest, one she’d never used before now.  And, since returning to work this past week, she’d easily regained that Numbero Uno position once again. So as that AND Mac’s girl, the Latina was a double threat and obviously to be obeyed. Not to mention, the fact that SHE was calling a meeting, not Mac himself, obviously something huge was up.

Grabbing Mac’s keys off the top of the tv where he’d carelessly tossed them earlier, she slipped into her boots and headed out for his truck, warily eyeing the thing. Manny wasn’t much of a driver, had never had reason to be. Climbing up into his seat almost felt wrong,  particularly as she adjusted the seat and mirrors, but she had shit to do. The engine roared to life and she luckily remembered to put it in Reverse, because the gas pedal had a light touch and the Latina an apparently lead foot, given how she peeled out of the driveway and into the road at breakneck speed. Thankfully they lived out in the middle of nowhere, where other cars on the road weren’t that common. Managing to turn the wheel so she infact stayed ON the damn road during this, Manny slammed on the brake and took a shaky breath before shifting into Drive, managing once again to go tearing off as she pointed the truck towards the bar.

Taking another shaky breath, getting the hang of it, she turned that sharp mind to the meeting at hand. Her purpose was to speed up the plans for the Clarke County/Stevenson gang expansion that had come along with their taking out the leaders – not nearly as well-structured as Mac’s crew, the Stevensons gang was surely in disarray as everyone fought to become the new head. And so Mac had planned to swoop in, take charge, and put them to work for him. That’s why he’d been working such crazy hours, stockpiling meth in preparation of hitting the ground running with this, but it was just going to have to happen NOW incase Mac needed bail money or, hell – even a lawyer. HE may have been so self-assured, but Manny was a panicked mess deep down and wasn’t about to let her man rot in jail should things go south. Shit, SHE may need a lawyer by the time this was all over. While the possibility scared the ever-living shit out of Manny, it was fear for Mac that drove her frantic actions and panicked thoughts. HE was the one currently sitting in the damn hot seat, after all. And she wasn’t about to abandon him.

Pulling into his usual spot at the bar, parking crooked as all hell, Manny jumped out of the truck and strode purposefully across the parking lot, raking one hand back through those long, thick black locks and looking every inch the self-assured girl everyone knew so well. She was here to handle shit, not freak out and break down. And handle it she would.

Once inside, Manny was pleased to see her 911 had roused everyone to the bar already – the entire crew was there, waiting, Mac and Manny’s two seats sitting empty and waiting. Wasting no time she strode right up to the table to move Mac’s chair out of her way to stand, in his leader spot, and laid out the situation without preamble. “Clark County cops just hauled Mac in for questioning. He ain’t worried, but for all we know he’s gonna need a damn good lawyer or at least bail or some shit, so here’s the deal. You’re all expanding your radiuses by ten miles, effective immediately, and working round the clock. Troy, you and Frank are goin’ to collect the Stevensons crew tomorrow and tell them they’re working for us now, and just as hard as you guys will be. We need this money guys, and now. Mac damn near went broke while I – was gone – and I ain’t been back long enough to build it back up yet. We NEED to raise this cash, and NOW, cause I ain’t lettin’ him sit in jail one night. Any goddamn questions?” Manny’s voice had gone from authoritative and matter-of-fact at the beginning to hard as nails at the end. She wasn’t fucking around and it was fucking obvious to them all. No one dared question her or complain, and she nodded in satisfaction. “Kay then. Y’all know your orders, start tonight. Now. …did I stutter? Fuckin’ GO!” She snapped when they didn’t get up fast enough for her liking. Not that a single man hesitated. Little Ryan even nodded to her, speaking up almost shyly. “Don’t worry Manny, we ain’t gonna let Mac rot in jail.” “Goddamned right you ain’t.” She shot back, not softening. Eyeing the men sternly as they made their way out the bar, hands on her hips, Manny’s lips twisted in thought as she gave a mental shake, having temporarily been frozen by the mental image of her man behind bars that kept popping into her consciousness.

Manny worked all night without ceasing, even venturing into Clark County herself to try and round up some new customers. She’d been unable to not stare when passing the police station, knowing Mac was inside somewhere. It’d been hard as hell to keep driving but she’d managed to not stop and go busting in there, to drive away, vowing she’d be back soon to pick him up.

Her efforts weren’t for naught, and the Latina’s business savvy and marketing strategies that had so impressed Mac so long ago, combined with the hard work of the rest of his crew, saw them running low on what product had been available outside the cave by late morning. As she pulled up to the entrance to the cave Manny was utterly exhausted, but doggedly carrying on. Pulling the lantern out of the truckbed, she lit it and headed down the stone hallway into the cave, thinking only about picking up more product so they could keep working.

It wasn’t the sights of the hallway as she descended further into darkness that triggered Manny’s sense of unease – it was the smell of the place, damp and dank, growing stronger as she approached the main room, that got her heart to pounding and her body trembling in fear, just as she infact entered the main room of the cave – where she’d been held captive and raped multiple times a day for weeks – that had her stopping up short, heart in her throat, dropping the lantern as her wide eyes swept the area. Mac’s workbench. The bloodstain from Trader Joe’s head. And, of course, that filthy, godforsaken mattress across from the bench that held the stain of her lost virginity, those damn shackles laying exactly as they were when Mac had uncuffed them.

A million sensations assailed the girl at once, a million memories of moments of utter horror, pure terror, and she had a visceral reaction – spinning to fall to her knees in the corner, vomiting up pure stinging stomach acid until her throat tore with a whimper. Manny was seeing it all again, hearing Mac’s voice taunting her as he violated her, feeling the rip of him forcing his way into her body, her own screams. She saw it all again, weeks of torture, hitting her in the span of a millisecond. And it fucking wrecked her. Manny had seemed to come so far, to let it go, even entering into a consensual relationship with her tormentor – but now, confronted with the facts of her past, on her knees in the dirt of her torture chamber, haunted eyes whipping from one location to the next, back of her hand pressed to her mouth – no. The enormity of what Mac had done to her, taken from her, was hitting the young girl upside the head like a goddamn sledgehammer and twisting her very guts out. A low moan sounded as she shook on her knees like a pathetic creature, reliving every moment over and over like a warning bell that wouldn’t stop sounding. It kept hitting her over and over, too, that she was now staying with the prick who’d stolen her virginity, her independence, her LIFE – that she now willingly slept with and cooked for and slept beside the animal that had done all this to her.

She thought he cared about her?! Mac clearly was obsessed with her, had been from the start – and she’d been playing into his hands the whole time. Manny was so disgusted with herself in that moment she nearly threw up again, infact began dry heaving, but her stomach was completely empty. Tears that had long since streamed down her face began anew in shame at what she’d not only endured but been participating in since with the motherfucking piece of shit.

She was so stupid, so very very fucking STUPID!!! A low scream of rage began deep in her lungs as first a hum, growing into a shriek that rang out and echoed against the cavern walls, leaping to her feet to kick the lantern out of her way on her way to the workbench. Clearing it partially off with a sweep of her hands, Manny grabbed a large glass jar filled with some liquid Mac used in his mix, needing both hands, and hurled it across the cavern at the mattress, where it hit the wall above the shackles and rained glass and liquid down over the bed. Turning her attention to Mac’s carefully stockpiled meth, that he’d been working so hard on, she was throwing bundles over her shoulder and about to rip one open to pour all over the damn place when another idea struck her, stopping in her tracks to whip her head around and stare at that glorious stockpile.

Raking her hands back through her now-wild hair, Manny turned back to the workbench with renewed determination and began searching the drawers, finally coming up with a couple trashbags. Her little hands dumped as many bundles of meth in them as she could possibly carry. Slinging the bags over her shoulders, doubled over by the weight, the Latina walked away from the now-trashed cave without a backward glance. Tossing them in the back of the truck, she slid behind the driver’s seat, putting the keys in the ignition and trying to think which direction she felt like heading – that’s right, Manny was ripping Mac off, stealing his shit and skipping town. It was what he deserved. He certainly didn’t deserve HER, not after everything he’d done to her. Let his ass rot in jail.

As she paused to reflect, however, a soft breeze blew through the truck’s windows, catching the sweat that had gathered on the sensitive small of her back and giving her a shiver – recalling another memory, a much more recent one. Two nights ago, when Mac had gently, softly woken her up in the middle of the night by pressing the tenderest of kisses all over her back, then made gentle, real love to her. It was something he did at least once a week, woke her in the middle of the night to veritably worship her. As hard as they went at it when awake, they went at it just as lovely and softly in the middle of the night. It was how they expressed their feelings without the words neither were fond of.

Manny was frozen, one hand gripping the wheel, the other stuck on the keys, remembering these softer moments. She couldn’t do it, couldn’t do him this way. Even though he deserved nothing from her, she had too much integrity, too much invested in this relationship to turn her back on Mac like that. She had to continue to do what she was doing, to work and get things ready if he needed her. Sitting back in the seat with a little sigh, those huge dark eyes he loved so much turned to stare stormily out the window, seeing nothing, resting a finger against her lips as she tried to figure out what she was going to do. Because Manny couldn’t stay with him after everything he’d done to her, not scot-free, but dammit she did care about the fucker.

The fact was, Mac had taken her from a girl to a woman, and now that woman had grown-up decision to make regarding their future. But first, she had to get his ass home safe and sound.


	14. Chapter 14

Two days after her return to the cave, Manny was standing outside the truck across the street from the Clark County police station, waiting for Mac to finally be released. They’d held him the maximum amount of time allowed by law without arresting him, but obviously he hadn’t cracked, hadn’t given them shit to implicate either him or Manny. When his cell had rang and she’d answered, hearing his exhausted, shaky voice – for he’d been detoxing this whole time - on the other end simply asking her to come get him, Manny had literally collapsed in relief. She certainly hadn’t forgotten what had happened when she returned to the cave, had made her decision about them, but when it came down to it she loved Mac.

The door opened and out he came, those crystal blues locking right on her with the same relieved, hungry look she knew was reflected in her own big browns. Manny could only stare as he approached, steps quickening the closer he got, at how haggard Mac looked. Three days of hard questioning, no sleep, no meth would do that. But he’d certainly brightened upon seeing her. Striding right up, Mac grabbed Manny beneath the thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist, pressing her back against the truck so his erection could grind against her core even as his lips descended upon hers in a hard, hungry kiss that she returned full force, their tongues dueling, reveling in the familiar taste of each other, both inhaling sharply as their lusts rose.  Arms wrapped tightly around his neck, the Latina moaned as he broke the kiss to harshly growl against her lips,”The things I’m gonna fuckin’ do to you when we get home…” before biting that spot on her neck. She shivered, her core clenching, utterly swept up in him. Squirming her hips to grind back against Mac, hearing his growl and answering surge against her, Manny groaned at the thought of having to wait the long drive back to have him.

Mac was damned about to take her then and there, had it not been for the sound of a car pulling up to the station breaking into his consciousness and reminding him where they were and how badly he needed to get the hell out of there. The cops had been at him relentlessly over the past three days, but all he would repeat was that he’d been at home fucking his girl the night the murders had taken place. He hadn’t fallen for their claims of having evidence of tire tracks, footprints, the threats of bringing Manny down with him, none of it, not even when he’d started detoxing from the meth and was sick, exhausted, shaking, starving. He’d pointed out that ask anyone, everyone knew that he and Manny spent their evenings shacked up at his house fucking like bunnies. They’d apparently even questioned some of the Salamandar’s patrons to confirm during these past few days, who confirmed it and, thank God for that night they’d done it in his truck in the parking lot, because that had been offered up as proof. Finally they’d reached their time limit and, having been unable to get the dealer to flinch, had had no choice but to release him.

Mac relayed all this in his short, shrugging terms to Manny as they began the drive back, but not before taking a huge hit from his tin before even starting the car. Holding her hand as he drove, Mac stroked her thumb with his almost anxiously, needfully. His cock was fucking throbbing just being near her after the past three days of abstinence from their usual activities, and now seeing her in her short flared skirt and the wifebeater she’d tied tight at the small of her back, he thought he was going to bust in his coveralls just thinking about fucking her. Fuck it, he couldn’t wait til they got home – hell, he couldn’t wait longer than it took to drive past a small wooded area, abruptly pulling off and into the trees. Throwing his door open, Mac pulled Manny out his side by her hand, rounding the truckbed and throwing the door down, grabbing her and throwing her ass up onto the tailgate.

Manny was right there with him, and as Mac unzipped his coveralls she was leaning back, pulling her panties down and off. Grabbing them out of her hand, Mac stuffed them in his pocket even as he sidled up to the truckbed between her legs to line himself up easily to her already-dripping pussy and sink balls-deep on the first thrust, kissing her deep to catch her cry as he groaned into her mouth. Wrapping his arms around her to grip her ass, pulling her as close to him as possible, Mac was instantly thrusting hard, fast, groaning again as she pulled those long legs up to allow him maximum depth. “Ohhhh, FUCK! Yes – yes –yes – “ Manny hissed when he began fucking her, leaning back on her hands for support, head back, eyes closed, jaw dropped at the deliciously frantic stretching, pounding, her hips moving back against him just as desperately. Spurred on even further by her unabated reaction, Mac was damn near shaking as he leaned forward on her, panting in her ear as he began hammering his girl as hard as he fuckin’ could, his movements frenetic, desperate, filled with the utter fucking need that had built up over the past few days. Not since the days when he’d leave her for long stretches in the cave had they gone more than a day without fucking, and neither were suited for that shit. “Fuuuuuck…” he groaned, feeling her quickly clenching up around him, beginning to cum already. “Fuck – yeah-“ “MAC!!!” Manny screamed as she came undone all over him, a choked cry sounding as he rammed her even harder, feeling her spasming walls milking his cock, cumming with a shout, spraying thick ropes of seed deep inside her.

They both took a moment to recover, gasping raggedly for air, her eyes opening to find those magnificent blues locked on her. Sitting up, a small hand slipped around the back of Mac’s neck to pull him down for a hard, long kiss that he eagerly returned, eventually pulling back to pull out of her, stepping back just enough to fix his clothing. “You still ain’t safe.” He growled at her, to which she smiled then shakily laughed. “Good.” Mac kissed her again, and again, and she felt his lust rising once again. “We’re never gonna make it home, and your ass needs a shower.” She protested, snickering at his pretend groan of frustration. He helped her down off the truckbed, slamming it closed once again. “’Sides, I got something for ya. In the truck.” Mac’s brow creased in confusion before raising a brow at her. “You’re gonna have to come see.”

Resettling themselves in the truck, Manny reached down beneath her seat and pulled out a large envelope positively stuffed to the brim with cash, handing it over. Mac took it slowly, looking at it like he didn’t understand what the hell he was holding. But that wasn’t all, she had another. “$37,000. Wasn’t gonna risk ya sittin’ in jail. Called a meeting, went ahead with the Stevenson expansion, plus another ten miles in our territory, had the guys working round the clock. …in case you needed bail, Mac.” He was speechless. No wonder she’d looked tired, too. She’d done all that, taken over in his absence, and raised more money in the past three days than he ever could have thought possible – and, all for his benefit.  Impressed didn’t even begin to cover it, Mac was blown the fucking fuck away. Not to mention, no one had ever done anything like that for him before. Incredulous eyes turned from the envelopes to her face, back and forth. “You – you did all this?” “…well yeah, ya might’ve needed it.” Dropping the envelopes into his lap, Mac leaned over and cupped Manny’s face, kissing her firmly, stroking her hair. “Now you’re REALLY not safe.” he whispered against her lips by way of thank you, feeling her grin and whisper back. “You’re welcome.”

Handing back the envelopes, Mac put the truck in gear and tore out of there, racing home. They were silent, each lost in their own thoughts – his were of still trying to grasp what the hell the little girl next to him had managed to accomplish. She really was incredible, and as soon as they got home he was going to do his damndest to show her that. The closer they got the faster he drove, until it was downright dangerous. Peeling into the driveway, he barked at her to hurry the fuck up out of the truck, practically jogging to the door to undo the multiple deadbolts. Manny was right on his heels, carrying the cash, and once he kicked the door open he hauled her in behind him, kicking it closed again. Grabbing the envelope, Mac tossed it on the coffee table before grabbing her, throwing her down to sit on the couch, already moving to kneel between her legs. “Hands up, grip the back of the couch. Do NOT fucking let go,” he ordered her before pushing her skirt up above her hips, holding her thighs apart with his hands and diving face-first into her snatch. Mac didn’t waste any time, latching on to Manny’s clit and lashing it with his tongue, sucking hard on the nub from the get-go. “NNNGH, OH FUCK!!!” She screamed as the sensations assaulted her all at once, body rippling in reaction, bringing her legs up to dig her heels into the cushions on either side of him. Nails dug into the back of the couch, back arching, jaw dropped as Mac sucked even harder on her clit, the tip of his tongue furiously, relentlessly teasing the swollen nub. Her hips were already moving, one hand thoughtlessly shooting down to grip his hair. “I said, GRIP THE FUCKING COUCH!!” He paused just long enough to bark at her, gaining her instant compliance, before diving right back in. Eyes were locked on her face as he slipped first one, then a second, thick finger knuckle-deep inside her dripping hole, finger-fucking her hard, loving the way her body arched and shook in response as he found her g-spot and stroked it mercilessly, not letting up on her clit. “OHHHH, FUCK! Fuck – please  - please – please – “ Manny whimpered, then seconds later her jaw dropped as her orgasm broke, positively gushing all over Mac’s hand. She tried to squirm away as it crescendoed, the sensations simply too intense, but Mac clamped on and kept stimulating her through it, not letting her get away and bringing yet another climax right on its heels.

When it started to ease off Manny collapsed, a trembling, gasping mess, but Mac wasn’t done with her by a long shot. Standing, he ripped his coveralls open to whip that huge, hard-as-steel cock out. Grabbing Manny by the hips he hauled her ass down to the very edge of the couch, putting her legs together and over one shoulder as, bending her in half, he slammed his cock down into her. He fucked her rough, almost punishingly, as she tried to grab him for support he gathered up her hands and replaced them on the back of the couch before chastising her for letting go with a smack to her ass that elicited a shriek and left a cherry-red handprint. Too bad she wouldn’t forget again after that, for he loved the way she jumped and clenched around him. Didn’t matter, for Mac was pounding the hell out of that tight pussy, the couch squeaking, Manny crying out like she was being tortured, his harsh breaths coming in deep grunts. Feeling his own orgasm impending Mac leaned his weight on Manny and simply rutted her like an animal, loving the way those huge brown eyes gaped up at him pleadingly. “FUCK I’m gonna cum so fuckin’ deep in your little pussy – “ he growled down at her, making good on the promise with a shout of satisfaction two seconds later.

Rolling off of her to collapse on the couch beside her, Manny an absolute shaking mess, Mac reached over to spread a palm over the warmth of her stomach, needing to touch her still. “Fuuuck, I missed this.” She nodded vigorously, still unable to talk. He caught his breath slowly, grabbing his tin out of his pocket and smearing more of the mix on his gums before glancing over at her. She was still a wreck. “I mention I ain’t done with your ass yet?” He smirked, rising off the couch to scoop her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

They fucked for hours, more than making up for lost time. Once they’d finished and caught their breaths, Manny felt her adrenaline pick up. It was time to go. She’d already packed all her stuff, well what stuff she had, in one of the garbage bags he’d brought her clothes in. There was a roast she’d made warming in the oven for him, so he’d have food after she left. A large part of her didn’t want to do this, because she genuinely loved Mac, but being back at the cave and confronted with the facts of the monstrous things he’d done, to her, she couldn’t stay with him. She just couldn’t settle into the little wifey routine with the man who’d stolen her life, her virginity, her independence, and treated her like his own personal sex slave for so long. She’d gotten caught up in her feelings after he’d stopped, but the facts of what Mac had done to her remained. She deserved better than to be treated that way, and he needed to know that he couldn’t just do that to her and then get away with it like it didn’t matter. Like what she’d went through didn’t matter. Because it did, dammit. Manny was a person, not a toy. The truth was, since she’d been back in his presence she’d felt a disconnect, a distancing, that hadn’t been there before she’d gone to the cave.

All these thoughts were going through her mind as she looked up at him, then sighed, rolling out of bed and beginning to dress. “We need to talk, Mac.” He didn’t seem concerned, merely laying there half-covered by the sheet and lazily watching her. “Well you’re on the shot now, so I know you ain’t pregnant,” he grinned. There it was, another nail in the coffin – when he’d held her down to give her the damn shot. Manny frowned, zipping up her shorts and reaching for her 9mm Glock that had been on her bedside crate, tucking it into the back of her shorts. “Mac…I’m leaving.” She pulled her shirt down, then looked at him in dead seriousness.

A frown creased his brow, blinking at her and slowly sitting up. “The fuck you mean – “ “When I was raising all that cash for you, I…had to go back to the cave. For more product. And…” She took a deep breath, glancing away and shaking her head. “I remembered everything, every fucking thing, you did to me. You STOLE from me, you stole my life, my virginity, my…fuckin’ HUMANITY! You fuckin’ kept me chained up like a slave, a dog, a – somethin’ less than human!!!” She railed at him, hands spread out, the hurt and anger evident on those beautiful features. “But…I ain’t like that now,” he protested. “How am I supposed to know for sure, Mac. And it don’t matter what you’re like NOW, you still accountable for what you did THEN! Fuckin’ Joe RAPED ME because of you!!!” She was screaming now, her temper flaring.

“What do you want me to fuckin’ do, Manny? I can’t change what I done! No. You can’t leave. I need you.” He jumped, naked, from the bed to block the doorway as Manny picked up her trash bag of clothes and headed that way. “But Mac, I need my fuckin’ independence – stop thinking ONLY OF YOURSELF!!” She screamed at him, dropping the bag to take a swing that he easily dodged, returning it with a slap to her face for what she’d just said. A brief struggle ensued, during which she grabbed the bag again and tried to get around him, and he grabbed her, trying to force her to stay in the bedroom. “GODDAMMIT, I’M A PERSON MAC!!!! I SHOULDN’T HAVE TO KEEP REMINDIN’ YOU – “ Manny managed to slip out of his grasp and past him, darting for the front door. He’d taken a second to recover, realize she’d gotten away from him, then chased after her. Catching her at the front door he grabbed her by the upper arms, pulling her back and flinging her down onto the couch, following her down. “YOU AIN’T LEAVIN’ ME, DAMMIT! YOU THINK I’M SO BAD? I TURNED YOU FROM A GIRL TO A WOMAN!!” He was slapping, punching her, forcing her to raise her hands just to try and ward off the blows. Mac’s head whipped up, looking for the chain, and Manny took advantage to twist her arm beneath her, pulling her Glock out of the back of her shorts. The muzzle was shoved up against Mac’s temple before he knew it, those cold dark eyes staring at him warningly and speaking simply. “Maybe you did, and I’m a woman you deserve. But you ain’t the man I deserve, Mac. I’unno know if you can be. But til then, I’m gonna be at my apartment.” She slowly sat up, forcing him back and off her as she did. “You’re gonna have to let me go, Mac.”

His expression was pure heartbreaking fury, clearly helpless. Manny’s own heart felt like it was breaking, but this was something she had to do. The disconnect she’d felt since seeing him at the police station just proved it to her. Slowly, carefully gathering up her bag and slipping off the couch, she kept the gun trained on Mac as she slipped out the door, taking one last look at those magnificent blue eyes she loved so much before turning and slamming the door behind her. As she walked down the driveway she heard the sounds of Mac swearing, a crash as he threw some furniture, but she just kept walking.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been almost a week since Manny left Mac. In that time she’d re-acclimated to walking everywhere, but she hadn’t adjusted to missing him. Even though she’d left him, it didn’t mean she didn’t love him with everything she had. Manny just needed to assert her independence from him, but moreso needed him to recognize that independence and that she wasn’t his toy. Walking up to the Salamandar, and spotting his truck not in its usual spot yet, she felt let down even as her heartbeat quickened in anticipation of seeing him. Entering the bar to take her usual spot at the right of his seat at their table, the girl ignored the stares of surprise from her coworkers at seeing her enter without him – and probably at how she looked. She hadn’t been sleeping well and knew it was obvious from the dark circles under her eyes. There were stares from the next table, too – the Clark County new recruits that had worked for Rex and Clyde, and now been taken over by Mac and his people. One in particular, a guy in his early-mid twenties with dark brown hair and eyes, stared hard at the Latina as she took her seat. After a few moments of trading quiet hellos with her crew, Manny felt his eyes on her and stared back for a second, before giving him a dark scowl. To her surprise, the new guy – who was pretty damn attractive, she found herself realizing with a jolt – simply gave her a brilliant smile back before she finally looked away.

Pulling past Manny as she entered the bar in Walter’s beat-up old Ford that barely ran, Mac drove around to the back of the bar and parked. Leaving the keys under the floormat, he quickly got into his truck, parked next to the Dumpster, and drove around to the front as if just arriving. He’d been following Manny for the last week, parking outside her apartment at night, trailing her on her runs to customers from a far distance, all in Walter’s borrowed car so she didn’t recognize his truck. He had little else to do than stalk his obsession – the night Manny had left, Mac had thrown a tantrum of epic proportions. He’d smashed the tv by throwing the coffee table at it, burned his hands throwing her pot roast across the kitchen, and most of all sentenced himself to sleeping on the couch – the few hours that he slept outside of his truck when the light went out in Manny’s apartment – because he’d taken his knife and sliced up his mattress, the one they’d spent so much time making love on. He hadn’t bothered going back to work yet, as Manny had placed them so far ahead of the game he was no longer scrambling to make money without her and he’d rather follow her around town.

Mac looked beyond haggard from not enough sleep and too much meth as he entered the bar, those crystal blues instantly locking on his girl – his former girl, he reminded himself with a pang. She looked tired too, but still gorgeous to him -  Mac instantly felt himself hardening just being in her proximity. Those huge dark brown eyes locked right on his and held them, and he swore he saw longing in them – right before they shifted away and down to the table. He missed her – more than her body, Mac missed her light and her laughter and her company. The rest of his crew saw the extended look between the two but mercifully stayed quiet. They’d come to really respect Manny after what she did for Mac while he was being held by the cops, and of course after seeing the shape Mac was in didn’t want to rile the beast.

It was hard not to touch her, to kiss her, to drag her into the stockroom and fuck her til she screamed for putting him through this hell, but Mac managed to steel his urges and stand at the head of the table, starting the meeting without preamble, addressing the new crew first. “I’m Mac, I call all the fuckin’ shots here. You got a problem with that, wanna think about goin’ off on your own – just ask around about me.” He smiled darkly, if they didn’t know his reputation for being a murderous psychopath already, they would soon. “Second-in-command is – this lady right here. She’s a woman but she pulls more business than all y’all combined. Don’t fuck with her.” He gestured to Manny, the glance he’d given her almost tripping him up. Turning, he addressed his old crew next. “Wanna thank y’all for what ya did while I was gone.” Withdrawing envelopes from his back pockets, he passed them out to his old crew – saving Manny’s considerably fatter one for last. “Little bonus for your hard work.” The men opened their envelopes and cheered, each one contained $500 – except for Manny’s. He’d given her half of what was left, it was only right. “Just keep working your new territories. New crew, I want you to expand ten miles out, same as my old crew just done. S’all for now.” It was a quick meeting, but one he’d needed to call because he needed to get the new crew in order and wanted to thank his old workers for pulling so hard for him. He’d also wanted to see the girl again, up close this time. Be close enough to smell her.

Manny opened her envelope slowly, dark eyes widening at the bounty she found inside. She counted it once, then twice, seeming to let the amount sink in before those eyes flashed upwards at Mac. It was killing her too not to touch him, to hold him, but she had to stand firm – and the envelope only helped her. Waiting til everyone else had stood up from their table and were heading away, she bolted upright. “This some kinda bribe to come back or some shit? Or fuck you?? Fuck is this???” Their eyes locked on each other, his seeming to soften as hers only hardened. “Would it work?” He asked bluntly. “No!” She snapped, offended, shoving the envelope back at him. “Then it ain’t. Keep it girl, you earned it.” He wouldn’t touch the envelope, raising his hands and backing away a step even as he yearned to step forward and hug the spitfire.

Manny eyed Mac suspiciously, considering. She hated to accept anything from him, particularly anything so insulting as a bribe, but she could use the money, of course – and she HAD earned it, in more ways than one. Mac was already turning to walk away, although not without a lingering, heated look that made her flush and her insides weak. She missed more than his company too, he’d turned her into something of a sex addict same as him and the celibacy from the last several days had been hard.

Shoving the envelope in her back pocket, the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention. It was the attractive new guy, standing on the other side of the table, having clearly been waiting for his turn to speak to her. Manny eyed him for a moment, then snapped. “WHAT.” He just grinned at her again, stepping forward. “Hey, I’m Tyler. Manny, right?” She nodded. “I uh, was wondering if you’d have dinner with me tonight.” He raised his brows, rocking back on his heels.

Manny’s jaw dropped slightly, THAT had been the last thing she’d expected – especially since everyone, or so she thought everyone, would know better than to ask her out or risk Mac’s wrath. Clearly this Tyler didn’t know, or didn’t care. She liked the idea, that he didn’t care. As her eyes swept over him, considering, the girl noted the muscles under his slightly chunkier form on his not-quite-as-tall-as-Mac frame. He was good-looking, in a wholly different way than Mac. And as Mac’s only attempt to get her back was that stupid cash offer, why not? She wasn’t going to live the rest of her life pining after him. “S-sure.” She said, ignoring the momentary pang that felt like betrayal. She had nothing, not a damn thing to feel guilty about!

“Great. I’ll pick you up at 8 – you live in the apartments over off Crawford, right?” He’d smiled even bigger at her acceptance, and Manny felt herself giving a cautious quirk of her lips back. “Yeah. 3B.” “Seeya then.” Tyler gave a wink she had to admit was sexy, before turning to jauntily stroll out the door….right past Mac. He’d clearly seen the whole exchange, and the look in his eyes was murderous. Manny knew what he was thinking and headed right over before he could follow Tyler out the door and beat the shit out of him. “Don’t own me anymore, Mac. I can do whatever I want.” Her voice was low, dangerous. “You’re MINE!” He hissed back, right in her face. Manny shook her head, backing away to step around him and out the door. “Not anymore.”

Eight o’clock rolled around, and Manny was nervous as hell. It was her first real date, the times Mac had taken her to the Salamandar not counting – after all, they’d already done everything sexually by then, he’d moved her into his house already, he was her rapist… She shook herself, trying to get those thoughts out of her head. He seemed a harmless enough guy, and if he was smart wouldn’t dare fuck with Mac’s right-hand man, not to mention if he knew anything about her reputation and knew she could take care of herself.  Either way, her stress level was high as she pulled on a blousy, pattered white sleeveless top, a short flared skirt, and her black cowboy boots. Staring at herself in the mirror, she wondered if it was too much, too sexy...nah. It was just right. Taking a deep breath as there was a knock at the door, Manny fluffed her curls and headed to answer it. Time for her first real date, ready or not.

Sitting in Walter’s car across the street from Manny’s apartment complex, Mac watched with a black scowl as Tyler and Manny emerged, not holding hands or anything thank God – though the little pissant opened her door for her. He caught the look of surprise on Manny’s face – she looked so pretty – when he did that, feeling a twinge that such a small gesture was surprising to her. Of course, HE’D never done shit like that… Shit, they were pulling out. Ducking down, Mac waited til Tyler’s Toyota passed him and turned left before starting Walter’s car, turning around to follow them.

They headed to Manny’s favorite taco truck, Mac admiring her legs as the pair stood in line, chatting easily. His sharp blue eyes missed nothing as the two seemed to get more comfortable with each other, their body language -  particularly hers – opening up. He watched as they took a seat at the benched tables, sitting on the same side, talking and laughing. She got the enchiladas, he noticed – her favorite. Mac’s hands fisted on the steering wheel as Manny and Tyler traded bites of food, bitch knew what the burritos tasted like. Hell, he’d brought them to her before! When Tyler got up to get them fried ice cream Manny glanced around, wiping her hands on a napkin, and shit – she damn near spotted him. Those dark eyes lingered on the blue car for a moment too long, but if she’d made Mac she didn’t let on.

It was a short date, but Manny had a fabulous time. Tyler seemed to know she needed to take it slow. But as he pulled into the spot outside her apartment, his eyes were tinged with a familiar look – lust. “I had a good time,” He said softly, turning to her. “Me too. Thanks for dinner.” Manny smiled, feeling Tyler’s arm reach out over the seat to play with one of her curls. He was going to kiss her, and she was going to let him.

Mac saw the whole thing, and was halfway across the parking lot when Tyler leaned in. Enough was enough, they’d had their little date, but no way was he allowing this little pipsqueak to kiss his girl. But as his furious eyes, locked on the pair, saw Tyler nudge Manny closer and lean in, he also saw when her eyes went wide and she socked his ass one, right in the mouth. Heard Tyler’s cry of pain as he jerked back, hands going to his face.

“Holy SHIT! I-I’m so sorry – “ Manny tried, but Tyler held up one hand, waving her away when she tried to look at the damage she’d done, seeing blood trickle from his lip. “Look, I’m sorry, I – “ She really had no excuse. Tyler tried to play it cool but it was obvious he was pissed, and Manny could only awkwardly apologize as she backed out of the car. It was the most awkward damn moment, and Tyler wouldn’t really even look at her now as he put the car in gear and pulled out, unknowingly nearly hitting Mac as he was moving to jump behind the building before Manny saw him. Watching him peel out of her lot, Manny’s shoulders sagged. So much for a first date.

The next week, on her own, saw her actually spending the money Mac had given her – hell, she HAD earned it, and then some. Her first purchase was a beat-up, run-down old brown Chrysler that at least ran and only cost her about $600. Manny wasn’t one for frills. Replacing her couch with a newer model that was still quite used but didn’t have the stuffing poking out came next, and then, some of the underwear and clothes Mac had torn off her…but she found herself buying his favorite, thongs, and shelling out a bit more for sexier items. She didn’t know why, it wasn’t like he’d see them.

The next meeting saw her driving proudly up to the Salamandar, grinning as her coworkers complimented her on finally getting a car on the way in….only to be greeted by the sight of Mac sitting at the bar, none other than Sammi sleezing herself crossways in his lap. As soon as he heard the door slam behind the frozen Manny, Mac grabbed Sammi’s face, cutting her off mid-sentence, and shoved his tongue down her throat. The bar whore eagerly returned the kiss, running her hands all over his chest. Manny saw red, felt her fists balling up, but even as she took steps to smash first Sammi’s and then Mac’s faces in, her logic stepped in and reminded her SHE’D caused this, she’d set him free. She needed to cool the fuck down, so took a detour down the hallway into the ladies’ bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Mac heard the second slam of the bathroom door and knew exactly what and who it was. Unceremoniously standing, he straight-up dumped Sammi on her ass on the floor, ignoring her screech of outrage as he simply stepped over her sprawled ass and headed to the women’s bathroom, opening the door without a care and stepping inside. She was standing at the sink, having just splashed cold water over her face, and without a word he grabbed her shoulder and turned her, pressing her against the stall wall and diving in, using the flat of his tongue to lick droplets from her cleavage up to that spot on her neck, biting it, hearing her moan even as her hands pushed at his shoulders. “Mac, no – “ He ignored her, slipping a hand down her jeans and panties to her slit, groaning. “You’re so fuckin’ wet…” He bit her neck again, moving up to her earlobe as he slipped a finger inside, hearing her gasp and feeling her tighten around him.

“Mac, I said NO – stop – Ungh!!!” Manny groaned and panted when his thumb found her clit, but she never stopped pushing at his shoulders and chest even as her hips rolled. Fuck, she wanted him too, but she wasn’t going to step down, wasn’t going to let him fuck her in the bar’s bathroom like she was no better than Sammi. “Stop it!” Mac’s free hand was unbuckling his pants, but it was when she felt him pop the button on her jeans that Manny realized he wasn’t listening to her, had no intention to. Once more she swiftly drew her 9mm from the back of her jeans, bringing it to his temple. “I said, STOP! Think this is the way to show me you value me?? Think this is gonna prove you’re the man I deserve?! I AIN’T ONE OF YOUR DAMN BAR WHORES!!!”

He’d gone still upon feeling the cold metal pressing against his temple, listening, staring down into her angry brown eyes. Slowly, he withdrew his hands from her, raising them. “Manny, I – “ “Save it! You ain’t never gonna change!” He swore he saw a glitter of tears in her eyes right before she slammed out of the bathroom. “FUCK!!!” Mac swore, punching the stall wall and leaving a dent. Taking a few moments to get himself together, he exited to start the meeting – and saw Manny had already left. “Shut the fuck up,” He growled at his people, barking short orders at them before storming out.

He’d spent so much time trailing Manny, he’d been severely neglecting his work at the cave. Pulling up to it, he intended to bury himself in his work – but stopped short at seeing the mess Manny had left when she was there. His workbench swept off and scattered across the floor, the glass and liquid he used in his mix not just missing, but all over that mattress, and the bundles of meth she’d strewn about. The vomit in the corner was what really did Mac in  - suddenly, he was seeing the cave through her eyes. He started reliving it too, staring at the mattress across from the pile of vomit, seeing the terror in her eyes every time he raped her, heard her screaming, saw the pain he was gleefully causing her reflected in her eyes, in the twist of her lips.

Mac couldn’t stop shaking. He’d done this, done it to her. No wonder she hated him so much. She was right, he didn’t deserve her. His brain flashed to the date she’d gone on with Tyler – THAT was what she deserved, someone who treated her like a lady, not a whore. He’d have to curb his urges if he wanted to get back the woman he loved, but first he had to show her he could do it.

Slowly, Mac began picking up the mess, formulating a plan to get his girl back.


	16. Chapter 16

Another week passed, mercifully quiet. Manny and Mac kept their distance, or at least she thought they did. He was still following her, and was on this night where she was heading into Clark County to make a sale. He parked his car around the block, watching her meet her customer, a dude named Mike, at the entrance to an alley. He didn’t like the way Mike eyed her, could tell, only because he knew her so well, from Manny’s body language she was uncomfortable as well. Especially the way she glanced around before entering the alley, seeming to look directly at him.

Mike took her deeper into the alley than she would have liked, explaining that cops patrolled here a lot and the Dumpster would hide them. She had her Glock tucked into the waistband of her jeans – always, when working. They made the exchange and she was counting the money when Mike struck, sucker-punching her in the face before grabbing her shoulder to spin her around to face the Dumpster, grabbing her 9mm out of the back of her jeans, shoving it up against her neck. “Look bitch. I’mma get me a piece, then I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you,” he hissed in her ear, his free hand unzipping his jeans with an audible rip. Clutching the lid of the Dumpster, Manny cursed herself for being so stupid, couldn’t believe this was about to happen AGAIN, beginning to shake.

Grabbing at the neckline of her wifebeater, Mike dipped his head to nip at her neck as he ripped the material, grabbing at her tits and grinding his cock against her ass. Manny yelped when he ripped her shirt, unable to stop herself, causing Mike’s hand to clamp over her mouth as the hand holding her Glock began fumbling with the button on her jeans. He’d just gotten her zipper down, shoving his hand inside her panties, when suddenly he was gone – yanked backwards from her. Turning, Manny saw Mac throw Mike into the opposite wall, then grab him by the collar and start beating the shit out of his face.

She’d been taking too damn long. Mac had been approaching the alley when her yelp just barely caught his ears and he’d started running, turning the corner into the alley to see the scene – his girl partially bent over the Dumpster, Mike behind her, his dick out, hand covering her mouth. He kept beating Mike until the asshole fell and Manny’s voice broke into his consciousness, turning with his fist drawn back. She wanted a piece. He nodded, leaning back and standing so the Latina could have some room. Manny approached Mike and without hesitation kicked him in the temple with her steel-toed boots, once, twice, three times before dropping down to begin punching him herself. “Try-to-fuckin’RAPE ME!!!!” She screamed, beating what was left of his life out of him while Mac watched on in approval. They were both splattered with blood by now, and before he bled on the alley floor too much, Mac pulled her back – with some effort. Lifting the Dumpster lid, he moved some trash bags before dumping Mike in it, covering him back up. No one would come looking for a missing meth head.

Once done, he turned to Manny, who was watching him wild-eyed. “Y-you saved me.” “Yeah.” He stripped off his shirt and handed it to her, so she could cover herself, and once done held his arms out to her but she shook her head warily. “Manny…look, can we talk? Can you at least give me that??” She considered. Saving her from Joe didn’t count, he’d been the cause of that after all. Had Mac not kidnapped her in the first place, she’d never have been at Joe’s mercy. This was different. He’d genuinely saved her. It put him back in the plus column, as far as she was concerned – or, at least, evened things out a bit. “How-how did you know I was here?” She asked in lieu of answering. Mac hesitated, but only for a second. “Been following you. I toldja, you’re mine and I need you. Please, just come to the house tomorrow and talk to me.” She nodded and he relaxed, relieved. It was the least she could do, hear him out. “You don’t wanna talk now?” “Nah, got some stuff to do first.” She wondered what it could be, but didn’t ask.

The next evening, she drove to Mac’s house filled with trepidation. God only knew what he had planned, not to mention the memories she’d encounter. Pulling into the gravel driveway and parking behind Mac’s truck, Manny sat until Mac appeared in the screen door, leaning against it in a red buttondown open over a beater, and jeans. His face was relaxed as he beckoned her to come inside, and swallowing hard, Manny exited her new used car and drew her 9mm, holding it at her side so he could see it and she had it at the ready, just in case. Hopefully it’d change his mind about pulling anything.

Opening the door for her was an unexpected surprise, but she hesitated to step past him and he knew it, so waited til she’d caught the door then stepped back. Manny entered her former home, expecting to be assailed by even more memories, but it was different now – the tv and coffee table were smashed all to hell, he’d obviously been sleeping on the couch given the pillow and blanket, and there were more beer cans and overflowing ashtrays than when he’d first brought her there. Mac let her take it all in, but said nothing – neither did she, merely looking to him expectantly. His crystal blues swept her figure over heatedly and she both blushed and tensed, forcing herself to tamp down the rising lust he always inspired in her. It only lasted a moment before Mac turned, motioning over his shoulder that she was to follow as he headed for the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, Manny followed – then sucked in another at what she saw. The table was set, well there was silverware out anyway, and in lieu of plates were two Styrofoam containers – from her favorite taco truck. She could tell by the smell. Even more surprising, however, was the wild daisy – obviously picked from the scraggling patch across the street – laid out ontop of the container in her usual seat. He’d done this for her.

Manny had stopped up short upon seeing the table, glancing from it to Mac and back again, those dark eyes widening in surprise. The corners of his mouth quirked slightly at having tricked her with his text about the cave, and that his little surprise had worked. “The hell – “ “Have a seat,” He said, moving to…no he didn’t…pull her chair out for her? Mesmerized, Manny simply complied, glancing up over her shoulder at him as he pushed her seat in before rounding the table to sit across from her as she tucked the Glock back in her waistband. She still couldn’t believe he’d set this up, picking up the daisy in wonder as he watched her. “You – you did all this? This a date, Mac??” “It’s – yeah,” He replied gruffly, busying himself reaching across to open her food container. “Enchiladas, right?” He actually grinned, clearly proud of himself for finally getting it right, and Manny couldn’t help but grin back. “Yessir.” It wasn’t candlelight and roses, but it was as close as Mac got, and Manny knew it. So far, she was pleased. Not that anything had changed, but the effort certainly didn’t go unnoticed.

She was suddenly starving, and picking up her fork dove in. Mac did the same, but they clearly had more to talk about. “So…what’s the what here, Mac.” She demanded after they both devoured their food over awkward small talk about business. He sighed, putting down his fork and looking her in the eye, setting his elbows on the table to nervously clasp his hands. “You were right. You a good woman, Manny. An’ you deserve a good man. I- fuck, I ain’t good at this shit!” He said in frustration, running his hands back through his hair. “Look, I-I ain’t been that man, I see it now. I saw all the shit you went through when I went back to the cave.” He tried to reach for her hand but she was frowning now, pulling her hand back. Mac frowned in disappointment, but continued. “Look, I ain’t gonna promise we won’t fight, cause it’s one of the things we do best. But I wanna be that man.” He swallowed hard, licking his lips nervously. “I love you. Want you to come back. And I promise - I promise I ain’t gonna hurt ya no more. I ain’t never gonna chain ya, ain’t never gonna rape ya. You’re free to leave any time you want.” He didn’t apologize for what he’d done to her, because Mac was still Mac – he wasn’t sorry. It was what he did. But he was promising he wouldn’t do it to HER again. He did love Manny, and wanted to be with her, so was giving what he could. Hell, he’d admitted he loved her, and Mac had never loved anything in his whole life – except her.

He waited a moment, searching her face, which had turned downwards to her lap as he made his promises – to hide the tears she couldn’t hold back. “Come back to me, Manny…” He said almost in a whisper. She took a few deep breaths, getting herself under control, before lifting her head again. “How do I know you’re really gonna change, Mac? How do I know these ain’t just pretty words? I love you too but…I ain’t goin’ through that again!” “Gonna have to let me show you,” He said with a sigh. “I already made one change, lemme show you.” He rose, holding a hand out to her. Manny took it, her fingers lacing through his, until she saw he was leading her towards the bedroom.

She stopped up short, causing the tug on his arm to pull him back slightly, turning to face her in curiosity – only to see anger flashing on her beautiful features. “Can’t show me with sex, Mac!!!” She cried in exasperation, in disappointment. He blinked, realizing what she’d thought, and feeling guilty. “No – not that. I made some changes, please – lemme show ya,” He pleaded, pulling lightly on her arm. She looked wary, but followed, waiting til he opened the unusually closed bedroom door and stepped back so she could see. Her expected gasp of surprise and pleasure as she took in the brand-new bed set, complete with a nice padded headboard, and the new dresser in the corner, didn’t come. Instead those brows raised, impressed, but as she looked at him clearly expectant, it was obvious she didn’t get it. “This is OUR space, Manny – no more sleeping in the bed where I did that shit to you. Fresh start. You deserve a nice bed. And the dresser, that’s yours, so your shit ain’t in garbage bags on the floor no more. I did this for you.” He spread a hand out, showing her the room again.

To say she was touched would be an understatement. Manny’s smile grew slowly as Mac spoke, loving the idea. He really was trying, and she loved him, and she desperately wanted this to work. She took it all in for a moment, considering, before turning to Mac and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. “I love you too. Thank you, Mac.” She said against his lips. Mac felt a warmth spreading through his chest, a rare sensation of joy, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. “You deserve it, Manny.” And he kissed her. He wanted to move her into their new bed, but as he started to edge in that direction, managed – just barely – to stop himself. Let her make the call.

She made it. Manny had noticed Mac’s restraint – but she didn’t have any. Pressing her body actually into his, she deepened the kiss, unwinding her arms from around his neck to run them down his muscular chest, before growling low in her throat and grabbing the sides of his open button-down, ripping it down and off his arms. Mac’s answering growl was savage, now that he knew what was going to go down. Breaking the kiss he pulled her shirt up and off her head, the red bra with the tiny black polka dots catching his eye with a grin. “New?” “New. Now shut up and take me.” She moaned against his mouth, having rid him of his wifebeater during the exchange and dropping her hands to his jeans. Mac kissed her again, walking her backwards towards the bed while undoing her jean shorts. Throwing her back on the bed he grinned darkly, tugging her shorts and matching red thong off before pouncing.

Manny absolutely loved the feel of the new mattress, the clean soft comforter, but she didn’t have much time to enjoy that simple feel before Mac was between her legs, kissing her again, running his fingers up her wet slit to find her clit, teasing it til she groaned and arched beneath him. “Fuck baby girl, gotta have you NOW – “ He growled before thrusting, hard, bottoming out on the first go. Manny cried out as he stretched her, wrapping her arms and legs around him, hearing his groan. “Jeezus you’re so TIGHT – “ He thrust again, and again, before suddenly tensing with a grunt – Mac, of all people, had cum already. He’d two-pump chumped her. It’d been too long for him to go without sex, period, but especially with his girl.

Manny couldn’t help but feel disappointed as he tried to catch his breath, pulling back slightly to look at her, his face an adorable shade of red. “I…can’t fuckin’ believe that just happened…” She grinned up at him. “We got all night, baby.”


	17. Chapter 17

A slow grin spread across Mac’s face at Manny’s reminder, easing some of the redness that had bloomed in his cheeks from embarrassment at having just been a two-pump chump – something that had NEVER happened to him before, but damn he simply still could not get enough of the fiery little Latina and it’d been closing in on a month since he’d had her. The longest he’d ever gone before now was that one week he’d left her in the cave, and Mac had thought THAT had been damn hellish.

But she was right, they had all night – and he wasn’t going to waste one precious second. Leaning down, Mac kissed his girl almost tenderly, softly. When he deepened the kiss just enough for their lips to part so his tongue could explore her mouth he was thorough about it, as if doing so for the first time. Gone was the aggressive desperation of a few moments ago that had him throwing her on the bed and just taking her, instead in its place was the gentle lovemaking demeanor he usually reserved for when he woke her in the middle of the night. Stroking his large palm over her head Mac resettled himself between Manny’s legs, pressing his naked groin against her core while sliding a hand down over the outside of her smooth thigh to curl behind her knee, lifting her leg to press her back against him – not that Manny wasn’t already doing so herself. She was all about this sudden, unexpected switch from primal need to slow tenderness, her fingers sifting through Mac’s dirty blonde locks and smoothing over the hard muscles of his upper back, lifting her other leg to hook over his hip. The two were sighing in turn as they made out and grinded gently like high-schoolers, the intensity gradually, in no hurry of its own, picking up until their lust rose and Mac once again slipped a hand between their bodies, lining up his dick so the head nestled at her wet entrance. Looking Manny deeply in the eye with those magnificent blues, Mac pushed into her slowly, so slowly, watching every reaction play out across her face as his near-punishing girth stretched her walls, not stopping until his impressive length was fully seated inside her body, pressing against her cervix. He loved watching her arch and gasp slightly as he’d entered her excruciatingly slow like that, she was so fucking sexy in every move she made.

Once he was all the way in, Mac paused a moment to kiss Manny deeply, searingly, before beginning to move slowly, letting her feel every inch, every ridge and vein as it slid along her tight-as-fuck walls. She hissed in a breath, his back feeling just the barest bite of her fingernails before he firmly, smoothly stroked back inside her pussy, bottoming out, loving her groan as he intentionally teased her. Mac  continued that pace for as long as he could stand it, his own lust building with each slap of his balls against her ass, until with a harsh breath he began speeding up. Manny wrapped her legs around Mac’s waist, groaning,”Oh God finally, fuckin’ fuck me PLEASE!!!” Grinning wolfishly down at her, Mac pressed his forehead against hers and began fucking Manny proper – not overly hard or rough, just a nice a proper fucking. He stared down at her the whole time, their breaths panting against each other’s lips as his gradually increasing pace had them both groaning, starting to slam into her a bit when he felt those pussy muscles beginning to tighten around his shaft. It didn’t take much at all to push her over the edge with a sharp cry, her spasming walls spurring him to fuck her harder just a few strokes more until his cock jerked, shooting thick white ropes of cum deep within her pussy.

They were both panting, trying to catch their breath as Mac rolled off of her and onto his back, Manny instantly scooting over to cuddle up against his chest, his waiting arm closing around her as she did. They didn’t speak much, just relaxed and played with each other’s bodies here and there until Manny started circling one of Mac’s nipples with her fingertip, eliciting the softest growl from deep within his chest as it hardened in response. Smiling to herself, Manny lifted her head to meet Mac’s eyes as she ducked her head to softly, at first, bite his nub. She knew EXACTLY what that did to him, and so knew precisely when a few moments later he was hard, ready again, and swung her leg over his hips to straddle him – now it was Manny’s turn to play.

Fucking might have been by far Mac and Manny’s favorite activity, but it certainly wasn’t their only one. Fighting, for example, ran pretty high on the list, but with two such incredibly strong, equally explosive personalities that was, really, to be expected. The next morning brought about one such opportunity for the two to get into it, and as they often did, get violent with each other.

“The FUCK you’re gonna come with me! I ain’t need no fuckin’ BABYSITTER, asshole! What, ya think I got this far cause I can’t take care of myself?!” A glass flew across the room, narrowly missing Mac’s head to shatter against the wall. He’d merely, yet quite firmly, informed Manny that after her experience two nights ago of nearly being raped in the alley during a sale, he was coming with her on the days she made trips into Clark County. And, as he’d expected, the spitfire instantly exploded – but Mac wasn’t having it, and her throwing the glass had just pissed him off right back, not only not backing down from the Latina’s aggressive stance but charging right into it, standing almost ontop of her with a nasty sneer right in her face. “Cause ya were doin such a good fuckin’ job takin’ care of yourself the other night? What, getting’ bent over that Dumpster to get FUCKED your way of psychin’ him out?” Obviously the low blow and reminder of her close call only served to further elevate Manny’s rage, and she took a swing at Mac for being such an asshole – she landed it, he practically LET her, knowing it was coming, and retaliated with a shove to her chest so hard she slammed back into the wall a foot behind her, almost crashing down to the floor but gaining her footing just in time – for Mac, who’d followed her, to bitchslap her right across the face. “HOW FUCKIN’ STUPID ARE YOU, BITCH?! It obviously ain’t safe for you over there, they ain’t know ya, and CLEARLY you’ve gotten too fuckin’ arrogant and’re fuckin’ SLIPPIN!” Grabbing her shoulders painfully tight, Mac slammed her back against the wall several more times while yelling to make his point, hard enough her head lolled with each impact. “What, you wanna get fuckin’ raped you stupid CUNT?!” “OH SORRY MAC, FORGOT – THAT’S YOUR FUCKIN’ JOB, AIN’T IT?!” She screamed back in his face, following with a wad of saliva launched at his chiseled features that missed and landed on his bare chest because, at her words, his jaw had hardened ominously.

“You wanna go there again, you little spic? Huh? You keep bringin’ it up – maybe you MISS those days!” As he spoke Mac spun Manny around to shove her face into the wall, one hand pressed between her shoulderblades to keep her in place as the other quickly, easily unfastened his jeans, bringing his cock out with a hard stroke before snaking around her waist to unbutton her low-slung camo pants, jerking them and her panties down over her ass without bothering to even unzip them. Manny screeched, hands shoving against the wall in an effort to push off and spin around, but Mac had her effectively pinned as he grabbed her hip to pull her ass out enough to sidle up to it, unceremoniously shoving his cock into her dry pussy, her scream piercing the air. “That what you been lookin’ for, bitch? Been missin’ this shit?” He rammed her hard, smirking as he felt her get wet even as she continued to fight. “Fuckin’ thought so, you dirty fuckin’ slut…yeah you like it ROUGH..” Mac panted as he slammed into her, grabbing her by the hair to press her face painfully into the wall. “NO – godammit, STOP IT!!” He ignored her, cumming with a groan a second later, smirking at Manny’s outraged cry at being left behind in the orgasms – he knew she’d been close and hadn’t bothered to wait on purpose. Withdrawing with a lazy grin he shoved off her body to tuck himself into his pants, even as she spun around and launched a flurry of hitting, slapping hands. “I fuckin’ HATE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!” Fists were pounding at him now, and Mac was forced to duck to avoid them, swiping his hands twice before managing to catch her wrists, intentionally squeezing them painfully hard as he leaned down to speak directly into her face, the curl of his lips smug as hell. “No you don’t, ya fuckin’ love it and love me for it. Lucky for your ass, I love ya back.” A quick kiss was brushed over Manny’s snarling mouth before she could avoid it, letting her go with a light shove back. “…fine, you can go alone today but take your Glock and if you don’t check in every half hour, I’ll be comin’ after your ass to find out why.” Manny was sulkily rearranging her clothes when Mac spoke and that caused a smirking twist of her lips, having gotten her way.

Just as fucking wasn’t ALL they did, every moment wasn’t either that or super intense, either. The two liked to fuck with each other. One night while laying on opposite ends of the couch, watching tv, their legs were entwined when Mac suddenly tightened his around Manny’s to hold her in place, then ripped a loud, absolutely noxious fart. Damn near gagging on the smell as he giggled like a little boy and kept her stuck in her spot right in Ground fucking Zero. “ _Madre a Dios_ , the FUCK YOU EAT MAN?? That shit ain’t from MY cooking!!!” Mac was still chiggering at his own cleverness as Manny frantically waved her hands infront of her nose in a futile effort for fresh air but it was like the fart that wouldn’t die. “And you wonder why I won’t eat ass!!!” She complained, drawing a loud laugh from Mac, as he’d not only certainly never asked for such a thing and she was hysterical in her indignation.

Or the time Manny clogged the toilet and for the life of her, couldn’t get it unplugged. Standing in the bathroom, plunger in hand, she realized she’d have to call Mac – and started grinning about having to make him deal with it. Poking her head out of the bathroom, she called to him in the living room. “I can’t fuckin’ get it, man. You’re gonna have to come in here..” He caught the glimmer of smugness that escaped into her tone and smirked. “Aight, hang on..” he said, rising and, instead of heading toward the bathroom, went out the front door. Frowning in confusion, Manny dropped the plunger back into the toilet and went to see where he went just as Mac came back in the door, wearing the gas mask that had been out in his truck. Standing there, folding her arms over her chest, Manny tried and failed to glare at Mac as he nodded in all mock seriousness. “Now that I got the NECESSARY equipment on, let’s have a look…” and headed past her to the bathroom, followed by her peals of laughter.

In short, Mac and Manny were genuinely, deliriously happy - both for the first time in their lives.

**Unknown POV:**

I instinctively slumped down in my seat when the front door suddenly flew open and Mac walked out to his truck – what the hell, it wasn’t time for him to go to work yet. But he only retrieved his gas mask, putting it on before reentering the house. I could hear the bitch’s peals of laughter, it was probably for some kinky sex shit. Those two sure liked to fuck, hell if I were Mac and had pussy that fuckin’ hot, for a spic, I’d be dick-deep in her all day long too. I’d never seen a bitch who liked to get it on as much as Manny, though – must be that Latina blood running through her veins, they’re all whores but damn was this one was really a wildcat, all passionate and fiery and shit. Hell, I wouldn’t mind taking a turn with the whore myself, she sure liked to fuck and from what I’ve seen sucks dick like a fuckin’ PRO.

Shit, the door was opening again – this time, it was her coming out. Check the time, yep while I’d been getting a semi thinking about Manny in bed it had become her usual time to leave for work. I’d definitely be getting another show from the two of them to enjoy later though, if the past several days were any indication. Fucking whore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unknown POV:**

It’s been a week since I started trailing her, observing not only her routines but the bitch herself. She seemed to have two different personalities: the happy, relaxed, whore-in-the-bedroom at home but when working she was cold, detached, guarded – which was bad news for me – yet with a “you don’t want to fuck with me” air. In both places she exuded an air of confidence, you could see it by the way she walked, but when working the cunt downright swaggered. This was going to be both more interesting and probably more difficult than anticipated.

She’s made eye contact with me while working a couple times, as I hung out somewhere nearby – she may be on to me. Not like it mattered, the whore was going down no matter what.

 

Manny was getting an uneasy feeling lately when out and about – her intuition, which was strong as shit, was starting to niggle at her that something was off, something was going to happen sometime soon. But having no clues as to what that might be she continued her routine, determined not to get paranoid. She didn’t even mention it to Mac.

It wasn’t until a day or two later when, exiting a customer’s apartment building, she happened to glance across the busy street and notice a youngish guy lounging against a bench, looking right at her. It suddenly occurred to the girl that she’d seen him doing the same thing the day before – his stance and the way he was staring set off the memory, as did his looks. Head shaved all the way down to the skin, white t-shit, jeans, and shitkickers – he looked exactly as he had the day before. She was used to men looking at her, for a multitude of reasons, but something about this one set off a distinct feeling of unease. What Manny didn’t know was, it was due to her brain recognizing him as the shadow she’d kept thinking she saw out of the corner of her eye the past few days, the same time that niggling feeling had started.

Frowning fiercely, Manny returned his gaze with a distinct glare, expecting him to look away and move on like what almost all of them did. Instead, the dude actually smirked at her, almost evilly. Her eyes narrowed further in suspicion as he boldly stared her down, but not making any actual moves or gestures towards her. The fuck was up with this guy?

Answering his nasty little smile with a sneer, Manny finally turned to leave. Fuck this, she wasn’t in the mood to take on the little fucker, particularly with her near-miss with Mike in the alley so fresh in her mind. That had happened in Clark County, the new territory, though – and she was on her own turf right now, where she knew without a doubt she was safe and no one would fuck with her. So heading down the alley leading to the lot where she’d parked her car, Manny felt safe – until, that is, the very same fucker from across the street stepped out and into her path. How the hell?? Stopping up short, Manny backed up a few steps as he advanced – only to feel her Glock getting ripped out of her back waistband even as she reached for it. Spinning around, she saw him again – behind her. Right as her brain processed it was twins, the second one – the one not holding her gun – spoke. She didn’t figure out what he was saying until she was falling however, for the first one had dashed the butt of her gun across her temple and she was passing out. “Jack wants a word with you, spic.”

She didn’t come to til they were pulling up to the shack on the outskirts of the next county, on the OTHER side of Mac’s territory. Hands tied behind her back, Manny’s head lolled as her blurry eyes focused on the symbols spray-painted on the building’s outside walls – big, black fucking swastikas. Manny’s eyes remained trained on those as Thing 1 got out of the car, coming around to her side to open her door and yank her out – right in time to hear another car door slam behind them. It was Thing 2, getting out of her car. They’d driven her car up here. This was so, so not good.

Swallowing hard, Manny allowed herself to be pulled along by the elbow up the step and inside, where she was greeted with the sight of about 20 of them, just hanging out apparently. Upon seeing their arrival, one turned the music off and knocked on a door. Seconds later Jack himself emerged, clad in only a pair of white boxers. He was their leader, the group ran not only hate but meth. He and Manny knew each other from run-ins long ago. As she was pulled into the center of the room she kept her eyes trained on Jack, who gave her a wolfish grin. He’d have been attractive if not for the huge swastika tattooed over his heart and the whole skinhead thing in general. Heavily muscled, dark brown eyes and goatee, dimples – the man got his fair share of pussy.

But this wasn’t a social call, and it sure as shit wasn’t a date. Yanked into the center of the group and shoved down onto her knees, Manny knew this was going to get really, really ugly – if she got out of here at all. Her chin shot up stubbornly, glaring Jack down as he nodded to The Things. “Good work, boys. Anything interesting?” “Goddamn wildcat in the sack – fucks and sucks like a fuckin’ porn star.” Thing 1, the one who had been in charge of watching her at home, reported. “Hustler, too – I’unno how Mac got so lucky to find a wetback that actually works.” Thing 2 added, tossing Jack the wad of cash he’d lifted out of Manny’s back pocket from that day’s work. Jack counted it quickly, raising a brow. “So she does.”

Tossing it to the associate standing next to him, Jack leaned back against the table behind him, focusing for the first time on Manny, his tone almost friendly. “Look spic bitch, gonna make it real simple. Heard your Mick boyfriend expanded, don’t want you eyeing what we got, want what you have. Even a brown bitch like you can appreciate that, right? So tell us where to find Mac right now, we’ll take him out, hell – we’ll even let you live. You can just work for us in a different capacity, provided you give us all a little ‘audition’ right now. And!” He said, raising a finger,”you should feel damn special about this, because..yanno.” He winked, his meaning clear – she wasn’t white. “But Thing 1 over there says you’re hell on wheels in the sack, and I hate to waste good pussy. So, c’mon. Crawl over here, suck my dick, join a new team and I promise we won’t hold the whole wetback thing against ya too much. Just tell us where to find Mac right now.”

Manny’s blood had run cold as Jack spoke, but one thing was for certain – fuck him and fuck that. Keeping her cold, dark eyes trained on Jack stonily, the girl struggled to her feet without the use of her hands. Her meaning of “I’d rather die on my feet than live on my knees” was clear. Jack watched with that scary light in his eyes brightening, smiling at her, even laughing a little. “Bitch got spirit, I like that! Makes my dick hard. But here’s the thing, spic-ass cunt – if you don’t tell us where to find your little boyfriend, I’m gonna have you marked as ours, then we’re all gonna run train on you as initiation. And the first five to finish? – well, I should say the first five, after me – are gonna go find him anyway and put a bullet in his head. Your call.”

She paled, but held firm. Manny obviously would never betray Mac, but as a Latina surrounded by skinheads it was more than fair to say she was terrified. She didn’t show Jack a whisper of a move, however, until he finally shrugged and nodded to The Things, who grabbed her and started pulling her jeans down, shaking her out of her flipflops, bending her over at the waist as a third approached with a knife, squatting. They were really going to mark her, then kill Mac. Manny screamed at the first deep slash into the back of her hip, but it was when she felt the beginning of a crosspiece that she knew she had to do this to save her man. “Okay, OKAY!!!” The knife paused, the blood dripping down her leg. She panted, looking to Jack. “I’ll do whatever. To save him.” Jack’s grin spread across his whole face, slapping his knee. “Now THAT’S what I’m talkin’ bout! A spic with LOYALTY!!! You boys were right, she’s special.” The Things didn’t need to be told. Loosing her hands, Manny was shoved onto her knees once more – but relieved of her tank and bra in one quick yank. She’d been stripped down to her thong.

Standing there at the head of the circle, arms crossed over his board chest, Jack raised a brow as she looked to him. “Well c’mon then…get that ass over here and show off them talents I keep hearin’ about.” Closing her eyes for the briefest of seconds, Manny swallowed hard and crawled, practically naked, across the wooden floorboards to stop right infront of Jack, feeling the circle of men closing in on her from behind. Sitting up, she managed to not let her hands tremble as she reached up, tucking her little fingers in the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down to reveal his cock. Jesus – it wasn’t as long as Mac’s pornstar dick, but much thicker, almost abnormally so. Luckily for her, he hadn’t been lying about her spirit making his dick hard. But no way was she going to be ‘showing herself off’, fuck that. She was going to put this in her mouth and do as little as possible til he came. Attempting to close her fingers around it, Manny’s last thoughts weren’t on how little she wanted to do this, they were on how much she didn’t want to cheat on Mac. It fucking broke her heart to do this. She wanted to weep. Just that morning she’d woken HIM up and made love to him. And now she was going to suck another man’s dick.

Placing the head in her mouth, closing her lips around it, Manny made a few half-hearted lashes with her tongue, sucking softly. “Hey – HEY! You look at me when you’re sucking my dick!!!” Those dark brown eyes snapped up to focus on Jack’s face as she sucked ever so slightly harder, moving her head just the tiniest bit with her “efforts”. A look of pure disgust deepened on Jack’s face as he stared down at her and the “blowjob” continued. “I thought you said she was good at this!” He snapped at Thing 1, who shrugged. “Ain’t what I seen her doin’ this morning,” He complained back to Jack. Jack turned those cruel eyes back down to Manny. “If you gonna dead-fish me and make me do the work, spic, trust me you ain’t gonna like it.” He didn’t give her a chance to step up her game.Gathering Manny’s thick hair up in a tight ponytail, the other hand curled over her left cheek and down over her jaw, giving him complete control over her skull.

Pushing in, hard, Jack shoved his thick cock all the way down Manny’s throat until her lips touched his balls. And held himself there, even as the girl began choking, began gagging, loving the convulsions of her throat around him. It wasn’t until he felt her seriously retch that Jack pulled out, letting Manny grab a breath – just one. Then he plunged back in. And held himself there until she retched, shoving frantically at his thighs. Pulled out and let her take a breath, then plunging right back in.

Over and over. Until Manny’s eyes were running and snot had gushed out of her nose and there was a trail of slobber that had dripped from her lips onto the floor, Jack taught her a new meaning of the word deepthroat in the most cruel way. Her vision was constantly swimming from lack of air and had she eaten anything earlier that day she’d have surely lost it by now. And unfortunately for her, the name of his game was stamina. No matter how hard the little bitch convulsed around him, he held his cum for a good twenty minutes of choking, airless torture. The others, who’d tightened around them to form a literal circle jerk, gave out for the most part much quicker – aiming their dicks at Manny to shoot her with their cum if they could. Some missed and hit the floor, but not all. It was in her hair, those on her right side aimed for her fresh wound, burning it, on her back, shoulders, feet – you name it. All while being choked by Jack’s overly thick shaft, having to stare up into his eyes. All of the things Mac had done to her, she’d never felt so degraded, so used, in her entire life.

Finally he tired, pulling out and snapping at her. “Keep your mouth open!” Placing his head at her lips, he groaned a fuck yeah as he jerked himself off into her mouth, his cum puddling on her tongue. “Don’t fuckin’ swallow it yet – first thank me for letting your brown ass suck my white cock.” “…..think yu….” She finally ground out. “Good little wetback. Now fuckin’ swallow it.” Beaten down, Manny had no choice but to comply, wincing as her sore-as-hell throat worked. Jack let go of her head with a shove. “Now tell your little fuckin’ boyfriend that he got three days to close up shop, or we’re comin’ after him.” Wiping her eyes, Manny nodded numbly, feeling her clothes being kicked at her. “Now get the fuck out.”

Snatching them up, leaving her favorite flipflops behind, the girl stumbled out of the shack, utterly disgraced. What the hell was she going to tell Mac?


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing Manny did when she got home was close every shade, blind, and curtain in the house. The second thing she did was turn on the shower as hot as it would go. Stripping off her clothes, throwing them carelessly on the ground behind her, Manny stepped under the spray. And cried. Standing under the scalding hot water, the girl cried as she furiously scrubbed herself like she hadn’t cried in...she couldn’t remember when. She felt humiliated, she felt used, she felt ashamed, she felt…guilty. Overwhelming guilt like she’d never felt before poured in for having done what she’d just done with someone else behind Mac’s back.

Sitting in the tub under the spray, Manny sniffled as the water finally ran cold, wiping her eyes with a huge breath before reaching over and turning the water off. She was just climbing out of the tub when she heard the creak of the front door, signaling her boyfriend’s return home. Shit. How could she face him? Hurriedly drying off, she wrapped the towel around herself and exited the bathroom, hoping for a quick escape to the bedroom without many questions. No such luck.

The first thing Mac noticed when he got home was that, for once, he didn’t trip over Manny’s shoes. The second was the sound of her coming out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel. Emitting a wolf whistle with as wolfish a grin, Mac hurried over and caught his girl against the wall as she tried to scurry into the bedroom. “Shoulda waited for me to join you…make ya all dirty again.” He grinned as he kissed her, pulling the towel open from beneath her hands. Pressing his body against hers Mac dipped his head to nip at that spot on her neck. Just the sight of her in a towel made him hard. So pleased with the welcome sight, he wasn’t noticing she wasn’t eagerly pulling his clothes off like she normally would. In fact – “Mac, don’t.” “Don’t what.” He mumbled gruffly against her neck, reaching down to pick her up beneath the thighs, but Manny stopped him. “I said, stop.”

Pulling back, he searched her face, noting the puffy red eyes. She’d been crying. He froze, searching her features. “What happened.” Folding the towel back closed over her Manny looked back at him, into those beautiful crystal blues, for a second before turning her face away. She couldn’t bear to tell him what she’d done, not just yet. “Nothing. I’m - it’s hormones or something. I need another birth control shot, like now. You have to call Jackie.” She sniffed, looking at him again. He was already nodding, unsure. “I mean now. Call him now!” Manny was suddenly desperate, tugging at the sides of Mac’s coveralls.

He didn’t know what her problem was. Females and their weird hormones. “Okay girl, settle down. I’ll call him.” Pulling out his phone Mac showed it to her as if proof. Manny nodded, but she didn’t look relaxed at all. “Have him come over tonight.” “Okay!” He almost snapped, watching her scurry into the bedroom and shut the door. Jeez. Making the call, Mac set up the appointment with their dirty pharmacist friend, then shoot the shit with him for a minute. During this time Manny came back out of the bedroom, wearing one of his button-down shirts and a baggy pair of sweatpants, heading into the kitchen. He heard her starting dinner. Well at least that was normal, even if her behavior and attire weren’t. Hanging up, he turned the tv on and zoned out…only to smell burning thirty minutes later. Getting up, Mac frowned to see her standing at the sink, staring out the window, whose shade was surprisingly mostly drawn, with a pot of instant mac n cheese burning on the stove. “The hell is this, girl?” He yelled, startling her out of her trance. “The fuck happened today??”

Manny jumped, turning as Mac snapped the stove controls off and, grabbing potholders, threw the ruined pot of food into the sink. Flashing him a look of guilt, which he assumed was over the pot, she shook her head. “Nothing!” “Well something’s the hell up with your ass, ain’t like ya to just stare out windows, ruining my pots and shit!” He yelled back, slamming cupboards and making a couple of PB&Js as Manny just stared. Tossing them down on the table, he threw himself into a chair. “Eat up. Jackie will be here soon for your shot.”

Mac watched as Manny picked at her food, as when Jackie got there she refused to let him shoot her in the hip, as she fell into bed fully clothed, refusing his advances once again. As when he went to take her by force, instead of fighting, she looked him in the eye and quietly said,”Please don’t.”. And he didn’t. He watched as the next morning she wouldn’t be naked infront of him, unknowing she was hiding the cut on her hip.

Finally he’d had enough, watching her emerge from the closed bedroom to ostensibly leave for work. “Where’s yesterday’s take? And where’s your Glock and those god-awful flipflops I trip over every damn day?” Manny stopped in the middle of putting on her shitkicker boots, flashing him another one of those guilty looks. “I…’unno.” “Did you get jumped?” She paused, looking down at her boots, before nodding. “Who.” “I…don’t know. Just let it go.” “Well I can’t let it go, our money’s missing. And someone fucked with you. Ain’t gonna have neither,” He said, standing over her. Manny looked at her feet for another minute before glancing up at him, he couldn’t imagine why she clearly felt so guilty. “I’ll take care of it, just give me today okay?” Eyeing her for a minute Mac nodded. “Fine. In the meantime take another piece from the arsenal under the bed with you today.” She nodded. 

That night she said she’d taken care of it and gave him the missing money. What Mac didn’t know was, it came from her emergency fund, made out of the huge amount he’d given her as a bonus. She finally fucked him, but was quiet and it was awkward as hell. Mac was still chalking it up to hormones when he came home early the next day to be there when she got home from work, planning to surprise her, eat her pussy good, and get them back on track. What ended up happening though, was she surprised him – by already being home, and clearly not having left in the first damn place. “MANNY! THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU?!” He exploded, throwing his keys across the room.

She jumped, nearly falling off the damn couch. Manny had been too down to go back to work, had been too afraid. Now she was caught. Sitting up, looking down at her twisting hands, the normally-fiery Latina debated. Jack had given them three days to close up shop, this was the second. She still couldn’t bear to tell Mac, needed the evening to figure out how. “I’ll – I’ll tell you in the morning, okay? Just give me til then,” she pleaded. Mac chewed his lip, eyeing his woman. “Fine, but I want to hear ALL of it then.” She nodded in agreement.

He tried to keep things light the rest of the evening, but Manny kept quiet, still occasionally getting up to check that the door was locked or peek out the window. Mac sighed. Whatever it was, she was obviously spooked but he would protect them.

He never planned on being taken by sedative injection, however. One prick of the needle and he was out, Manny too at the same time. Thing 1 and Thing 2 nodded at each other, standing over Mac and Manny’s bed as they slept – well, now were knocked out. Jack wanted to see them both this time. He said it was time to make sure Mac heard his message.


	20. Chapter 20

The first thing Mac saw when he was slapped awake was Jack’s face looming over his. “Wake the fuck up!!!!” He tried to move, but was securely tied to a heavy wooden chair – arms behind him, ankles to the front legs. His head lolled for a second, trying to blink away the sedative. That was when he caught sight of Manny. She was in the room his chair was set infront of, on the bed. Wrists tied to the headboard, mouth gagged, still unconscious. She was naked. Mac jerked and screamed her name at her around his own gag, she didn’t move.

Jack followed Mac’s eyes and grinned. It was chilling. “Hot, ain’t she? Here’s a little secret.” He leaned in close to Mac, speaking in a fake whisper. “I’ve always wanted to fuck a brown bitch.” Stepping back, Jack laughed as Mac went crazy, thrashing in the chair and screaming unintelligible threats behind his gag. His heart had already been thumping upon seeing Jack’s face, but now it felt like it would explode in a fit of rage and fear. Mac’s wrists and ankles were already rubbing raw from fighting against his bonds, but he didn’t even feel it. Muscles flexed as he raged and Jack just laughed, rubbing his boxer-covered crotch. “Don’t wanna keep our ‘lady’ waiting.” Stepping past Mac into the room as he went wild in the chair, tipping it, the Things caught it from behind before he could fall over, holding it down. “Keep him close boys, I want him to hear every groan as I fuck the shit outta his girl.” The last thing Mac saw before Thing 2 closed the door behind Jack was him bending over Manny, removing her gag, then backhanding her across the face to wake her up.

Mac’s blues flitted frantically around the doorframe, noting the items tacked around it – a pair of panties, a bra, a shirt….random trophies from apparently random victims. The last one caught his eye, he knew those leather flipflops with the studs. Manny’s. His entire body flushed red, cords standing out against his neck as he strained against the ropes holding him. He hadn’t even put together yet that those were the shoes he hadn’t tripped over two days ago. The sound of another slap from behind the bedroom door, followed by the faint sound of Manny moaning, caught his attention.

Inside the room, Jack laughed as her eyes finally focused on him, going wide with terror. “Wakey wakey, spic.” He climbed on the bed, catching her ankles before she could start kicking her legs, moving between them, his eyes on her pussy. “That’s what I’m talkin’ bout…let’s see if you fuck better than you suck cock. Been dreaming about this since I saw your pretty lips wrapped around my dick.” Licking two fingers, Jack began rubbing Manny’s pussy, finding her clit. She jerked but remained still, turning her face away, arms straining at the ropes holding her. She was caught somewhere between fear, horror, and shock at this happening to her again. Eyes closed as Jack played with her, wincing with a hiss when he suddenly shoved one finger inside her dry pussy. “Shit, bitch! I thought all you spic whores liked to fuck, but you’re dry as the damn desert!!!”

Mac heard Manny’s muffled cry when Jack shoved another finger inside her dry center, but he was still reeling from the information that Manny had apparently sucked the skinhead off. The Things saw his visible reaction and laughed. “She didn’t tell you? Two days ago, the fuckin’ whore sucked him off, infront of everyone. She fuckin’ loved it. Stripped down to her thong, let us all jerk off on her, everything. Got yourself one kinky-ass bitch there,” Thing 1 taunted. “See her shoes there? Left ‘em for us as a trophy.” Mac’s blood pressure shot up so high so fast he felt light-headed. His temper rose beyond ultimate bounds, but deep inside the knowledge at how she’d been acting since it obviously happened, plus that just didn’t sound like his girl, niggled at him. He heard Jack’s comment about her being dry and her cry had been one of pain, so she clearly wasn’t enjoying it now… But it was still happening, was still going on. He could hear her groaning in pain as Jack seemed to be finger-fucking her, because his angry voice suddenly cut it. “Enough! I ain’t care if you’re wet or dry, I’m fuckin’ that pussy!”

Manny screamed in fear behind her gag as Jack fisted his boxers, pulling them down to reveal that overly-thick cock she’d choked on almost three days ago, spitting on it obscenely before lining it up to her dry opening. His eyes stared down into hers and he smirked slightly before giving a hard shove of his hips. Manny emitted a guttural grunt as Jack slowly, excruciatingly, thrust his way inside her body, which was tight and tensed from fear and pain. By the time he was balls-deep in her she was screaming again, but as he thrust it was suddenly easier going than dry-fucking her. Unbeknownst to them both, it was her blood easing the way. Jack didn’t care at that point, as he began hate-fucking the bound girl in earnest, resting on his elbows above her and leering as her features twisted in agony. “Yeah you feel that, you fuckin’ cunt? Feel my white dick fuckin’ you? Bet you wish you’d given your boyfriend our message now!” He laughed, raising to his hands above her to fuck her even harder.

Manny’s screams echoed out to Mac, who was fighting the ropes holding him so hard he was dripping blood from his wrists and ankles. The Things were having to hold the chair down, both of them. For Mac, it went deeper than listening to Manny getting raped. He was listening to the only person on the planet he gave a shit about besides himself having sex with another man. Not that he thought she was enjoying it, not for a second. He heard the mattress creaking from the force of Jack’s harsh thrusts, heard the skin slapping, but most of all he heard her cries. It was killing him inside. Eventually he wore himself out fighting, slumped against his bonds, just in time to hear Jack say,”Maybe you’ll like it better from behind, dirty fuckin’ spic.”

Manny was half-conscious it seemed, until Jack pulled out and flipped her on her stomach, wrists crossing. She tried to pull herself up, to get away, until he slammed back inside her, humping her even harder. She screamed again, wishing Mac was there to save her. Her own wrists were starting to bleed from trying to escape this torture being visited on her. Jack’s fingers dug deep into her hips, burning the healing mark he’d given her, as he leaned up on his knees and fucked her so hard her head was bashing against her hands. It felt like someone had shoved a burning baseball bat up her. “Fuck, gonna cum…gonna fill you up with my superior spunk, make us a half-breed baby, bitch.” He sneered, hammering her even harder, then pausing and tensing as he groaned, shooting deep within Manny’s bleeding pussy. As she finally passed out, Manny heard the most god-awful, muffled male screams from beyond the door.

That door opened and Jack came out, naked, with a bright smile for Mac. His cock was covered in blood, which he cleaned off by bunching up the front of Mac’s wifebeater and using it as a rag. “That….is one tight little pussy. No wonder you keep her around.” He smiled at Mac, patting his cheek roughly. “Now. Here’s the deal. You got a day to close up shop and turn your workers over to us. Her included. And the next time I want her, she comes…none of this kidnapping shit. It’s just such a pain in the ass, you know?” Jack frowned down at Mac, hands on his hips. “You understand? If you got a problem with it I can just kill her now. Otherwise, take her and get the fuck out. Nod if you agree.”

Mac almost puked, he was so enraged and horrified and disgusted. But he had no choice, he couldn’t let them kill Manny and Jack had made his message clear that he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt her. Gritting his teeth so hard his jaw ached, glaring daggers at Jack, Mac gave one curt nod. Jack nodded to the Things and they cut him loose, Jack easily sidestepping when Mac got up and charged him. He crashed against the side of the bed, where Manny lay motionless. It was then he saw the pool of blood growing between her legs. Fuck, the fucker had to have ripped her. Heart leaping in his chest, he turned to where Jack had come up behind him and with one swing felled the Nazi fucker who’d done this to his girl. He didn’t have time nor ability to kill him right now, though – Manny needed him and they said they’d kill her if he didn’t just take her and go. It killed HIM not to, but she came first.

Rounding the bed, Mac untied her wrists and gently rolled her onto her side, ripping off his bloody wifebeater and trying to pull it on her. “Baby….c’mon baby, wake up.” He implored, gently slapping her cheek a bit. Those dark eyes flew open, hand striking out at him, but he caught her wrist. “It’s me!” It took a second but she stopped fighting finally, eyes filling with tears as she looked up at Mac. He felt the rage build back up in him, but again, she came first. “C’mon we gotta get out of here.” His voice was gruff as shit, sitting her up to slip the wifebeater over her head, covering her as much as he could. It was smeared with the blood from Jack’s dick and all he could think of when he looked at her.

Picking Manny up as she passed back out, Mac scowled blackly at the Things until they moved out of his way, moving past them to the door to find Manny’s car parked outside. Except for that punch to Jack, which wasn’t nearly enough, he was being forced to just go home, not get immediate retaliation for what had just been done to them. It was beyond infuriating. But that was apparently life, you didn’t always win. Sometimes there were just forces bigger than you and your only choice was to go home and lick your wounds.

Doesn’t mean Mac wasn’t going to try like hell to get revenge, though.


	21. Chapter 21

Mac placed Manny tenderly down in her backseat, taking a moment to look at his passed-out girlfriend before shutting the door. He was shaking with rage, but he needed to take care of her first. She was still bleeding, it was all over him. Climbing into her driver’s seat, he adjusted the seat quickly and tore out of there. He didn’t even have a phone on him to call for help, and the bitch of it was Mac couldn’t even take her to a hospital because they’d throw his ass in jail, assuming he’d done it to her, and he needed to be out to take care of his woman.

Tearing through the trees and down the roads, Mac finally made it back to their house. He’d found Manny’s phone in the car eventually when it beeped low battery, and called Jackie to call any dirty doctor he knew for help. They were on their way. Carrying Manny inside, he put her in their bed just as headlights washed over the house. Mac paused, pulling a shotgun out from under the bed and going to the front door in just his boxers and blood-smeared bare abdomen. Peeking around the doorframe through the screen, he cocked the weapon as two men – it was too dark to see who – emerged from the car, but listening, heard Jackie’s voice. Relaxing, he threw the door open. “C’mon, get the fuck in here!!!”

Jackie and the doctor, a Harry West, quickened their pace. Mac led them through the house to the bedroom, pausing and giving Jackie a look. He decided to wait outside. Manny was still unconscious, but Mac knew that wouldn’t last long. Turning on the light he frowned at even the doctor having to see her naked, but it was necessary. He assumed Jackie had filled him in on the ride but found himself stammering “She…was raped. She’s bleeding pretty bad…” Dr. West turned to him indignantly, and Mac shook his head impatiently. They didn’t have time for this shit. “Not me! Just…go, help her!”

Grimacing, Dr. West moved past Mac to the bed, setting his heavy bag down. Once gloved up, pulling a light out and trying to be gentle, he parted Manny’s bruised legs – just in time for her to wake up. Damn, he’d really hoped she’d sleep through this. “GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!” “Manny! S’okay baby, he’s a doctor, he’s here to help.” Mac hurried over to the side of the bed, grabbing up her hand to hold it as the doctor avoided her kicking legs. The wild, dark eyes focused on Mac finally, shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. “I don’t want him to touch me.” God this was killing him. “I know. But you gotta.” His voice turned gruff as shit, kneeling beside the bed and clutching her hand. “Want me to go?” “NO!” He nodded, smoothing her hair with his free hand. “Okay. I’ll stay, just hold still.” She hesitated, but nodded. Closing her eyes and biting her lip as Dr. West gently opened her legs, Manny had to turn her face away. God this was fucking humiliating, ontop of feeling like another violation. She gasped and winced as he examined her, hating the feel of his touch – hell, at the moment she didn’t even want Mac touching her. Pulling her hand away, Manny pressed it over her forehead, eyes squinching shut as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying when the doctor declared she’d need stitches.

Mac had turned away, staring stonily out the window until the doctor’s pronouncement. Then he punched the fucking wall, leaving a dent. He was already planning Jack’s murder. Barking at Dr. West to hurry the fuck up, he glanced at Manny. She wouldn’t look at either one of them, just nodding when the doctor told her he’d give her a shot and she wouldn’t feel anything. She was still quietly weeping. Mac turned back to the window while the doctor had finished stitching her up and assured her the damage wasn’t any worse than having had a baby and she should be fine, the stitches would even dissolve on their own. He wanted to clean the rest of her wounds but she shook her head, asking him to please leave. Dr. West nodded, telling her if she needed anything else to call. Mac and he left the room, where Mac paid him and Jackie both from the stash of cash he kept in the kitchen.

While he’d been doing that, Manny had managed to get herself up and into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Once again, she climbed in  and scrubbed herself as much as she was able, unable to sit down and cry she leaned against the wall and bawled her eyes out. Mac was standing against the opposite hallway wall when she finally emerged an hour later. Their eyes met, hers red and puffy, before she passed him and headed into the bedroom. He kept his distance but followed, watching her, wanting nothing more than to take her into his arms. He’d changed the sheets and comforter while she’d showered, and for that she was thankful. He watched as she changed into a pair of his sweats before crawling into bed, pulling the covers up, facing the wall, ignoring him. He wouldn’t let her. Hearing the first sniffle he went around to the other side of the bed where she was facing, squatting down again, smoothing her hair. “Manny…” He didn’t know what to say to her. Those wonderful dark eyes he always got so lost in opened, full of hurt, like a knife in his gut. His magnificent blues looked misty as he leaned in, putting his head against hers. “I’m sorry, I’m so fuckin’ sorry…” Mac actually wept. This had happened to her to save his worthless ass, and he would die to take it back for her – but he couldn’t, and so had to live to make it right. “Gonna take care of it, okay? I promise, baby girl.”

Manny didn’t answer, just moved slightly out of his grasp. She didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to be touched, just wanted to cry and sleep. These were wounds she had to lick in private, the shower hadn’t been enough. Mac seemed to understand, leaning back and sniffling hard before crawling up onto the bed behind her, but not touching her. “Gonna be right here if you need me.”

The next day, while Manny continued to sleep, Mac called a meeting at the cave. He outlined the plan to his men after filling them in. He had to meet them all in secret, he said, because they were going to have to pretend to be part of Jack’s gang now. But Jack and his men were all going to pay for what they’d done to Manny.


	22. Chapter 22

After the meeting, Mac returned to the house in a less than stellar mood. After outlining his plan for revenge to his men in the cave, his Ride or Die crew, Will had refused to go along with it and Mac had been forced to beat him, then choke the life out of him – he couldn’t risk anyone squealing, to the cops or Jack or anyone. It was both a preventative measure and a show of force to Troy, Frank, and Little Ryan. They’d already agreed but just the same. It both angered and saddened Mac to have lost a member of his original crew. Will had been buried out in the desert with the rest of the bodies out there, all from before his days with Manny with the exception of Trader Joe.

Unlocking the door and stepping inside, he heard the shower running. At least she was up. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed a fork and knife to go with the styrofoam container he carried – he’d stopped by to get her some enchiladas on his way home. Manny could never resist them. Sitting down at the table, Mac waited for the shower to turn off so he could bring it into the bedroom. And waited. And waited. By the time the shower finally shut off her food was cold and congealed, worthless. Mac tried microwaving it, carrying it with him upon hearing the bathroom door open and just glimpsing her scurrying into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her bruised body.

Leaning against the doorframe, Mac held the food and watched silently as Manny dressed by pulling on her thong under the towel, keeping her back to the door as she dropped it and pulled on a bra, reaching for the same sweats she’d been wearing, instead of wandering out of the bathroom naked and taking her time getting dressed like she used to. But it gave Mac a chance to finally notice the mark on her hip, the diagonal line with one hash at the top pointing down. “THE FUCK IS THAT?!” He bellowed, knowing exactly what it had been the beginnings of – a swastika.

Manny jumped, whirling around. Looking at her face, Mac saw those gorgeous brown eyes were red and puffy yet again. But he was too enraged to take pity on her. Dropping the food, striding forward, Mac grabbed her arm with one hand, yanking the waistband of her sweats down with the other as she flinched and tried to twist away but he wouldn’t let her. “THE FUCK THAT HAPPEN?” It was too healed to have happened last night. “Don’t worry about it!” She cried, pushing at him with her free hand and continuing to turn, trying to hide it from him. Mac’s jaw tightened, knowing it had to have been when she’d apparently blown Jack – which, of course, she’d never told him about. The Things’ words echoed back to him, about how into it she’d been. He couldn’t help but wonder if it were true. Why else hadn’t she told him? Why the FUCK had it happened in the first goddamn place, for that matter?

Releasing her with a little shove, Mac watched as she tumbled down to land sitting on the bed, hissing in a breath at the contact of her stitched groin with the mattress. He felt guilty then, the rage and questions being pushed to the backburner. Looking down at her as she shifted on the bed, Mac felt an almost overwhelming urge to throw Manny back on the bed and fuck her – it was just like after Trader Joe, he needed to reclaim her as his. He was actually reaching for the button on his jeans when she finally glanced up at him, eyes going wide with incredulity and a tinge of fear. “Mac, I can’t – the stitches – “ Not to mention, she didn’t fucking want to be touched. That part, she didn’t have to say – it was obvious. Mac froze, realizing what he was doing. Fuck, he couldn’t do that to her, not now. His broad shoulders sagged. “Manny, I just – wanna fuckin’ fix it.” “Well, you can’t!” She snapped. “I know. Look, we go at your pace for everything, okay? Ain’t gonna push. For nothin’.” Which was hard as hell, cause he ached to take her in his arms, but she didn’t want that. Manny nodded thankfully.

She was clearly suffering in a big way. She had nightmares, she had flashbacks, she either slept or stared off into space. Mac, unwilling to push a reaction out of her and clearly unable to comfort her, was despairing as the next week passed. Her fight, her spark, seemed gone and while he knew it would take time, Manny’s level of despondency was clearly beyond mere coping for what had happened to her. It was beginning to frighten Mac. Luckily, although he had to work for Jack during the day at the cave, as part of his plan to lull the fucker into a false sense of security, Manny hadn’t been forced to return to work yet and wouldn’t be for awhile. When Jack had smirkingly asked Troy about her, he’d told him that she’d been too torn up to do anything for a couple weeks. That was why Mac loved his crew, what remained of them anyway – they truly were ride or die.

He thought long and hard for a solution, and finally came up with one he thought might help. It was a battle royale to get her into the truck, well, as much of a battle as stony silence and ignoring him could be, but he finally succeeded. He didn’t tell her where they were going, just drove quite a ways.

Pulling up infront of the Catholic church, he put the truck in park as she stared in surprise at their destination, looking fearful but intrigued. Pulling her rosary, the one she’d had since her childhood at the orphanage and the only thing that served as her birth record, the only material object his woman cared about on this planet, that she kept hung above her side of the bed with a pushpin, out of his pocket, Mac gently nudged her with it. “Thought ya might need this.” he said gruffly. Manny’s head had whipped around at the touch, needing a few moments to focus on what was being held out to her. She took the beads almost uncertainly, although her slender fingers closing around them instantly, clutching them tight. Mac nodded toward the church. “Go. Pray, talk a fuckin’ nun, whatever ya wanna do – but get your ass in there.”

Manny nodded gratefully, sliding out of the truck and walking towards the church with her eyes glued to the doors, half feeling like she might burst into flames if she tried to walk through them. She felt so dirty, so defiled, she wasn’t sure someone like her would even be welcome. But she didn’t burst into flames, the holy water she blessed herself with on autopilot didn’t burn when it touched her. Entering the sanctuary slowly, almost creeping, Manny tried to figure out what to do inside there. She sure as shit didn’t feel like praying.

The confessional booths caught her eye and, squaring her shoulders, she knew what she had to do. Entering her side, Manny was relieved when the screen-covered window separating her from the priest also slid open on his side, almost immediately. Although her voice was hoarse, she didn’t hesitate. “Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It’s been….too many years…since my last confession.” “And what sins have you come to confess, child?” “I’ve - ….fornication, and adultery. But I didn’t want to do the last one, I – shit Father, I didn’t want to do any of it, at least not at first.” “Then, my child, how is it you came to commit these sins to begin with?”

Manny hesitated, searching for words. “Well Father, you see, it started one night when my boss called me to join him at a bar, claiming it was for work, but he-…dragged me out back and forced me to my knees…” Manny broke off, breathing heavily, but the priest just waited. Haltingly, Manny took him through her first few days with Mac, then her voice became more rushed the more she talked, remembering. She recounted all the rapes, her physical response to them, Trader Joe, being moved into Mac’s house and tied to his bed for his pleasure, falling for him, their relationship, the blowjob for Jack and that rape as well, and finally how dirty and used and guilty she felt. The priest listened to every word, waiting patiently for her pressured speech to silence for good. Once it did he was silent for a moment, before heaving a heavy sigh. “My child, you are seeking absolution for sins which you have not committed. They have all been committed against you. Yes you’ve sinned in the eyes of the Lord with the consensual fornication, but you are not dirty, you are not bad. These horrors that have been visited upon you are not a reflection upon you, but rather those that perpetrated them. I grant you forgiveness, but that forgiveness is for you so you can forgive yourself for whatever you may mistakenly feel you did to deserve to be sinned against, which I assure you was nothing.” The priest paused. “For those few sins you HAVE committed, ten Hail Marys and five Our Fathers and you shall be cleansed in the eyes of the Church.” Manny nodded gratefully. “Thank you, Father.” “You are most welcome my child, and remember that when it may seem all else have turned their backs on you, the Lord our Savior never will. And you are always welcome here.” It was obvious to the priest that Manny was a troubled young lady, and he sought to give her somewhere to seek refuge.

Smearing the meth over his gums, Mac checked the truck’s dashboard clock while replacing his tin in his pocket. She’d been in there quite awhile and while waiting outside was boring as fuck, he was happy to do it if it helped Manny. He’d been brooding this whole time, that suspicion she had wanted to suck Jack off, so cruelly planted by The Things, was growing in the back of his mind the more he dwelled on it and put pieces together – the details such as them knowing Manny wore thongs, clearly she HAD stripped down and who took all their clothes off when forced to give head? Her behavior in the days afterward, avoiding physical contact with Mac and then when they did have it, it was super awkward and unusual for them. Guilt over what she’d done? Although Mac also knew Manny well enough to know deep down that that simply wasn’t her, especially not to cheat on him, part of his suspicions were born out of the need to blame someone besides Jack for what had happened to her, someone he could lash out at and punish NOW. It was backwards thinking, but Mac was hardly known for his stable mental and emotional health.

Suddenly the doors to the church swung open and she emerged. Those blues instantly zeroed in on Manny’s form as she strode toward the truck, his tensed body relaxing in relief upon noticing the obvious change in her – her steps were lighter, that beautiful face not necessarily happy, but clearly more relaxed. Thank God, Mac thought, lips quirking in a smirk at the little joke of thanking a deity he didn’t believe in while sitting outside a church, refusing to go in.

Swinging herself up in the truck, Manny slipped her hands between her knees and looked to Mac with almost the ghost of a smile. She still carried a hell of a lot of guilt over the blowjob, but overall the visit with the priest had done her a world of good. His features brightening somewhat, Mac reached over almost hesitantly and tucked her hair behind her ear, pleasantly surprised when Manny caught his hand and held it. “Feelin’ better?” “Yeah, it helped. Thank you.” And then she surprised them both, leaning over while tugging him closer, and kissing him lightly, with just the slightest trace of hesitation, but Mac’s scent, his taste, the feel of his lips – they all felt like home to her, and Manny found herself able to sink into the kiss slightly, comforted. Mac was careful not to push it too much, kissing her back and only after a moment making an exploratory foray into her mouth with his tongue. He missed their physical, sexual closeness more than ever, usually he used rough sex as a method of expressing and dealing with his negative emotions but obviously Manny had been nowhere near ready to even be kissed. Besides, he was still as obsessed with Manny as the day he’d taken her to the cave, so the inability to possess her was killing him.

To his relief she didn’t pull away, although her returning of the deepened kiss was decidedly hesitant -at first. Then Manny seemed to get swept up in it, deepening it further, and before Mac knew it he’d scooted over on the seat and was running his hands up her sides, heading for her breasts. His fingertips had just skimmed the undersides of those ripe mounds he missed worshipping so much when she stiffened, pulling away. “I-I can’t. I’m sorry.” She looked crushed, and Mac had to hold back a groan of disappointment. “You’ll get there,” he growled, scooting back to his side and starting the truck, reaching over to just barely slip his hand between her knees as he drove, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye to see how she handled that. Manny didn’t return the touch, but allowed it, and that was enough. It was definite progress.

Truth be told, as the next week wore on and Mac made gentle overtures – kisses here, putting his arm around her and pulling her close as they watched tv there – she found herself wishing she could be intimate with him, too. Their sexual connection was such a strong component of their relationship it felt unnatural, wrong almost, to not be having any kind of that activity, and she missed it. But every time she started to allow him to initiate something, all of a sudden a wall of fear would pop up, ruining the moment. She was trying, though, particularly because she knew Mac must be foaming at the mouth to get off. And making progress in that area as well, albeit extremely slowly.

Mac couldn’t get the blowjob out of his head, though. And the more he thought about it, weighing the Things’ story against Manny’s – which was absolutely nothing, she still hadn’t mentioned it – the more he became convinced it had happened the way the Things had said. His psychosis was deeply at play here, wreaking havoc on his mind. He’d managed to keep it hidden from Manny thus far, since she was still on the road to recovery, but one night it was eating at him so bad he slammed down beer after beer until nice and drunk, ontop of being high as hell. He and Manny had been taking steps to rekindle their physical relationship since that kiss in the car a week ago, although hadn’t gotten much further than heavy makeout sessions and feeling her up on the outside of her shirt. He was drunk, high, horny and tired of dry-humping til his dick was raw from scraping at his jeans and then having to finish himself off.

They were on the couch, tongues dueling as he teased her nipples through her wifebeater, when he suddenly pulled the neckline down to palm her ripe, firm mound, feeling her jerk and stiffen beneath him. Ignoring it, Mac dipped his head to take the nub in his mouth, teasing it mercilessly with his tongue while slipping his hand inside her shirt to grasp her other breast, then reached down with his free hand to begin rubbing her through her jeans. He moved so swiftly, she didn’t have time to stop him before his fingers were between her legs, gasping and trying to jerk away. It was the touch there that ruined the moment for her, that and his sudden forcefulness. Pushing at his muscular shoulders, Manny arched and tried to squirm away. “Mac, wait – DON’T!!”

The panic in her voice cut through his intoxicated haze and Mac didn’t only stop, he jerked away from her with a groan. “Goddammit!” Sitting up on the couch, he rubbed his own crotch before unfastening his pants, his words slurred. “I can’t take this shit anymore, could you at least fuckin’ blow me??” Her wild eyes went wide as Mac pulled his dick out, stroking it and looking at her with expectant irritation. Hell no was she ready to blow him, Mac got rough during head and the memory of what Jack had done to her with that was almost as bad, if not worse, than when he’d raped her, the humiliation of being jerked off on by 20 men while she’d choked and gagged on her enemy’s cock while he degraded her… She flushed, sitting up and adjusting her shirt, avoiding eye contact with both Mac and his dick. “No! I-I can’t…” Her voice was desperate. Mac sneered. “What, saving it for Jack?” he taunted cruelly.

Manny gasped in shock and horror, her hand flashing out instantly to slap him, hard, across the face, a knee-jerk reaction. Mac took the blow, his head turning to the side, those gorgeous blues ice cold when they turned back to her. “Yeah, didn’t think I knew about THAT shit, didja? Fuckin’ heard the whole damn story, how your ass stripped down to put on a show for a room full of fuckin’ skinheads while you sucked Jack’s cock on your knees like a fuckin’ whore while lettin’ them pull a damn circle jerk on ya! Then ya come home to me and barely let me touch ya!!! What Manny, wasn’t enough that ya didn’t have an audience here at home?? How long ya been runnin’ around on me, ya fuckin’ CUNT!!!” He was screaming by the time he finished, having tucked his dick back into his pants to stand towering over Manny while her jaw dropped in horror that he knew and shocked devastation at his horrible accusations.

Then her temper rose right back, jumping to her feet to get right in Mac’s face. “Ya think you know so fuckin’ much, asshole?! Didja know they fuckin’ kidnapped me, knocked me out with my own damn Glock and took me out to that shack, where I had NO FUCKIN’ CHOICE?! They fuckin’ threatened to run a damn TRAIN on me unless I toldja to close up in three days, sayin’ the first five to finish with me were gonna hunt you down and put a fuckin’ bullet in your brain! You have any, ANY idea how fuckin’ HORRIBLE that was to go through, how humiliating? Did you know he – he came on my tongue and made me thank him for letting me blow him, Mac? I DID IT TO SAVE YOU, ASSHOLE!!!” She finished with a hard shove to his chest, forcing Mac to stumble backwards. But he was too drunk and high, too mired in his own suspicions to listen, REALLY listen to what Manny was saying. “Fuck this shit and your fuckin’ lies, you goddamn whore. Guess it’s what I deserve for turnin’ ya into a damn nympho, one day I was bound to not be enough. Well guess what you fuckin’ dirty slut, since you stepped out on me and won’t put out anymore, it’s my turn to go get some fuckin’ strange! I ain’t waitin on your ass to unlock the damn chastity belt any longer!”

And with that, Mac slammed out of the house, peeling his truck out of the drive and down the road to the Salamandar. Slamming inside the bar, he barked at Walter. “The fuck is Sammi.” Walter shook his head, shrugging, his mournful brown eyes turning even sadder at the obvious sign that Mac and Manny were having problems. “Haven’t seen her around in awhile, Mac… Why don’t you let me make you some coffee, sober up a bit before you do somethin’ you’ll regret..” Mac sneered, his eyes already casting around the bar for Option #2. “Fuck off, old man.” Spotting Dawn, another bar whore he’d had a couple romps with in the past, in the corner laughing and hanging all over some dude, Mac made a beeline. Grabbing her by the arm, he simply yanked her off the guy’s lap and started dragging her out back. “Mac! Where we goin’…” Dawn laughed, gladly allowing herself to be pulled outside the back of the bar and be slammed up against the wall, his mouth descending harshly upon hers as he first jerked his pants open, pulling his cock out, before yanking her skirt up. Girls like Sammi and Dawn didn’t tend to wear panties. Pushing his knee between her legs, bending his own, Mac lined his dick up to Dawn’s pussy when suddenly Manny’s last, desperate cry suddenly sounded in his head. “I DID IT TO SAVE YOU, ASSHOLE!!!” Mac paused just shy of pushing into Dawn, his head nestled against her entrance, completely frozen as what his brutalized girlfriend had been telling him sunk in. Holy fucking shit. She’d been telling the truth, had been put through hell – just to save his life.

His jaw dropped in shock, Mac jerked back from Dawn and, without a word or a glance back at her, hurried to his truck even while tucking himself back inside his pants. The drive home was taken at an even higher speed than the one to the bar, cursing himself all kinds of different ways for the way he’d treated her, the god-awful things he’d said. Mac was utterly horrified, and terrified that even if she WAS still at the house by the time he got back, she’d still never forgive him. Slamming into the house, he spotted her almost right away in the kitchen. Her hair was wet and she was dressed in just one of his buttondowns, nearly reaching her knees. She was standing at the stove, half leaned over, hands braced on the edge and not moving, apparently staring off into space.

Mac instantly came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and speaking into her ear. “Ain’t listen to ya…just hit me what ya said, what ya went through for me. Didn’t mean it…lemme make it up to ya, Baby Girl…” She’d relaxed into his arms as he spoke, covering his hands with hers as they spread out over her abdomen and traveled up to brush the underside of her breasts, but not stopping him. Mac turned her around, lifting Manny up onto the counter and, before she could protest, parted her knees and bent down, diving face-first into her pussy. Manny’s fingers were already twining in his hair to stop him when the first delicate touch of his tongue was felt on her clit, followed by a second, making her gasp, then a loud, broken moan sounded when he traced a circle around it. “O-Ohhhh!!! OH – Ohhhh, GOD!” Mac’s talented tongue flicked her already-swollen nub as his lips closed around it, sucking softly at first, then harder as Manny panted above him, spreading her legs farther apart to encourage him onward, her heels digging into the bottom cabinets as her back arched. Running her free hand through her hair, she was torn between fear at being rushed and ecstacy from the sensations Mac was quickly building up within her. Pleasure won out when he gently, so gently slipped a finger insider her already-soaked pussy, noting she seemed even tighter than before – probably from being stitched up so much. Still, as he sucked her clit even harder, making the sexiest slurping sounds, Mac carefully added a second finger before stroking that spot on her front wall. Manny’s heels slammed back against the cabinets as she damn near ripped his hair right out of his scalp, openly crying out as he rubbed her insides even harder, lashing at her clit with his tongue. “Oh fuck – ohhhhh, FUCK!!!! MAC!!!” Manny screamed as she came, hard, soaking Mac’s fingers.

Pulling away, he stood, looking her dead in the eye as he sucked her juices from his fingers while his other hand deftly unfastened his pants. His voice was gruff with need. “Want me to fuck you, Baby Girl? You want this cock?” Pulling it out, he rubbed the swollen purple head against her opening, coating it in her juices. Trembling, still coming down from her orgasm, Manny was nodding as Mac was already pushing inside her. He didn’t take it as easy, her gasp at being stretched overshadowing his groan of deep satisfaction. His question had been rhetorical, really, as Mac was taking over, already pumping in and out of her cunt rapidly, gripping the front of her shirt and ripping it open to expose her tits as his hips began crashing into hers. Clutching his shoulders, Manny could only hang on for the ride as Mac took her, simply took her right there on the counter. His breath was coming in harsh pants as he fucked his woman for the first time in what seemed like forever, humping into her like a man possessed. Dipping his head down Mac nipped hard at Manny’s neck, catching the flesh between his teeth and holding on as his thrusts came harder, faster, ramming into her at a breakneck pace. He felt her walls tightening around him yet again and just barely managed to hang in there until Manny came yet again, her spasms milking his cock into shooting his thick seed deep inside her pussy. “Nnnngh, FUCK!!!” His voice echoed through the kitchen, Manny’s own torn off into whimpers. Once his cock had stopped twitching and he’d slid out of her, Mac smoothed Manny’s hair away from her face, kissing her tenderly and searching her features for signs he’d gone too far. There were none, she was just as flushed and breathless as he was.

Later on, after he’d carried her to their bed and the two were laying entwined, talking, Mac suddenly changed the subject. “If you could do anything to HIM…what would it be?” It was an odd question, seemingly out of left field. Manny was caught by surprise, but slowly answered as she thought about it. “First, I’d have him chained up…that, or on a hook like the one in the cave…” Mac listened as she outlined several specific tortures, somewhat impressed with her level of depravity even for someone like him, well-versed in torture.

Two weeks later, Mac took Manny for a ride, but refused to tell her where they were going. Pulling up outside the cave she was already shaking her head, refusing to get out of the truck. It was yet another reminder of the victim she’d been once again, and although she and Mac had been able to resume their sexual activities Manny still wasn’t the same as before the rape. Her spirit had dimmed. Mac nodded in contradiction to her head shake. “Time to fix what dimmed your fuckin’ shine, Manny. Got a surprise for ya in there.”


	23. Chapter 23

It took a lot of dragging her and ignoring protests to get Manny in the cave. Once inside the cavern Mac actually had to grab her round the waist to keep her from running out the moment she was confronted with her surprise – a naked Jack, strung up by the wrists on the hook, legs secured by a spreader bar, toes just barely touching the ground, in the same spot she’d been held captive only the mattress had been moved. Exactly as she’d described. Still, as much as she’d dreamed of this moment, Manny couldn’t face it right away and had tried to bolt. Mac caught her around the waist and dragged her deeper in, his face hard and set. “No. You ain’t this scared little bitch. You as tough as I am. Manny, it’s over. His shack and his boys were all blown up on our ride here. It’s just him, and lookit the fuckin’ bitch. He can’t hurt you again. He’s all yours.”

Calming down as her man’s words sunk in, Manny quit fighting and looked at Jack with new interest. He’d clearly been beaten quite extensively by Mac already. Good. Jack had been clearly through the ringer already, watching them this whole time silently, but catching Manny’s eye he sneered and tilted his pelvis at her lewdly. It served to stoke the flames of hatred and spirit within her. Breaking away from Mac, she turned towards the workbench, where a myriad of tools and toys were laid out, in Jack’s view, for him to stare at.

She picked the armed cat o’nine tails first. “Armed” meaning, each knot at the end of the multi-stranded whip supported a tack, point out. Selecting it almost reverently, Manny looked at the sharp points dangling at the ends and then lifted those large dark eyes to Jack, a wolfish grin crossing her fingers. Stepping up to him, Manny tried a lash across his chest, expecting to see blood right away. Jack’s breath hissed in as she tried another, but to no avail – but there was Mac suddenly, covering her hand with his. “You gotta flick it, like this” He demonstrated, and a grunt crossed Jack’s lips as bright yet incredibly thin strings of scarlet beaded out on his chest. Nodding, Manny stepped back and tried again, putting much more force into this one while flicking her wrist, just like Mac had shown her. This time, she got it and more thin streaks of blood appeared on Jack’s chest.

She didn’t stop until her arm was screaming and her face and clothes were spattered with blood. Manny went to town, unleashing first her pent-up emotions, which she banished more with every stroke, but then eventually just to hear Jack’s increasingly loud yelps and cries. By the time her arm finally tired his chest and stomach were a messy, angry crosscrossing of bloody welts. Gone was the beautifully muscled torso the skinhead had once sported. And she felt a hell of a lot better already – but no way in hell was she even close to done.

Turning, Manny handed the blood-dripping whip over to Mac, taking a second to catch his eye so he could see the bloodthirsty little gleam in her eye, the shadow of a smile on her lips, so she could go for the little bottle on the workbench – pure capsaicin, the ”active” ingredient in any hot sauce or pepper. It was a special item she’d specifically mentioned when fantasizing to Mac about what she’d do to Jack, and God love Mac, he hadn’t forgotten. Grabbing up a small towel and a pair of Mac’s work gloves, Manny nearly skipped back to Jack in her eagerness.

Putting the gloves on, Manny wiped the blood from Jack’s torso where it was flowing more freely. It beaded right back up, but that was okay. Unscrewing the lid, the smell alone made her eyes nearly tear as she used the dropper to fill up her left palm. Setting the bottle down on the cavern floor, out of reach of Jack’s feet, the Latina didn’t hesitate – she smeared the oil onto her right hand, then went after Jack with both hands outstretched, running her hands all over his fresh wounds, while staring eagerly up into his face, waiting for the scream her flogging had failed to produce like a kid on Christmas morning.

Jack didn’t disappoint this time. His entire body arched and rippled, muscles flexing, legs kicking the spreader bar out so hard it hit Manny in the shins and almost made her lose her balance. “HOW’S THAT FEEL, MOTHERFUCKER? YOU LIKE THAT SHIT?” Stepping to the side to avoid being hit again with his spreader bar, bending down to grab more capsaicin from the dropper. This one was smeared over his stomach, had to make sure she got it in every little lash, right?

Jack’s screams continued, and Mac leaned back against his workbench, pulling on his gas mask. He liked to wear it during torture, and watching Manny was turning him the fuck on. Of course he preferred female screams, but pain was pain. Adjusting his hardon in his coveralls, Mac grabbed up the pair of pliers from the bench and stepped up behind Manny, careful not to surprise her and avoiding her hands, Mac reached around her as she savored Jack’s screams and lowered the hook so his body could crumple on the hard stone ground, wrists still above his head.

Manny turned to Mac when he stepped in almost indignantly, but he just pressed a hard kiss on her lips and grinned. “Watch this.” Grabbing Jack’s right hand, Mac deftly used the pliers to grip the fingernail on his thumb. The scream that ripped from Jack’s lungs as Mac removed the nail was both horrific to Manny and utterly enthralling, as was watching Mac work as he removed more nails. Stepping back to watch, Manny’s eyes swept the workbench and found a pack of Mac’s smokes. Lighting one, she watched as another nail was ripped out of Jack’s hand and he screamed, head dropping down, chest heaving. Stepping up to him, Manny forced him to look up at her. There was no pity, no remorse in her gaze – it was chillingly cold and black, particularly for a woman. Holding Jack’s eye for a moment, stock-still, she suddenly sprang into action – lunging forward, the lit tip of her cigarette was jabbed, hard, right into the center of the Swastika tattoo over Jack’s heart. “Don’t LIKE IT when people mark up your body, huh you racist fuck??”

She damn near put the thing out as it sizzled and the smell of burned flesh rent the air. Keeping her eyes on his, Manny removed the cigarette only to press it just as hard into one of the “arms” of his Swastika, right at the same time Mac, watching, grinned to himself and started removing the nails from Jack’s left hand. Between that and Manny burning his flesh repeatedly, all on his tattoo, Jack lost bladder control and pissed himself. The pair of sadists stepped out of the way of the puddle, neither stopping until both felt their particular task was finished – Mac having removed all of his fingernails, and Manny burned nine neat holes into Jack’s tattoo.

Jack was panting, heaving for air, his head dropped down. Manny wrinkled her nose at her boyfriend. “IT pissed itself…fuckin’ PUSSY!” She backhanded him with a bitchslap reminiscent of Mac’s best hits, Jack’s head lolling. “Jesus Christ, ain’t givin’ up already are ya? We havin’ FUN here! It’s just started!!!!” “Fuck…you….wetback whore…” “Oh, fuck me? FUCK ME? We’ll just see about that shit, papi.” Giving Mac a look, Manny strode over to the workbench for the one item Mac hadn’t already had in his arsenal and had actually sent one of his men out to buy – he’d give Manny the moon, but even he had his limits for what he was willing to do himself.

The strapon was even thicker than Jack was and even longer than Mac was, beating both by a mile. And, to add just that much more insult to injury for the skinhead, it was black. Stepping into the harness, Manny was pulling it up while Mac flipped Jack around, careful to avoid the piss, lowering the hook even more so he was on his knees, using Manny’s old shackles to secure his wrists to the wall, beneath the bindings that kept his hands tied, taking him off the hook for the moment. He could use his bleeding hands to hold himself up for all they cared.

Pulling the gloves back on, Manny coated the shaft of her strapon with the capsaicin oil before getting on her knees behind Jack, unceremoniously sidling up behind him and, lining the head of her dildo up to his asshole, shoved with her hips as hard as she could. “Let’s see if YOU like it from behind, puta.” Over and over, not letting up until the head of her strapon finally, finally squeezed past the ring of Jack’s asshole and into his ass with a pop. His screams began anew, particularly as Manny wasted no time using Jack’s hips to help her force the cruelly-lubed oversized dildo further into his ass, the oil coating it causing his entire body to shake and seize – not to mention, although Manny had found it awkward at first doing the thrusting, she quickly caught on and DAMN but did she get into the spirit of it. Jack and she panted in tandem as she fucked the entire monstrosity of a sex toy into him inch by painful inch until she’d bottomed out, then proceeded to saw in and out of Jack with earnest while he – oh HELL YEAH, the fucker was crying!!! Manny laughed scornfully, slapping his ass in glee. “Guess yo ass don’t like it from behind either!!!” She pounded him even harder, admiring the blood that ran down his legs, until Jack had collapsed and her hips were tired. It went on forever, particularly since she didn’t have to worry about getting overstimulated and cumming like a man would. “Look, I’m lastin’ longer’n you did!!!!”

It was Mac who finally pulled her away from her vicious humping into Jack’s ass. Mac didn’t particularly enjoy watching his girlfriend not only with a “penis”, that she was USING, but on another man. He didn’t care at all for the male aspect here, either. Mac swung strictly in one direction, and that direction was pussy. Besides, he knew Manny had other plans and he didn’t want her getting too tired from the exertion of fucking Jack to not be able to finish. She’d come so fucking far, and watching her laugh while raping someone – Mac saw clearly, this girl was his perfect mate. His other half. Only she could do the same sadistic, fucked-up shit he did and laugh while doing it. While the ability to do that was inborn in Manny, Mac took pride in knowing he’d brought it out in her, just as he’d opened the door to and introduced her to her own sensuality. He’d changed her for who she was, shaped her in ways by the things he’d done to her, and here was the fruit of his efforts – not that that had been at all his plan, Mac had been purely motivated by his dick and deep obsession with the Latina.

Pulled back by Mac’s strong hands, Manny frowned but didn’t fight him – instead, a crazed look in her eye, she jumped up and rushed to the workbench, grabbing a large hunting knife. Before anyone could even breathe she’d crossed back to where Jack was on his hands and knees still, and, leaning down, with one quick motion sliced his left Achilles tendon, effectively hobbling him. Jack’s scream this time was almost as bad as when she’d first gotten the dildo in his ass, yet horrifyingly agonizing in its own right.

Nodding to Mac, Manny waited patiently, removing her gloves, while Mac unlocked Jack from the wall shackles, hauled his near-limp body around once more, and put him back on the hook, raising it. “That’s enough.” Manny stopped him when Jack wasn’t very high, at all, his head about waist-level. Heading over to her boyfriend, she pushed his gas mask up on his head and looked him adoringly in those crystal blues while telling him in their secret language of looks how much she was enjoying this, thanking him, before reaching up and pulling his head down for a hot, hard kiss, sliding her tongue deep into his mouth and pressing her body tightly into his. “Mmm…” Manny breathed as Mac kissed her back just as hard, inhaling sharply as his arousal returned, grabbing her by the hips to grind himself against her.

Pulling back with a naughty smile, Manny unzipped Mac’s coveralls on her way down to her knees, pulling his hard cock out of his boxers as she glanced over to make sure Jack was watching what she could REALLY do with a dick – the Things had gone on about how she was such a wildcat in the sack, she wanted Jack to see what he was missing – before obediently, loyally locking those big browns on Mac’s face as she opened her mouth and practically attacked his cock, not wasting time with soft touches or teasing. The head of Mac’s swollen shaft bumped the back of her throat after just a few bobs of her head, and she deepthroated him, loving his long, low groan that escaped as he held her head in both hands, careful not to block Jack’s view.

Reaching up, Mac’s heavy balls were carefully gripped, squeezed, as she sucked his dick like she was trying to suck the chrome off a tailpipe. Although careful with his boys as she played with them, Manny was deepthroating Mac almost furiously, one little hand gripping his shaft and a loud exhale complimenting the slurps and sucking noises she made all over his prick. It was fucking glorious, particularly when she popped her head off his knob and, stroking him, leaning her head down to suck one ball nearly into her mouth, laving with her tongue, then the other – peeking impishly at Jack as she did so.

Mac pulled away abruptly, turning towards Jack as he stroked himself. “Open your fuckin’ mouth, asshole.” This was the one concession to dudes he’d ever be willing to make, and only because he loved Manny so much, she couldn’t do it herself, and this piece of shit needed it done to him in the worst way. Manny had already grabbed the hunting knife back up, in there in a pinch when Jack stubbornly pressed his lips together. Placing the blade into his throat, hard, she hissed. “Open the fuck up or die now.” Jack’s face was mutinous as hell, but he reluctantly opened his mouth right in time for Mac to do a repeat of what Jack had done to Manny – he shot his load all over Jack’s tongue. “DON’T FUCKIN’ SWALLOW, God HELP ya if you spit – fuckin’ thank me first.” Murder in his eyes as they flashed over to Manny, who just grinned slowly at him, Jack mumbled. “Th-thunk yu.” “Now fuckin’ SWALLOW IT!!!” Manny screamed, cutting Mac off as he was about to say the same thing.

Jack looked like he might throw up, but Manny pressing the blade into his throat even harder made the decision for Jack. He visibly swallowed, then gagged. “Good little cracker!” Manny praised, bouncing up. Mac was looking none too happy himself, but she pulled him down for another kiss, breathing “thank you” against his lips. “You owe me big time for that…” “I know, I know…make it up to you now?” She purred, pulling away. Reaching up, Mac’s mask was pulled back down into place before Manny, keeping her eyes on his, took a few steps back, kicking off her flipflops while slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Once that marvelous cleavage was just revealed, she stepped closer to him again, catching the look in his eye. “Rip it off me.” Mac complied instantly, sending buttons bouncing everywhere, greedy hands instantly reaching to palm her bra-covered breasts. “Nope!” She grinned, stepping back away. “Just watch.” Turning her back to both men, Manny unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor before turning around again, unfastening her jeans slowly, wiggling her hips sensuously as she pulled them down and stepped out of them, before turning around again.

The men had an amazing view of that mouthwatering caramel-covered ass as she hooked her thumbs in her thong, slooooooowly siding it down her long legs while bending over to give them a peek. It wasn’t the best striptease in the world, but it had certainly done the trick as Mac was hard again – she could be doing shadow puppets and he’d get turned on – but even Jack was watching with that sick gleam of desire in his eyes.

 

Grabbing Mac’s hand, Manny pushed him away when he tried to touch her again and, pushing on his chest, indicated she wanted him to lay down on the floor. He did, near enough to Jack that he got a full, almost-POV view of Manny as she swung one leg over Mac’s hips, grinning down at him as she grabbed his shaft and lined it up to her pussy, gasping loudly when she lowered herself enough for the head to enter her. “Mmm…yeah…” Settling her hands on Mac’s stomach Manny slowly, slowly impaled herself on his hard shaft, moaning softly, head back, face tensing as he stretched her. “Fuck you’re huge…” She panted, looking down at him before beginning to move, rocking her hips and squeezing him on every upstroke. “Ohhh, fuck yeah…” “Shiiiiiiiit….” Mac was trying not to pump up into her, instead focusing on her breasts as she cupped them, squeezing, riding him even harder. “Mmm…unghh…yeah…” Pinching her nipples, Manny opened her eyes to look directly at Jack, noting his rising cock, giving him an evil grin as she panted, fucking Mac faster. “Oohhhhhhh God…yes…yes….” Mac’s thumb had found her clit, thrumming it ceaselessly as Manny’s mouth dropped and her head lolled back, reaching back to support herself on Mac’s thighs as she bounced hard in his lap, openly groaning as he played with her while she fucked herself on his huge cock. “Fuck – FUCK I’m gonna cum!!!” Biting her lip hard, Manny released it suddenly so a long, loud, broken moan could echo off the cavern walls as she came, hard, all over Mac’s cock – prompting his own orgasm, cumming with a shout deep inside her.

 

The second Manny felt both her and Mac’s orgasms subside, her eyes were snapping open to focus on Jack. Despite everything they’d put him through her little show had managed to bring him to full mast, which was exactly what Manny had wanted. Jumping off Mac, the hunting knife was grabbed back up and, gripping Jack’s cock firmly under the head, Manny sliced it right off at the base and shoved it down his fucking throat when he opened his mouth to scream. Blood was spraying everywhere, all over her and Mac both, but Jack wasn’t actually making a peep – because Manny was holding his own cock in his windpipe.

 

Jack’s thrashing increased as his air supply slowly dwindled to the point where Mac had to actually help Manny and hold him in place. But she was damned determined this was how the fucker was going to die, choking on his own cock. Everything he had put her through, she’d done right back but worse, and she wouldn’t be denied her victory at the last moment. Both her and Mac worked together to hold Jack in place as he fought weakly, his struggles growing ever weaker, suffocating on his own overly thick shaft. It was fucking glorious to watch. Manny couldn’t stop staring into his eyes, watching the light slowly fade until it was snuffed out for good.

 

Once it was, she let go and leaned back from him with a satisfied twist of her lips. Reaching over, Manny pulled on the chain – aided by Mac – til Jack was hanging there, dead, above their heads. She couldn’t help  but grin, and Mac was thrilled to see the sparkle back in her eyes when she looked over at him. He simply grabbed her, threw her towards Jack’s body, letting her catch herself on the wall, hands on either side of Jack’s waist, and right behind her, Mac grabbed Manny by the hips, pulling her ass out as he kicked her legs apart, and drove balls-deep inside her tight, wet pussy, pounding into her right away as she groaned, leaning over the body of her first real victim as he fucked her. Mac fucked Manny harder than he had in a long, long fucking time, simply ramming her as she cried out and tried not to hit her head on Jack’s chest. She came quickly, all over Mac’s cock, spurring him to empty his load deep inside her.

 

It was sick, it was twisted, it was fucking love. And now Manny could sleep at night, hell she’d sleep better tonight once they buried the body than she had in a long, long time.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a solid week since Manny had killed Jack, thereby cleansing her soul of the damage he’d done her and, essentially, wiping the slate clean. She and Mac had grown closer than ever, although there had been a distinct growing restlessness, almost a funk, in him ever since. She’d been trying to keep things light for him, attempting to help him while inside trying to pin down the cause. He kept saying he didn’t know, but she sensed that he wasn’t quite being honest with her.

So when he came to her after dinner one night while she was washing the dishes and said he needed to talk to her, she just said with mock shock,”Oh my God, you’re pregnant!” before throwing him a little grin over her shoulder, before pulling out a towel to start drying. Mac, knowing Manny wasn’t going to like what he had to say, didn’t even crack a smile. “Givin’ ya a promotion. From now on, instead of sellin’ I need your ass at the Salamandar, runnin’ ops. Collect the money, make the schedules, map out the territories, distribute product. And keepin’ an eye out for whoever might make good people for my Ride or Die crew, since we’ve “lost” a few members.” He waited, knowing she wasn’t going to take this well.

He was right. Selling was all Manny knew, and while they both knew she could more than handle the new responsibilities being given to her, Manny didn’t like change much in general and loved the freedom selling gave her. She craved independence, she’d always had it, and not being able to move around, to come and go as she pleased, was sure to piss her off royally. Mac didn’t have to wait long, for as he spoke her hands slowed to a stop and she was giving him one of her fiercest frowns as she listened. When he finished, she simply said,”No.” and went back to drying the large frying pan in her hands. Mac sighed inwardly, his mouth turning hard, not liking being defied. “Ain’t up for discussion, bitch. Still your boss, still number one, and what I say goes.” He’d taken a few warning steps toward her as he spoke, arms crossing over his chest. What he wasn’t pointing out just yet was, he couldn’t both run the operation and cook the product, now that they’d taken over not just Clark County but Jack’s new territory as well. Mac also partly didn’t want her out there selling anymore, since becoming his woman she’d clearly become a target for their rivals and enemies. But he didn’t dare tell her that, she’d take too much offense.

Manny swung around, frying pan still in her hand, and used it to swing at Mac’s head. Hitting him in the temple with a loud clang, she got the pleasure of seeing him knocked sideways from the blow – until he hit his head on the counter on the way down. Oops. She hadn’t meant to do THAT much damage. “Shit!” Dropping the pan, Manny knelt down by Mac’s side real quick – only for him to reach out and grab her around the backs of her calves, jerking them out from under her and landing her flat on her back. Springing up to loom over her, the look in his eyes warned of danger even as he merely, surprisingly, growled at her. “Look you cunt, I can’t do all this shit by myself while you’re off sellin’ and getting’ your ass in trouble. I need some help. Now quit bein’ so fuckin’ selfish and help my ass out for once!!” He gave her a little smack across the face, genuinely surprised by how hard Manny was digging her heels in on this. He knew she wouldn’t like it but they were a team, and worked together. Mac was frankly surprised at the depth of Manny’s reaction on this.

Manny took the slap without much thought, it wasn’t unusual for them to knock each other around after all. But being called selfish and having her position taken away infuriated her. Shoving at Mac’s shoulders, she climbed up off the floor to storm off to the bedroom and pout, locking the door behind her – not that locking it helped much, Mac would simply take it off the hinges if he wanted to. But it was her way of telling him to leave her alone. This time, he chose to allow it, knowing she needed some time to accept the idea and let the logical side of her brain override her hot Latina temper before realizing he was right. Mac threw himself on the couch to drink and watch tv, that funk he’d been in growing and gnawing at him even as he swiped meth over his gums before cracking a beer.

It was several hours before Manny finally emerged. During that time, she’d not only had time to simmer down and realize that Mac was right, not only did he need her but she was being selfish. She’d also pondered his growing unease since the cave and had a realization – though torturing men wasn’t his thing and he’d gotten off watching her do it, Mac still had that violent, psychopathic streak in him, the one that drove him to rape and kill, and he’d been sorely neglecting it since committing to her. Yes they got violent, both while fighting and fucking, but not nearly violent enough to satisfy that demon in him. He obviously couldn’t – wouldn’t – kill her and had promised to not hurt her like that again, but he NEEDED to hurt. So she decided to give him a free pass, hoping to soothe the wild beast. It was both an apology and her way of paying him back for cumming in Jack’s mouth for her, something he really hadn’t wanted to do but done simply because she needed him to. Now it was her turn to do something he needed.

Unlocking the bedroom door, Manny strode out in an outfit Mac hadn’t seen before – lingerie of sorts. It was a black halter bra that tied between her ripe breasts, and a skirt/panty combo that the skirt was so short on, it was really more of a ruffle that just barely covered her mound. Mac had just been taking a drink of his millionth beer when she appeared, cocked a hip, hand on it, the other crooking a finger at him and merely said, “Hurt me.”

His eyes nearly bugged out of his damn head at her ensemble, freezing in the middle of lowering his can. Manny gave him a wicked little smile, crooking her finger at him again. He knew exactly what she meant, it was in those damn glorious dark eyes of hers that spoke a language only the two of them understood. She didn’t have to ask a third time, that was for sure. Slamming his beer down, Mac leapt – then nearly stumbled – to his feet and quickly closed the distance between them. Tangling one hand in her thick, dark locks he mashed his mouth against hers, sticking his tongue so far down her throat she nearly gagged, before using his grip on her head to force her to her knees, the other hand ripping down the zipper on his coveralls and bringing his rock-hard cock out. “Earn it, bitch.” he hissed at her.

The look in his eyes was one she hadn’t seen since her days in the cave, and Manny couldn’t suppress a shiver of fear in remembrance – but she’d started this game, and he needed it. Besides, things were different between them now. Shoved down to her knees on the carpet, keeping her eyes on Mac’s cold crystal blues, the Latina obediently opened her mouth wide to envelop the head of Mac’s huge dick, nearly stabbing at the slit with her tongue. He groaned, but slapped her hands away when they reached for his shaft. “Behind your back!” he barked at her, gaining instant compliance. As Manny bobbed her head, sucking harder, Mac reached down and roughly untied the knot holding her top together, grabbing one tit hard and squeezing til she winced. “I said, FUCKIN’ SUCK IT!!!” He screamed at her when she slowed, threading the fingers of both hands through her hair to grip the back of her scalp and throat-fucking her hard, fast. Manny was forced to grip Mac’s thighs for balance as he skull-fucked her until her eyes and nose were running and drool was dripping down her chin, but she couldn’t have stopped him even if she’d wanted to. Not that the experience was pleasant by any means. It didn’t take long of staring down into her beautiful face as he shoved his cock in and out of it before Mac gave an extra-hard thrust of his hips and shot straight down into her throat with a loud groan.

But it wasn’t enough, not nearly. Using her hair, he pulled Manny to her feet before punching her right in the mouth, hard, and started dragging her towards the bedroom, yanking her top off the rest of the way as they went. She stumbled, she struggled a bit, but it wasn’t until he threw her on the bed and punched her two more times to daze her that she started to regret her decision. While her vision was swimming and she tried not to pass out, Mac had grabbed the hands that had risen to ward him off in one hand, opening his bedside drawer and pulling out a pair of cuffs with the other. Cuffing her to the headboard, he was ripping those panties down as she watched, regaining her bearings. Eyes on her face, leaning over her on one hand, Mac shoved the other between Manny’s long legs and thrust a finger into her dry pussy, the corners of his mouth quirking when she arched and cried out. Adding a second, he pumped her as one nipple found its way into his mouth, tonguing it hard before using his teeth til he heard her breath hiss in. Fingering her tight snatch til it became wet, Mac leaned back, ripping her legs apart to kneel between them, rubbing the head of his again-hard cock against her slit til he found her opening and shoved himself inside, all the way to the hilt, smirking as she groaned when he began fucking her hard right off the bat. “You feel that cock, cunt? You feel it fuckin’ ya?”

As she nodded, Mac’s features faltered. This still didn’t feel right, there wasn’t enough fear, this wasn’t too different than their particularly rough fucking. She was complying. He needed more. Pulling out, he flipped Manny onto her stomach, grabbing her hips and dragging her to her knees. Sidling up to her ass, he knew what would do the trick. Pushing her ass cheeks apart, he spit on her asshole before grabbing his dick, coated in her juices, and placed it at the entrance to her ass. He delighted in the jerk he felt, the “The fuck are ya – “ before he pressed the head in, nowhere near gentle but still taking care not to rip her. Manny’s scream rang out as she went wild, tugging desperately at the cuffs, trying frantically to get away from him. “NO! Mac, STOP!!!!” THERE it was. He groaned in relief, pushing even further in as she arched and screamed again, beginning to shake at the pain even though he was lubed by her own juices. Tears formed in her eyes as Manny fought her bonds, screaming at him. “I mean it asshole, STOP IT!!!! MAC, NO!!!!” He ignored her, finally bottoming out and slowly withdrawing halfway before bucking his hips back into her ass. “Fuuuuuck, you’re even tighter back here…whore…” He groaned, before beginning to fuck her for real, hands crushing her hips bruisingly. Manny kept screaming, crying in earnest now, having never dreamed her boyfriend would go THERE. She wouldn’t have done this if she’d thought – but this was her fault, she’d told him to hurt her and given him free reign.

Mac was sawing in and out of her ass at a breakneck pace when he leaned over her back, biting her shoulder hard enough to draw blood before one arm wrapped around her waist to hold her in place as the other hand snaked between her legs, finding her clit and circling it slowly, tantalizingly, feeling a different kind of jerk shudder through her body, hearing her moan despite herself, and again, louder, when his fingertip finally zeroed in on her button and rubbed it slowly. “Noooo…” she wailed, trying to buck him off her back, but Mac was way too strong for her. “Gonna make you cum, bitch. Wanna feel you cum while I fuck your ass.” He bit her again, this time on her neck, rubbing her clit harder and pounding into her ass so hard she was bouncing off his hips. His finger wouldn’t let up on her swollen nub, teasing it until she was unconsciously bucking her hips. “That’s it, you filthy fuckin’ slut…fuck me back. You little whore…” Mac groaned in her ear, both panting hard by now as he rammed her.

Manny couldn’t believe he’d be able to bring her to the brink in the midst of such pain, but here she was, about to cum while being fucked up the ass. Mac felt her tense as her orgasm approached, double-timing her clit and taunting her when it finally broke. “That’s it cunt, fuckin’ cum all over yourself while I fuck your ass! You fuckin’ whore, you fuckin’ LOVE this!!!” Leaning back off of her, Mac gripped her hips again, using them to push her back and forth as he hammered her for what felt like forever. Manny was crying again, her wrists and hands chafed and raw from fighting. It still wasn’t quite enough for Mac, not until he used one hand to grip her chin and turn her head so he could see her tear-streaked face, those features twisted up in agony, see them tighten further when the sight caused him to pound her even harder. His hips slamming against her ass was echoing throughout the room and, finally, with a shout he came. “FUCK THAT’S GOOD SHIT!!!”

They both collapsed, Manny quietly weeping, Mac ontop of her trying to catch his breath. Slowly he came back down, hearing Manny cry, seeing her sagged down onto the mattress, and felt fucking guilty as hell. She’d given him his free pass, he’d gotten what he needed – just barely – but he couldn’t keep doing this shit to her, even though sometimes it was ALL he wanted to do to her. But he loved her, he didn’t want to hurt her. Not in all the ways that counted, anyway. Pulling his cock out, Mac instantly reached back into the drawer for the key and uncuffed Manny, who responded by curling into a ball and rolling on her side away from him. “Baby Girl – “ “DON’T TOUCH ME!” she snarled, cutting him off. She was pissed, both at him and at herself.

Mac sighed, throwing himself on his back and running his hands through his hair, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m sorry…” he said to the room at large, hearing her sniffle. “That makes two of us.”

Eventually, sometime during the night, she let him hold her in her sleep but still wouldn’t talk to him the next morning. He even made her favorite breakfast in bed, scrambled eggs with hot sauce and bacon, as she wouldn’t admit it but was too sore to get up. Laying next to her as she ate, she wouldn’t acknowledge him until he promised to make it up to her when she felt up to it. Then she nodded slowly, admitting it was more her fault than his. Capturing her hand, Mac breathed a kiss into her palm before placing it on his cheek and gruffly, only half-jokingly asking, “Still love me?”

“Always.” She promised.


	25. Chapter 25

“UGHNNN!!! Yeah, TAKE IT BITCH!!!” Mac grunted as he slammed into Manny’s pussy, her ass slamming into the wall, legs hooked over his elbows as he fucked her ever harder. The Latina cried out as he hammered into her tight, wet walls, fingers twined in his dirty blonde locks, tugging at the roots. She’d already cum twice, but no matter how hard he fucked her Mac couldn’t seem to get off. Finally, he lunged forward and bit her shoulder so hard he drew blood and, at her cry of pain, the tightening of every muscle in her body, he erupted, shooting thick ropes of cum deep into her waiting cunt. Both bodies sagged, trying to catch their breath.

It’d been two days since she’d given Mac his free pass, and the first time they’d fucked since she’d been so sore after he’d raped her up the ass, so it stood to reason he’d have had no trouble getting off even though she’d blown him during those two days. But this morning’s romp only helped confirm Manny’s suspicions that Mac needed to torture someone, to feed the beast as it were. But she wasn’t willing to do THAT again, and obviously needed to step up her game in making their sex rougher in the hopes of doing the trick.

As Mac brushed an absent kiss over her shoulder and turned, heading for the bathroom, Manny followed feeling deflated. The more trouble he had getting off, the more distant he seemed to get. Turning on the shower, Manny came up behind him as they waited for the spray to get hot and silently hooked her hands on his broad shoulders in a silent hug, resting her cheek against his back. Mac didn’t move for a second, then covered her hands with his, bringing them around his waist and pulling them tight in a little hug. Steam began to fill the room and they stepped under the spray together, silently, Manny turning her thoughts to the day ahead.

It was her first day back to work since Jack had raped her, and the first day of her promotion. As eager as she was to get the fuck out of the house, Manny was dreading starting her new position, anticipating it to suck balls compared to the freedom of selling. Mac, catching the dark look that crossed her face as he soaped up his armpits and chest, shook his head mockingly. “Well with an attitude like that…” he drawled, causing the corner of the Latina’s mouth to kick up. At least he was still up for teasing her. They got ready quickly and headed out to their cars, him pausing to give her a quick, hard kiss. “Don’t fuck up.” It was his gruff way of wishing her luck, but Mac was also serious.

Out back behind the Salamander, using her trunk as an “office”, Manny found her new position boring at times but not half-bad. It felt good to put her game face, that stony scowl, back on. Mac’s men would pull up to collect the product they’d loaded her trunk with the night before, get their instructions where to go next, and drop off their previous nights’ take. Most were open to this new change, knowing that with the addition of Jack’s men the operation had grown quite large and fights could break out quick if everyone didn’t have their own territory. Plus, knowing Manny as well as everyone but the new guys did, were happy for her to have not only risen up in the ranks officially but was off the streets. A few from Clark County seemed to have a problem answering to a woman, though, but they just kept their interactions curt and quick. The newer guys, Jack’s old crew that his skinhead gang had dealt with, were much of the same save for a couple that clearly had problems being directed by a Hispanic woman, and one in particular, Ben, got mouthy about it as he stepped up to receive his instructions and his product.

“Just cause you his pussy ain’t mean you MY boss.” Ben half snarled, half-muttered as he stepped up, spitting in the gravel next to Manny’s feet. She didn’t hesitate, that famous right hook flying through the air before Ben’s saliva could settle on the ground. Crashing hard into his nose, blood spurted over her knuckles as he stumbled backwards, nearly falling on his ass. “I been his right-hand man WAY ‘fore I was ever his pussy, asshole. Ask anyone.” Those gravelly, Spanish-accented tones growled out immediately, fist balled up again incase Ben decided to strike back. But there was no need, Troy – Mac’s third-hand man – was there among the men and stepped forward, laughing at Ben. “S’true, fucker. She ran this shit under ‘im ‘fore they got together – an’ trust me, ya ain’t wanna fuck with that one. She little, but she mean as hell.”

All in all, Manny’s first day wasn’t one she could complain about. Making Mac a quick dinner, for he’d beaten her home since Little Ryan had run late dropping off his afternoon take, she spread her scheduling papers out on the table to work out some kinks unforeseeable til they had been put into practice, leaving Mac with the dishes. He’d gone from pleased her first day went so well to stonily silent, slamming shit around as she worked. Manny ignored him for the most part, further fanning the flames and not giving a shit, til she reached a good quitting point and glanced up. “ ‘S got your panties in such a fuckin’ twist, papi?”

Mac turned from the cabinet where he’d been putting away the pot she’d cooked the spaghetti in, throwing the door closed with a bang. “What, ya get this fuckin’ promotion an’ now you don’t care I need to fuckin’ get off?!” he snarled. Manny stared at Mac a second in disbelief before snorting, jumping to her feet. “What, ya force this damn promotion on me then gonna fuckin’ pout like a little bitch when I got work to do? You’re such a fuckin’ COCKSUCKER, Mac!!!” She threw her pencil down on the table to square off against him, hands on her hips. “AND YOU’RE A STUPID CUNT!!!” he screamed back, advancing on her just in time to receive the bitchslap across the face she delivered. Manny knew what Mac’s problem was, even if he didn’t – he just knew he had something gnawing at him and was taking it out on the person closest to him in his frustration. Didn’t mean she was going to take his shit however, not by a long shot.

But it also meant he wasn’t going to take hers. As soon as Manny bitchslapped him and his head had turned back to face her again, he backhanded her, as hard as he could, hard enough to knock her back against the table while she saw stars. He pounced then, on her in a second, ripping her wifebeater open to reveal her red bra. “No – fuck!” Manny groaned as Mac picked her up by the hips and threw her back onto the table, jerking her camo pants and panties down so hard he popped the button. “OW!” She screamed, but it only egged Mac on, yanking her clothes off one leg so he could step between them and, unzipping his coveralls in a flash to pull his cock out, lined up to her dry hole and shoved inside. “FUCK!!!!” Manny screamed in pain, shoving at Mac’s shoulders as he leaned over her on his hands and began pumping straight away.

Lifting her legs to draw her knees up, Manny’s hands reached up to grip the other end of the table as she got wet from the rough fucking, hips bucking back against his as she stared up into those cold, hungry crystal blues before lifting a hand to slap him again. Mac’s head jerked, his nostrils flared in anger, and shifting to grip the sides of the table, hammered into her as hard as he could. “Yeah – yeah –“ he panted when she arched and screamed, wrapping those long legs around his waist. “Filthy fuckin’ slut, gonna fuckin’ cum all over my cock like a little whore…” he groaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes when he felt her getting close. Mac rammed Manny so hard the table was squeaking, rocking. “OHHHHH, FUCK!!!” Manny screamed as she came, her walls spasming all around Mac’s cock, waiting for the answering cry and throbbing of his dick as he came after her  - but it didn’t happen. He’d been on the edge, she could tell, but something had edged him off. Just like that morning.

Mac kept humping away between Manny’s legs, ever harder, until she eventually came again and he still hadn’t. Opening his eyes, teeth gritted, Mac looked down at his girlfriend splayed out on the table, ontop of her work, so gloriously sexy he wanted to bust a nut right then – but he couldn’t. An overwhelming urge took him over, one he tried to fuck through, but it grew until he had to give in to it, wrapping his hands around Manny’s slender throat and squeezing hard. Her nails bit into his hands as she tried to pry them off of her neck, face quickly turning red and tinging with purple, and it was the panic he finally saw in those dark eyes that caused him to shoot with a choked grunt, not releasing his grip til the last twitches of his cock had stopped deep inside her. Manny knew then, as she gasped for air, that she was absolutely right – Mac needed to torture someone. But she wasn’t going to volunteer to go down that road again, not after how hard she had fought to come back from it.

All the next day at work, Manny tried to figure out a solution to Mac’s problem. She was able to get home earlier today and, after dinner, took Mac by the hand and led him to the bedroom, stripping both their clothes off and making him lie down on the bed facedown. Planting herself on his ass, she gave him a long massage that had him groaning in delight and culminating in them actually making love, her sitting on his lap facing him, legs wrapping around his waist, his strong arms supporting her as she leaned her head back, long hair tickling his toes. Mac’s mouth was open wide, groaning against her throat, as the two moved in time, when Mac’s need abruptly took over again. Throwing Manny back on the bed, shoving her legs up over his shoulders, he was fucking her rougher than the night before when a loud knock at the door made them both pause, staring wide-eyed at each other. Goddammit, no one ever visited unannounced unless it was important, and they both knew it.

Mac wanted to ignore it, however, but Manny shoved at his shoulders and said God only knew who was here, better answer it. As the second loud knock sounded, they hurriedly pulled on the bare minimum of clothes – Mac in his boxers, Manny in a dirty discarded button-down of his that she just held closed over herself – and went to the front door, throwing it open.

Sammi took in the couple’s disarray – they’d obviously been fucking – before her features arranged themselves in an expression of fear, panic, and sorrow as she looked back to Mac’s face, her lip trembling as she spoke.

“I’m pregnant.”


	26. Chapter 26

“I’m pregnant.”

The words visibly slammed into Mac and Manny, both clearly reeling, their minds racing. Mac was shocked, in general, but Manny was ready to kill him or her or both. It was Mac who recovered first, however, his features hardening. “Get rid of it.” Was all he said before moving to slam the door in Sammi’s face. Mac didn’t do babies, hell he’d told Manny that several times, and any of his fuck buddies were clear on that fact and that birth control was their responsibility.

He didn’t quite make it to slamming the door in Sammi’s stunned face, however, as Manny’s hand flashed out, catching it. “Let’s hear the whore out.” She stated with a deadly calm, that famous poker face in place, although inside she was simmering, dangerously close to boiling over. The fact that she hadn’t right away was a damned miracle, but Manny’s sharp intellect was, for once, edging out her famous temper. Ignoring Mac’s annoyed look shot her way, Manny nudged him out of the way, opening the door wider to allow a curious Sammi inside.

Motioning her to sit on the couch, Manny and Mac unconsciously stood right next to each other, arms folded, a united front towering over the distraught Sammi. Mac didn’t do any of the talking however, didn’t even try. This was Manny’s show. “How far along are you.” Manny bit out. “Four months,” Sammi quavered, her bright blues filling with fresh tears as she looked between the two of them.

Manny didn’t respond at first, feeling Mac’s glance. They’d been together, counting her time in the cave, five months. It was, of course, possible that Mac had fucked another girl during that time, during the early stages of her captivity, but a month in – his glance confirmed it, she could sense what he was thinking without even looking at him. He didn’t think so, and Manny, looking closely at Sammi, saw the slight gleam of malice, the shadow of a smug smile crossing her lips, as she glanced at Manny after first delivering the information and seeing the couple’s silence. That wasn’t enough to confirm her suspicions, however. “So, he brought you here and – “ “Yes, yes exactly.” Sammi cut in in a rush, a faint blush crossing her cheeks as she glanced down at her hands. It was then Manny acted, crossing the short distance between them, rounding the coffee table and letting her fist fly at Sammi’s face. That famous right hook, particularly with the anger and vengeance behind it, didn’t fail – Sammi was out cold, instantly. “Manny! She’s pregnant…” Mac started, in a surprising show of compassion for the unborn. “Her face ain’t pregnant. ‘Sides, the cunt is lying.” Tossing her hair, Manny looked back at Mac. “You had ME here after a month, dumbass.”

The relief on Mac’s face at her certainty was almost heartbreaking. He’d been so unsure of timing, yes he’d fucked a couple bar whores during the week he’d left Manny in the cave but he, being male, didn’t have the memory for details or timelines like Manny or Sammi would have. Manny had nudged Sammi into slipping up, because she just knew  - KNEW – the cunt was lying. Probably just to make trouble. Or maybe she WAS pregnant and was just trying to pin it on Mac, but Manny doubted it. They’d have to get the truth out of her…

And as she stared at Sammi, a realization came to her. Glancing up at Mac with bright eyes, Manny actually smiled.

“WAKE UP, WHORE!” The harsh bitchslap delivered to Sammi’s face roused her, those blue eyes opening slowly, fluttering, taking in her surroundings almost dreamily. Stone walls, bundles of meth stacked against a wall next to some sort of workbench…and Manny’s retreating figure as she rejoined Mac at the bench, neither of them looking at her again instead focusing on…what? They were messing with something, now in complete silence, and as Sammi’s eyes focused she saw the gleam of a scalpel as it was wiped off, replaced next to a pair of pinschers, Mac’s knife in his hand as he cleaned it, the biggest dildo she’d ever seen.

The pair were silent as they readied the objects, downright methodical in their actions, the silence fucking eerie as shit. Sammi began to panic as she watched, trying to sit up, unable to move her hands. “Mac – Mac what the FUCK IS GOING ON?!” She was on a filthy mattress, stained with blood, unable to move her hands. Glancing up, Sammi felt the same terror Manny had all those months ago at seeing her hands shackled above her to the wall. “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! MAC! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!!!” Sammi was struggling frantically, her long brown hair whipping about, eyes darting all over the cavern as neither answered her. Not having near Manny’s strength, Sammi wore herself out ridiculously quickly and her screams tore off into pathetic whimpers as the duo finally turned to her, the look in their eyes, brown and blue, even more chilling than the little smiles on their faces.

Mac approached his former lover first, placing one coverall-covered knee on the mattress so he could lean over Sammi, placing the blade of his knife to her quivering stomach after passing it by her vision to ensure she saw it. The audible sound of fabric ripping rent the air as he sliced neatly through Sammi’s blouse, then her bra, his movements picking up speed as he tore the blade through both sleeves and straps. Sammi was screaming in fear already, kicking and struggling, forcing Mac to punch her once, twice, to daze her so he could cut off her jeans and panties. “What the fuck kind of sick sex shit is this, you crazy motherfuckers?!!?!” Sammi hollered, eyes shooting between the two as Mac, surprisingly, backed off from the mattress, just staring and waiting. Manny stepped forward then, having picked up an object from the worktable – the tack-tipped cat o’nine tails Mac had taught her to use on Jack. Stepping up to Sammi’s side, Manny cracked it infront of her face once, just for the pleasure of seeing her jump, sending a jerk through Mac’s cock as she did so. “Sammi…we’re going to ask you a few more questions about your…”pregnancy”…” Manny sneered, “and if we don’t like the answers, I’m gonna do THIS” And with that, she cracked Sammi right across the tits with the whip, drawing little beads of blood. Mac licked his lips, watching, lowering the gas mask that had been resting atop his head as Sammi screamed overdramatically, considering it was one hit and they were just getting started. “FUCK YOU, SPIC!!! MAC, FOR GOD’S SAKE GET ME OUT OF HERE-AAAAAUGH!!!!!” Sammi screamed again as Manny cracked her three more times, hard, for the insult. “Mac you can’t let her do this to me!!!!” Sammi pleaded, eyes darting frantically between the two – until Manny’s evil smirk caught her attention. “Actually, cunt, Mac taught ME this shit. He likes it Sammi, turns him right the fuck on!” Reaching down, Manny grabbed Sammi by the hair and lifted her head, forcing her to look. “See? He’s already hard!” It was true, the outline of Mac’s cock standing at attention could be seen through his coveralls. His own crystal blues were locked on Manny lovingly, smiling back at her and, for the moment, ignoring Sammi.

Manny smiled back, dropping Sammi’s head with a shove as Sammi clammed up, the reality of her situation finally beginning to sink into the bimbo’s few functioning brain cells, and she began to cry. “Puta.” Manny spat with disdain, rolling her eyes as Sammi cried harder and actually beginning to laugh at her. “Please, please don’t do this – don’t hurt my baby, please!!!!” Sammi blubbered. Mac and Manny glanced at each other, but it was still Manny who spoke first even though this was Mac’s show. “How far along are you again?!” Manny barked at Sammi, punctuating her question with a lash to her tits. Sammi took a breath that could have been a cover for a pause to think, before she quavered,”Four months! Please, I’m pregnant – “ “When was the last time we fucked.” This time it was Mac barking at her, cutting her off, leaning over with the tip of his knife brandished and lowered to her nipple, cutting her slightly. Their questions came rapid-fire, one after another, taking turns, Manny cracking her twice in succession on her bloody boobs when she tried to cover up her need to think with crying. “ANSWER FASTER, WHORE!” “A-at your house..” “But *I* was living there when you claim you got pregnant, cunt. ‘Sides you’re a bar whore, how do you even know it’s Mac’s?” CRACK of the whip.“Your ass even pregnant, Sammi?” Slice of his blade into her nipple.“Yeah you sure ain’t showin’.” CRACK!“Yeah, an’ the fuck it take you so long to come around to tell me, anyways?” SLICE. “What, it take you that long to figure it out, whore?” CRACK! “When the last time I ACTUALLY fucked your skank ass?!” SLICE.

Over and over they hounded her, not even giving her time to answer as they deconstructed her lie. Mac and Manny had planned this, not to torture Sammi but to ensure she wasn’t really pregnant, with Mac’s baby or anyone else’s, before they carried out their plans for her. The two may have started down the path of Natural Born Killers, but neither were cool with hurting an innocent unborn child. They had to get Sammi to admit she wasn’t pregnant at all. Hence the rapid-fire questions, haranguing her relentlessly, as her answers became more confused and convoluted and Mac had had enough, drawing her chin up to place the blade at her throat. “TELL US THE FUCKIN’ TRUTH, SAMMI!” Sammi finally cracked, screaming. “FINE I’M NOT PREGNANT!!! I WANTED MAC BACK! AND TO FUCK YOU OVER AFTER HE HUMILIATED ME FOR *YOUR* ASS - ”

It was exactly what Manny had pieced together as the case, they just had to be sure, and it not two seconds later she was on her, straddling Sammi’s shoulders, fists flying over and over at her face. Manny and Sammi were both screaming as Manny pounded Sammi’s face in, turning the once passably-pretty features into a bloody mess, spattering Manny’s coveralls. By the time Mac hooked his strong arms around Manny’s waist, physically lifting her off even as she continued to swing, connecting only with air, Sammi was missing several teeth and so messed up she was barely recognizable. Manny’s rage at having the whore try to fuck up their relationship, period, but especially for no damn reason other than petty jealousy for what she couldn’t have and a bruised ego, was beyond anything even Mac had ever seen from his hotheaded Latina. He actually had to grip her wrists, hard, and force them down by her sides while speaking in her ear firmly. “Ain’t the plan Baby Girl, don’t forget the whole reason ya came up with for bringing her here…for us…don’t fuck it up for me Baby Girl….”

It was at that last plea that Manny quieted and calmed, it actually took her longer to get a grip than for Sammi to stop screaming and crying. She was watching them with as much vision as she could given her swollen slits of eyes, as Manny nodded for Mac to release her, those glorious dark brown eyes settling on Sammi with pure venom shooting from their dark depths. So caught up in the hatred she saw in Manny’s eyes, Sammi hadn’t noticed that Mac had been moving, first to the workbench to pick up a bottle, but she sure snapped to attention as Mac approached her, unscrewing the cap and letting it fall to the floor. “Your skank ass deserve this, Sammi. For tryin’ to fuck shit up for me after all these years of us bein’ fuck buddies…I was good to ya, gave it to ya real good…” And with that he dumped the rubbing alcohol over Sammi’s breasts, crisscrossed with lash marks, her nipple nearly cut off entirely, shaking it as he moved it up to her bloody face.

Her screams were music to his fuckin’ ears, not as hot as Manny’s had been during her days in the cave but Mac’s psychopathy demanded he hear female screams of pain and he couldn’t keep hurting Manny. That was why they’d brought her here. Rubbing his cock through his boxers he glanced longingly over at Manny, who was watching him through heavy-lidded eyes before the two moved at the same time. Mac climbed onto the mattress and, before Sammi had even stopped screaming from pain, started grabbing hunks of her hair and sawing through them with his knife, tossing them carelessly on the floor and all around her so she knew exactly what he was doing, unable to stop himself from rubbing his hard dick against the side of her face. Manny, meanwhile, had unzipped her coveralls to step out of them, naked, while picking up the dildo she’d fucked Jack up the ass with. They’d agreed Mac wouldn’t actually use his body with Sammi while torturing her, as much as he longed for the days he could rape and beat the shit out of an unwilling girl in his torture chamber, he loved Manny more- hell, Sammi was just a proxy for Manny, since he couldn’t/wouldn’t do these things to her, not anymore anyway, and needed to get it out of his system. They’d tried everything else they could think of, then Manny had the bright idea after knocking Sammi out to use her – shit, bitch was hardly innocent, trying to cause trouble the way she had with her fake pregnancy bullshit. Only the lowest of the low pulled something like that, so she was perfect to suffer for Mac’s unavoidable perversions.

Mac’s blues swept Manny’s naked figure admiringly as she approached and handed him the dildo, shit he was still just as obsessed with her as the day he’d first taken her. His eyes locked on those dark browns he loved so much as he handed her the knife, memorizing them yet again, before turning to Sammi, grabbing a few tufts of what was left of her hair in his fist, and jerking her head back forcing her mouth to open. Cramming the dildo down her throat, choking her, Mac stared into Sammi’s eyes as the discomfort, the fear, then the outright panic became visible, mingling her blues with Manny’s browns in his mind with a groan of need.

As Mac pulled the dildo out to let Sammi catch a breath before plunging it right back in, Manny was right there for her man falling to her knees and yanking his coveralls down to free his rock-hard, straining cock. Deepthroating him right off the bat, loving his groan, Manny matched her movements to his with the dildo in Sammi’s throat to give him the feeling of it being the real thing, HIS thing, causing that frantic panic in Sammi’s eyes. Mac lasted an impressive amount of time given how long it’d been since he’d tortured someone, REALLY tortured them, but eventually he shoved the dildo ever further down Sammi’s throat just as Manny’s nose touched his lower belly, and with a loud, echoing grunt of satisfaction he came down his girlfriend’s throat.

Quickly withdrawing the dildo from Sammi’s throat before he killed her, Mac stepped back, grabbed Manny by the back of the hair, and mashed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back just as hard while Sammi gasped and wheezed for air not five inches away. Finally, Mac leaned back and using their secret eye language thanked Manny. She smiled back at him as they climbed off the mattress, moving on to the next step.

As Sammi slowly started to regain her breath, choking halting sobs escaping, Mac picked his knife back up and knelt at the end of the mattress, parting her legs and leaning in. For a split second, as his head dipped, fingers parting her lips, Sammi thought he was going to go down on her – until she felt the cold metal of the knife on her clit, rubbing circles, forcing a reaction from her pain-inflamed, beaten body. At the same time, Mac reached up and slipped his other hand between the legs of Manny, who was standing right beside her man, his fingertip finding her clit and rubbing it just the way she liked. Manny’s head fell back, her knees nearly buckling as Mac strummed her button, her moans sounding louder than the extremely reluctant ones beginning to come from Sammi as Mac stimulated her with the knife. Just as he plunged two fingers into Manny, feeling her clench and cum around his fingers, Mac twisted his other wrist and lopped Sammi’s clit right off.

Her scream rent the air, and Mac wasted no time. Grabbing Manny, he threw her ontop of Sammi’s body, her ass landing in the bloody mess between Sammi’s legs. Pushing Manny’s legs apart, Mac sank his cock into her as he reached up, grabbing Sammi by the throat and squeezing. His hips were a blur as he fucked his moaning girlfriend, her legs wrapping around his waist, leaning back against Sammi’s bloody chest, raking her nails down his back as Mac’s gaze flicked repeatedly, nonstop, between the two women’s faces, mixing them in his mind – Manny’s beautiful features and the once-again panicked anguish on Sammi’s as her face turned red, purple, lips tinging with blue, and finally with a rattle he was all too familiar with Mac choked the life out of Sammi, imagining it was Manny, and after one last long glance at Sammi’s face leaned down, sinking his teeth into Manny’s shoulder, her scream and the image of Sammi/Manny’s face in his head, Mac came so hard he saw stars.

They buried her out back with the rest.


	27. Chapter 27

Three days after they’d killed Sammi, Manny still couldn’t shake the shitty mood she’d been in ever since waking up the next morning. Of course, guilt played a large role in her funk – she swore even the crucifix on her rosary beads was judging her – but mostly, she’d found herself taking a long, hard look at Mac, mentally cataloguing all the atrocious acts he’d committed and asking herself how or why she could not only stay with, but continue sleeping with someone like that. Of course her mood put her hardly in THE mood, but the night they’d both willingly, eagerly tortured Sammi he’d woken her up not once, not twice, but three times to make sleepy, gentle love to her, his way of showing appreciation for her genius idea that had cured him and her role in it, and Manny found this and the resuming of their raucous sex life the only respite she got from these pervading feelings of unease and pissiness.

Mac, on the other hand, was like a new man. He damn near had a skip in his step from having finally soothed the wild beast within. That only added to Manny’s mood, annoyed the shit out of her actually. Here she was lost in a miasma of guilt, confusion, disgust, second-guessing her entire life with the man who’d literally taken her world and shaken it upside down and the bastard was whistling fucking Dixie.

They had just arrived at the Salamandar for the weekly meeting, Mac for once greeting his men with something of a smile, joking with them instead of barking orders for a change, while Manny stonily set herself up in her “Right-Hand Man” seat next to the head of the table and pulling out the crew’s schedules to work on. Before Mac could start the meeting however the front door flew open and in walked a near-tears Dawn, streaking right for Mac. “Mac, have you heard from Sammi at all? We talk every DAY and I can’t get ahold of her for the past three nights!!!” Manny’s head had initially snapped up upon seeing the skank approach her man, but once Dawn’s mission was out there her head snapped right back down, not daring to glance at Mac.

Mac, for his part, didn’t bat an eye. “Fuck yeah I seen her, bitch shows up while we’re fuckin’ claimin’ she’s knocked up with my kid. Ain’t possible, hadn’t fucked her in months. Told her ass to get lost, slammed the door in her face, and dragged the Little Woman over there back to the bedroom to finish our business.” He grinned his meth-addled grin at Dawn, particularly seeing the flash of jealousy as he talked about fucking Manny, before shrugging. “Prolly shacked up with some asshole somewhere, she’ll turn up. Now get the fuck out Dawn, I got business to conduct.” And that was that, he turned back to the table of his crew, effectively dismissing her.

Manny of course had hung on every word, not daring to look up or cease pretending to write, until Mac had made it clear Dawn was to get the fuck lost. Then she glanced up, unable to help herself, wanting to catch the bar whore’s reaction to Mac’s lie. Dawn didn’t seem any more comforted than when she walked in, but she knew better than to press Mac, and was already turning away. As she walked off a certain bar patron caught Manny’s eye, sitting by himself across the room. He looked to be a few years older than Mac, maybe 35, light brown hair and beard. Since sitting down Manny had had the occasional feeling of eyes on her, nothing new in this crowd, but given her current mental state it was putting her on edge. As she eyed the bearded stranger he suddenly glanced over at her, making eye contact, which was answered with that fuck-off black scowl of the Latina’s before she returned her attention to her currently-speaking boyfriend, catching up on where in the meeting he was – she rarely had to pay attention to this part, always already knowing Mac’s plans beforehand – and then returning to her schedules, scribbling frantically with a frown, as these were always complete before each meeting to be handed out but the past few days she big fat hadn’t felt like working on them. That sensation of being watched returned every now and again, but she ignored it. She was bigger shit to do.

Winding up the meeting, Mac leaned down to give his girl a kiss after she’d passed out the newest schedules. “C’mon Baby Girl, let’s go home.” Manny nodded stonily, rising, catching the bearded man’s gaze once more on their way out to the truck. Limply holding Mac’s hand she clamored into her side of the truck, leaning an elbow out the window, staring outside it, as Mac climbed in himself and roared the engine to life. As the sped down the roads towards home her irriation grew, until finally Mac’s hand on her thigh, creeping ever closer to her core, was grabbed and tossed away from her in annoyance.

Mac had been in such a stellar mood, but Manny’s moodiness was bringing him down and he’d had enough of her shit. “The fuck’s your problem, girl?! Sammi? Shit bitch, we got away with that shit! Always do.” He grinned proudly, glancing over, seeing the storm brewing in her eyes before it broke. “The FUCK you have to say that shit to Dawn for?! Why couldn’t you have just said no and left it at that?!” “Obviously you ain’t never done this before, girl. Sammi probably ran her mouth about bein’ pregnant with my baby, hell even maybe her plan to come over that night to tell us. If so an’ she ‘never showed up’, looks even more suspicious.” Mac snorted, glancing over to Manny again. “Jeezus girl you got a lot to learn about coverin’ your tracks.”

“I don’t WANNA learn about coverin’ my tracks, asshole! How can you be so goddamn cheerful after what we did?! An’ ain’t like your first time neither, JESUS Mac how the fuck you sleep at night? Look at yourself in the mirror?! Knowin’ what you do to innocent girls, who never did nothin’ to you, except Sammi of course, but even then did she warrant all THAT shit?! ” Mac’s face had hardened during Manny’s ranting insults, getting pissed off. “I sleep just fuckin’ fine, bitch. As do you, I’ve noticed, an’ it seems you’re conveniently forgetting your little part in the plan – hell, the plan that was YOUR IDEA!! You know damn well how I lookit myself in the mirror, cause you JUST. LIKE. ME.” And there it was, the crux of Manny’s problem – denial over the fact that as Mac had just pointed out, she was clearly every bit as fucked up as he was.

“I don’t  wanna be like you…” It was said softly, almost piteously, after a few moments of silence during which his words had sunk in. Manny turned her face to look out the window mournfully as Mac kept right on hammering at her. “Bad news little girl, ya are. Must have been why you didn’t meet the same damn fate, why ya got under my skin so damn bad, Baby Girl. Deep down I KNEW you were just like me. That you were mine.” “I AIN’T YOURS!” Many burst out in desperation, despairing at Mac’s words. She’d always been a live and let live type, that is of course you wronged her somehow. Then Manny took absolute pleasure in soothing her hurt by making others hurt, such as when the tweaker Mike had tried to rape her in the alley while she and Mac were apart – she’d not only beaten him to death because of what he’d tried to do, but because she had ENJOYED inflicting the pain. It made her own hurt less.

Skidding to a stop in their front yard, Mac turned to Manny, his face damn near purple with rage. “THE HELL YOU AIN’T! You not only mine bitch, but you fuckin’ loooooooove it. May not think ya do, but your responses to the depraved fuckings I dished out from the start told me all I needed to know about ya. Ya think you ain’t mine? Here Manny – lemme fuckin’ prove how much you love the shit I do to you.” Kicking open his door, Mac grabbed Manny by the upper arm and hauled her across his seat and into the house, the girl pulling back some but not fighting nearly as much as she usually would – because she was turned on by the idea? Because she knew he was right? There was no clear answer as Mac led Manny into their bedroom and slammed her down to sit on the edge of the bed, standing over her as he stripped off his t-shirt, kicking off his boots and unbuckling his jeans while staring her down. Stopping, hands on hips, Mac’s icy blues met Manny’s browns as he gave a simple order. “Hands behind your back.”

Manny tilted her head down in response, giving Mac a look from under her brows of bordline impishness mingled with matter-of-factness before replying merely,”No.” It wasn’t defiant, it wasn’t pleading or bitchy – it just was what it was. Mac didn’t hesitate, gathering up the young girl’s slender wrists and placing them behind her back, holding them there with one hand as he reached over to pull the cuffs out of his bedside table, efficiently latching them on. Manny didn’t struggle, but neither did she actually comply. Standing before her again, Mac’s knife was withdrawn from his pocket and snapped open, holding it up infront of her eyes before slicing through the straps of her black tank top and bra, shoving them down around her waist to reveal those large, ripe tits to his gaze. “Lean back on the bed.” “No.” There it was again, softly given. Mac didn’t hesitate, twining his fist in her hair and using it to force her to lay back before unbuttoning her shorts, working them and her panties over her hips and down those long legs as Manny merely waited. Grabbing her by the hair once more, Mac made Manny sit back up.

Maintaining eye contact, that was boldly met back, Mac stood over his girlfriend, his partner in crime, as he brushed the fingertips of his free hand over one full breast, squeezing it gently, feeling the heft of it in his palm, feeling the nipple harden in response to the rough skin of his palm. A fingertip brushed over the sensitive nub, making slow circles with it as Manny’s breathing picked up so slightly only someone like him who was so experienced with women’s responses would notice. She continued to boldly meet his stare however, until Mac broke eye contact to lean over sideways, pushing the flesh of her breast upward so he wouldn’t have to lean over quite so far in order to latch onto her nipple with his mouth. Tongue dragged itself over the nub as his lips tightened around the entire circle of sensitive flesh, sucking hard, teeth grazing over the tip several times as he noted how her chest started heaving ever so slightly. Straightening back up, the staring contest continued as he released Manny’s tit in order to push his boxers and jeans down, stepping out of them, that hard monstrous cock springing forth. “Lay back.” He ordered. “No.” There it was again.

With an obviously mock sigh of disappointment, Mac simply hauled the tiny, unresisting girl back onto the bed by her hair until she was laying back on her cuffed hands, unable to resist grabbing her other breast and giving it a healthy squeeze upon seeing the way they jutted out from her hands being behind her back. “Ya think you ain’t like me? Ain’t mine? Gonna show you how much you fuckin’ LOVE the shit I can dish out, only someone the same could love it as much as you’re gonna. Gonna be beggin’ me to cum, to be fucked, to cum all over my fuckin’ cock. Now spread them legs.” Manny had shook her head slightly in denial during Mac’s little speech, then regained her composure and answered just as softly and calmly as before. “No.” Her refusals weren’t requests for him to stop, they were mere defiance of his orders.

Mac didn’t hesitate, reaching over and slipping his hands between her knees before jerking them apart, not too rough, but dominantly. He was in charge here. Swinging his body between her legs, Mac stretched out over Manny to rest on her elbows, letting her feel his throbbing cock against her core as he leaned in for a kiss. Once more she denied him, turning her head at the last second, but he wasn’t deterred. Teeth found her sensitive earlobe, scraping over it ever so gently prior to kissing his way down her neck to her spot, giving it a hard suck and a light nip. Already Manny’s breathing was starting to change, ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly, as Mac kissed and licked his way down to her tits. Attention was lavished on each nipple, strongly sucking, flicking the tip with his tongue, until her chest was visibly straining. Continuing his southern path, over her abdomen, a nip given to her navel before plunging his tongue deep within it, until Mac had crawled down far enough for his head to be between her legs. Manny was watching with heavy breaths, their eyes locked as Mac lowered his head, placed his tongue at the entrance to her hole, and shoved it inside as far as it would go, waggling it around – he was actually trying to reach her g-spot with it.

That did it for Manny, unable to hold back her moans any longer she threw her head back as the older man between her legs began tongue-fucking her, stopping only when he tasted the evidence of her arousal. Sliding the tip of his tongue up her slit to her clit, Mac parted Manny’s lips and dove in, lashing the sensitive little nub mercilessly as the girl beneath him writhed and groaned her pleasure, a choked cry sounding when he closed his lips around it and began sucking hard.  But the game wasn’t over yet. Bringing Manny close to the edge, but not right up to it, Mac paused. “You like that, girl? Like it when I lick your little pussy?” “N-no..” “Liar. I got your fuckin’ juices all over my face, you lying little cunt.” His tone was still calm, versus the brutal tones he usually used in these scenarios. This was about showing his dominance over her, he didn’t need to pull out the scare tactics.

Stretching out on his side next to Manny, those crystal blues returned to her face as the fingertips of one hand skimmed down her face before reaching down to do the same to the inside of her thigh slowly, making her squirm ever so slightly, until they brushed against her core. Without warning Mac shoved two thick fingers knuckle-deep inside Manny’s pussy, feeling her muscles tighten around the digits as her hips rose with a loud cry, marveling at how she’d always stayed so fucking tight after all this time. Must just be the way she was built, God bless her. He wasted no time, curving his fingers to hook on that spongy ridge on her front wall, his elbow jerking back and forth and arm muscles flexing hard as he fingered her brutally, eyes locked on her face. “O-Ohhhh, FUCK!!!” Manny screamed, throwing her head back, back arching as intense pleasure washed over her. “No bitch, watch me finger your tight little pussy.” Mac ordered, grabbing her by the hair to lift her head, forcing her to look down the length of her body to see his fingers slamming in and out of her at a breakneck pace. Manny’s jaw dropped, hips rolling, feeling herself getting close once again. “You wanna cum, slut?” Fuck yes she wanted to cum, but this was a battle about more than that and her stubborn pride wouldn’t let her throw in the towel just yet. “N-noooooo…OHHHH, GOD!” It was a desperate wail, instantly hating herself because Manny NEEDED to cum at that point.

Withdrawing his fingers from her dripping snatch, Mac leaned over to stare into Manny’s wild eyes as he lewdly sucked his fingers clean. Moving to kneel beside her head, Mac used the hand still tangld in those long dark locks at the crown of her head to lift it towards him, free hand fisting his overly large shaft. “Suck it, bitch.” “N-no.” Manny panted, closing her lips in her first show of actual defiance. The head of Mac’s cock crashed against her tightly closed lips before he used the heavy organ to slap her cheek. “I said, SUCK IT!!” The intensity ramped up, he was now yelling at her. Manny’s eyes narrowed into glaring slits as she obediently opened her mouth, Mac’s dick instantly sliding between her lips. The Latina’s tongue circled the head before zeroing in on the slit, using the very tip of her tongue to trace it, hearing his soft groan of appreciation before her head began bobbing on Mac’s thick shaft, cheeks hollowing in as she sucked him hard, the head bumping the back of her throat. Mac used the hand fisted in her hair to control the movements of her head then, thrusting his hips in tandem to push down past the entrance of her throat, not choking her but enough to feel the delicious little gag.

Releasing the rest of his length, Mac reached down between Manny’s legs once more. Gathering up the moisture that had collected at her entrance, he parted her lips once more to find her clit – feeling her jolt and hearing the muffled moan as he circled it rapidly for a minute, teasing her, before zeroing in on the mass of nerves. Manny was moaning around his cock, panting, hips beginning to roll as Mac rubbed her button rapidly with the tip of his middle finger. He couldn’t help but admire how fucking beautiful she was in this moment, mouth full of his cock, eyes misty with passion as her moans grew louder.

Changing up his game, Mac suddenly began rubbing her clit harshly, as fast as he could, at a pace that was guaranteed to be painful if continued too long. Manny’s dark eyes shot wide open as her entire body jerked upwards, back arching, jaw dropping as she moaned loudly around his dick. “Keep sucking.” He reminded her by moving her head back and forth more roughly, and God love her Manny gave it an honest effort, but as Mac’s hand continued roughly thrumming her clit she was lost to the building sensations inside her body, all the more intense at having been denied up til now. Pulling his cock out of her mouth Mac stared down into Manny’s face as he tormented her relentlessly, lifting her head once more by the hair to force her to watch. “Fuckin’ love it when I rub your little cunt, don’tcha…c’mon slut…tell me you wanna cum…” “Y-Yes, please!!! FUUUUUCK!!!!!” “Beg me.” “Oh God oh God oh Godddd – Mac, please – please – PLEASE let me cum!!!!” She was wailing at this point, eyes transfixed on what was happening between her legs that had her entire lush little body rolling, writhing, panting for air. “Good little whore.” Mac praised before rubbing her even harder, eyes fixed on her face, wanting to see those beautiful features twist in the sweet agony of orgasm. “O-O-O-OHHHHHHH, FUCK!!!!! UNNNNNGH, GOD!!!!” Manny screamed as her orgasm hit, by far one of the most intense he’d ever elicited from her. It wasn’t just her legs that shook, it was her whole fucking body as her juices positively flooded out of her little hole.

It seemed to go on and on and ON, and even after little aftershocks of pleasure quaked through the girl’s trembling form. Laughing, Mac scooped up some of those fluids from between her legs with his fingers to lick her sweet cum off of them.

Manny was barely given time to recover before Mac was shifting on the bed again, gathering up her shaking legs to bend her body in half, knees almost to her chest, before parting them and holding them aloft just above each knee, lining his throbbing cock up to her drenched opening. “Look at me,” He ordered sharply, waiting for those glazed eyes to drift to his face before shoving his hips hard, groaning at the same time Manny cried out, as he bottomed out inside her on the first thrust. He moved surprisingly slowly, both savoring the feel of her walls stretching to accommodate his size and also having another agenda in mind. Infuriatingly slowly, actually, as seconds ticked by into minutes and Manny began to squirm restlessly underneath him. “Fuck – Mac – c’mon…” “C’mon what, whore? What, you want to be fucked by my big cock?” “Y-yes, please fuckin’ fuck me!!!” There was the second of his predictions – to be begged to be fucked. Mac wasted no time, instantly increasing his speed as Manny sighed with relief. But he wasn’t in the mood to be gentle – releasing Manny’s legs, Mac’s isted hands planted themselves on either side of her waist as he began fucking her hard, ramming into that tight juicy snatch so hard it rocked her up on the bed, which began to squeak. “Fuuuuuck, yeah,” she breathed, licking her lips before they parted in reaction to Mac upping the ante once more, slamming into her so hard their slapping skin echoed throughout the room. “Yeah, my dirty little slut likes getting fucked hard don’t she,” He gloated, before abruptly pulling out.

Flipping Manny over onto her knees, face pressed into the mattress due to her cuffed hands not being able to support her upper body, Mac smirked as he sidled up to her ass, realigning his head to nestle against her entrance. “Face down, ass up like a REAL whore,” He damn near singsonged, it being something he said often. CRACK! Went hs hand against her asscheek before he slammed back home inside her, loving her shriek of surprise mingled with pain. Large hands crushed her hips as Mac moved in almost a blur, humping Manny insanely hard and fast. Her groans turned into guttural grunts, muffled slightly by the comforter.

Suddenly Mac stopped, reaching down to gather her hair up in one hand. “Your turn cunt, fuckin’ fuck yourself on my cock!” Manny instantly complied, rolling her hips as hard and fast as she could on Mac’s rock-hard shaft. He merely grinned, enjoying the view, until he couldn’t take it anymore and began thrusting into her once again. Releasing her hair, one hand snaked down around her waist to reach between her legs, finding her clit. “Oh God no, not that too – MMMMMM!!!” Manny broke off as Mac began thrumming her button once again, free hand using her hip to slam her back into him as he fucked her rough. “Aaaaaah – aaaaaaaaah!!!!!” Manny cried out as she got close, fucking Mac back as hard as she could. “Fuckin’ beg to cum all over my cock, you filthy fuckin’ slut! You know your whore ass NEEDS this, bitch…” Mac panted, taunted, easing up just ever so slightly to make sure she didn’t disobey and cum anyways. “Nnnnnngh FUCK! Fuck you!!!! UNNNNNGH PLEASE MAC LET ME CUM ON YOUR COCK!!!!” There it was, everything he’d said at the beginning to prove she really, truly enjoyed the depraved things he did to her had just happened. Mac rubbed her clit harder, faster, fucking into her harder than ever before to push her over the edge into one hell of an orgasm. Manny literally let out a primal scream as she released all over his shaft, the tight silken walls pulsating so hard around him he actually almost came before he wanted to.

He’d dominated the shit out of Manny, and was proud as hell of her. She’d put up one hell of an impressive fight, but ultimately had proven him right – she was just like him, she was his. But he wasn’t quite finished with her yet, there was something he wanted for himself this time. Sliding out of Manny, Mac flopped onto his back on the bed and reached over, picking her up around the waist to maneuver her little body over his, one leg one either side of his, her back to him. Helping her to sit up, Mac aligned his swollen purple head with her well-used hole, guiding her down to envelope his entire shaft. “My turn, greedy little bitch. Make me cum.” Gathering up her hair in one hand, the other sliding beneath his head lazily, Mac pulled back on Manny’s hair to arch her back cruelly as she began moving on his shaft. Squeezing him on every upstroke, the exhausted, well-fucked girl nevertheless aimed to please, quickly speeding her movements up until her ass was clapping against Mac’s thighs. “That’s it dirty little whore, shake that ass.” He punctuated the dirty talk with a hard slap to her ass, loving the red mark that appeared. “C’mon girl, FUCK ME!!!” He spanked her again, and again, until Manny’s asscheeks were covered with cherry-red handprints and she was gasping in her efforts.

Mac was feeling that familiar tingle in his balls, and unable to hold back anymore, began thrusting up into his woman, hard. “C’mon…c’mon…make me cum so deep in you ya fuckin’ TASTE IT!!!” Manny was bouncing all around in his lap, fucking Mac back, until she simply squeezed her muscles around him as hard as she possibly could – a move that, in combination with their mutual fucking and his impending orgasm, proved to be the catalyst that pushed him over the edge. “FUUUUUUUUCK, GOOD SHIT!!!!” He hollered as he shot his white, hot seed deep within Manny’s depths, depositing what felt like the biggest load of cum he’d ever produced.

They both collapsed, beyond fucked-out, Manny rolling backwards onto Mac’s chest. He gently moved her off of him, reaching for the cuffs key but requiring several tries due to his shaking hands to actually uncuff her. Once  he had, those muscled arms instantly wrapped around the girl, holding her close. He was so, so fucking proud of her. Brushing a kiss over Manny’s forehead, Mac kept one arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders while the other lifted to tuck his hand beneath his head, needing a minute to catch his breath for sure but also very aware that Manny would need more time, both to recover and to process what had just happened during this romp.

He’d gotten her to beg for all three things he’d said he would – to cum, to be fucked, and to cum on his cock – and, in doing so, had proven beyond a doubt that she DID enjoy the same depraved shit he did, WAS just like him. And he’d also proven that she was his, she belonged to him the way he’d always known she did. Mac both loved Manny and was obsessed with her in his psychotic way, so “ownership” of her was important to his dark side.

Manny, slowly, slowly catching her breath and coming back down to earth – out of all the intense fucking they did on the reg, this had been by far the most intense, perhaps due to the stakes involved – lay quietly curled against Mac, thinking over what had just happened and what it meant. Her problem had been denial of being like Mac, but he’d just shattered that defense mechanism all to hell and she was facing the fact that he’d been right about her. And what that meant about how she viewed herself. Manny still wasn’t crazy about the idea that she was as fucked up, or close to it, as her boyfriend but acceptance was slowly sinking in. Hell, the more it did the more she warmed to the idea.

Moving her dark head back so she could look up into Mac’s face, surprised to find he’d been watching her, waiting for her reaction, a slow, devious smile curled those full lips. “So…what’s next?”


	28. Chapter 28

Two nights later, Mac and Manny were in their usual tv-watching position – laying on opposite ends of the couch, legs intertwined – when there was a knock at the door. Both their heads lifted in surprise, glancing first at the clock – 9:03pm -  and then at each other. Trouble. Another, more insistent knock sounded even as the pair simultaneously untangled their legs, swung them onto the floor, and pushed up off the couch in the direction of the door. Mac was clad in only a pair of sweatpants, Manny even less – a white wifebeater with no bra so thin you could almost see her dark nipples through it, and a pair of Mac’s boxers, no panties. God she hoped she wasn’t going to jail in this, she thought as she followed Mac to the door.

Opening it at the third knock revealed the same man she’d felt was eyeing her at the bar two days ago, and another officer in uniform, obviously younger than his counterpart. Manny had pegged the undercover at around 35, she’d give the uniform about 25. As Mac demanded to know what the fuck they wanted, Manny glanced past them to spot the two cars in their driveway. Her heart, already hammering in her chest, picked up rhythm as she realized they were most definitely going to be taken in, and taken in separately. Her hand rose to rest on Mac’s back, needing to steady herself, not hearing the exchange as the undercover explained they were to be questioned in the disappearance of Sammi, being the last two to see her alive, and Mac’s arguing that that didn’t mean shit, there was no reason to haul them in especially at this hour, etc etc.

The feeling of eyes on her had her own dark browns drifting to the younger, uniformed officer. He was standing silently as Mac and the undercover argued. Manny was barely visible to him, standing mostly behind Mac in the darkened house. But with the porch light on she could see him quite well, noting he looked like a damn earnest Eagle Scout. Their eyes met and she sneered slightly out of habit, right before Mac was stepping back from the door and turning to her. Heart leaping in her throat, they had one of their quick, wordless exchanges through their eyes – her telling him how terrified she was, and him replying to keep her shit together, remember what he’d taught her about flirting if ever questioned separate from him, and their so simple explanation – Sammi had interrupted their fucking to claim he’d knocked her up, he, knowing it wasn’t possible, had told her so and slammed the door in her face before taking Manny back to the bedroom to finish humping before falling asleep.

Taking a deep breath, Manny nodded at him even as his hand brushed against hers reassuringly while slipping into his boots, not bothering to lace them before stepping outside. Manny followed suit, stepping into a pair of flipflops and stepping onto the porch to see Mac following the undercover to his car, the younger guy – an Officer Regan, his nametag revealed – waiting to escort her to the other vehicle. Opening the backseat door for her, Manny glanced over to see Mac waiting to sit down in his car, giving her one last look before the undercover got impatient and put his hand atop Mac’s dirty blonde head, guiding him in.

The ride to Clark County PD was silent, except for the occasional sqwak of Regan’s radio. Mac’s car had beat them there by a bit, even though they’d left at the same time, and she just glimpsed his back walking tall and proud into the station as the door closed behind them. At that moment she was so in admiration of his cool, Manny finally managed to get her shit together and follow suit as Regan led her first inside, then into a small interrogation room holding a table with chairs on either side of it. As she took her seat in the chair between the table and the wall, Manny heard Regan asking,”Okay if I take this one?”. He was trying for Detective, and everyone loved the Boy Scout-officer and so were doing things “off the books” to help him be as ready as possible. So he was going to be allowed to question Manny, not a real detective.

Of course, Manny knew none of this and merely raised a brow as he closed the door, picking up the chair across from her and bringing it round to her side of the table. “Alone at last…” her tones were huskier than normal, a voice, mannerism, and words carefully picked by Mac and coached into her. “That we are.” Regan almost grinned, taking his seat beside her, their chairs angled toward each other. Taking a notepad out of his shirt pocket, he flipped it open, consulting the tiny sheet of paper. “So, you are in fact Manuela Cortez, correct?” Manny fought the urge to cringe at her full first name like she normally would, instead placing her hands on either side of her crossed legs, pressing her large, perky breasts together while leaning forward slightly to give him a better look at her cleavage. “Please, call me Manny…” she purred, giving him a little wink.

Regan paused, taking in the girl fully for the first time. She was young, though legal according to his notes, and hot as fuck. His blue eyes lingered on her cleavage a moment too long, letting Manny know she was doing a good job, and stayed there as he almost absently replied,”Only if you call me Jamie…” “Yes sir, Jamie.” She smiled, sitting back in her chair, lightly swinging her top leg to ever so slightly repeatedly brush his pant leg with her toe. Jamie coughed, returning to his notepad as it was Manny’s turn to take his measure. She was surprised to find she considered him quite attractive – and a wave of guilt washed over her for even looking at someone besides Mac, but, she told herself, it would make this sex-kitten act he’d cooked up for her easier to play out. Almost fun…

“So, Manny…we’re looking into the disappearance of Sammi Jones. I presume you know her?” At Manny’s nod, Jamie continued. “From what we’ve discovered so far, it seems you and your…boyfriend?...were the last to see her alive. Can you tell me a little more about what happened that night?” Squaring her shoulders, Manny rested her hands on her tummy and calmly replied. “Well, two nights ago Mac was in the middle of plowing me like nobody’s business and got interrupted by a knock at the door.” A light flush she couldn’t help bloomed within her cheeks at the way Jamie blinked at her choice of words, even though it was Mac’s insistence she say it that way – and it worked, given the way Jamie’s Irish blues wandered over her figure once again. “It was Sammi, sayin’ she was knocked up and it was Mac’s. But see, Jamie…” Here she sat up, leaning forward conspirationally,”Mac asked right away how far along she was, and she said four months. He’s been with me for five.” Raising her brows, Manny nodded as if to say yes, she was serious. “So Mac points this out to her, slams the door in her lying face, and takes me back to bed to finish fucking my brains out. Then we went to sleep.” Manny shrugged nonchalantly, though inside she was damn proud of her performance, especially as the more she talked about being fucked the more Jamie’s eyes wandered away from her face and onto her body. That was Mac’s entire reason for having her do it.

Jamie seemed to snap out a reverie, raising a brow. “But you know, Manny, men sometimes cheat…” “Not on me, Jamie baby. What I got, it’s too good.” She winked, licking her lips, and at this point wanted to die. She didn’t talk or think like that. But this was a lot easier with Jamie, a young, hot guy, instead of someone old or ugly. As she bit then licked her lips, giving Jamie a sultry stare while a hand drifted up to find a lock of that thick, black hair to toy with, Manny realized she was actually having a little fun, actually. She really needed to stop being such a prude.

Slipping off her flipflop, a toe just barely traced its way down the outside of Jamie’s muscular calf as his lids turned heavy, eyeing her back in turn. “So what do you have that’s so good, Manny?” She grinned, giving him a little wink. “Flava, Baby.” “Yeah? What Flava is it?” “Sssssssspicy…you know you wanna taste it…” her hand left her hair, drifting down to trace the flesh of her breasts just above the neck of her wifebeater.

Now, this part of their plan hinged entirely on whoever questioned Manny doing their job and not giving in to her ‘wiles’. Mac’s reputation was their safety net if not, fucking his girl was a surefire way to a grave and everyone knew it. What they hadn’t counted on, however, was not only a rookie cop from out of town being the one to question her, but one who, while having the face of an Eagle Scout was as dirty as cops come – dirtier, even. So as their heads had gotten closer and closer, Jamie whispered back, “My mouth is watering already…” He abruptly stood, the no-nonsense cop demeanor returning as he looked down at Manny. “Strip and get on the table.”

THAT was the last thing she expected to hear. As she dropped the act, blinking up at him, Manny’s heart began to pound and she shook her head. “Do it or I’ll tell them you confessed to watching Mac murder Sammi and dump the body.” Holy shit, this guy was twisted…and she was fuuuuuucked. Taking a deep breath, licking her lips as she stood, Manny’s mind raced as she stepped out of her remaining flipflop before gripping the hem of her beater, pulling it off to reveal those glorious, melon-shaped huge perky breasts Jamie had been eyeing the outline of so hard before shimmying out of her shorts. Naked, Manny backed up to the table and placed her plump rump on it, instinctively scooting back a few inches when Jamie stepped up to her, his expression like stone, parting her knees with his hands to stand between them.

He wasted no time, closing his fingers around each breast and squeezing, Manny’s hands reflexively coming up to grab his wrists at the intimate touch. “I wouldn’t do that…” Jamie warned softly, staring her dead in the eye. “Lean back on your hands.” Closing her eyes for a second Manny complied, tossing her hair behind her shoulder as Jamie proceeded to knead both her mounds, staring her down almost coldly, before his fingers found her nipples and he first pinched them, then began rolling them between his fingertips. “You got fuckin’ magnificent tits…I’d kill to see my dick sandwiched between them.” The nubs instantly sprang to attention as Manny stared back at his cold, handsome face, ashamed to find the beginnings of desire stirring within her uneasy body. As Jamie’s fingertips found the sensitive tip of each nipple Manny closed her eyes, her breath coming harder, hating herself for getting turned on – and surprised as hell about it. No one but Mac had ever managed to turn her on, then again the only other person to ever try had been Jack. And she hadn’t had a physical response to his touch, so had been expecting the same with Jamie. But Jamie was like Mac, knew how to skillfully use a woman’s body to betray her. And betray her it did, as her lids fell shut while Jamie’s fingertips started circling each bud, Manny felt the tip of his tongue run across her bottom lip. She was NOT going to kiss this asshole.

Turning her head didn’t deter Jamie, instead he raked his teeth over her earlobe before kissing down her neck, giving it a nip that elicited a growl from them both. And, as her bad luck would have it, at the same moment Jamie’s fingertips began flicking quickly back and forth over her taut nipples, he happened across her spot. Manny moaned behind her closed lips, eyes squinched shut tight, before her mouth fell open and she began panting as Jamie nibbled, sucked, nipped that special spot on her neck that was her undoing. Squirming slightly as the pressure began to build in her groin, Manny was equal parts relieved and disappointed when Jamie moved on, kissing and licking his way over her collarbone and down her chest to latch onto one diamond-hard nipple, biting it first then licking the hurt away before sucking strongly on it, his tongue replacing the motions of his fingertips as it teased her sensitive tip, his hand still stimulating her other breast.

Manny’s head fell back as she gritted out another moan, her pussy clenching. Lifting her head to glance down at him through heavy lids, she found Jamie’s eyes locked on her face. Their eyes met and held heatedly as he released her nipple with a pop, blowing cold air over it and grinning wickedly as she shivered, moving to her other breast. It received the same treatment as the two held eye contact, Manny beginning to moan openly when his mouth suckled her strongly, repeatedly raking his teeth over it. Jamie’s lips quirked in an evil grin, and Manny had to look away as the realization she was not only – albeit, under coercion – cheating on Mac but was ENJOYING it. Eyes slid shut painfully as self-hatred washed over her, but they snapped back open with a gasp when Jamie’s fingertips were felt running up the outside of her sex.

Once again, she reflexively grabbed his wrist to stop him, only to be caught by his stare and the brow he raised warningly. Manny reluctantly let go, obeying when he softly told her to lay back on the table, feeling the cold hard surface against the heated flesh of her back. Jamie grabbed each ankle, lifting her legs to place her heels on the edge of the table, spread wide, before reaching between them again. Their eyes locked as he touched her again, grinning. “Knew it, you’re wet!!! Fuckin’ loving this, aren’t you…” Leaning over her, planting his free hand on the table next to her ribs, Jamie spread her lips with his index and ring finger, the middle finding her clit and running a circle around it so agonizingly slowly that Manny’s entire body arched up, a broken moan escaping. “O-o-ohhhh….mmm!….” Her chest was heaving as he continued the torment, returning his mouth to her nipple.

Manny reached up, gripping the edge of the table above her head just in time for Jamie’s finger to slowly wind its way around her clit from the base to the tip, before settling the pad directly ontop of her nub and rubbing softly, slowly at first. But as the prone woman beneath him began squirming her hips in time with his finger, the man’s mouth once again left her breast with a pop ton shush the ever-growing groans pouring from her wide-open mouth. “Shhh…can’t don’t want ‘em outside hearing what I’m doing to you, do you…they might want to join in…” Manny’s mouth clamped right shut, gritting her teeth to suppress her cries as Jamie rubbed her clit faster, but the choked cry when he suddenly plunged two fingers knuckle-deep inside her tight snatch was unable to be held back.

Fingers found that sweet spot right inside her cunt as he shifted his hand to make her clit was always attended to, his mouth on her other nipple now. The Latina’s eyes flew open, however, when she heard the rip of his zipper and two seconds later felt his fingers being replaced with the head of his cock, pressing against her opening. “Mac’ll kill you!” she gasped. Jamie paused, staring down at her searchingly, before pulling back with a groan. “Make no mistake, I WILL fuck you someday. But for now…” His fingers jammed back inside her angrily, now stimulating her almost punishingly – but hell, Mac had made Manny get off to worse.

Her sounds of ecstasy were muffled by her own palm as Jamie brought Manny right to the edge, jerking himself off with his other hand. It was so deliciousy dirty, so terribly wrong – splayed out on the table like some common whore to some asshole cop while the man she loved was being questioned somewhere else in the building. As her orgasm approached Manny hated herself more than ever before in her life – but then Jamie’s ministrations became too overwhelming and with a muffled scream, she tightened around his fingers and came, soaking them, just in time to hear his own grunt and feel the warm streams of his seed hitting her stomach.

Once Jamie was finished he stepped back almost immediately, eyeing Manny with a look of almost disdain, what she swore was a sneer on his face. “Get dressed. You’re free to go.” Even though she was trembling almost violently Manny complied instantly, rolling off the table and dressing faster than ever in her life.

Opening the door the first thing she saw was Mac, sitting on a chair directly across from it, clearly having been released himself and waiting on her. His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, watching his very disheveled and guilty-looking girlfriend exit the windowless room she’d been in with a handsome young cop – who, he saw as he stood, was smirking at him as he zipped his zipper. Mac could smell the scent of Manny’s pussy coming from the room. A charging step was taken before coming up short, he’d just had to pay off these asshole cops, bribe them, to maintain their freedom – he wasn’t going to fuck it up now. Eyes flashed to Manny as she stood drooped next to him, noting how she couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “Let’s go. Will’s waiting outside to take us home.” His tone curt, Mac grabbed Manny by the upper arm and literally dragged the unprotesting girl outside to the waiting car. They’d discuss it at home, oh boy were they going to discuss this shit.

The ride home was silent, Mac’s growing rage palpable to both Will and Manny, but neither spoke. They both knew better than to try and diffuse the upcoming explosion. Once Manny had exited the vehicle, Mac was right there to grab her by the hair and drag her towards the house without a word to Will – who felt bad for the girl, but again, he knew better than to intervene.

Once inside, Manny was thrown across the room so hard she hit the wall as Mac slammed the door shut behind them, advancing on her. Regaining her balance she took a few steps towards him, hands out as if to ward him off. “Mac, wait you don’t – “ The plea was cut off by his fist crashing into her mouth, her blood spurting over his fist as she fell. “YOU FUCK ‘IM?” Mac screamed as he began kicking her, first in the ribs, then the back when she rolled over to protect herself. He really wanted to beat the shit out of the cop, but he couldn’t, so he was taking it out on his girl. “NO!!!” She screamed back as Mac leaned down, grabbing her wifebeater strap, ripping it as he yanked her onto her back, hitting her in the face over and over. “THE FUCK HAPPEN THEN, YOU LYIN’ LITTLE CUNT!!!”

Manny had to wait for Mac to stop hitting her to answer. Her face was already quite bruised and swollen, her words coming out blurry. “H-he said he’d claim I confessed to watchin’ you kill Sammi – he fingered me n’ jacked off on me – I didn’t want to!!!!” “BUT YOU FUCKIN’ ENJOYED IT, WHORE!!!! SMELLED YOUR PUSSY FROM THE DAMN HALLWAY!!!” Mac actually stopped beating the small girl for a minute, straightening up to eye her for a moment before grabbing her by the hair again and dragging her to her feet. His anger at Manny was rooted in both his obsession with her and his sense of betrayal from the woman he loved.

Dragging her to the bathroom, stripping her clothes off her as he went, Mac reached in and turned on the shower before picking Manny up and throwing her in, her having to catch herself against the tiles so she didn’t hit them face-first. Grabbing up the soap as the water began to turn warm, Mac didn’t even notice that his clothes were getting soaked as he began scrubbing the girl’s caramel skin down from head to toe, holding her in place by her hair still, rubbing her raw on her stomach where Jamie’s cum had dried. “Fuckin’ whore.”

Once he deemed her clean enough, Mac turned off the shower and leaned back to catch his breath, eyeing Manny, who stared back at him pleadingly through the bruises and the swelling. “Mac, I’m sorry – I’m so fuckin’ sorry!!!” “You’re fuckin’ GONNA BE!” He snarled. Yanking her out of the tub, Mac threw Manny up against the counter, her hands instinctively planting on either side of the mirror as he kicked her legs apart while ripping down his zipper. Sidling up to her ass Mac slammed himself home inside his girl, straight hatefucking her as she screamed. “Who’s pussy you think this is, bitch!!!” “Y-yours! It’s yours!!!” “Damn right.”

Mac fucked Manny brutally, it seeming to go on forever, gripping bruises into her hips until he felt his balls start to tighten up. “Gotta mark my fuckin’ territory again, it seems…” he groaned right before he came, filling her pussy with his hot seed. Manny collapsed, or tried to, but Mac grabbed her around the waist, hauling her into the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed. “You think we’re fuckin’ done yet, cunt?”


	29. Chapter 29

The steady beep, beep, beep of the heart monitor was the first thing to enter Manny’s consciousness upon coming to. The second was the pain roaring through her body, from the back of her head to her entire face and jaw and streaking down to her ribs. Opening one eye slowly, the other swollen shut, she saw the stark walls of a hospital room. It took the girl a moment to piece together that she was the patient and with that realization came a sense of panic. Sitting up fully only brought her more pain, a curse and an ow muttered before she laid back gingerly. The back of her head was killing her, and lifting the arm that didn’t have an IV in it, her fingers sought out the source of her discomfort in those long dark strands.

Fingertips found a bandage on the back of her head, which due to its tenderness she didn’t much care to explore further. Dropping her hand back down the Latina glanced over towards the empty chairs, a frown creasing her brow. Where the hell was Mac? Then it came back to her in equally painful flashes: the beating, the hatefuckings – she’d managed to twist away from him at one point, had tried to run, only for him to tackle her in the living room…right by the coffee table. A sharp jag of pain in the back of her head and next thing she was waking up here.

Hands trembled as they idly adjusted the blanket covering her, glancing at those empty chairs with both unhappiness and anger. Fucker should be here, with flowers and shit no less. In fact, the more Manny’s scattered thoughts wiled away at it, the more unreasonably angry she became. Jabbing at her nurse call button, she hit the thing five times in two minutes waiting for one of them to finally get in there. “Oh, I see we’re awake now.” The heavyset, older nurse chirped as she waddled into Manny’s room, carrying what had to be a cup of water and a smaller plastic cup containing two pills. Stepping right up to the battered girl’s bedside she set them on the tray table and swung it infront of Manny, proffering both. “These should help your head, I’m sure you’ve got one heck of a headache honey.” The look of sympathy was genuine.

Manny didn’t like the idea of taking anything, she already wanted to get the hell out of there, but her head was pounding so hard she was sure the nurse heard it from the hallway and THAT was what prompted her to bring meds. So her little hand reached out without complaint, thankful the water cup was only half full as she was still trembly. Bringing the pills to her dry, cracked lips Manny tossed them back, chasing them with the water, which was surprisingly delicious and sufficiently wet her mouth.

She didn’t notice as she completed these seemingly tasking feats that another figure had appeared in the doorway – a cop. It wasn’t until Nurse Nicey-Nice moved her bulk aside to catch the hanging blood pressure cuff and strap it around Manny that the girl noticed the officer, instinctively stiffening – OW – and panicking a bit. “The fuck HE here for??” She demanded of the nurse.

Another sympathetic look was shot her way as the inflated cuff began to release, the numbers going down slowly. “Just here to get your statement, dear.” That was all she was allowed to say, although it was obvious she wanted to mumble words about what had happened to her. Taking note of the numbers on the BP monitor, the nurse bustled out after telling Manny she was going to find something for her to eat. Watching warily as the older officer approached – hell, after Jamie Manny’s distrust of cops was at its highest yet – she decided to take the offensive. “The fuck you do to my boyfriend?”

“We got ‘im in custody. After bringing you in in the shape you was in, his hands lookin’ like he played Bloody Knuckles with a brick wall – pretty damn obvious what happened here, ma’am. Now,” He removed a pad and pen from his pocket,”Just need your statement and we can lock ‘im away so’s he can’t hurt you no more, Miss.” Even though he knew who she was, who her boyfriend was, Manny was so beat up you couldn’t help but be sweet as pie to someone in that condition. Her nose was broken, hairline fracture to her jaw, one eye swollen shut, and those were just the injuries on her face. They’d actually done a rape kit on her. Mac, of course, as the obvious perpetrator, had received far different treatment as they’ve bandaged up his hands before throwing his ass in the back of a cop car.

That had been last night. The same night she’d fucked around with Jamie. As the cop in her room took her silence as needing prompting and fed her that bit of info, that it was the next day, Manny simply closed her eyes at the damn mess they were now in. Opening them after the officer finished speaking, she shook her head at him. “I fell.” There it was, that stubborn tilt of her chin that warned she wasn’t to be swayed. “Miss, we all know that ain’t true. You can’t be fixin’ to stay with someone who hurt you this bad…” Whether she was or wasn’t, was as far as Manny saw it, no one’s damn business. She simply wasn’t a rat, it was how it worked on the streets. You didn’t rat, and she sure wasn’t going to be responsible for Mac being thrown in jail any longer than he had to be. She knew they needed her statement to make a bigger charge stick, and refusing to press charges she knew he’d only get a few days.

“I. Fell.” The black look in her equally dark eyes warned the cop not to push her any further. With a sigh, he closed his notepad and put it away, nodding his head and withdrawing his card, placing it on the tray table. “Yeah well, you change your mind, here’s how to reach me.” And with that, he left. Manny glanced around the room for her clothes, raking her free hand back through her hair, gently pushing the covers away so, with a few groans and several swears, she slid out of bed. Face contorted in pain as a hand pressed itself against her ribs, shuffling toward the small cabinet she was sure held her clothes. Bingo.

Pulling out the clear plastic drawstring bag that held one of Mac’s t-shirts and a pair of boxers, no shoes, Manny was plucking at the strings on her gown when Nurse Nice returned with a tray. “Here we – oh no, what are you doing dear?? Tsk stk, back into bed with you.” Setting the tray down on the tray table, she tried shooing Manny back into bed in a motherly manner that apparently usually worked – hell, it worked so well even Manny’s Bitchitude softened a bit. “Look lady, I gotta get outta here. Don’t like hospitals, can’t afford it anyway.” Partial lie, they could afford it out of pocket. But Manny wasn’t one to waste money and those pills she’d been given had eased the throbbing considerably, and she had to get Mac out of the slammer.

It took more arguing than Manny was accustomed to once she turned the Bitchitude back up, and just barely managed to keep her temper since the woman was so sweet, but she finally argued her way into leaving AMA – good lord, the scans and shit they wanted to do to her – and eating while waiting for the papers to be ready to be signed. She also consented to a prescription for those painkillers. Stuffing the chicken sandwich and fruit cup down – hospital food got a bad rap, really – Manny finally signed the papers and got the hell out of there into Will’s waiting car. He filled her in while driving her home – Mac was in lockup for 3 days for assault, the longest they could do without her statement. No different than if it had been a bad barfight and they were giving one of the guys a few days to cool down. Nothing she could do, she was just going to have to wait for him to come home.

Manny took the rest of those two and a half days to rest up, not touching the mess Mac had made from their battle that night. Rest up, and think about what she wanted to do. Leaving him crossed her mind once, but he was her man and she knew exactly why he had done what he’d done – not because she’d been taken advantage of while doing what he’d taught her to do, but because she’d gotten off on it. It was a secret Mac had kept from her, but Manny had long since figured out under his sexual tutelage that sensory nerves had no concept of consent, that you could 100% not want it and still get off. HE’D taught her that. She knew that he knew that, he’d used it against her since that very first night in the cave. So while she loved her man, knew he loved her despite his psychotic outbursts, Manny wasn’t going to let this one just go. But neither was she going to leave him – a plan had formed in those devious depths of her mind to get a little revenge.

When Mac finally came through the door two and a half days later, a quick sweep of those blues showed his woman on the couch, under the blanket, asleep with the tv on. He’d had plenty of time to think about what he’d done and what it boiled down to was, his stupid arrogance, his manly pride, had been offended. Not to mention she was his obsession, his woman, and in his twisted mind had betrayed him by allowing herself to orgasm with another man – despite the circumstances. So that, the psychopath in Mac, wasn’t sorry for what he’d done. And that made up for the majority of his personality, his psyche. But there was also a man in love in there, and that man knew he’d fucked up bad. Just seeing her car still outside had drawn a deep sigh of relief from his lungs. But he knew he’d fucked up, although Manny hadn’t left him neither had she come see him in jail.

Quietly shutting and locking the door behind him, Mac crossed the room and stood over the sleeping Manny. Her bruises were starting to fade already – the girl was a damn quick healer – but they were still quite clearly evident in the shades of purple, blue, and yellow that still marred her beautiful features. Releasing another breath, he raked his hands back through his dirty blonde hair before reaching down to tenderly smooth Manny’s midnight locks back from her face, bringing a fingertip to gently trace her jaw before skipping up to do the same on her lips, just drinking her in.

Those dark eyes opened instantly at his touch, though slowly, knowing instinctively it was him. She didn’t kiss his finger when it touched her mouth like she normally would have, instead just eyed the man expressionlessly. Going down to his knees wordlessly, Mac gently pulled the blanket down her shoulders and off, as carefully as he could climbing atop her body, holding his weight back but still earning a gasp and a wince of pain as he settled himself atop her, between her legs, resting on his elbows. The two stared wordlessly at each other for what seemed like an eternity, searching each other’s faces, before he leaned down to brush his lips against hers hesitantly, for she had given nothing away in their special eye-language.

Manny allowed the kiss, grudgingly at first, but then when it became a real kiss, his lips sealing against hers, the taste and familiarity of him took over and she was quickly kissing him back. Mac was a bastard, but he was HER bastard and she’d ended up missing him. As his lips parted, tongue searching and quickly finding hers, deepening the kiss, Manny didn’t hear the moan she emitted into his mouth but Mac sure did. His answering growl was so low as to be felt more as a vibration, less than a sound, as he shifted his grip and found one breast, fingers quickly finding her stiffened nipple beneath the fabric of her tank top and skillfully teasing the nub, feeling Manny widen her legs to allow him to settle between them more fully in response, feeling her kiss him harder.

Mac allowed the fierceness of their mouths to build as he slipped the other hand between them, going down her borrowed boxers to find her slit, ducking one fingertip inside her to moisten it before withdrawing and sneaking up to her clit, rubbing it in gentle circles. Feeling her body jerk, hearing her moan again, Mac tore his mouth from Manny’s and kissed down to her spot, biting it while dragging the material of her tank top down to reveal the breast he’d been teasing, full-on attacking the nipple with his fingertips after giving it a healthy pinch that made her arch.

It was just moments before she was arching again, between his mouth lavishing attention on her spot, the fingers of one hand on one hard nipple, the others inserting themselves carefully into her wet pussy while his thumb found her clit, thrumming it mercilessly. Manny was going wild beneath him, one hand fisted in his dark blonde hair, the other raking its nails down his back, leaving red trails in their wake. “Mac – ohhhhh, God….mmmmph! Mmmmm!!!!...Oh, God – don’t stop – ohhh, FUCK I’M GONNA CUM!!!”

Mac kept up his attentions, only increasing the speed and intensity, determined to drive his woman over the edge. This wasn’t an ownership thing like the last time, nor was it because he’d just gone three days without her – well, not entirely anyway. This was an apology and a “check-in” and need and love and the desire to get things back to the way they were all in one. Normally he liked her to cum on his cock, but Manny deserved an orgasm all her own. And boy, did he give it to her. Mac had upped the intensity, but only enough to ensure when she did cum, it was one hell of a whopper because he’d taken her through the stages slowly enough. When she cried out that she was gonna cum he just subtly enough that she wouldn’t notice backed things off, only to return them fuller force moments later. It was causing Manny to shake, rattle and roll beneath him like she hadn’t in…far too long. Yes he made love to her, but he’d been too focused on himself lately. That was going to change.

“OHHHHHH, FUCK! FUUUUUUCK!!!!!!” Manny screamed out minutes later, when Mac finally did feel she was built up enough for the orgasm he wanted her to have. Her walls clamped down around his fingers, her juices gushed, drenching his hand, she even ripped out a few of his hairs. Good. That was what Mac wanted her to feel. Manny was still going through the last several pulsations, not even coming down yet, when he removed his hand from her tit and jerked down his own sweatpants and boxers before whisking hers down those long legs and off one foot.

Resettling himself between her open thighs, Mac held Manny’s eye as he grasped his rock-hard cock and nestled it at her entrance, lingering for a moment before smoothly pushing inside. He groaned at feeling those aftershocks of ecstasy still quaking through her, lips parting as he looked down at her, finding her mirroring his expression of pleasure. Wrapping those long legs around his hips was all the encouragement Mac needed and, holding himself above Manny, began to piston her in firm, smooth strokes. Once he felt her fucking him back and knew she wasn’t too sore from the other night Mac growled and sped up, fucking his girl nice and good but nothing too crazy. Sweat broke out on his body as he reigned in the desire to pound her out, her pussy always had that effect on him, but Mac saved that for the end when he felt his balls tightening, really hammering into her for the last few strokes, her groans and grunts of pleasure becoming choked cries at those last few. Then he came, spurting hot ropes of cum deep inside Manny’s pussy, managing to hold himself aloft until he was finished – and just barely managed not to collapse ontop of her, catching himself on his hands, slowly lowering himself down when he caught her grin, pressing a quick kiss to his lips “Welcome home, Mac. Hope ya didn’t drop the soap.”

Over the next week or two, things returned to normal after that for the pair – working, fucking, living. It was as if it’d never happened, well except for the bruises that continued to fade on Manny’s face and body, and that SHE hadn’t forgotten. The moment her bruises had faded completely, that her body had healed enough to return to the rigorous sex she and Mac usually enjoyed, she put her plan for revenge into play the very next day.

It was a sunny day – well, all the days in the Canyons were sunny, it seemed – but not too hot for once as Manny drove her car into Clarke County. She was speeding, of course she was. Manny drove like she thought she was in The Fast and the Furious. And around these parts, you never got pulled over, at least she and her crew didn’t. Even in town.

So it came as quite the surprise when a black and white suddenly pulled out of the alley she’d just passed, lights flashing, the siren sounding once, twice. The fuck… Pulling over to the curb, Manny rested her elbow on the windowsill, fingers combing through the front of her hair as she glared into the sideview mirror. That is, of course, until the officer finally exited his vehicle and began swaggering towards her. It couldn’t be….she wasn’t this lucky… A slow grin broke out as the very man she’d come looking for stepped up to her rolled-down window, the “License and registration, please” already leaving his mouth before he actually looked at whom he’d pulled over.

Jamie trailed off as he saw the Latina he’d so deliciously abused in while under his care just such a short time ago, grinning slowly back at him. Ohhhh, he could write her a ticket and let her be on her way, or… the very thought made his dick hard. It didn’t help the way Manny was looking at him, smiling at him, like the cat that’d caught the canary. “Was I speeding, Officer?” She purred, playacting, removing one hand from the steering wheel to brush some hair back from her face, allowing it to fall to one bare shoulder, displacing the black tank top and red bra strap to fall down her arm.

Jamie took it all in, licking his lips before straightening up, assuming his cold, hardass cop stance he’d used right after making the fuckin’ hottie cum all over his fingers. “Yes ma’am, thirty miles over the limit. That’s a pretty – “ He was cut off, however, by Manny’s coquettish look of feigned shock prior to her speaking in those same dulcet tones. “Oh, no! Well, Officer…” and here she batted her lashes, leaning closer to the window and using her arms to squish those ripe tits he’d loved so much together, “I can’t afford another ticket on my record, is there…any other way…I can pay my fine?” Catching Jamie’s blues, Manny dropped part of the act and smiled slowly, tracing her lower lip with her tongue, naturally gravelly voice turning even more husky. “This trip into your county ain’t the only ride I’d like to take today…”

She meant it, he saw it. And had to clear his throat, trying to be discreet as he adjusted his aching cock in his tight uniform blues, glancing around to ensure the area was still abandoned. He was already in the palm of her hand, he just didn’t know it yet. “Your boyfriend won’t know?” He knew she’d been serious about Mac killing him, figured the hot little bitch wouldn’t be coming on to him if there was a chance he’d find out, but had to make sure. Manny grinned widely, shaking her head. “He’s at work, for hours…c’mon Jamie, ya know ya wanna ‘nother taste of this Flava. I can see it in your pants.” Manny giggled, reaching for her door handle. Jamie was too blown away by this turn of events to react much more than to step back so she could get out of her car, admiring those long caramel-colored legs in their black heels, traveling up their length to the short flared black skirt she wore. Those magnificent tits were nearly bursting out of the red bra her lace-trimmed black tank did little to conceal entirely.

Beckoning him with the crook of a finger seemed to be all it took to snap Jamie out of his reverie. Turning, she headed for his squad car with him hot on her heels, no longer glancing around to see if anyone was watching. Both getting into the front seat, Jamie pulled back into the alley he’d been running radar in, only much further back and pointing away from the street. He’d barely put the car in park before Manny pounced, scooting across the seat to grab his face and plant a hot, hungry kiss on his lips even as she climbed over the console into his lap, straddling him. Jamie was caught only somewhat offguard and rallied quickly, placing one hand on the back of her neck to kiss Manny back hard, demandingly, his other hand reaching down to adjust the seat to give them more room.

The young girl was already grinding hard against his swollen member, hands reaching down and having already unbuckled his belt were struggling with the button. Jamie matched her speed, pulling those pesky clothes covering her top half down to bare her breasts, kneading one in his hand while the other reached between her legs, grinning at what he found. “No panties…kinky slut…” “Shutup” she mumbled against his mouth, finally succeeding in freeing his cock from the confines of his pants. Manny wasted no time, lifting up and positioning it at her entrance before sinking all the way down with a groan of pleasure that had her head lolling back while Jamie moaned into her neck, kissing his way down to her nipples.

He may not have been as big as Mac, for sure, but Jamie was packing more than enough to satisfy a girl. Immediately riding him hard, squeezing his shaft tightly with every upstroke, Manny was going too fast for him to be able to play with her nipples like he wanted but she didn’t care. This wasn’t about a mutually pleasurable experience. Their combined moans and groans grew louder as Manny bounced in Jamie’s lap, his head finally falling back against the seat, hands on her hips trying to slow her down – “Damn girl, calm down – we got time- “ pushed away if they were going to get in the way of what she wanted.

This wasn’t about fucking Jamie. It was about her beating. If Mac was going to do that to her for what had happened, for Jamie abusing his power when she did what Mac had TOLD her to do, then she was damn well going to have earned that beating. It was her revenge on him, one he need never know about but would soothe the rage that still burned inside her over the injustice, regardless of how he now treated her as more of an equal in their relationship than his submissive. And when Mac got home, she was doing the same damn thing to him to prove her newfound power in their relationship.

But first she had to do what she’d come here to do, with fuckin’ Jamie. Leaning in, his lower lip was bit hard as her asscheeks smacked his muscular thighs, gripping his shoulders and leaning back as far as she could to glance down between their bodies, grunting as her hips rolled and Jamie fucked back up into her. She wanted it rough, he’d give it to her rough. But Jamie wasn’t accustomed to such forms of fucking, particularly not being taken like he was by the woman. It was fucking hot as hell, and after only minutes of being ridden harshly he felt his balls start to tighten up. “Gonna – cum-soon – ohhh, fuck!” He groaned, leaning his head back, trying to thrust up into her tight wet pussy even harder but Manny was slowing her roll. Taking his hand off where it was clenching her ass, she brought it round to her front, under her skirt, letting his fingers brush against her. “Me first.” Jamie got the hint and his jaw dropped as he started rubbing her clit, the slower break in their humping having served to stave off his orgasm.

He watched through hooded eyes as Manny arched deeply once he found her button and began working it expertly, raking her hands up into her hair to clench it at the roots, eyes closed tight, mouth open wide as she leaned back against the top of the steering wheel. “Yeah – that’s it, just-like that- mmmmph!!! FUCK!!!! YEAH!!!!” She was fucking the cop beneath her for all she was worth, inner muscles squeezing, hips gyrating, as the combination of his rapidly working fingertip on her nub and his thick shaft rubbing against her g-spot drove the girl into a straight frenzy of pleasure and she came, hard as fuck, juices splashing down to coat his shaft and balls while her fists slammed into his chest. “FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!! SI!!!!” It was too much for Jamie, and as he felt those silken inner walls milking his cock he grabbed Manny by the hips, slammed up into her as hard as he could three times, and shot his load deep within her while she was still cumming herself. “YEAH! TAKE IT!!!”

They came down slowly, both panting for air, Manny recovering first. Raking her hands back through her out-of-control hair to smooth it down, she slipped Jamie’s cock out of her and off his lap onto the seat next to him, pulling her bra and tank top back into place while he half-sat, half-slumped there trying to catch his breath, head lolling over weakly to watch as Manny grabbed his rearview mirror, checking her hair before glancing over to him – simultaneously reaching for the door handle. “Thanks, that was more fun than a ticket,” she said with a big, fake smile and an asshole tone of voice, letting him know with no uncertainty he’d just been used.

She was slamming the squad car door shut behind her before he could even get a breath to answer, striding quickly down the alley to get back to her car on admittedly shaky legs. Jamie was a pretty good fuck, he’d be near Mac’s level with some coaching. As she approached her car it hit Manny again that she’d just cheated on her boyfriend, but he’d driven her to it with that beating. Driven her to SOME form of retaliation, anyway. This was what she’d chosen as the form, and damned if she didn’t feel guilty one little bit. She’d thought she might afterward, but no, not yet anyways.

Now it was time to go home, shower and change, then go back out to get some work done. What she had planned for Mac himself would have to wait til later that evening.


	30. Chapter 30

After fucking Jamie, Manny had rushed home to shower and change out of her sexier getup, redressing in her normal work uniform of jean shorts, flipflops, and a wifebeater before running back out to work. Still, her interlude had made her entire day run behind, so she was late as hell getting home to Mac.

By the time she finally strode in the door he was sprawled out on the couch, still in his coveralls, beer in one hand, lit cigarette clenched between his teeth. “The fuck you been.” He growled around the mentholated butt, glancing up from the flickering tv. Mac didn’t seem particularly angry, but he clearly wasn’t pleased.

Manny didn’t bother answering, barely pausing to kick off her flipflops the second she walked in the door. Striding right up to Mac, she wasted no time and her demanding demeanor brooked no argument. Stepping between his stretched-apart knees, she was leaning in to grab the zipper of his coveralls, pulling it down, even as she sank swiftly to her knees. Reaching into his boxers, Mac’s soft cock was grasped and pulled out, feeling it stiffen under her touch. All done before he had a chance to react.

Leaning her head down, Manny’s soft little tongue flicked out to swirl around the head, hearing Mac’s breath hiss in. She’d acted so fast, he hadn’t expected THIS – but shit, he sure as shit wasn’t going to stop her. Blood pulsed through his member until it stretched and grew to its full impressive length almost immediately, leaving him almost light-headed. As Manny’s lips closed around the head and she began to suck hard, forcefully, her head bobbing to take more of him in he dug through his pockets for that special little tin. “Shiiiiiiiiiit girl…yeah let’s fuckin’ do this,” He grinned down at her, smearing his mix over his gums.

Manny didn’t even bother to look up, speaking almost impatiently even as her hand curled around to massage his balls. “Don’t fuckin’ talk.” And back she dove down onto his meat, sucking him off hard, almost…with a purpose. Mac’s brows raised, but he said nothing, merely reached down to gather up her hair to better control her skull and thrust into her warm, wet mouth. But she slapped his hands away. “Don’t fuckin’ touch me, neither.” She wasn’t even bothering to look up at him as she barked orders, concentrating solely, it seemed, on getting as much of his cock buried down her throat as she could.

Mac, for once, wasn’t bothered. Hell, she wanted to take control for a brief time, he’d let her. Sitting back, hands folded behind his dirty blonde head as he watched the hot little Latina suck him off like a pro, having to push back a groan of those very words. She really had him going in no time, slurping sounds loud as fuck just the way he liked them, his moans filtering through the air.

His balls were just starting to tighten up when suddenly Manny pulled her mouth off his dick with a loud pop, releasing him completely as she stood, stripping off her wifebeater and bra as she did so, then deftly unfastening her shorts to wiggle out of them and her panties. Still not even looking at Mac’s face, she grasped his dick as she straddled his lap, lining him up and sinking all the way down on his shaft in one go that caused both of them to groan, heads falling back.

But she still wouldn’t let him touch her. Mac’s hands were slapped away when they tried to grab her tits, her ass. “The fuck –“ “I SAID, don’t fuckin’ talk or touch me!” She snapped, already riding him, gripping the back of the couch instead of his shoulders. Mac didn’t understand Manny’s sudden apparent need for control, but he reluctantly went with it – he was still getting blown and fucked by the best, after all.

Manny fucked Mac just like she’d fucked Jamie – it was hard, fast, all about her needs and wants. This was another exercise of her newfound power. As she bounced in Mac’s lap so hard her ass was slapping his thighs, squeezing his cock with every upstroke, she normally would have grinned at the way his head fell back with a whine when she leaned back and started circling her clit. But she didn’t, this was all about her. Gasping as she played with herself, her juices coating Mac’s cock, Manny flicked her hard little nub until her cries of pleasure tore off into whimpers, hearing Mac’s own grunts and groans intensify as he watched her pleasure herself, one of the hottest fuckin’ sights he’d ever seen.

Manny felt her orgasm built and sent herself right over the edge, her spasming walls threatening to milk Mac’s cock, forcing her to slow her roll because she could tell he was on the verge of cumming himself. Once the first intense pulses had died down and she was barely riding him anymore, Manny gave Mac a heavy-lidded look dead in the eye – before getting up off him and strolling towards the bedroom, as big as you please. That’s right, she’d just teased the fuck out of him then denied him his orgasm – why? Because that was what she’d fucking wanted to do, that’s why. Manny’s sudden empowerment over herself included an arguably selfish side, but given what she’d been through, could anyone blame her? Especially for learning how to fuck like a man?

Mac’s jaw literally dropped as he watched Manny walk away without finishing him off, then his jaw clenched. Oh hell no. Springing up off the couch, walking as well as he could with his massive hardon, he pulled the sleeves of his coveralls back on from where he’d taken them off during the blowjob. They didn’t do that shit in this house, and it was time to bring Bad Mac back out to teach his little lady a lesson, clearly.

Manny had already made it to the bedroom when he busted in the doorway, was across the room picking out something to change into after her shower, still naked. Good thing for Mac, who charged over to her, grabbed her above the elbows, and pulled the protesting girl over to the edge of the bed where she was shoved down onto it on her knees, bent over, and unceremoniously entered from behind. “MAC!” Her choked cry rang out as he began jackhammering her, rough hands reaching around front to palm and squeeze those generous tits. “We ain’t – work that way – in this house, bitch!” He growled down at her, panting between harsh thrusts that bottomed out each time. Manny’s hands were reached back, trying to push at his thighs as she groaned at the rough fucking, his fingers crushing stripes into her breasts. “I’mma cum in ya so deep you’re gonna be tasting it for a week!”

Mac humped her for all he was worth, a pure display of raw male power. Manny was crying out loudly by the time he finally busted his nut, sending thick ropes of hot cum deep inside her pussy. Slowly he relaxed and let her go as she started to fall forward on the bed, catching herself with her trembling hands. A few deep breaths passed from both, Mac tucking his cock back in his shorts, before her dark head whipped around and pinned him with a glare. “You wanna play, puta? Let’s fuckin’ play. Get out until I call you back in here.”

Mac stared back at her stone-faced, wondering what Manny had in stock, but he could tell she was serious. “Ya got five minutes” he growled, slapping her ass before sauntering out and slamming the door behind him. He kept the time, too, and only gave her four and a half. Barging back in, he was stopped short at the sight before him. Manny was just adjusting her second thigh-high stocking, clad in a black corset getup she was fucking spilling out of, complete with panties and thigh-highs and fuck-me heels.

Straightening up as the door opened, she flashed Mac a naughty look that made his dick hard and crooked a finger as she crossed to the bed, laying out on it with her elbows behind her, legs bent and spread as her tongue traced her upper lip. “What do you want to do to me, Mac?” She purred. Keeping his eyes on the vision she presented, Mac slowly stripped out of his coveralls, wifebeater, and boxers before moving to climb on the bed, running his hands over the smooth material of her stockings, never breaking eye contact as he leaned down between her legs and proceeded to draw one long, hard lick up her panty-covered slit. Manny’s head lolled back, eyes falling half-shut and smirking slightly as he repeated the action. “Good boy.”

The weekend continued like that, a constant give and take of power between the two that ensued in the form of their biggest, most intense fuckfest yet. They barely stopped to eat, sleep or bathe, one always finding a way to one-up the other.

It was Manny who was the current winner when the phone rang two days later, Sunday night. She and Mac were both passed the fuck out, her on her back naked except for a pair of cowboy boots, him facedown sprawled across her chest. Mac barely woke up to answer his cell, mumbling a sleepy,”WHAT” into the microphone. His head jerked up almost instantly though, barking,”Get into the storeroom and stay there, I’ll be right there.” Hanging up, he shook Manny awake before jumping out of bed, running for a pair of jeans and a wifebeater. Seeing his hurried actions she followed suit, ignoring the aches and pains from her well-fucked pussy as she pulled on a pair of shorts, bra, and her own wifebeater, waiting for Mac to fill her in.

“Ya know that trucker team been hasslin’ around, robbin’ rapin’ killin’? The uncle/nephew team?” Manny nodded, eyes going wide. The whole area was on the lookout for these two, they were nothing but horrible awful trouble for anyone who crossed their paths. They robbed bars and liquor stores, usually killing the clerks, they kidnapped any young girl they could get their hands on and shared her as a sex slave until they tired of her, then killed her too. They’d been getting closer to their area, and all of the Canyons had been holding their breaths for the day the two rolled through.

“Yeah well they’re down at the Salamander. They’ve already emptied the cash register, but ain’t hurt Walter – yet. Too busy drinking. Gotta get down there, NOW.” He was already under the bed, pulling out a shotgun and another pistol. Manny grabbed hers from the pair of shorts she’d dropped in the living room upon returning home from work Friday and starting their romp. Mac was already halfway out the door before he realized she was right behind him, and paused half a step. With these guys’ reputation he didn’t want Manny coming, but Walter didn’t have time for him to argue. He could already be dead by now. So the two jumped in Mac’s truck and hauled ass down to the bar.

They saw the rig as soon as they pulled up, Mac switching off his headlights before pulling into the lot so as to not alert them to their presence. Getting out of the truck, the two approached cautiously, though there was no need as the truckers – an older, fat man named Marvin and his nephew, Nicholas  - were making plenty of noise. Opening the door slowly, the first thing they saw was Walter, slumped outside the stockroom door, bleeding from the abdomen. Manny started at the sight, causing her to bump into Mac and him into the door, causing it to crash open, alerting the truckers to their presence.

A shot rang out, embedding itself in the wall beside Mac’s head. A second grazed his shoulder and knocked him back into Manny, even as the two fired off their own rounds that both missed on account of them falling back into the wall. “’Ey now, what have we ‘ere?” Slurred Marvin, heaving himself to his feet at the sight of a woman. Nicholas was on his feet quicker, advancing rapidly with his gun trained on Mac’s head. “WOW-WEE Uncle, we got us a FINE-ASS piece of tail right here!!!” He crowed, checking Manny out as he stood over the two, quickly joined by Marvin. “Now don’t be stupid, youngins. Drop them weapons, and we’ll all be on our way.” By ‘all’ he clearly meant the two of them and Manny, from the way he leered at her. “OVER MY DEAD – “ Mac started, but Nicolas leaned closer with his gun in Mac’s face, Marvin cocking his. “’Th’ can be arranged, sonny…” “NO!!!!” Manny screamed, scrambling out from beneath Mac and dropping her weapon. “NO, I’ll go just - don’t hurt him!”

The truckers looked at each other, leaving behind witnesses wasn’t their thing. But here was one they wouldn’t have to drag kicking and screaming in their inebriated states. If they killed her man, she would be, and suddenly the sounds of police sirens were audible, and getting louder by the breath. “Shit! We gotta get th’ fuck outta here. Fine, he’ll live.” Marvin slurred, kicking at Mac with his boot even while grabbing Manny around the waist, dragging her out the door with him, Nicholas close behind. As Manny stumbled over the gravel parking lot in Marvin’s grasp, she managed to glance around him at Mac, who was frozen for once, horrified, watching her go. She tried to tell him with her eyes it’d be okay, she’d survive this, but they both knew there was a slim chance of that. Mac vowed back with his that she would, though.

Mac could do nothing but watch helplessly as the rig rumbled out of the lot, not ten seconds after its taillights disappeared did a cop car come crashing into the lot. No one but of course that punk-ass kid Jamie jumped out of the patrol car, running to the bar as Mac jumped to his feet. “They took Manny Walter’s been shot what the FUCK are you doin’ here?” He rushed out. Jamie had already pushed past him to check Walter, who was surprisingly still alive – and, as far as Jamie could tell, going to stay that way until the ambulance got there. “He called 911, guess after calling you? THEY GOT MANNY?” It seemed to come back around to hit Jamie like a slap, rushing back over to Mac and grabbing him by the front of his beater. Mac didn’t like the level of over-concern in Jamie’s face, his own hardening as he nodded. “Just pulled out with her. Can still catch up to them!” “Okay, you stay here and – “ “Hell no.” Jamie paused, the two men eyeing each other with dislike, before nodding. “Alright, then. Get in, let’s go!”

The two men rushed to Jamie’s patrol car, taking off after the rig and each hoping they got to her in time.


	31. Chapter 31

As Jamie and Mac sped recklessly down the desert road in pursuit of the truck that had taken Manny, it suddenly began to downpour. “Fuck” the two muttered in unison, but Jamie didn’t reduce his speed. Mac anxiously took his tin out of his pocket, smearing meth across his gums right infront of the cop who noticed but didn’t bother to say much about it at the moment. They had bigger things to worry about.

“There it is!” Mac suddenly shouted minutes later, pointing to a shoulder where the rig had turned off. In the darkness, in this downpour, normally the two would have missed it but the drunk fucks had left the lights on. Veering off onto the wide shoulder, kicking up gravel, Jamie’s patrol car was pointing at the passenger side of the luxury cab. As both men kicked their doors open they could hear Manny screaming and Mac started to charge, seeing red.

A shot bounced into the hood of the car though, sending both men diving back for the cover of their open doors. Peeking out over the window, Jamie could just barely make out the nephew, Nicholas, cocking his shotgun and aiming again. He and Mac both fired off shots, both missing as they were forced to duck when another shotgun blast blew out Jamie’s window. Glancing over, Mac realized Nicholas hadn’t missed entirely – he was staring at the top of Jamie’s brain, or what was left of it. He also realized Manny had stopped screaming. Screaming at the top of his own lungs, he started firing wildly at Nicholas’ hair, as the boy had dropped down to reload.

Inside the cab, Manny was sprawled on her back, hands shackled just like in Mac’s cave except they were loose, about a foot between the manacles. Marvin’s bulk was ontop of her, having already ripped the neckline of her wifebeater open to reveal the swell of the tops of her breasts, punching her again as she fought him back. She was hearing the shots, but hardly paying attention.

Mac’s heart skipped what must have been three beats as he waited, drenched, in the pouring rain for Nicholas to give him an opportunity. That Manny was no longer screaming scared the ever living shit out of him. Suddenly, Nicholas jumped back into view, firing through his window to blow Mac’s out, just barely missing taking him out as he’d done Jamie. Peeking between the door and the vehicle’s body, Mac saw his opening and took it, one well-placed shot between Nicholas’ eyes. He was off towards the rig before Nicholas’ body even hit the floor of the cab, kicking up gravel beneath his feet.

Inside, Manny had had enough. Marvin might outweigh her by a good hundred and fifty pounds, at least, but she’d be damned if this was going to happen to her yet AGAIN. Drawing back her hands, rearing up as Marvin prepared to hit her again, Manny let loose that damn famous right hook, managing somehow God only knew to land one on Marvin’s jaw. It was immediately followed by a second, knocking the man back. Grabbing her advantage, Manny drew her legs out from either side of him and tackled the bigger man, losing her shit and landing blow after blow until their positions were reversed and she was straddling him, finally gathering up the chain in her hands and pressing it down into his throat with all the spider-monkey strength her body possessed. Already quite dazed, Marvin fought, but Manny was pressing the chain so hard down into his throat it was mere seconds before his trachea collapsed and his body went limp.

She didn’t care, was still strangling the dead man, when the touch to her shoulder shook her from her murderous daze. She reared again to hit, whipping around, only to see Mac, soaked through and dripping, standing beside her. “’E’s dead, baby. S’over.” Nicholas’ body lay where it had fallen, in the steps to the rig, where Mac had climbed over it to see Manny ontop of the other man.

Seeing them both dead, Manny’s body heaved a sigh of relief so heavy she nearly collapsed. Pulling her up by the arms Mac’s strong arms wrapped around her body, soaking her as well, pulling her in close for a full-body bear hug. Manny’s still-shackled arms wound around his neck, leaning into him, needing his strength yet never feeling so powerful in all her life. Mac had saved her from Nicholas, but she had saved herself from Marvin. Their teamwork was, once again, right on point.

Their heated bodies pressed together, Mac pulled back just enough to take in her bruised yet still-beautiful face, before kissing her gruffly. “I love you,” he growled against her lips. The two rarely said it aloud, but he’d really thought he was going to lose her this time. “Love you too” she breathed back against his, the corner of her mouth kicking up at the sudden erection she felt pressing into her belly. “Think we have time?” Mac asked as the very, very distant sound of sirens, Jamie’s backup, were suddenly audible.

Manny didn’t even have a chance to answer, as he was already jerking her shorts down and turning her towards the dropped-down table at the little dining area next to them, slamming her facedown and, freeing his cock, lined it up to her dry hole. Pulling back, he spit on it, smearing the saliva around as makeshift lube, before repositioning himself and shoving inside. She’d get wet quickly, he already knew from experience. “UNGH!!!!” Manny cried out as Mac sawed in and out of her dry hole, wincing, gripping each side of the table. But she didn’t protest, didn’t fight back, didn’t mind. It was mere seconds later her pussy flooded his cock with her juices as he gripped her hips and started hammering inside her, his growls of pleasure turning primal, feral, drowning out her moans as Mac’s hand suddenly slipped between her legs, spreading her lips to find her clit and start double-timing it. “Ohhhhh, FUCK!!!!” She screamed, hips bucking back against his own that slammed into her ass so hard it was jiggling violently. “Yeah you like that, dirty little whore…” He grunted, then began fucking her even faster.

It was amazing, he’d gone from her tormentor, her worst nightmare, to her savior, her hero, her love. What Mac had unknowingly set in motion that first night when he’d pulled her out back of the Salamandar, forcing her to her knees to suck his dick, had brought the two loners to their soulmate. They were two sides of the same damn coin, one, each other’s happily ever after.

And some things never change.


End file.
